Love in the Big Apple
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: All main characters, very different storyline. Set 21st century New York. Bella 17yrold milion dollar business woman meets edwards little sister amanda and falls for Edward. Laurent and James are back and want bella for her money. BxE All human. Enjoy
1. Tragedy

**Hey there everyone. This is my first fanfic so read and give me reviews, good, bad it's all good. This chapter is really sad but they get more upbeat as you go along. It's a completely unique story line with all the main characters and some extras. It's all human and set in 21****st**** century New York. Enjoy.**

**This is more of a prelude to the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own twilight or the characters, don't remind me.**

It was the first day of summer break, I had finally finished my junior year at high school. Charlie and Renee had taken Katie out for the day as a reward for finishing grade three. I volunteered to work at the office as they hardly ever spent any time with Katie. I had only just walked in the door to our large apartment in upper Manhattan after spending the day looking over some clients portfolio's for Charlie. I called out with no availing answer. That's funny, I thought they would have been home by now. I set my keys down and headed down the hall to see if they had simply gone to bed early when I heard a knock at the door. It was loud and forceful.

"Miss Swan, are you home?" More knocking, oh god who is it; it's almost eleven o'clock at night and it was Maria's night off.

"Miss Swan it's the police please open up" I stood frozen to the floor. The police...what did they want...what had I done...what had happened. I took a couple of uneasy steps towards the door and undid the locks with a quivering hand.

"Ye..Yes" I stammered, my voice trembling as I opened the door up a fraction.

"Could we please come in, I have some unfortunate news" There were three of them and I heard photographers shouting and clicking down the hall where more police were trying to hold them back. Why did the policemen look so sympathetic, please tell me nothing had happened to Katie.

"Oh... of course" I whispered before swinging the door open, allowing them to follow me into the lounge room.

"Take a seat Miss Swan, please" Since when did I lose the right to do what I wanted in my own house.

"Call me Isabella and I prefer to stand if you don't mind but by all means feel free yourselves" I gestured around at the array of furniture. They each chose seats. I focused my eyes on the one who had been speaking and waited for the terrible news that I assumed was coming. He glanced away from my eyes, unable to meet my gaze, instead pulling out a notepad.

"On the 12th of July 2007 at 9:57 pm a Mr Charlie Swan age 41, Mrs Renee Swan age 39 and a Katherine Swan age 9 were killed in a fatal car crash while driving along the Queensboro Bridge. They were pronounced dead on the scene." No, no, no, mum, dad and Katie dead, they couldn't be dead, especially not my Katie.

"Dead?" I breathed while sinking into a seat, my eyes brimming with tears. They slowly started trickling down my cheeks as I watched through my blurred vision as he sadly nodded his head.

"Are you...I mean was it...you're sure? Oh god not Katie...please tell me she's alright" I started hyperventilating. My baby sister meant the world to me. Renee and Charlie had never been around much but Katie she was my life.

"Now Miss Swan I know this must be very upsetting for you, you must be devastated but" But, but what I asked myself. There's more? I don't have anything else to lose. He's still speaking, I have to pull myself together and pay attention.

"We need to take you down to the station to identify the bodies" What did he just say? My breathing stopped.

"No, I can't, I can't" I sobbed hysterically into my hands as I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Bebé estoy tan triste** (Baby I am so sorry)**, I am so, so sorry. I only just heard otherwise I would have been here faster. Come here chickala, mi niña bonita **(My beautiful girl)**" It was my nanny Maria, I turned into her embrace and sobbed into her shoulder.

Somehow I ended up down at one of the cities morgues where _they_ were. They smell of death and bleach tainted the air. I watched, disjointed and detached as the mortician pulled out the cold, steel trays one by one and I nodded as I recognised the contorted and bloody faces that once were my family. My tears had all run dry but I was still crying, the heavy sobs resounding in my chest.

**Tell me what you think...PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Taking Control

**Hi everyone, here's my next chapter. Still a couple more chapters till she meets edward but hang in there. It explains how she's a millonare at such a young age and how she still manages school and stuff.**

**I still don't own twilight or Mrs Meyer's characters. **

I sat in the court room as my lawyer rambled on. He was going to lose, I could tell. I had done the reading on the laws and the constitution and any other legal document I could find including "Being a Lawyer for Dummies". I had even gotten a copy of the case outline and reviewed all my financial documents and such, preparing a schedule of how I was going to complete school while running a multi-million dollar business as well as a yearly, monthly and weekly budget listing all in and out flows of cash. The will had only just been released last week. I had gotten everything; the house, the apartment, the money and the firm, I was now president. The lawyer had made a weak case, he didn't want to put me on the stand he hadn't listened to any of my proposals and he blatantly ignored the documents I had prepared. It was almost like he was... I glanced around the court room and saw Laurent, the vice president of my advertising firm wink at my lawyer. He was, he was trying to lose, that bastard Laurent had paid him off, he wanted control of the company and me. I slowly stood up. My lawyer paused mid sentence and looked at me.

"Isabella sit down, this is a court of law, you can't just do whatever you like" He whispered frantically while glancing quickly at the judge and then behind him to Laurent. I bet this wasn't part of their plan.

"You're fired" He took a step back as I spat the words venomously at him. He looked as if I had slapped him across the face.

"You...you what... you can't" He stuttered that probably a first for a lawyer. Serves him right.

"I can and I believe I just did. Your Honour I would like to represent myself." I stood confidently as I politely addressed the judge.

"Isabella sit down you're making a fool of yourself" Laurent whispered from behind me. He sounded furious. Perfect, besides I had done more preparation for this than my damn lawyer had.

"Silence, silence! Order in the court" The judge banged his gavel repeatedly.

"Miss Swan, if you do choose to represent yourself there can be no mistrial or rehearing. I strongly advise against this course of action however, no matter how bad your lawyer is. Do you wish to adjourn the court for a short recess so that you may discuss this in private?" he raised his eyebrows at me in question.

"Yes" The lawyer and Laurent practically screamed.

"Both of you shut up before I throw you out of my court for obstruction of justice" He glared at them before turning back to me.

"I do not require a recess your honour, we may proceed but I would like to have these two gentlemen removed from the court if that is at all possible." He smiled at my response.

"Agreed, officer can you please escort these two...gentlemen as Miss Swan so eloquently put it out of my courtroom so we may continue in peace." I stood and watched as the two men were gently pushed out of the room. I turned back to face the judge and the prosecutor.

"Now Miss Swan we would like to hear what you have to say for yourself. Please make your case." He smiled encouragingly. I reached down beside my table and pulled out my briefcase full of my previously prepared documents. I handed a copy of each to the prosecutor and judge before stating my case.

"As you all know I wish to gain acceptance from being deemed a minor and be granted juvenile emancipation. I have clearly demonstrated economic self sufficiency and independence from a young age as shown in the documents I have handed to you. I am financially stable, I will not be living without a guardian as Maria my nanny of the previous five years will be there to support me. I simply wish to be granted more freedom than most minors under the age of 18. I will reach the age of the majority in a few months and see no reason why I would be deemed unfit for this request. I need independence to remain here in this current location so that I can complete school while running my deceased father's company. I have handed you a schedule of how I will manage my time and I have already begun accepting my presidential roles. My grades in previous years have been exceptional, in most cases emerging at the top of all my classes with at least a straight A average. I have never had difficulty with school in the past and have been assisting my father with his business for many years. Another document I have handed you is a mental assessment deeming me mentally stable, strong enough and capable to undertake such a work load with minimal stress. I do not wish to move to a foster home in which I will be ejected from on my eighteenth birthday in three months time as it would be impractical and an unnecessary financial waste of the government's resources.

"Very well as we have already heard the prosecutor's argument I would like to take a thirty minute recess while I make a decision. Court adjourned." He smacked his gavel and we were asked to rise for the judge. I sat in the court room waiting for his decision hoping I had pleaded my case successfully. After what seemed like an eternity we were asked to stand again as the judge entered.

"Please be seated. Miss Swan I have reached my decision. Would the prosecutor and the defence please stand. It is my belief that this young woman standing in front of us is certainly capable of making decisions for herself and managing her own financial choices. I grant you a court order of juvenile emancipation, good luck Miss Swan, today you officially become an adult. Next case."I smiled with relief, I had won my first, and hopefully only court case and had done in less time than it took my ex lawyer to make his opening remarks. I was an independent woman, free to do what I pleased. Well, to some extent.

**Please review, they make me happy and give me inspiration. If i don't get enough support...well **

**A big thanks annie93 by the way!!**


	3. Moving On

**Hey Everyone i had quite a few hits but not many reviews. REVIEW people tell me what you want to happen next. PS this chapter we meet Jacob.**

**A/N: I dont own twilight, I know, sigh**

_Two months later_

"The business is thriving and I am on top of my school work. Not only have I almost doubled my money since _their _deaths I have increased the company's profit by twenty percent. Growing up in the financial world has taught me a thing or two about the stock market and investing and boy do I seem to have a knack for it. Daily I immerse myself into the business, reading and gaining copiousness amounts of knowledge. School work is a breeze compared to the shark's world known as advertising. There is always some other company trying to top you or steal your clients, standards always have to be improved and I am new and fresh, representing a hipper market. At first I was ridiculed and mocked by my fellow colleges and the media was ruthless, but I could hold my own and now they kept their whispers just that, quiet. I am learning to cope on my own, without _them_ in my life and I am dealing with _their_ deaths. They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, but I'm still missing part of myself. School life is the hardest, while I now rarely attended regular classes I started at eight and finished at twelve each day. I have personal meetings with all of my teachers on a weekly basis outlining what I should read and learn for the week. My classmates ignore me, pity me and seem somewhat slightly jealous, although I'm not sure why. All of my previous friends stopped talking to me after _their _deaths. I guess they weren't really my true friends." I put down the paper. Once again I had made the front page. I should have never let Laurent talk me into doing a press release. He said it would boost business, I highly doubt it; more like it will turn me back into the town gossip.

"The little girl who's showing the world who's boss" What an embarrassing and overstated title. I'll probably be the butt of every man's joke for a week. I continued scanning the article until I got to the section that I was really interested in.

"I have decided to sponsor a new event that will be held at the end of November. A gala ball combined with a Little Miss Beauty Pageant that will raise money for the _Children's Defence Fund_ charity (**It's a real charity organisation)**. It is in remembrance of my younger sister Katherine who died a few months ago in a tragic car crash. I ask everyone who has received an invitation to come and give generously to those in need." I folded the paper up and wiped away my tears.

I had walked into the office over an hour ago and had only just noticed the article. I was taking a bad situation and making a positive out of it. I'm sure my therapist would have been proud, that is if I had not of stopped seeing him after two sessions; he was an idiot. Someone tapped lightly on my door. I quickly wiped the small smile off my face and answered.

"Come in" I folded my arms across my desk and set my face in business mode. I lost all my composure when my mouth fell to the floor as I saw who walked in.

"Ja...Jacob? What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"I blurted out shocked at my ex boyfriend's appearance.

"I just came to say hi and see how my Izzy was doing" I shook my head and cleared away all my emotions.

"I'm fine thank you...come in...have a seat" This was awkward. I hadn't seen him in months; we broke up just before the start of summer break. "So what have you been up to?" I continued looking around my office for any inspirational topics of conversation.

"I went to Europe for the summer break" He looked at me with sad eyes. I guess he had only just found out. "I'm so sorry Bella" Yep, probably I should have told him, but I really couldn't talk about this with him, well with anyone for that matter.

"It's ok Jake...accidents happen" I took a deep breath and continued on. "So how was Europe?" He seemed...angry at my dismissal of the topic.

"Isabella, you cannot just thrust aside your family's deaths like that! Have you no heart, do you not feel sorrow?" Why was he yelling at me? It wasn't my fault that it happened; there was nothing I could do about it but accept it and move on with my life while holding them in my heart. He stood up and paced the length of the room shooting furious glances at me. I was trying with all my might not to cry.

"Jake, please, of course I'm upset, its tearing me up inside but there's nothing I can do" A single tear ran down my cheek. Jacob always seemed to make me cry.

"Izzy" He started advancing towards me with his arms outstretched. Stumbling out of my chair I lurched back from him.

"Please Jacob, just go, you've done enough damage today" I turned my back on him and faced my large bay windows until I heard him mutter goodbye and the door click shut.

**Yay...so what did you think REVIEW tell me FLAME me i need some advice and some love wouldn't go unwanted. PS Next chapter we meet Edward!!**


	4. Emerald Eyes

**Hi to anyone out there who was been reading my story. I had already writen theses chapters so that's why i've put so many up so fast. WE MEET EDWARD TODAY!!**

**I am very sad b/c i have work tomorrow and the next day...bummer and then i go back to uni which SUCKS!!**

**You should all write me reviews so that i cheer up. (It was worth a try)**

**A/N: I dont own twilight, yadda yadda, or the fantastic characters.**

Sinking back into my chair I collected my notes and posters, plastered a big smile on my face and headed off down the hall to address the room full of potential new

investors and clients. As I entered the room I tripped but recovered before falling to the ground. I felt my face flush. Glancing up I noticed that everyone was staring

at me. Great Bella, just great. You've only just met these people and they've already witnessed you acting like a klutz. I smiled broadly to the room full of males.

"Torture devices, what can you do?" I gestured to my heels as some of the men laughed. God this was going to be a long afternoon.

EPOV

Hearing the door open I looked up and witnessed the most beautiful woman enter the room. Her eyes were slightly puffy as if she had been crying, but she was

smiling none the less. I saw her stumble as she tried to juggle her posters and papers while shutting the door. I almost jumped out of my seat to help her, but I

didn't know her and I didn't want to be forward. She recovered, as a blush crept becomingly across her cheeks. She commented on how heels were a torture device

as the men continued to look her up and down and laughed politely at her joke. I smiled at her encouragingly.

BPOV

I was so embarrassed, and why the hell was everyone still staring at me. Oh right, I'm supposed to give a speech. Calm down Bella, stop being paranoid. I glanced

around the room as my secretary and Laurent entered walking over to me. They looked like they had been having fun, thank God it was her not me. I mentally rolled

my eyes and swept my glance around the room. They rested for a second on a young man with untidy bronze hair. He seemed the same age as me, that's funny, I

didn't realise there was any other teens in the advertising business. He smiled at me and I turned away as Laurent whispered in my ear.

"Sweetheart, you ready to get this party started?"I shivered and involuntarily took a step away from him. And since when did I become his sweetheart. Ugk. I glared at him before beginning my report.

EPOV

She looked right into my eyes and I saw a small smile touch her lips. A leggy brunette and a man, who I assumed to be the vice-president strolled into the room.

Three guesses on what they had been up to. Then the vice-president walked up to Miss Swan, she still had a faint tinge of blush. Pressing his body against her and

whispered something in her ear. She looked revolted, shivered and stepped away from him. I looked around the room, no-one else seemed to have noticed. What

the hell had that sleaze ball said to her? I wanted to rip his lungs out and I didn't even know this girl. I watched as she proceeded to glare at him as he looked her

over like a piece of meat. She turned back to the room smiled and launched into her speech on the profits of her business and what a great company it was etc. My

thoughts drifted and I could no longer pay attention to what she was saying. Instead I focused on her; she seemed so excited about her work and advertising. I

also noticed that she was young, too young to be running a multi-million dollar business. I think I had heard about her, what was her name again? Annabel?

Something had happened to her family a few months ago. Watching her become more animated as she went on, I noticed the slime ball sitting on her right staring

blatantly at her legs. I wanted to walk up to him and gouge his eyes out; his thoughts were plastered all over his face. My god was she breathtaking though. She

had a petite but wonderful figure, a gorgeous face, brown hair and was wearing a dark blue silk blouse and short grey skirt that accentuated all of her assets. All

around me men exploded with laughter. What had been so funny? I needed to start paying attention again. What was it about her that I found so entrancing?

BPOV

I could feel Laurent staring at me and I wanted to do nothing more than slap him across the face and put my stiletto through his foot. But probably these potential

money sources would not appreciated that kind of behaviour so using all my will power I restrained. Looking at the faces I watched as the young man who had been

smiling at me earlier glowered at Laurent as anger and rage passed across his perfect features. His emerald green eyes seemed to darken with fury. At least one

person wouldn't mind if I ripped Laurent to pieces. But why did he care so much... My mind went blank as I scrambled for the words that I was supposed to say next.

I shook my head and smiled around the room.

"Sorry, I bored myself to sleep for a minute there, where was I? Oh right" I went on breathing a sigh of relief as laughter erupted and I remembered where I was up

to. At last I had finished and everyone responded with applause. Thank goodness today hadn't been a total failure; the people around the room seemed to have

liked my proposal. Laurent announced that tea, coffee and snacks would be brought in momentarily as I mingled with various people around the room.

EPOV

She looked relieved when she finished speaking and everyone broke into applause. I saw her walking around the room and was about to introduce myself to her

when the leggy brunette approached her.

"Miss Swan, you have a call from a Mr Jacob Black on line two" The woman spoke in an annoyingly thick voice, flashing her eyes at the nearest male, trying to be seductive but failing.

"Call me Isabella and what did he want?" What a beautiful name. She sounded upset though, I wonder why.

"When I asked he said it was private but that he had to speak to you urgently. I thought I heard him say he needed to make things right but he was mumbling so

I'm not certain." Isabella rolled her eyes and frowned at the secretary.

"Could you please inform Mr Black that I am in a very important meeting and tell him to call back in an hour" She replied in a whisper. The brunette smiled evilly at Isabella before turning on her heal and remarking "my pleasure".

My confusion increased as I watched Isabella hand over the reins to the vice-president, a Laurent somebody, and make her excuses to the room about having to

take a phone call. Refreshments were soon served, people began to leave after having a quick chat with Laurent and still she had not returned. Soon Laurent was

approaching me. Joy I muttered sarcastically under my breath as he held out his hand.

"Edward Mason I presume, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you and how you're working wonders for your father's financial advising company. I hope you will take our company into consideration when making your decision on choosing an advertising firm." He smiled and briskly walked away.

I saw Isabella standing a few feet behind him, glaring daggers at his back. She whispered,

"Last time I checked this was my company" To no-one in particular. Looking up she saw me watching her, blushing she walked over and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but I guess you already knew that." She smiled weakly up at me.

"I'm Edward Mason and it's a pleasure to meet you, I admire _your_ company greatly" I smiled emphasising the word your. She smiled brighter this time but then

looked up at the clock at the far wall, shock passed over her face. Looking at the time I realised I was supposed to meet little sister Amanda in thirty minutes, I should probably be going.

"It is a pleasure meeting you also, but I'm terribly sorry I have to get going now, I'm late" She urgently spoke, smiling one last time before striding over to Laurent then leaving the room in a hurry.

**PLEASE REVIEW...IF YOU DONT I WILL HAVE TO TAKE DRASTIC ACTION**

**It will only take you a second, tell me if you love it or hate it...pouty face here**


	5. Bellas Pageant

**So guys, ive had heaps of hits and hardly any reviews. But thanks a big heap to those who did! TO those who didn't grrrr pouty face please R&R.**

**I still dont own twilight.**

BPOV

The RSVP date for the gala ball had arrived a few days ago and I had received acceptances to more than half of the eight hundred invitations I had sent out. Of those invitations I had included entry forms to the pageant, one girl aged between six and ten per invitation was welcome to try out. This afternoon I was supposed to be briefing all the contestants for the Little Miss Beauty Pageant. I had ten minutes to get down town five blocks, to make it on time. I stood outside the skyscraper and debated on whether to hail a taxi or just run down to the car park where I had left my gorgeous red Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. I decided on my car, who could resist? I had been furious when Renee and Charlie had bought it for me for my 16th birthday, it was such a waste of money. I loved it though, it reminded me of them. I sat in my car with a large smile across my face before I remembered I was running late. I all too quickly pulled into the car park behind the auditorium, grabbed my jacket and rushed inside. I was on time, I hoped. I entered the building and it was surprisingly quiet. The woman my secretary had hired to run the event practically skipped toward me; she was fairly petite with a little spunk and a lot of style, her hair was short and black. I didn't think she could be that much older than me, but maybe it was just her height.

"Don't worry, you're not late, I told you to get here half an hour early so that you would make it on time, I knew you would be running late" I cocked my head to the side trying to take in this bubbly person standing before me. How did she know I was going to be late?

"I'm Alice by the way, ooooh we are going to be such good friends I can tell."She squealed in delight. No-one had sounded this happy talking to me since well, ever.

"How did you know I was going to be late?" My eyes followed her as she bounced up and down on the spot.

"Your secretary informed me that you didn't exactly, no that's not right...how did she put it...oh... she said you had a tendency to lose track of the time. And she did just call telling me you ran out of the office moments ago. She told me to tell you that someone called Jacob wouldn't stop calling" The little pixie beamed a large smile at me, how could I not like her. I started smiling also.

"Now we need to get you all ready to meet these crazy, wealthy snobby women and their bratty kids." She started to drag me down a hallway with surprising strength.

"But I'm all ready to go" She paused mid skip and turned to face me looking confused.

"You want to meet them in all their Gucci glory while you're in corporate attire?"Gucci glory, what a strange expression. She looked so sad, I had no idea that what I was going to do seemed so wrong to her.

"Well...I...um... I didn't bring anything else to change into" Her face lit up and she started dragging me again.

"I went shopping and picked out some outfits for you" We entered a large changing room where four dresses were hanging up. Alice pulled out a gorgeous red dress; there was no way I could pull it off.

"It's a square neck baby doll bra top dress from Victoria's Secrets. Nothing too fancy but it will look fabulous on you." Alice exclaimed with glee. My mouth had dropped open by now and I had trouble stringing a coherent sentence together.

"Alice, I can't wear that" Was all I managed. She looked at me with perplexed eyes.

"Yes you can, it's your size" She stared at me.

"But, I can't pull it off, I'm not nearly beautiful enough...or sexy enough" I muttered the last part. She started laughing.

"Oh, is that all Bella! Stop being ridiculous and go get changed" She was still laughing as she shoved me inside a closet. I quickly changed into the dress and emerged.

"See, you look wonderful. Now sit down so I can do your hair and makeup." Alice led me over to a seat forcing me to sit as she went to work.

When I looked in the mirror I was amazed. Alice had curled my hair which brushed my shoulders and also framed my face nicely. My make up was subtle but still dramatic. I looked half decent.

"Wow. Alice you are amazing" I gaped at her.

"I know, and don't argue just put them on" She shrugged as I was about to ask her what she was talking about when she handed me a pair of red death traps.

"Alice" I groaned.

"You have to be on stage in two minutes. Quit your whining and just put them on, you'll be fine." She grinned.

Suddenly a gorgeous blonde man walked in he smiled as Alice jumped into his arms.

"Hey babe how's it going?" He asked Alice as I put on my heels.

"Great we've become best friends, now if I could only get her on stage" The man turned towards me and assessed me smiling.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Hale, I'm Alice's boyfriend" I stood up shakily and shook his hand smiling warmly.

"I'm Isabella Swan, it's nice to meet you" I glanced over at Alice who was beaming at both of us.

"Jasper _pleeeaase _tell Bella how beautiful she looks" I blushed deeply and Jasper smiled which seemed to calm me down, a lot.

"Yes, I can see what he was talking about" Jasper murmured "You look incredible Isabella" Alice had a goofy grin on her face.

'Isn't he just the sweetest!" Alice squealed at the same time I asked;

"Jasper, what who was talking about?"Jasper smiled at Alice and then at me.

"Oh Bella, you are supposed to be on stage...get going" Alice shrieked pushing me out the door.

I walked confidently to the middle of the stage where there was a lectern and a microphone, confused about what Jasper had said and nervous as I saw around a thousand faces staring back at me. I called everyone's attention in the enormous air conditioned room that could have easily seated three times the amount of people, and there were a lot. Not only were all the contestants there but it seemed that their relatives and entourages had followed, not to mention the amount of press that packed the back of the large room. The Gucci whores all plastered on their fake smiles and gave me their full attention. A lot of good that would do them when I hadn't even met the judges, oh well at least they would listen.

"...And so the first round will begin this Saturday, good luck, only thirty of you lovely young ladies will make it through to the semi finals in which five of those will be our finalists. May the best girl win." I smiled as applause started and I walked off the stage.

**REVEIW**

**DID YOU**

**A) LOVE IT**

**B) HATE IT  
C) WAITING FOR MORE**

**PS i don't know if im going to be able to keep this rate of writting up, so lap it up while it lasts.**


	6. Edward's Goddess

**Ok so hi guys. I got a few more reviews but i think im addicted and reviews get me high so please R&R...This is the longest chapter i;ve done so far and it took the longest to write but hopefully you'll love it, if not send me a REVIEW.**

**A/N I dont own twilight or the awesome characters, tear.**

EPOV

I watched as she practically ran from the room, hoping she didn't trip. I wondered where she was going and what she was so late for. I slowly followed her out of the building and laughed silently as I quickly walked past her and saw she was having some kind of internal debate. She was deep in thought and I couldn't get over how cute she looked when she smiled quietly to herself and waltzed off down the sidewalk.

Walking over to where I had parked my silver Volvo s80 (A/N **Bloody Volvo drivers...hee hee get it...you know the ad on TV) **I slid in, pulling away from the curb and dialled Jasper's number, he was my best mate.

"'lo, Edward" His mouth sounded full of chips and I heard his smile through the phone. I waited as he swallowed . "So what's wrong?" He continued I could hear the smile in his words, was he laughing...at me? God he always knew what kind of mood of was in...I hadn't even said anything yet!

"Jasper why do you assume something's wrong?" I sighed knowing he already had an answer.

"Because, it's almost three o'clock on a Monday afternoon, you don't usually call me until Friday's or the weekend and I know you just walked out of a business meeting so spill"

"You know me too well...and my schedule...and you know where I live...Oh My God, Jasper ARE YOU STALKING ME?!" I was having trouble not laughing and Jasper was already in hysterics at the girly voice I had put on.

"Ok Edward Mason, quit stalling and changing the subject, you rang me remember" Jasper patronised.

"Well now I'm thinking I should have called Emmett." I sulked just loud enough for him to here.

"Edward" He barked. He seemed impatient, something he usually wasn't, I must finally be getting to him.

"I met a goddess and I think I'm in love" I muttered. There was dead silence on the other end of the phone. This wasn't good, I probably should have stopped at the: _I met a goddess _part. Crap.

"Jasper are you still there buddy?" I hated this; I should have kept my mouth shut. I had only had a two second conversation with her and now I was telling others I lived her...was I going crazy?

"Dude you so never would have called Emmett about this" He was still laughing at me, great.

"I thought you would be there for me when I needed you, thanks a lot bro, later" I was just about to hang up when Jasper stopped laughing and started talking again.

"You act like we're married, sorry but I want Alice, don't take it too hard dude" Great, now he was laughing on the inside just so he could keep me on the line and mock me.

"Jasper..." I groaned, he was in one of his moods.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He raised his voice a few octaves and started laughing at me...again.

"I'm calling Emmett" I spat.

"Oh, hang on, I'll put it on three way so we can both taunt you at the same time" He sounded way too happy.

"Jasper why the hell is this so funny to you?" I yelled, he was starting to make me mad.

"Oh...Edward, were you being serious?"He stopped laughing and sounded concerned.

"Of course I'm being serious" I spoke through clenched teeth as I held the bridge of my nose.

"I guess it's not _that _funny then" He was smiling again, I could hear it. I growled at him.

"Well, tell me who this goddess is Eddie, and by the way since when have you started referring to beautiful women as goddesses?" He was actually paying attention now, wow.

"Her name is Isabella Swan and she is the most single beautiful being I have ever encountered and I only started referring to _her_ as that since I laid eyes on her an hour and a half ago" Jasper made a gagging noise.

"Dude, I thought I was the emotional, caring and sensitive one and you and Emmett were the playboys but seriously you have been holding out on us. Hang on I know that name...why do I know it...OH YEAH! Alice is organising Miss Swan's Autumn Gala Ball and Little Miss Beauty Pageant, I'm meeting them there in fifteen minutes. I thought your sister entered that competition?" Jasper sounded smug, probably because he was going to meet Bella.

"She is, I just pulled into the car park" I was astounded, I guess I would be seeing a lot of her, well if Amanda made it through. No wonder Bella was in a hurry I would hate to show up late for these kind of women. I shuddered.

"Dude I'll meet you after" And with that he hung up as I swung myself out of the car and walked anxiously towards the auditorium.

I had told my sister I would meet her in the foyer. I glanced around and noticed that a lot of people were arriving.

JPOV **(A­/N Jasper is so awesome, I'm still an Edward girl though)**

I flashed my backstage pass to a security dude, although he looked slightly taken aback by me, hmm Emmett was usually the muscle man. Make way for Jasper.

I walked into the room that Alice had told me to meet her at and stopped just inside the doorway as she attacked me. I loved this woman, I kissed her and asked her how it was going. I was also dying to meet Edward's goddess. Looking around the room I noticed a girl strapping on red heels; that must be her. I had to admit she was perfect for Edward and not to mention beautiful. Not as gorgeous as Alice, but each to his own.

I watched as Bella walked out of the room and noticed her confidence boost as if she were mentally telling herself to pull it together. Turning to Alice she was still smiling at me, but with more of an evil grin.

"What?" I asked slightly unnerved.

"Who's in love with Bella?" She asked with a knowing look. I laughed to myself. As if she hadn't already guessed or figured it out. I studied her face, not giving her a reply.

"Well I know it's not Emmett because he is totally into Rosalie at the moment, so that leaves Edward" She stared at me impatiently waiting for me to say something. I kissed her on the nose and turned to go.

"Jasper Hale! Do not walk out of this room if you love me" I chuckled openly and faced her.

"Sweetie, you know that always gets me, it's so unfair when you play dirty. How can I ever win?" I smiled sweetly at her.

"Jazzy" She whimpered.

"Do you think I only have two friends?"I was trying to distract her and put on an affronted face.

"No, but they are the only two who's opinions matter to you and who's love life you're remotely interested in." She smiled. I had failed to divert her attention.

"Yes Edward is in love with her and I think he only just met her I believe he referred to her as a goddess." Alice was bouncing up and down on the spot squealing by the time I finished.

"Oh they would be sooooooo cute together and then I'd get to spend heaps of time with her." She sounded as if it was already a done deal.

"If Edward gets his hands on her I doubt he'll want to share her" She looked slightly downcast and then there was that evil grin back again, damn she was adorable.

EPOV

I found my little sister and lifted her effortlessly into my arms and hugged her.

"How's the most beautiful woman in my life?" I asked wincing as this now wasn't exactly true. She giggled and started to get embarrassed.

"Eddie, put me down, everyone is looking at me" She moaned.

"Alright Amanda, if you don't want me around I'll just go then" I turned to leave acting depressed. She charged me from behind and latched on to me, hugging my leg tightly. She then looked up at me with her big green eyes, her curly bronze hair framing her face. (**It's like a mini Edward...I shall call her mini me ha haa ha..choke choke splutter)**

"Edward, please stay, pretty please with a cherry on top" She refused to let go of my leg.

"Ok, if you insist, I mean, I don't want to put you off or anything" I smiled down at her and she scowled realising it had been a ploy. I gently pulled her off my leg and took her small hand in mine as we walked into the auditorium.

After we took our seats I looked up and witnessed Bella sashaying across the stage towards the microphone. She was smiling but I could tell she was uncomfortable and nervous. She was wearing the most amazing dress that highlighted her beautiful figure. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her until she walked off stage. I could feel something tugging at my hand.

"Edward...Edward can you hear me. Did you even listen to a word that lady said?" Amanda was yanking on my arm.

"What was that Amanda?" I witnessed her roll her eyes at me then she got up pulling me with her.

"Lucky one of us was listening" I smiled down at her, amused.

Suddenly a woman knocked into me. She giggled and 'accidentally 'dropped her purse. I bent down and picked it up handing it back to her.

"Thankyou" She smiled at me flirtatiously, batting her eyelids. I was revolted, she was old enough to be my mother and she was falling all over me.

"It was no problem, I'm sorry for the inconvenience" I responded politely before pulling Amanda close to me and heading out the door. My phone started vibrating as we headed outside.

"Edward" The voice chirped, it was Alice. I sighed knowing Jasper would have said something.

"Yes Alice, what is it?" I asked civilly, expecting the worst.

"Jasper said you were supposed to meet him, where are you?" I had forgotten, oops.

"I'll see you guys in a minute" Hanging up I hugged Amanda before allowing her to go off with her nanny and body guard.

"I'll see you at home my beautiful lady" I declared as I strolled away from them, searching for Jasper and Alice.

**Isn't Edward adorable with his sister, awww.**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Security!

**Here's the next chapter, writting it made me smile so i hope y'all enjoy it and remember to R&R pretty pretty please. bat eyelashes now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, maybe in my dreams but this is reality, all praise Stephanie Meyer for her fantastic work. **

BPOV

Ok I did it. It went fine; I didn't fall over, I didn't make an embarrassment of myself and I didn't forget anything...I hope. When I got back to the changing room, Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen but there was a note on the table. Where had my work clothes gone?

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry, but me and Jasper had to run and I didn't want to leave your clothes lying around for someone to steal so I've got them. Your handbag is in the closet.  
I'll call you later tonight with the details for Saturday.  
Love Alice_

So she thought that the clothes were more valuable than all my credit cards, my phone, my wallet stuffed with cash and the keys to my Ferrari. Interesting, frightening, I guess I was just going to have to get used to it. But wait...that meant I had to wear this skimpy little dress back to the office; and Laurent would be there! Feeling sick to my stomach I walked back down the hall and outside to where I had parked my car. I did not want to face Laurent like this but what the hell could I do?

"I am going to KILL Alice" I exclaimed to myself, a little too loud as some people turned to look at me.

"Miss Swan, what has Alice done to upset you?" I paused in my tracks as I heard the velvet smooth voice. I paused and glanced up at Edward Mason's perfect face, getting lost in his beautiful eyes. Damn he was better looking than a Greek God, I flushed furiously as he chuckled at me.

"It's Isabella, or Bella please. How do you know Alice? Never mind that was rude, you don't have to answer. She just stole my clothes that's all." I shrugged trying to cool down and get Edward's beautiful eyes out of my mind.

"I'm going to meet her right now, you can come if you like" He smiled and I almost fainted.

"N..no if I see her now I might say...or do something I regret and besides I have to get back to work, but thank you for offering" I replied courteously, attempting to stop myself being dazzled by his charm. A man that fine was never single and if he was hell, he could just look at any woman and they would jump right into his arms and fawn all over him.

"Maybe some other time?" Was it my imagination or was he actually sounding hopeful?

"Yes of course" He dazzled me with another breathtaking smile.

"Well then, I'll see you around Bella" My name seemed to just roll off his tongue. Boy did I have it bad. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before shaking my head and getting into my car. Lucky I loved my job or I would really hate that I had to go back to work.

EPOV

I watched her stalk over to her red Ferrari. She seemed frustrated but I was fairly certain her aggression was not directed towards me. What did she mean by Alice stole her clothes, who's clothes was she wearing now then?

I walked around until I saw Jasper and Alice standing near her yellow 911 turbo. I walked over and Alice started jumping up and down on the spot and was getting bouncier the closer I got. She was making me a little nervous and Jasper had guilt and fear plastered all over his face. I wanted the first word, maybe it would throw her off.

"Alice why did you steal Bella's clothes, she was ready to kill you?" I hoped this would divert her attention, no such luck.

"Edward, why are you in love with my new best friend?"She returned sweetly with an evil smirk. Now I know why Jasper seemed afraid, she didn't usually seem this...vindictive.

"I thought you only just met her?"I asked; stupid question.

"Ditto and I'm not even in love with her" She was still smiling weirdly, like she was mentally planning something. I instinctively took a step back from her for my personal safety.

"Jasper" I turned to him quickly.

"What? I'm sorry I told her Edward but she's, well, she's Alice" I nodded in understanding but I wasn't about to chastise him, he was pretty jumpy today.

"I was going to ask what you thought of Bella, but...if you're going to be like that" I shrugged.

"She's perfect, I adore her, you have to find a way to catch her and keep her around, so I can take her shopping" Alice answered cheerfully. Now I loved Alice like a sister and for Jasper's sake I would never let any harm come to her, but this was getting too much. I glanced at Jasper hoping for backup.

"Honey, me and Edward need to get going, I said I would help him out with some stuff" Jasper wouldn't meet Alice's eyes but I could tell she knew he was lying.

"Ok you two go do you're secret men's business, and Mr we will talk about you're lack of trust when you get home." She gracefully got into her turbo and sped away. Jasper and I both breathed a sigh of relief; sometimes Alice was just too intense.

"You owe me big time Edward, do you know how much I'm going to cop it when I get home, she'll take me shopping for a month for this." I clamped my mouth shut until I had my laughter under control, nodding in agreement to his statement.

"I know, Jasper thank you" I concurred solemnly.

BPOV

I pulled into my company's gated car park and left my car in the hands of security. I was hoping and praying that Laurent had left early today because I really didn't have the energy to face him.

I took the elevator to the top floor of my skyscraper and exited walking directly towards my secretary's desk. When I finally looked up I realised that Laurent was leaning against her desk and was staring at me, his mouth open, he licked his lips. Yuck, holding back the urge to throw up, I quickly diverted and rushed towards my office. I heard the secretary call out something that sounded like visitor and phone calls so I yelled thanks over my shoulder and flew into my large office, slamming the door. That was probably a bit unnecessary but like I said, I was not in the mood.

"Hello Bella" A voice called from somewhere in my room as I yelped. Who the hell was in here and where the hell were they? My desk chair swivelled around and I saw Jacob sitting there, very businesslike.

"Jacob, you gave me a freaking heart attack! What are you doing in my office?!" I was furious, what did he want from me?

"I've been calling for hours; you won't return my calls and your secretary told me to wait in here." He explained patiently talking slowly to me like I was a toddler. That girl was so fired, it really was such a shame that I could never keep a secretary for more than a week.

"Jacob, I've been in a meeting for most of the afternoon and then I had to go to a meeting for the beauty pageant. Get off my back! My world does not revolve around you and your juvenile moods!" I dropped my bag onto the big, comfy leather couch and wanted to do nothing more than curl up and go to sleep.

"Bella, you entered a beauty contest?" He sounded dumbfounded and incredulous. I knew I wasn't that pretty but he made me sound like I was on the level of white trash. No wonder I dumped this guy.

"Get out" I growled through clenched teeth. We had broken up months ago and now suddenly he wanted me to return his phone calls and tell him where I was every second of the day? Forget it buddy.

"But Bella" He rose slowly out of my chair.

"Jacob Black, if you do not get out of this office and leave me alone I swear to God I will call security and have you dragged out! Then I will have a restraining order enforced. I have work to do, I don't need you in my life and I don't want you around harassing me. We dated for what two months, we were never friends and we haven't spoken since..." I was practically yelling at him and then Laurent waltzed on in.

"Is something wrong sweetie?"He asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I hated him with a passion and instantly recoiled from his touch.

"DONT YOU TOUCH HER!" Jacob stood face to face with Laurent and they were both fuming. Great, I created a social time bomb and oh look, times up.

'WHAT'S IT TO YOU SCHOOLBOY?"Laurent screamed back. I needed to diffuse this situation. I walked over to my desk and dialled security.

"Hello?"I whispered carefully.

"Miss Swan, what's the problem?" A man answered.

"How did you, never mind there are two testosterone filled men fighting in my office, could you please come and remove them?" Laurent and Jacob were still yelling at the top of their lungs and hadn't even noticed me.

"So I can hear. Someone will be there momentarily; I suggest that you lock yourself in your bathroom" He was ordering me, he said suggestively but I knew that tone.

"Ok, thank you" I hung up and snuck over to my personal bathroom and locked the door, you got to love being the boss, such perks.

Listening intently I heard as my door was thrown open and someone yelled,

"Security, freeze, put your hands where I can see them!" I laughed as I heard silence in response. Moments passed and then someone knocked on my door.

'Who is it?" I called out, just in case it was Laurent, he would be really mad.

"Miss Swan, its security, the coast is clear you can come out now."I smiled thinking I should call security more often just so we could have these cool conversations. Unlocking the door I exited and was confronted by and angry Laurent and Jacob being dragged out of my office. I could not wipe the smile off my face.

"Oh hi Mike" I recognised the security guard standing before me, even though I had hundreds, if not thousand s of employees I still tried to learn all of their names.

"Miss Swan, are you hurt?" He sounded concerned and seemed to be assessing me.

'No I'm perfectly fine but I would appreciate it if you didn't lock Laurent up or out of the building, I just needed him out of my office." I smiled but on the inside I was slightly terrified at how angry he would be at me calling security on him. Mike just nodded.

'Well if that's all you need" He turned to leave.

"Oh, can you do me a quick favour?" I requested, he nodded again. Mike didn't seem very social.

"Can you send me secretary in please?" I just loved the thrill I got out of firing people.

**Review people or i might start withholding my chapters until im satisfied and rule the world. muh ha ha ha. cough splutter.**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. The Staffroom

**The next chapter...duh duh dun, thanks to all those awesome people who reviewed!!**

**Tell me what you think...im a review addict**

**I dont own twilight or the related characters**

BPOV

I woke up practically being swallowed by my leather couch, but I was used to it by now and it really was comfy. I stretched and headed out of my office into my adjoining bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. I had to go to school, I dreaded school. It wasn't that the work was too tough I mean I could finish my homework in seconds and assignments were a breeze. It was the people that I disliked. Put me in a room full of back stabbing investors and I was fine, throw me to a few teenagers and I was a goner. And since the...accident it had been a whole lot worse. The stares; I mean it wasn't like I had done a Michael Jackson on them or anything, I had just suffered a tragedy and was moving on with my life but these kids were ruthless. So now I was suffering through my last year of high school all alone in the world and with no friends. It probably didn't help that I had to wear my _corporate attire,_ as Alice had put it, so I wouldn't be late for my meetings that began as soon as I walked out of school and into the office building. So I was a multi-millionaire, big deal I went to a private and exclusive school, everyone there were millionaires and people were transferring in and out like they were deciding what to have for breakfast. Every time I went to class I met a new person and no matter whom it was they always stared at me. And I am not being paranoid! **(A/N But you know it's ok to talk to yourself for 15min)**

I gaped at the clock and realised I had to be at school in ten minutes and made a mad dash out of the office scrambling to get to my car. Amazingly I didn't trip and sped out of the garage making it to school right on eight. I started an hour before everybody else but that allowed me to run the company so I was cool with it. I was about to exit my car when I realised I wasn't wearing any shoes. No wonder I hadn't tripped this morning. Searching in my car the only pair of shoes I could come up with was my red converse. Great! Alice would kill me if she ever saw me in this. I quickly entered the building and knocked on the staffroom door. It was opened within seconds.

"Isabella, there you are dear, we were beginning to get worried." We? Usually only one of my teachers met me at this hour and I wasn't even that late!

I walked inside, closing the door behind me and gasped when I saw who was sitting there. It was none other than the Greek God Edward Mason and he was smiling at me.

"Hello Bella" He was practically glowing and looked like he was about to burst out with laughter.

Wait this can't be right, what on earth is going on here. Swivelling around slowly, I faced my English teacher Mrs Casey, waiting for an explanation.

"Please take a seat next to Mr Mason Isabella and we'll get started" I dropped down next to him on the couch and glancing at him quickly, I faced the teacher.

"So Isabella you and Edward seem to be already acquainted?" I just nodded, still confused as to _why_ he was actually here.

"You see Isabella, Edward here is in the same boat as you, he is trying to complete his senior year while running his father's company. He has just transferred from North Points Grammar School" I just continued nodding, what else did I have to say?

"So, he will be joining you every morning for these conferences and he is taking the exact same classes as you. I expect you to be kind to him and show him around" I turned my gaze upon Edward for a second, big mistake. He was looking at me with his gorgeous emerald eyes. How long and why was he staring at me? I looked down quickly, feeling my face grow warm. Suddenly, Mrs Casey exclaimed;

"Isabella, where are your school books?" I was shocked, looking around I didn't see them. This was because I slept at the office and forgot all about them. Damn it! I had done this before and Mrs Casey sure as hell had not liked it then. What was she going to say now?

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She yelled

Just then the door swung open and in walked Jacob Black. How many more surprises was I going to have to endure today?!

EPOV

I owed Jasper, big time. He was a genius, how the hell did he think of this? I can't believe he found out what school she went to and what classes she was taking and then transferred me there. Walking towards the staffroom where I was instructed by the office lady to go, I knocked on the door feeling slightly nervous. It opened and I was ushered inside by a middle aged woman.

"You must be Mr Mason, it's a pleasure to meet you" I shook her extended hand and sat down on the couch she gestured to.

"I am Mrs Casey and I will be your English teacher for as long as you're here. Now I understand you have a bit of a scheduling dilemma what with work and all but we have another student in the exact same predicament. In fact, it looks to me like you are both taking the same classes." She peered at me over her glasses and I resisted the urge to smile, simply nodding my head in agreement.

"Now, usually she would have been here by now but..." We heard a knock at the door. That must be Bella.

"Isabella, there you are dear, we were beginning to get worried." She opened the door and in walked Bella in all her beauty wearing a short black skirt and a black fitted jacket...and red converse shoes. I almost exploded with laughter. Her mouth fell open when she saw me; I said hello and then she turned bewildered to the teacher who simply told her to sit down.

I gazed at her as she took in whatever the teacher was explaining for my reason being here. She then lifted her eyes to my face, looking away quickly and blushing. This made me smile even more. The teacher asked Bella something and then started yelling. What had Bella done wrong? The teacher was shortly interrupted as a tall tan boy walked in and locked eyes with Bella. I felt her shrink closer to me as he advanced across the room.

"Isabella" He barked. She was almost colliding with my chest.

"We need to talk now" He was standing over her menacingly. I didn't like this guy, what the hell was his problem? He had no right to speak to Bella like that. I stood up, placing myself in front of her.

"Back off" I spat at him, he hadn't even noticed me yet.

"This is between me and Bella, I had to sit in jail cell for an hour last night because of her and I damn well better be able to give her a piece of my mind about it" I was about to retaliate when we were interrupted.

"JACOB BLACK!! Get out of here this instant you have detention for the rest of the week! Mr Mason sit down and be quiet or else you will be joining him!"Mrs Casey was screaming at the top of her lungs.

I sat back down next to Bella who was trembling slightly, her head in her hands.

"Are you ok Bella?" She nodded her head at me.

"Isabella?" The teacher asked her quietly. Kneeling in front of Bella. I just sat there, unsure of what to do.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" She whispered, I could barely hear her. She stood up and wiped a few tears away from her face. I just wanted to reach out and comfort her.

"Well you can always talk to me dear...you two had better go to class, and Mr Mason" I paused about to walk out the door after Bella.

"Yes Mam?" Bella paused outside waiting for me to follow.

"Keep an eye out for her would you?" I nodded, a little shocked at such a strange request from a teacher.

**Any thoughts?? Review if you can spare the time.**


	9. Middle Ages

**Next chapter, woot, how fast am i updating?? I've been trying to write longer chapters but its hard work.**

**You know the drill, R&R...I want an Edward**

**I dont own twilight **

BPOV

I can't believe what just happened in there. I stood outside the staffroom door waiting for Edward, although I don't know why, it's not like he'd want to hang out with me anyway, but still. And what in the world had Jacob so mad? So I got him arrested, big deal, he was getting way to close and personal, he had no right to order me around, what a jerk! And I cannot believe how he just acted in there, I actually thought he was going to hit me! Edward shut the door quietly and stood beside me, but I barely noticed him as I had my attention focused solely on a now glaring Jacob. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shuddered as his warm breath tickled my neck. He was standing very close to me.

"Yes Edward" I turned and looked at him.

"Are you dating that guy?" I was shocked, why did he want to know this?

"No!" I answered before he cut me off.

"Is he related to you in any way?" What was this, twenty questions? And why was he so concerned.

"No but Edward" He just went on.

"Do you have any feelings towards him at all?" I was getting mad, who made him my inquisitor?

"Edward, no, listen" He just smiled and kept talking.

"So you have no problem if I go over there and rearrange his face" This silenced me. He wanted to do what?

"Wha...you wanna...him...why?" I hardly strung a few words together but he seemed to understand.

"He has no right to treat you that way and I want to give him a little advice on how a man should act towards a beautiful lady." He did it again, I was speechless. He wasn't talking about me was he? He couldn't be.

"Beautiful...who...what?" He smiled and started advancing towards Jacob, who seemed a little taken aback.

"Edward" I grabbed his arm. He turned and faced me.

"Yes, Bella, what can I do for you?"He had his full attention narrowed on me. His gaze was intense and full of an emotion I couldn't pinpoint.

"You can't just go over there and _rearrange his face_ you'll get expelled! And why even bother?"I was confused as to _why _he thought he had to stand up for me. It was just me, plain old Bella and he was acting so, so gallantly, like a true gentleman. Was he perfect or what?

"Because Bella...never mind...if you don't want me to, I won't" He smiled down at me with his beautiful green eyes and I simply nodded.

"Is that a; you want me to beat the crap out of him or you don't?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion. I started laughing, he looked so adorable confused.

"I would prefer you not to" He acquiesced to my request. **(Unlike a certain pirate I know)**

"So I'll just show you where you're classes are and then I'll be out of your way". I continued as I took off down the hall. He pulled up short, grabbing my hand and spinning me round to face him.

"Why? Do you not want to hang out with me?" I bit my lip as he looked so disappointed, for what reason I couldn't quite figure out.

"No, but I'm not exactly popular here and I wouldn't want to ruin your rep or your chance of being popular so I'll just get out of your way" I shrugged him off and walked back down the hall.

"Bella" I just continued walking, what did he want from me?

"Bella please, what have I done to upset you?" What was he talking about? He hadn't done anything.

"You haven't...I mean...look around, no one meets my gaze, no one talks to me, I am a nobody. Is that who you want to be?"He seemed angered by my words.

"Bella" He breathed in deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll make you a deal?" I nodded and waited for what he had to say.

"You will show me around and sit with me in classes and breaks for a whole week and then and only _if_ I find someone who I like being around more than you, will I leave you alone." I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you want to be around me I guess that's your choice, but you will probably find someone more interesting than me today, so..." He took my hand, silencing me.

"Bella please just agree, you're supposed to be nice to the new kid remember" I sighed.

"I am" I whispered under my breath before leading him off towards history.

EPOV

Bella is the most attractive, intelligent and enlightening woman I have ever met and she treats herself as if she doesn't exist! Does she not realise that all the guys are staring at her because she's gorgeous and the girls are all jealous of her? What is wrong with the people at this school, they have their own goddess walking around and not one of them has befriended her? Unbelievable!

She paused outside a classroom and turned to face me.

"You can still back out of the deal now if you want to" She spoke softly not meeting my gaze. God she was so infuriating and beautiful at the same time.

"Bella, let me get a chance to know you before I dismiss you from my life please" She sighed as if I was getting myself in for something and entered the classroom. I walked behind her as she manoeuvred herself to the back of the room, which had less than twenty desks.

"Well look here, if it isn't our own little rebel Is-a-bell-a, skipping any classes today Bella? We just know you have those _business _meetings to attend with Laurent" There was snickering around the room as a haughty girl droned on.

"Shut it Jessica, I didn't schedule in time for your crap today." She just glided to a desk in the far corner of the room and sat down. They then turned their attention to me.

"And who do we have here?" The girl named Jessica stood up and started strutting around me in a circle, tracing her fingers along my chest. I was never more repulsed in my life. I gazed at Bella who smiled sadly at me and mouthed told you. Told me what? Was this _Jessica person_ in Bella's mind more alluring than her?

"Sorry, Jessica was it? Can you step aside please so I can go sit with Bella?" Instantly Jessica dropped her hand and Bella's mouth fell open. Jessica appeared as if I had slapped her across the face, I sidestepped her and sat down next to Bella.

"So what class is this?" I asked Bella, a blush creeping up her cheeks as Jessica glared daggers at her.

"Um...History" I smiled at her and she sharply drew in breath. At least I was having some effect on her.

"Cool...what time period?"She shook her head slowly before answering.

"The middle ages... we just finished the crusades last week" She shifted her attention to the door as who I assumed was the teacher walked in. I turned to face the front and realised that the whole room was still staring at me. No wonder Bella was blushing, I chuckled quietly to myself.

I followed Bella out of the room when the class ended and walked next to her as we moved down the hall.

"What class do we have now?" I smiled over at her as she met my gaze for an instant before looking back down at the ground.

"Biology" She murmured.

"Do you have to work today?" I asked trying to make small talk with her.

"Every day" She sighed, sounding exhausted. I looked at her face and noticed for the first time that she had small purple rings under her eyes.

"Every day?" I questioned raising my eyebrow at her. I ran my father's company but I still took the weekends off no matter what.

"I try to take Sundays off but it doesn't always work out" She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What do you do for fun?" She laughed. I didn't think I had said anything amusing.

"In all honesty, I don't have time for anything fun" She smiled at me and paused at a locker, which I assumed was hers. After pulling out a text book, she closed it and continued walking.

"Well what do you do at night or on Sunday's?" She gave me a funny look. Was I being to personal?

"I work at night...and on Sunday's I try to catch up on sleep and then sometimes I read a book or bake something but usually I go for a long drive out in the country." Bella stopped outside a door and opened it slowly as if bracing herself for an impact. I instantly noticed that Jessica and her friends were also in this class. Great. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Bella, you didn't introduce us to your friend. What's his name?" Bella's head shot up and focused on a girl standing next to Jessica.

"I'm so sorry, how terribly inconsiderate of me." How was she acting and sounding so polite to these people? "This is Edward Masen, he just transferred here" She gestured toward me. "Edward, this is Lauren, you've met Jessica, that's Angela, Eric, Brad, Tom, Sarah, Clare..." I tuned out, there was no way I was going to remember all of their names; I was surprised Bella could considering all they seemed to do was mock her.

"It's nice to meet you all" I interjected at the appropriate moment before turning to where Bella had been standing. She had disappeared; I glanced around and noticed her at the back again. Excusing myself, I walked over and flopped down next to her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I accused playfully. She turned pink and shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face.

"I'm just introducing you to everyone so you make friends" She started scribbling on the front of her text book. She acted so different at school to how she did in the business world, how strange.

"I did, I'm friends with you aren't I?"I smiled at her again; she looked up shocked before nodding. Had no-one ever wanted to be her friend? This day just kept on getting more bizarre.

The rest of the morning passed and before I realised it I was walking her to her car. I still hadn't gotten used to going to school for half the day even though I'd been doing it for years.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure" She smiled a small smile before getting into her car and driving away. I walked off to find my Volvo. . Getting in I called Jasper.

"SO Edward how'd it go?" He sounded happy and was way too interested in my love life.

"Jasper you are a genius, I owe you big time. I miss her already." I sighed, it was true.

"Awwww, Eddies love sick!" He laughed.

"Jasper!" I growled.

BPOV

I still couldn't figure it out. Why did Edward Masen want to be my friend? Why was someone so perfect and handsome wasting their time talking to me? I had been sitting at my desk for hours, thinking about it over and over. The only plausible explanation I could come up with was that he wanted to improve our relationship for business reasons. That sounded fair enough to me... I guess.

**Please review and tell me what you think about what's going to happen and in general what you think. **

**Big holla out to all those who actually read the A/N**


	10. Fighting Back

**Ok so this is my next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love you guys!!**

**Tell me what you think, Bella gains some confidence this chapter so yeah (she can't spend every waking second with Edward...yet anyway).**

BPOV

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. I spent my mornings at school in Edward's presence; he blatantly refused to sit with anyone else. I was getting to know him better but I knew that he was just being polite and when next Tuesday came around he would find some click to join. The rest of my time was focused entirely on work and the Little Miss Beauty Pageant. Alice had been in contact with me at least twice a day, most of the time reminding me not to forget where I was supposed to be and when and that she had all my outfits for the events arranged. Saturday was looming and I was getting nervous. Today was Friday and I was beginning to have doubts on how I was going to pull off the whole charity event. I was jolted out of my thought when my mobile started buzzing. It was Alice, again.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I refrained from adding a _now_ to the question.

"Stop freaking out, tomorrow will go fine, remember I'm the one that's organising it, you just have to show up, please don't forget that part, and then welcome everyone and get the competition started. After that you can mingle with all the contestants backstage and help out anyone who's in need." She sounded so confident...and energetic.

"I know Alice, of course I won't forget to show up, and anyway, I got to go now so I'll catch you later?" I wanted to get her off the line, no doubt she would call back in an hour or so like she had been all morning.

"Ok Bella, it's just that I worry about you" I smiled.

"Thanks Alice, bye" I hung up quickly. I loved Alice but she was getting to be just a little bit too much sometimes.

I reclined back in my chair, when suddenly the door opened and in walked Alice. I almost fell out of my seat.

"Hey Bella, long time no see" She was practically bouncing off the walls. "And by the way I don't appreciate you hanging up on me" She smiled at me with a grin I hadn't seen before.

"Alice why are you looking at me like that, and why are you here?" She was approaching my desk and looked to be sizing and measuring the whole room with her eyes.

"I'm your new secretary" She squealed, jumping for joy. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. After I few seconds I cleared my head.

"Really?" She just nodded and squealed some more.

"Isn't this fantastic, I can help you out and redo your office and buy you a whole new wardrobe and organise all your files and we get to spend every day with each other" I was only now just starting to comprehend the enormity of the situation. Alice was going to take over my life.

"C'mon Bella, let's go shopping now and then I'll drop you home so you will be all fresh and bubbly tomorrow" She latched onto my wrist and proceeded to drag me out of my office.

"Alice, wait, I have to work, you have to work, I'm not going home" She paused and glanced at me.

"Well you're the boss and you can't exactly fire yourself and what do you mean you're not going home?" I inhaled sharply as Laurent walked by and proceeded to undress both of us with his eyes. He hadn't yet confronted me about the whole, security issue, and I secretly hoped he had just forgotten about it.

"Why hello Ladies" he purred, apparently trying to be seductive. "Now Isabella, you haven't introduced me to your stunning friend" He was reprimanding me, what a jackass.

"I'm Alice, and you are?" She extended her petite hand and he grasped it for longer than was necessary.

"Laurent" he smiled at her, I rolled my eyes. He noticed, uh oh.

"Bella, could I please see you in my office sweetheart, its important" I glared at him, but could not refuse even if he did, shudder, call me sweetheart.

"Actually, I was just about to take Bella out; I think she's earned a well deserved break. What do you think Laurent?" Oh God, Alice was flirting with him and was now looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"I... yes, I think she does deserve a break" He smiled at Alice before striding off. I can't believe that that actually worked. Alice was a lifesaver.

"Thanks Alice, now I have to get back to work." I started heading back towards my office but Alice stopped me.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easy" She dragged me to the elevator and we went to the car park. I followed her as she made her way toward a yellow 911 turbo. My mouth fell open.

"You like it?" She beamed as I nodded slowly, taking in every inch of the car, it was beautiful.

"Rosalie, that's Emmett's girlfriend, is really good with cars, she finetuned this beauty to perfection." Alice got into the driver's side and I slid into the passengers.

"Alice, who's Emmett?" I was confused; did I know this Emmett person?

"Oh, you haven't met him yet, he's friends with Jasper"

"Ok, cool" She made it sound like I was going to be seeing a lot of them soon.

"So why are you not going home?" Damn I thought she had let this drop.

"Well, because it's easier to work at the office than it is at home, in fact, my office is more like a home than my apartment is." I shrugged and watched the buildings fly by at what I was sure was an illegal speed. Glancing at the speedometer I realised we were going 90 miles/hour. How the hell was she managing that in this kind of traffic? I focused my attention on the road and realised Alice was a maniac driver, zipping in and out of all lanes of traffic.

"Alice, slow down, you're going to get us both killed!" I shrieked gripping the seat tightly with both hands.

"Relax Bella" She faced me, taking her eyes off the road.

"Alice! Eyes on the road, hands at ten and two!" I was starting to hyperventilate. Not soon enough she zoomed into a parking space outside a large mall. I breathed a sigh of relief that we had made it.

"I'm driving back to the office" She simply inclined her head and jumped out of the car. I followed slowly behind her as she danced towards the entrance.

After a few hours of pure hell, Alice and I emerged with bags, and bags of shopping. I had at least ten bags on each arm and Alice had twice as many as I did. We loaded them into the back of the car and I held out my hands for the keys.

"Awwww, Bella, I thought you were joking. You can't be series are you?" I smiled.

"Hand me the keys Alice" She sighed and fished them out of her bag, placing them firmly in the palm of my hand. I grinned, besides my Ferrari; I had never driven another car. How exciting! I thought it was best that I didn't inform Alice that I was about to go joyriding in her sweet ride. Besides, she was sitting beside me so if anything went wrong she could take over. I inserted the key into the ignition and heard the car purr to life. Adrenalin was pumping through my system, I hadn't felt this excited in a long while. I sped out of the car park like a lunatic. Alice was right, this car was perfection. It was so zippy, I could just ease in and out of traffic as if it wasn't there. We arrived back at the office within ten minutes.

Alice had a look of pure terror on her face. I couldn't help but burst out with laughter. Once I regained my breath I noticed that she was glaring at me.

"Bella, you are insane! Worse than me if that's even possible" I nodded biting my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"What on earth were you thinking? And why are you laughing?" She was still glaring at me, but I could see a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I just wanted to open her up" Was all that I managed before I had to bite down, preventing the laughter that was bubbling in my chest from bursting out. I noticed she was grimacing from trying to stay mad and not laugh at the same time.

"Bella..." She had to take a deep breath; she was having a lot of trouble not laughing. "We are in the middle of New York City and you want to open up a car that is able to reach over 200 miles an hour?" **(I'm not really sure about this, we use kilometres in Australia)**

"I had an itch that I had to scratch" For some bizarre reason this comment set her off and she exploded in hysterics, setting me off. It took us a few minutes to calm down. We were still randomly bursting out in laughter every couple of minutes. We exited the elevator arm in arm with huge grins on our faces. We had now stopped laughing and sobered up.

"If you get a speeding fine I'm happy to pay it" I shrugged as we entered my office. She flopped down on my couch and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I'm friends with a few coppers in the district and usually get my fines waved." I smiled at her.

"How often do you get a fine Alice?" I was smirking at her and she wouldn't meet my gaze. "Alice, c'mon you can tell me" I coaxed her.

"No, I don't think so" She shook her head back and forth and stood up leaving the room. She paused at the door and turned back to me, acting like her usual animated self again, sweeping her eyes once more around the room.

"What's your favourite colour?"I answered her quickly.

"Emerald Green" A large smirk spread across her face and she nodded and murmured something that sounded like "of course".

"Why?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, no reason" She answered still smirking.

Laurent walked in just as she was leaving. I internally grimaced. He shut the door in Alice's face. Yikes!

I sat down in my chair behind my desk, and peered at him, maintaining external confidence, while inside I was wondering what the hell he was going to do. He strolled up to my desk and leaned on it towards me.

"How can I help you Laurent?" I asked seriously watching as he smiled, then pushed off the desk and walked behind me.

"Honey, I'm the one who gets to ask the questions here" He had his hands on the back of my chair and was whispering in my ear. It gave me the chills, and not in a good way.

"Now, you've been avoiding me lately, why?" I gave him a dumfounded look and acted dumb.

"What are you talking about Laurent? Why should I have any reason to avoid _you_?" I added extra emphasis onto the word you to try to flatter him; hey it worked for Alice. He chortled and bent closer to me, kissing my neck lightly. He went too far. I shoved my chair back; it smacked him in the chest, face, and knee and ran over his foot landing him on the ground. Standing up, I walked over to him.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever touch me again or you will get it! Now get the hell out of my office before I kick your ass. Oh wait too late! I just did, get out!"I was screaming and Alice opened the door, checking if I was alright. I saw her expression change from shock to amusement. He stood up and I knew what was coming, he was going to hit me. I faced him, strong and defiant waiting for the moment he would raise his arm so I could kick him where it counts. He stood and I could see the flames in his eyes, he turned on his heal and stormed out. What was that? I turned back to the door and realised that not only was Alice standing there but two security guards. I was starting to love having Alice around; she sure did come in handy.

**So tell me what you thought...please review it makes me feel warm and fuzzie and i like getting constructive critiscism it really helps!!**


	11. Little Piano Player

**So guys we made it to 50 reviews!! I am sooo excited and just wanted to say THANKYOU to everyone who has been so kind and reviewed!! I tryed to make this one longer than the others just because we got to 50!!**

**I dont own twilight...yeah**

BPOV

What was that noise? Ugh! What time was it and who was singing? I rolled over and sunk further into the couch.

"C'mon sleepyhead it's time to get up!" I groaned, what was Alice doing here, and why was she waking me up? It was Saturday, the weekend! Uh oh! Saturday, the first round of the competition! I sat up bolt right and jumped off the couch which was a really bad idea as all the blood rushed to my head and I collapsed onto the floor. I rolled over onto my back and groaned. I looked at the time on the wall. It was six am.

"Alice are you crazy? Its six am on a Saturday and we don't have to be anywhere till ten am! Do you have any idea how late I go to sleep at night and how tired I am right now?" I complained, trying to crawl back up on to the couch.

"I know Bella, I have to get you fed, showered, dressed and then I have to do your hair and makeup and we have to get there at about nine thirty to make sure that everything is set up and ready and so that you can introduce yourself to the judges" I stifled a scream of frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me about this yesterday?" I was cranky and tired...and could I smell waffles? I sniffed the air, sitting up and noticed that my desk was loaded with food. Hmm, at least Alice had the right idea. I stood up slowly, strolling over to the desk. I sat down in my chair and started picking at the food.

"Bella eat. And I didn't tell you yesterday because you would have found some way to weasel yourself out of it" I nodded, this was very true, I would never intentionally agree to this kind of torture. After about ten minutes I had eaten two waffles, some fruit and a pancake with bacon and maple syrup. I was full and leaning back in my chair fully satisfied. I hadn't realised I had been that hungry.

"To the bathroom!" I looked at Alice who was smiling evilly. Great, I wonder what she had planned. I walked into my bathroom and noticed it had been taken over by a cosmetic explosion. How did Alice get all this in here while I was sleeping?

"Alice you know you're not staying in here right?" She was bouncing on the spot and seemed very pleased with herself.

"Just look in your wardrobe" I silently groaned, what had she done to my clothes? I paused at the doors and opened them in one swift movement. It was worse than I had imagined. Not only were all the clothes we bought yesterday in here but there were some I didn't recognise, not to mention that the clothes seemed to be organised by occasion and then by colour. How long had Alice been here?

"Well, what do you think?" She was watching me very intensely.

"It's amazing Alice, you shouldn't have, this would have taken you forever" She shrieked hugged me and then went to the wardrobe and pulled out an outfit.

"Now, today there are no press or media personnel there so we don't have to go full overboard fancy, you just have to look clean and well presented. She handed me a pair of white boot cut pants that flared out slightly at the bottom and a light sky blue top that Alice informed me was called a silk bow cami sweater. I personally couldn't see how it was called a sweater as it had spaghetti straps and didn't exactly look warm. She also handed me a beautiful white leather tote bag that had a pretty scarf weaved through gold rings along the top. It screamed Gucci. Alice left, closing the door behind her before I could argue. I sighed, resigned to my fate of being Alice's Barbie doll.

After my shower, Alice spent what seemed like hours on my hair and makeup. Looking in the mirror as she finished I was stunned. She had curled my hair and piled some on top of my head so that it cascaded down around my face. My make up was fresh and not overdramatic. I loved it.

"Thanks miracle worker" I laughed and Alice smiled at me.

"Bella, you know make up only enhances the beauty of the person, you are very pretty" I smiled sadly at her. I might be slightly pretty but standing next to her I was so plain it wasn't even funny.

"Ok Alice, is it time to go now?" I asked hopeful that she didn't have anything else planned.

"Not quite Bella" I moaned quietly as she walked over to the wardrobe and emerged with a pair of silver three inch strappy heels. **(Again I'm not so good with inches)**

"Alice, how will I make it through the day in these...things?"I asked terrified because I knew she would make me wear them no matter what excuse I came up with. She gave me _the look_ and I bowed my head in shame.

"Fine Alice, whatever, if I break my ankle, you have to drive me to the hospital and sit in the waiting room with me" She smiled.

"That's fine by me, now put them on we need to go" I peered at the clock and noticed it was twenty past nine. Had that much time really passed? I sat down, strapped on my heels and walked carefully after Alice.

"We are taking my car" I stated firmly as Alice headed off towards her car. She paused and walked back over to me.

"Ok, which one is yours?" I walked off in the opposite direction towards my Ferrari and I felt her stop behind me.

"This is your car? You own a Ferrari? Rose is going to love you!" I smiled and slid into the driver's seat.

We arrived at the auditorium quickly and entered the building through the foyer. I instantly noticed three people standing around near the judging platform next to the stage. They looked like the judges. Gesturing to Alice she nodded and we walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Alice, I was in contact with you yesterday" They all nodded and took turns shaking Alice's hands.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, this is my charity event. I just want to thank you so much for coming and giving up your valuable time for such a worthy cause" See, I could flatter people when I wanted to. My statement drew smiles out of all of them.

"We are glad to be here dear and are so happy that the youth of America are taking an interest in the world around them" The women who looked around forty answered.

"Well we won't waste anymore of your time; we have all got a very big day ahead of us. Good luck" I flashed a smile at them and walked off with Alice.

"Isabella Swan, what was that?" Alice appeared stunned.

"What was what?" She stared at me.

"That...you...well you wooed them in all honesty" I laughed.

"This is business, I just treated them as if they were my clients" I shrugged as we walked backstage. Not many people were here yet but they would be arriving in truck loads very shortly.

"No wonder you make so much money, if you treat all your clients like that they probably throw their money at you" I started grinning like a maniac.

"Well now you know my trade secret I'm going to have to kill you" I was acting very serious now.

"What secret and why are you going to kill my girlfriend?" I jumped sky high and almost fell over, except Jasper caught me. I held my heart as he let me go and I leaned against a wall breathing hard. Both Alice and Jasper were in fits of hysterics.

"Jasper, please don't ever do that again" I walked off as their laughter just got louder in response to my statement.

I went and sat down on a couch and closed my eyes, leaning my head back. A shadow blocked out the light that was shining through my eyelids. I opened my eyes and noticed a big burly handsome man standing in front of me. Yelping I tried to shrink back into the couch.

"Is this her?" The guy turned to ask Jasper. He just nodded.

"I like her already" Who was this guy and did I really want him to like me? A beautiful blonde girl walked up next to him and smacked him in the chest.

"Emmett, you are scaring her to death! Did you even introduce yourself?" Oh, so I this was the Emmett person Alice had been talking about yesterday. The blonde model standing next to him must be Rosalie then. Did she really work on cars? Her hands were in faultless condition, not to mention her manicure was perfection itself.

"Rosie, don't be like that, I didn't know I was scaring her" Was I even sitting here? Why was everyone treating me like I didn't exist.

"She practically screamed when you stood over her" Emmett blushed, something I thought I would never have seen. They both turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Mcarty, I'm friends with Alice and Jasper and E..." Rosalie elbowed him in the guts. He frowned at her rubbing his side.

"This is my girlfriend Rosalie" I shook his hand warmly.

"You can call me Rose" I smiled at them sincerely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" I noticed that as we were talking the backstage area had filled up dramatically and people were eyeing me and starting to approach me. Help! I glared at Alice trying to single my distress. She walked over and grabbed my arm, yanking me off the couch.

"C'mon Bella" I smiled with relief.

After I welcomed everyone to the competition and introduced the judges, I headed back stage to see if I could help anyone out, like Alice had suggested. It was total chaos. The contestants only had to perform a talent today nothing else but there was so many dresses and people and props it was unbelievable. I headed unnoticed towards the back of the room and noticed a small girl crying her eyes out. There was no-one with her, how strange. I walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked gently not wanting to startle her or scare her. She had beautiful green eyes and curly bronze hair...I wonder...but he had never mentioned a sister. The small girl, who looked to be about six or seven years old, launched herself into my arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. I made soothing sounds and hugged her to me tightly until she had almost stopped crying. Pulling her away from me a little, so I could see her face, I smiled at her.

"My names Isabella, but you can call me Bella. What's your name?" She smiled at me shyly.

"I'm Amanda" I continued smiling.

"That's a beautiful name. Now Amanda what has upset you so much?" her smile disappeared and she looked like she was going to cry again so I continued quickly.

"I'm sure whatever it is I can help you out somehow" She looked at me quickly, probably deciding whether she should trust me or not. I watched as she walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful cream and ivory dress.

"That girl over there ripped my pretty dress" She answered with a quivering lip. I took the dress gently from her hands and examined the four inch rip down the back of the dress. I smiled at her.

"I think I can fix this, just go and put it on and I will be back in one second to fix it up" She brightened up a little bit.

"Promise" I laughed.

"Of course Amanda, just go put the dress on." She slowly walked into a changing room. I set off around the room looking for something I could use. I made it back just as she was emerging in the dress. It looked stunning on her. She stood still as I came over and knelt down beside her.

"Do you trust me Amanda?" I asked as she eyed the thick band of gold ribbon in my hand and the needle and thread I had in my other. She nodded slowly and I smiled reassuringly at her. When I was finished no one would ever known that I had sewn up a rip. I wrapped the gold ribbon around her waist and tied it up in a bow at the back. The ends flowed down the back of the dress where I tacked it to the dress so as to cover up the newly fixed rip. I stood up and took her hand and led her to a mirror.

"Have a look Amanda" She was looking at her feet, afraid of what she might see. I crouched down so that I was at her eyelevel and lifted her chin with my finger.

"The dress looks better than before but it doesn't match your beauty." She hugged me and glanced nervously at the mirror.

"Wow, its perfect, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was jumping up and down and hugging me. I laughed.

"Now would you let me fix up your makeup and hair?" A big grin spread across her face and she skipped over to her chair. I went to work immediately.

"So Amanda, what talent are you performing?" She smiled as I brushed her curly hair.

'I'm playing a piece on the piano" I was surprised.

"Who taught you to play?" I asked as she bounced up and down nervously.

"My brother, he's really good you should hear him" I smiled; she sounded so happy and proud of him.

"I hoped you thanked him for teaching you such a wonderful skill?"She nodded as I was trying to put a light layer of blush on her cheeks.

"Usually she complains because I make her practice" A smooth velvet voiced echoed behind me.

**Did ya like it? A little bit cliffy, lol not really.**

**REVIEW if you can! Share the love (or hate) whatever**


	12. Trust

**Ok so don't hate me for not updating, i had writers block. I know where i want to go, its just getting there that's difficult, if you know what i mean. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) it makes me want to keep writing!**

**...still dont own twilight**

EPOV

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice echoed towards me as I walked closer to her, making me almost forget Amanda was there. Bella was looking exceptionally beautiful today; her blue top complemented her skin exquisitely.

"Edward!" Amanda screamed and launched herself at me wrapping her arms around my legs.

"Oh it was horrible Edward and then Bella came and look how beautiful she made my dress and she has to hear you play piano" I chuckled, bending down, hugging Amanda close to me.

"I'm sorry I'm late love, what was so horrible? Please start from the beginning so I can make sense of this" She laughed at me then dragged me closer to Bella.

"Hi Bella" I smiled at her. Bella froze on the spot where she had been trying to sneak away.

"Good Morning Edward" She shrugged and smiled sadly at Amanda and then a frown flickered over her face and she turned and glared at me clenching her fists. Where was this hostility coming from?

"So how did you two ladies run into each other?" I thought it was an easy question and Amanda eagerly opened her mouth to answer it but was cut short by Bella.

"If you were here you would have known" She was angry, I just couldn't understand why. What had happened?

"Bella" Amanda was tugging on her pants and Bella smiled at Amanda.

"Yes Amanda" Bella answered sweetly.

"It's not Edward's fault" Both Bella and I were shocked by Amanda's reasoning and level of apparent intellect.

"What's not my fault?" I beat Bella, but only just, she glared at me again. It made me want to pull her into my arms and kiss the frown away.

"Well...I was practicing and getting ready when this girl came over and ripped my pretty dress. I was really upset and mad and I started crying and then Bella came over and hugged me and told me she could fix it and look Edward she did! And it looks even better than it did before." Amanda gushed while turning her head furiously looking between Bella and myself. So Bella was mad at me because I had left my baby sister to fend for herself. Although, I admit I hadn't wanted her to come here without me but she had insisted. I shouldn't have let her.

"Amanda, as much as I trust Bella, what if it had been someone else and they had taken you away?" Bella blushed and looked guiltily at the ground, for what reason I don't know. What was up with her today?

"But Edward, I knew she was ok because when we saw her on stage you told me you knew her _and_ she was the only person in this whole room to ask me what was wrong. That just proves how nice and caring she is" Amanda was pouting at me and Bella was still attempting to slip away. I reached out and grabbed Bella's hand, causing her to jump and blush.

"Amanda, Bella is nice and caring and I fully approve of you befriending her but I just wish you were more careful around people you don't know" The whole time I had been talking to Amanda, Bella had been gently endeavouring to pull her hand free from mine. I glanced at her and she immediately stopped and looked at the ground. She was so adorable.

"Edward, why are you holding Bella's hand?"Amanda was now focused on the two of us with an eager look in her eye.

"Because she is trying to run away" I stated simply. Amanda gasped.

"Bella? Do you not want to be my friend? I thought you liked me" Amanda's bottom lip started to quiver and I thought Bella was also about to cry. Bella knelt down, I let go of her hand, and she took Amanda's hand in hers.

"Don't be silly Amanda, of course I like you and I really would love to be your friend...if that's alright with your brother" Bella gazed up at me and smiled weakly before focusing back on Amanda. Amanda had now started glaring at me.

"Edward! Did you tell Bella she couldn't be my friend" I couldn't help but laugh as Amanda stamped her foot on the ground. Bella had a smile playing on her lips.

"No, nothing would make me happier than if Bella was your friend" Amanda once again threw herself at me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Edward" Amanda then jumped on a kneeling Bella who toppled to the ground. Amanda laughed as I dragged her off Bella. I then bent over and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her to her feet holding her close to my chest.

"Thanks Edward" She murmured avoiding my eyes. I tilted her chin upwards.

"My pleasure Bella" She blushed and then smiled at me.

"There you are!"Alice exclaimed walking over to us and I reluctantly released Bella.

"Alice!" Amanda squealed.

"Hey Amanda" Alice twirled Amanda around. "Don't you look gorgeous" Alice grinned at Amanda.

"It was all Bella's doing, she fixed my dress and did my hair and makeup" Amanda replied excitedly.

"Did she really?" Alice stared at Bella who had started blushing again and I thought she was going to run for it. "Bella, you never told me you could sew or that you could actually apply makeup and arrange hair" Bella muttered something that sounded like "you never asked". To my dismay, Alice laughed at Bella.

"Alice, Bella, there you two are. I've been looking for you all morning" Laurent walked up and Bella darted behind me. I glanced at her and noticed she was silently laughing. Amanda ran over to Bella and held onto her leg. I looked back at Laurent and noticed that there was a poorly concealed bruise covering his left cheek. Why was this funny to Bella? I wish I could read her mind.

"Mr Masen, how are you this morning?" He nodded politely towards me; I couldn't help but smirk as I nodded back. He noticed and his face contorted in rage. Interesting. Bella tensed behind me, and she grabbed my arm tightly.

"Edward, please don't" She whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"Masen, do you find something amusing?" Bella tightened her grip on my arm. Her face was pale and she was trembling slightly. What the hell was going on and why was Bella so afraid? I reached down and picked up her other hand kissing it lightly.

"Relax Bella" She paled further then blushed and Laurent seemed to be shaking with anger.

"Isabella a word. Now!" His voice was shaking; his hands were clenched in fists.

"Bella, would you go and help Amanda get ready?" I instructed looking into her beautiful brown eyes, her eyes darted quickly between Laurent and myself before she nodded. Unwrapping Amanda's hands from her leg she led her away from us and Alice followed. Laurent tried to follow them but I stood in his path. He shoved me out of the way. I threw him against a wall with ease.

"Leave them alone" I growled, slamming him into the wall again. I suddenly felt someone come up behind me. Turning I relaxed as I recognised Emmet's and Jasper's faces.

"Need some help bro?" Good old Emmett and Jasper. I took a step away from Laurent who narrowed his eyes at me.

"Stay away from Bella and Alice or I will personally rearrange your face" Emmett spoke menacingly which wasn't at all hard to manage for someone of his size.

"You go near my girlfriend again and I'll whoop your ass better than Bella did" Laurent's face went from red to a deep, unhealthy scarlet. I slammed him back against the wall.

"What did you do to Bella?" I spat, he laughed in my face.

"I kissed her and she liked it more than she thought she should" He kept on laughing. This guy was clearly deluded if not full blown crazy. Emmett pulled me off him before I could do any damage.

"Calm down Edward, Jasper and I will take him outside and...deal with him" I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled sharply. I wanted to hit this guy just for the way he looked at Bella and now I knew that he had touched her I was using all my self restraint not to kill him. Emmett patted me on the back.

"Fine" I turned away from them and walked across the room that was now silent. All eyes were on me. Murmuring started up as I got closer to where Bella, Alice and Amanda were sitting. Amanda was curled up in Bella's lap, her face pressed into Bella's shoulder. Alice was standing there just frowning at where Jasper and Emmett had walked outside.

"Sorry Bella" I spoke softly standing in front of her looking at my shoes.

"Why are you apologizing? Bella beat the crap out of him yesterday, why shouldn't you?" Alice answered.

"Because Bella asked me not to" I mumbled still not looking at Bella, was she mad at me?

"When? I didn't hear her." I finally plucked up the courage and looked at Bella. She didn't look mad, or angry or upset...she looked scared. It probably didn't help that Amanda was wailing that I was going to die as she hadn't realised I'd been standing there.

"Are you mad at me Bella?" I asked staring into her eyes; she blinked and dropped her gaze.

"Of course I'm not mad, you were just standing up for me and it wasn't your fault, you were being polite and he was being a jackass" Bella winced as Amanda sat up and looked intently at Bella.

"What's a jackass Bella?" Bella was on the verge of tears and raised her eyes to mine and mouthed sorry. She looked ashamed, but this kind of thing happened all the time, especially with Emmett around. I grinned at Bella and pulled Amanda out of her lap, as I sat down next to her, and into mine.

"Edward, you're alive!" Amanda exclaimed; I rolled my eyes. Abruptly, a voice sounded over the speaker system.

"Could contestants 20 to 35 please assemble at the side of the stage" Amanda squealed, jumped up and ran over to the woman who was ushering contestants around. The last thing I heard was her sweet, innocent voice calling some poor girl a jackass. I laughed; I was going to have to talk about that with her later. I assessed Bella who was sitting next to me with her head in her hands.

"Edward, I am so sorry, I forgot I had to watch what I say around children" Alice suddenly got a pained look on her face as she gazed at Bella who was sobbing. Was there something I was missing? I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to my chest.

"Bella its fine, you should hear what she comes home with when I let her spend the day with Emmett...it's very colourful" I chuckled, but stopped when I noticed Bella was crying.

"Bella, please, what's wrong?" I drew her back and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She took a deep breath and calmed down instantly.

"Nothing Edward, I'm just really sorry and it's been a long day, well a long week and I'm under a lot of stress." She tried to smile and pull out of my grasp but I didn't want to let go. Reluctantly, I allowed her stand up. Alice had now danced off into Jasper's arms as both he and Emmett had returned. Bella was heading towards them.

"Bella" I grabbed her hand and she paused. "You can always talk to me about anything ok, I won't let him touch you again" She bit her bottom lip and then nodded and smiled at me. "By the way, what did you do to Laurent yesterday?" I asked and watched as amusement flashed in her eyes.

"I kicked his ass" I beamed at her before walking over with her to Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice" Bella whispered. I barely heard her.

"Yes Bella" Alice returned in a normal voice.

"Would you mind taking me home please" Alice's eyes lit up.

"I get to drive the Ferrari?!" Alice shrieked and started bouncing up and down and Rosalie's mouth fell open.

"You own a Ferrari?" Rosalie stammered. Bella just nodded a slightly horrified expression on her face as Rose jumped on her and dragged her towards the door.

"Goodbye Bella" I sighed.

"Bye Edward" She answered quietly as she was pulled along with Alice on one arm and Rose on the other.

"Dude, you got it so bad, but it looks like she does to" Jasper laughed and I went to hit him but paused.

"What do you mean?" I was getting excited.

"He means, it's completely obvious that you're both madly in love with each other, actually it's kind of disgusting and sad that neither of you have the guts to jump the other" Emmett wrinkled his nose. I frowned and hit him hard. Then I smiled; Bella felt something for me.

**Soooooo did you like it? Hate it? Angry because Edward and Bella aren't together yet? Dont worry they will be getting there soon. **

**Tell me if you want this chapter done in Bella's point of view beacause i wasn't going to but if a few of you want me to i will briefly redo it at the start of next chapter.**

**Review if you have an opinon or want to share some love or hate. :P**


	13. Trust:Bella

**So a couple of you wanted the previous chapter done in Bella's view so here it is. **

**Read, review enjoy!! This chapter explains what Bella is feeling more than anything so yeah...**

**Twilight belongs to the beautiful Mrs Meyer...i wish i was Mrs Meyer then i could own Edward...sigh**

BPOV

Edward and Amanda were brother and sister? Maybe if I just sneak away he won't notice me. Nope, he just noticed me. Wait, why was Amanda here all alone? What was Edward thinking letting a six year old run around a terrifying place without someone to look after her? This made me mad. Didn't he realise all the things that could have happened to her? What if I hadn't of come along? I snapped something at him, not really knowing what I was saying. He looked taken aback, good! Suddenly Amanda was tugging on my pants; I smiled at her, not wanting to upset her.

"It's not Edward's fault" My mouth fell open, how did she know I was blaming him? Edward asked Amanda what she meant and she explained. I started to listen to the conversation.

"Amanda, as much as I trust Bella, what if it had been someone else and they had taken you away?" Edward had spoken with such anxiety in his voice, I felt ashamed. Maybe he couldn't have helped letting Amanda come here. She seemed pretty persuasive. And he was so upset that she had accepted the help of a stranger. He trusted me?

"But Edward, I knew she was ok because when we saw her on stage you told me you knew her _and_ she was the only person in this whole room to ask me what was wrong. That just proves how nice and caring she is" Amanda was trying to persuade Edward that I wasn't a kidnapper. I thought this was my cue too slip away and let them have a family moment. I jumped and blushed as Edward grabbed my hand. Why was he holding my hand?

"Edward, why are you holding Bella's hand?" Was Amanda reading my mind? Maybe my mind hadn't matured past the age of a six year old, this is depressing and embarrassing.

"Because she is trying to run away" He stated simply, Amanda gasped. At least this answered my question.

"Bella? Do you not want to be my friend? I thought you liked me" Amanda's bottom lip started to quiver and I took a deep breath willing myself not to cry. Kneeling down, Edward released my hand as I took Amanda's in mine.

"Don't be silly Amanda, of course I like you and I really would love to be your friend...if that's alright with your brother" I gazed up at Edward, unsure if he wanted me to be around his sister. Amanda had now started glaring at him.

"Edward! Did you tell Bella she couldn't be my friend" I had a smile playing on my lips. She reminded me so much of Katie. God why did I start thinking about her, now I'm really trying hard not to cry.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Edward" Amanda screamed, he must have said yes. Suddenly Amanda tackled me to the ground. Ouch I laid there slightly winded. Amanda laughed as Edward dragged her off me. He then bent over and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to my feet, holding me close to his chest. I was about to hyperventilate.

"Thanks Edward" Was all I could manage to murmur. He tilted my chin towards his face. I had butterflies in my stomach. Why did he have this effect on me?

"My pleasure Bella" I blushed and then smiled at him. He was so perfect and his smile was contagious.

"There you are!"Alice exclaimed walking over to us and Edward finally let me go.

"Alice!" Amanda squealed.

"Hey Amanda" Alice twirled Amanda around. "Don't you look gorgeous" Alice grinned at Amanda.

"It was all Bella's doing, she fixed my dress and did my hair and makeup" Amanda replied excitedly.

"Did she really?" Alice stared at me as I blushed I wanted to fade into nothingness. "Bella, you never told me you could sew or that you could actually apply makeup and arrange hair" I cursed quietly then muttered "you never asked". Alice laughed at me, big surprise.

"Alice, Bella, there you two are. I've been looking for you all morning" I stiffened at the familiar voice, scared, but I couldn't help but laugh at the bruise I had left on his cheek. I stood behind Edward and Amanda rushed behind me. At least she had enough common sense to know that Laurent wasn't a nice person.

"Mr Masen, how are you this morning?" He nodded towards Edward who was now trying not to laugh. Rage flickered across Laurent's face. Crap. I grabbed Edward's arm which seemed to enrage Laurent further.

"Edward, please don't" I whispered, not wanting Laurent to engage in a fight with Edward.

"Masen, do you find something amusing?" I tightened my grip on Edward's arm, Laurent looked like he was about to tear me apart. Edward suddenly reached down and raised my hands to his lips. He just kissed me, oh my, I think I'm going to pass out. Did Laurent's eyes just blaze red? Please don't let him kill me.

"Relax Bella" Edward comforted me. Laurent seemed to be shaking with anger.

"Isabella a word. Now!" Laurent's voice was shaking; his hands were clenched in fists. I was going to die...or worse. I had never seen him this mad. I held on to Edward, afraid to move.

"Bella, would you go and help Amanda get ready?" Edward was giving me an out? But Laurent wouldn't like this. Crap, crap, crap! What do I do? I looked down and realised I was not the only one who could get hurt. I nodded at Edward and led Amanda away from them and Alice followed. Laurent tried to follow us but I turned and saw Edward through him against a wall. I held my breath but continued to lead Amanda away from the violence that I knew was erupting behind us.

Sitting down on a couch, I pulled Amanda into my lap as she wailed that Edward was going to die. I simply rubbed her back telling her he would be fine as I watched Alice's facial expressions, not daring to glance at what was happening.

"Edward's walking over, Jasper and Emmett just took Laurent outside" Alice muttered to me.

"Sorry Bella" Edward spoke softly standing in front of me. Why was he sorry?

"Why are you apologizing? Bella beat the crap out of him yesterday, why shouldn't you?" Alice answered.

"Because Bella asked me not to" He mumbled, why was he acting like this?

"When? I didn't hear her." Alice returned.

"Are you mad at me Bella?" Edward asked staring into my eyes; my breath caught, he was so beautiful. I dropped my gaze, afraid of what I was starting to feel towards him.

"Of course I'm not mad, you were just standing up for me and it wasn't your fault, you were being polite and he was being a jackass" I answered, wincing as I realised what I had just said in front of Amanda.

"What's a jackass Bella?" I was about ready to cry, now Edward would hate me. I raised my eyes to his and mouthed sorry. I felt so ashamed. How could I have let that slip? Edward sat down next to me and pulled Amanda out of my lap, into his.

"Edward, you're alive!" Amanda exclaimed before jumping up and running off towards the stage. I couldn't stop thinking about how she reminded me of Katie. I placed my head in my hands, trying to hold back the tears of anguish but I couldn't.

"Edward, I am so sorry, I forgot I had to watch what I say around children" I begged Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. Why was he doing this? Now I wasn't only upset I was confused. I started crying harder.

"Bella its fine, you should hear what she comes home with when I let her spend the day with Emmett...it's very colourful" He chuckled briefly.

"Bella, please, what's wrong?" He wiped the tears off my cheeks. I was feeling way too good in his arms. Taking a deep breath I cleared my mind of emotions.

"Nothing Edward, I'm just really sorry and it's been a long day, well a long week and I'm under a lot of stress." I tried to smile reassuringly at him but it probably came out as a grimace. He seemed reluctant to let me go but allowed me to stand up. I started to head over to where the others had gathered.

"Bella" Edward grabbed my hand and I almost had a heart attack. Why did he want to be around me? "You can always talk to me about anything ok, I won't let him touch you again" I bit my bottom lip, he really was too sweet, maybe he treated everyone like this. I nodded and instantly felt relief that he promised to keep me safe, that meant he was going to be sticking around for a little while. "By the way, what did you do to Laurent yesterday?" He asked

"I kicked his ass" I gave him a simplified version as I didn't want to explain to him that he started kissing me and I freaked out. I walked straight over to Alice; I had had enough drama today. All I wanted to do was go lie down somewhere and cry myself to sleep.

"Alice" I whispered.

"Yes Bella" Alice returned in a normal voice.

"Would you mind taking me home please" Alice's eyes lit up.

"I get to drive the Ferrari?!" Alice shrieked and started bouncing up and down and Rosalie's mouth fell open.

"You own a Ferrari?" Rosalie stammered. I nodded, and then they attacked me.

"Goodbye Bella" Edward sighed with what seemed to be a sad smile on his face. Was I reading too much into this?

"Bye Edward" I answered quietly while I was pushed outside. I missed his presence already.

**Review if you want a fast update!!**


	14. Penthouse

**Ok so Alice knows about Bella's past and so does Jasper, but they don't realise yet that Edward doesn't know, but that comes out later. Basically, when Edward took over his father's business the press had a field day so he no longer read the newspapers, hence he doesn't know about what happened to Bella. Hope that helps clear some things up.**

**See my previous disclaimers...**

BPOV

Alice and Rosalie dragged me over to my Ferrari. I was tired and upset and I just wanted to go home. I was feeling so confused, why was Edward treating me like I was someone he cared about...he didn't like me...did he?

"Bella?" Rosalie was waving her hand in front of my face; oops I must have zoned out and missed something.

"Yes Rose" She smiled at the use of her nickname.

"Where exactly do you live?" She tried again.

"Oh, right...um...where to go, where to go?" I thought carefully

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted us to take you home?"Alice sounded confused.

"I do, I'm just not sure about which of my homes I want to go to" I sighed as they exchanged a glance.

"What about your penthouse? I know where that one is, so you could just relax and enjoy the ride" I nodded in agreement and then grimaced as I realised I had handed over my Ferrari to the maniac driver that is Alice and Rosalie the car fanatic was sitting right next to her. Great, the only way I could relax would be if it wasn't my car and I wasn't in it. Alice sped out of the parking lot, burning rubber as Rosalie squealed in excitement and I groaned. What had I gotten myself in for?

"So Bella, what do you think about Edward?" Alice demanded. So this was not only a torture Bella and push her car to the limits day; it was an inquisition.

"Um, what do you mean Alice?" I asked innocently. Alice and Rose glanced at each other.

"Alice eyes on the road!" I shrieked. She was once again speeding and weaving in and out of traffic at an unimaginable speed. After taking a few deep breaths, and after Rose and Alice's laughter died down, Alice continued.

"Edward, you know the handsome hunk that couldn't keep his eyes or hands off you and then got into a fight over you. Ring any bells, Bells?" Rose giggled at her joke. Ha ha, I hated being called Bells.

"Don't call me Bells!...Please" I kind of yelled it at them. It's just that that was what my parents adn Katie used to call me and I didn't feel comfortable hearing it again, not that Rose and Alice would have known this.

"Sorry" Rose muttered, sounding upset. I didn't have to justify myself to them...did I? Were they even my friends? I'd only known Alice for less than a week and Rose for a few hours. I stared out of the window. Bad idea, I started to feel queasy watching all the buildings and cars flashing by. I dropped my head down between my legs and recommenced deep breathing.

"Ah...Bella, are you alright?" Alice nervously asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, I think so" I sat back up slowly and kept my eyes straight ahead. It was then I realised that we weren't moving anymore. I looked around and realised we were in the car park under my penthouse's building. Alice had parked right next to my mother's Lamborghini. I slowly got out of the car and noticed that Alice and Rose were following me.

"Did you guys want to come up?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ooooooh, yes please Bella" Alice exclaimed happily. I shrugged then walked over to the elevator that would lead us up to my penthouse on the twentieth floor. There was an awkward silence in the elevator as we went up. I sighed, it was probably my fault.

"I'm sorry guys, about before, I'm a little bit strung out at the moment" I muttered.

"That's ok Bella, we understand" Alice returned in the same excited tone. We finally reached my floor and I swiped the key card access panel and gained access. I hadn't been home in over a week, but the place was still spotless. I guess I should thank Maria for that, if I ever see her. I placed my keys on the bench and slipped off the heels. Turning around I noticed Alice and Rose were still standing in the doorway with their mouths hanging open.

'Well, you guys don't have to come in if you don't want to but can you please shut the door either way" I walked off down towards my bedroom to change into some comfort clothes. Maybe I would go for a swim later.

APOV

Rose and I walked into Bella's apartment and were knocked off our feet. It was breathtakingly beautiful! And what's more Bella didn't even seem to notice. The area was very spacious and was decorated in red, chocolate brown and white. It was very chic and extremely tasteful. I never picked Bella for the interior designer type, I mean her office was nothing special, but this, this was amazing. The penthouse had two walls, top to bottom made of glass that simply overlooked the city and the water. The kitchen was done in white marble, as was the floors except for a few rugs here and there that were brown and red. I couldn't wait to see more. I pushed a very stunned Rose inside and shut the door behind us. Why did Bella never want to come home when she lived in the best apartment ever?

RPOV

Bella lived in a penthouse. Not just any penthouse, one that was exceptionally well designed and decorated. Alice pushed me inside and I began to follow Bella down a hall she had walked down. This must lead to her bedroom and the bathroom. I wondered if there was anything else to the apartment. Oh my God! She has a balcony with a lap pool! How freaking awesome, to bad its winter otherwise I would have dived straight in.

BPOV

I came out of my bathroom changed into my bikinis and a tracksuit and saw Alice and Rose standing in my room with the same dumbfounded expression on their faces. What was up with them? It was like they had never seen an apartment before. It was starting to get awkward again, had I already forgotten how to entertain guests in my own home?

"So, would you guys like a tour or something to eat or drink, I was going to go for a swim in a little while, you could join me?" I gave them options so that they would perhaps feel more at home.

"You are going for a swim in this weather? It's freezing outside" I laughed.

"My pools heated, and it's not really _that_ cold" I think Rose's eyes popped out of her head. I guess I was just more tolerant to cooler climates than she was.

"How about we start with a quick tour?" Alice chirped. I smiled at her.

"Sure, I guess we can start here, this is my room, I just came out of my bathroom, there is another one just down the hall along with another spare bedroom and my own office combined with a study. When we came in that was the foyer, kitchen and lounge room and down the hall a little bit further is the entertainment centre." I skimmed over the details, I'm sure that would bore them.

"And who designed the apartment?" Alice sure was in a questioning mood today.

"Well, I picked the colour scheme, and the art work and the furniture and...Well I guess I pretty much did" I shrugged and continued. "I had wanted it done my way so I was pretty specific when I hired a designer. They didn't really get to do much designing though, but I paid them enough so they didn't complain" I led them into the kitchen area.

"Drinks? Snacks?" I opened the fridge not really sure what I would find. I was amazed when I found it was full. Gee, someone was taking care of me. "We have pretty much anything so whatever you guys want, go ahead and make yourselves at home" I left them to their own thing while I laid down on the couch. Maybe just a quick nap would make me feel better.

I woke up with a start. Someone was calling my name and shaking me. Blinking my eyes open, I saw a very concerned Alice and Rose standing over me.

"What? What is it? I'm awake, what's wrong?"I sat up and looked at them.

"Well, you were kind of talking in your sleep and then you might have started screaming. We thought we should wake you up, it seemed like you were pretty terrified" Alice whispered. Oh joy; what on earth had I said to freak them out this much?

"What was I saying?" I grumbled rubbing my eyes and trying to wake up fully. How long had I been asleep?

"Well at first you were just muttering something, and then you started calling out Edward's name and then you started screaming _No James no, please!_ And that's when we woke you up" I groaned again and rubbed my hands over my face. I could feel the blush burning in my cheeks.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to fall asleep" Well actually I did but I didn't think I sleep talked anymore. Apparently I still did. "And I'm really sorry that I scared you guys, and left you to entertain yourselves" I stood up and stretched. Sleeping on couches really wasn't doing anything good for my back.

"We had heaps of fun Bella, don't worry about us! But are you sure you're ok?" Rose had a big smile on her face. Uh oh, what was going on?

"Fine, why?" I asked cautiously. Something was up.

"Well we wanted to have a girls afternoon and seeing as your feeling fine" Alice trailed off.

"Ok, but I'm not leaving this apartment" Alice and Rose exchanged excited glances. Damn it. I had played right into their trap, whatever it was.

"Well I think we should do makeovers and talk about boys and watch some romance movies" Squealed Alice, bouncing up and down. Wait...what had she said about boys?

"C'mon Bella, me and Rose call dibs on doing you up first" I moaned quietly.

"It will be lots of fun, we promise and we can talk while we're doing it" Rose encouraged. Great more torture and questions for me, yay. I rolled my eyes.

"Soooooo Bella, you and Edward?" Alice giggled as Rose started brushing my hair.

"What about me and Edward?" I was tired and still hadn't had time to figure out what had happened today yet. But I doubt there was any way I could get out of this. Alice seemed frustrated by my answer.

"Well, you obviously like him" I cut her off right there.

"What do you mean I obviously like him?!" I shrieked feeling the blush resurfacing.

"You talk about him all the time, you blush frequently when he's around or when someone mentions him to you and you were calling out his name in your sleep" Alice summarised to my dismay.

"Is it really that obvious?"I mumbled, turning a deeper shade of red. Rose and Alice started laughing again.

"Well what's more obvious is that he's crazy about you" I looked at them in disbelief.

"Yeah right" I snorted. Confusion flickered over their faces.

"Don't you see it Bella?" Now I was confused.

"See what?" They exchanged silent glances again. I was beginning to get sick of that.

"Never mind, I guess you will figure it out, sooner or later...sooner I hope" Alice frowned, concentrating hard on something. Were they seriously saying that Edward, the Greek God that was flawless, liked me, plain old Bella? Surely not, he was just really polite and nice...right? Unexpectedly, Rose jumped up and looked at her watch.

"Uh oh Alice, we got to go?" Alice frowned again and looked at her watch, then dawning flashed across her face.

"Yeah we do, but we don't have a car" Alice cried.

'You guys can take my Ferrari if you need it" I volunteered.

"But how will you get to work and school and" I cut Rose off.

"I have my moms, Lamborghini, well I guess it's mine now, but I can use that. If you guys have to be somewhere just go, I would hate for you to be late just because I had wanted a ride home" They both embraced me in a tight hug.

'Thankyou Bella" They screamed and ran out of my apartment. I had no idea where they were going; I just hoped I would see my car again.

**Review!! Tell me what you think? Like it, Hate it, Angry at Bella?**


	15. A Hammaling

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! It really helps me get inspiration and stuff.**

**We find out about James soon enough, dont worry my pretties. **

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, the great writer. **

BPOV

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur, Alice had phoned and told me they were late for a double date with Jasper and Emmett. That was fine with me, but she also said I wouldn't get my car back till Friday at the earliest as Rose had taken it hostage. Great, would I ever see it again? I crawled out of bed; it was seven o'clock on a Monday morning. I had to be at school in an hour and I had to drive Renee's car that I had never been allowed to touch, let alone drive. After a quick shower, I walked into my wardrobe and looked around. I hated picking what to wear, especially when I had so much to choose from. I didn't have any meetings at the office today so I could probably go pretty casual. I found a pair of tight fitting jeans that I had never seen before and a white, deep v neck sweater. I pulled on a pair of brown knee high boots and grabbed a dark red, empire waist wool coat. I was fairly certain that these clothes hadn't been in my wardrobe before. Alice must have had some more fun shopping.

I found the keys to the car, hoping it would still run considering I hadn't started it up in over three months. I guess I could always call Rose if I had a problem. But then I would have no transport at all. I grimaced, reminding myself not to give anymore of my cars to Rose. The Lamborghini roared to life as I turned the key. This was promising, it started first go, now I just needed to make it to school. When I pulled into the school parking lot, relieved that the car was running smoothly, there was only one other car, a silver Volvo. I slid out of my car, with school books in hand and was surprised by Edward.

"Morning Bella" He smiled at me as I jumped when he spoke. He took my books off me and continued watching me.

"Hi... Edward" I was being dazzled by his smile and was amazed that I could string those two words together. He chuckled at me and started walking towards the school. I followed beside him. Every now and then I could feel his gaze rest upon me and I would lift my eyes, only to meet his. I kept looking away, embarrassed. Had something happened between us that I wasn't aware of? Had we always acted like this?

"Edward?" I asked, not meeting his eyes for fear of losing my train of thought.

"Yes Bella, what is it?" Uh, he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him...all coherent thoughts just went out the window.

"Nothing, never mind" He smiled at me while I shook my head trying to regain my thoughts to no avail. He took my hand and led my down the halls.

"C'mon Bella, you seem a little lost today" I was staring at where his hand was holding mine. I think I had stopped breathing. I hadn't realised how much I had missed him all weekend until now. We had now entered the staffroom. How did we get here? Edward led us over to a couch and we sat and waited for the teacher to come. I expected him to let go of my hand but he didn't. Instead he started rubbing circles on the back of my hand. Suddenly Edward smiled up at me, and I was once again lost to the world.

"How was the rest of your weekend Bella?" His velvet voice invaded my mind. I was falling for Edward Masen and there was nothing I could do about it. I resisted the urge to blurt out that it was horrible considering I had spent it without him.

"It was alright, I didn't do anything in particular" I whispered. Just then our history teacher walked in and Edward gently dropped my hand.

"So how are you two coping with your studies hmmm?" Mr Hammal asked pulling up a chair in front of us.

"Fine, I've caught up on all the work I had missed out on and I'm on top of all my current projects" Edward answered. Did nothing ever faze him?

"And Bella, how about you?" Mr Hammal turned to me.

"I'm keeping up" Was all I responded with.

"Bella, don't neglect your school work, you are extremely bright and I would hate to see you fail to graduate because you are so wrapped up in your job" I sat there gaping at him. I was a straight A student, where was this all coming from?

"Mr Hammal, I am not wrapped up in my job and I have never neglected my studies" I returned. He had no right to target me. I was a good student.

"How many hours a week to you spend working?" What was he my guidance counsellor?

"I don't know...I don't exactly clock in and out" I shrugged, I shouldn't have retaliated, this is probably what he wanted from me; a reaction.

"Well, would you say you spend over forty hours a week in your office?" Does sleeping there count towards this tally.

"Probably" Was this going to get me in trouble? I did not need somebody else telling me how to organise my already complicated life.

"My point exactly" He sat there smugly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mr Hammal, do you know what my grade point average is?" I asked innocently. He shook his head and frowned.

"It's a seven." I forced myself not to smile with victory, although it was probably evident in my eyes because Edward seemed to be trying very hard not to smile himself. **(NB a seven is all high distinctions)**

"Well I'd still like you to keep in mind what I've said Ms Swan" Oh no, he's back to using my last name, I'm shaking in my boots! Whatever shall I do? I was ready to explode with laughter. Was this guy seriously trying to intimidate me with a nonexistent problem?

"Mr Hammal, are Bella and I dismissed?" Edward wondered after a few minutes silence.

"What...oh yes, off you go" Edward stood and pulled me to my feet, tugging me out of the room by my hand.

EPOV

I had arrived at school way to early as I was so eager to see Bella, I couldn't sleep. She had been on my mind all weekend. Her smile, her voice, her beauty, I just wanted to spend every moment with her. I was relaxing to music in my car, waiting for her to arrive, when a black Lamborghini pulled into the lot. I wasn't sure if it was her or not, considering I had only seen her drive a red Ferrari but I glided out of my car anyway. I walked casually towards the school, just in case it wasn't her, but I was relieved when she slid out of the car with her books.

"Morning Bella" I smiled at her, startling her, causing her to jump. I took her books out of her hands, being polite and wanting to do something nice for her. I watched as confusion crossed her face before she greeted me. I chuckled and started off towards the school, Bella followed right beside me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her face; she seemed to feel my gaze on her as she looked at me then quickly diverted her gaze, blushing in the process.

"Edward?" Bella asked, she sounded concern so I turned her to face me.

"Yes Bella, what is it?" Her face suddenly went blank.

"Nothing, never mind" I smiled at her as she shook her head looking confused. I couldn't resist reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"C'mon Bella, you seem a little lost today" I grinned at her. Once we were inside the staffroom, I led her over to a couch and pulled her down next to me. Bella still seemed dazed. I continued to hold her hand while I rubbed circles on the back of it to try to reassure her. I smiled up at her, and she held my gaze.

"How was the rest of your weekend Bella?" I asked attempting to distract her from whatever was troubling her.

"It was alright, I didn't do anything in particular" She whispered in her soft, charming voice. Just then our history teacher walked in and I gently dropped her hand.

"So how are you two coping with your studies hmmm?" Mr Hammal asked pulling up a chair in front of us. I answered quickly, he seemed pleased and then he turned to Bella with a gleam in his eye.

"And Bella, how about you?" Mr Hammal questioned.

"I'm keeping up" She stated

"Bella, don't neglect your school work, you are extremely bright and I would hate to see you fail to graduate because you are so wrapped up in your job" Bella's mouth fell open as did mine. I had no idea that she was failing.

"Mr Hammal, I am not wrapped up in my job and I have never neglected my studies" She returned sounding angry.

"How many hours a week to you spend working?" I didn't think it was any of the guys business but Bella answered him anyway.

"I don't know...I don't exactly clock in and out" She shrugged, trying to throw him off.

"Well, would you say you spend over forty hours a week in your office?" And amused look passed over her face before she answered.

"Probably" She spent over forty hours a week at work? She was the boss, why didn't she just hire someone to take some of the heat off her back?

"My point exactly" He sat there smugly with his arms crossed over his chest. What was he trying to prove?

"Mr Hammal, do you know what my grade point average is?" Bella asked with an innocent smirk

"It's a seven." She said with confidence. So Bella was brilliantly intelligent also. Interesting, then why was this teacher picking on her?

"Well I'd still like you to keep in mind what I've said Ms Swan" Bella looked like she was about to start laughing. I wasn't quite sure what was so funny.

"Mr Hammal, are Bella and I dismissed?" I enquired after we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What...oh yes, off you go" I instantly pulled Bella to her feet and led her out of the room. I stopped when we were around ten yards from the door and she collided into me.

"Edward please warn me when you are about to suddenly stop" She mumbled rubbing her forehead that had collided with my shoulder. I picked up her hand and kissed it; I just couldn't help myself. Shock flickered across her face along with a blush.

"Sorry Bella" I sighed and glanced back at the staffroom door where Mr Hammal was watching us. I held onto Bella's hand and led her around a corner.

"Edward, what's going on?" She asked quietly.

"That's what I'd like to know" She tilted her head in confusion.

"That guy was giving you the third inquisition, what was that about?" I wondered curiously. Her gaze flickered up to mine.

"I honestly have no idea, I am a perfect student. It doesn't make any sense" She ran a hand over her face in frustration.

"I guess we'll find out if it's anything serious" I smiled at her and she frowned slightly. "By the way, I forgot to mention how beautiful you look today" I watched as another blush crept over her cheeks. I loved how I had an effect on her. We walked off together towards our first class. The rest of the school day passed so quickly, I wished I could spend some more time with Bella. I was walking out to the parking lot with her.

"Do you have work now?" I asked studying her face. She nodded and smiled at me sadly. "Bella" I continued, unsure of myself.

"Mmmm" She lifted her eyes to mine.

"I would really like to see your office and how your business works" I spoke evenly, amazed that my voice didn't betray how nervous I actually was.

"Oh, why" She paused mid step and assessed me. What was I going to tell her? That I was madly in love with her and that I dreaded being away from her? Um, think Edward think... "And haven't you already been there?" She had me there. "And don't you have to go to work?" Damn I had nothing. She suddenly smiled. "Were you thinking of using my agency for your businesses advertisement?" She gave me an out, how did she do that? Although it was a pretty obvious path to take.

"Yeah, and I mean, I thought it would be fun to see you at work" I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from her feeling embarrassed. I had never felt embarrassed before.

"Well I wouldn't mind, but..." But what?

"What Bella? But what?" She shuffled her feet and bit her lip nervously.

"Laurent will be there" She muttered so quietly I almost missed it. I chuckled, this should be fun.

**REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY!! Give me your ideas about what mischief Edward can get up to in Bella's office building! Ha ha lol**


	16. Seductive

**Here is my new chapter!! I now have over 100 REVIEWS!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME THANKYOU!! Now read, review and enjoy!!**

**I dont own twilight or the spectacular characters...or Edward, sigh**

BPOV

I was nervous. Edward wanted to come to work with me. Laurent was going to be there and so would Alice, not to mention Jasper had been hanging around a lot lately and now that I met Emmett I'm sure he would tag along with Jasper. Didn't any of these people take their jobs seriously? Honestly, nothing good could come from this. I sped out of the car park with Edward hot on my tail. I kept glancing nervously in my rear vision mirror and almost crashed three times on the way to the office. That heavenly creature had too much of an effect on me and now he probably thought I was a crazy driver. Great, add that to my list and you get a klutz, who blushes frequently and is a danger to everyone on the road. What I didn't get why he had this obsession with holding and kissing my hand. Not that I was complaining but did he like me or was he just toying with me? I hadn't realised that I had already parked my car until I heard a knock on my window. Oops, I must have zoned out again. I opened the door and stood up in front of Edward. He appeared way too happy for just a trip to my office. What did he have up his sleeve; I mean besides his gorgeous rippling arm muscles? No Bella, stop it!

"Edward why are you so excited?" I enquired. He simply smiled and pulled me forward dragging me into the closest elevator. As we excited on the top floor, where my office was located, I noticed Emmett and Jasper standing around with the same goofy smiles that Edward had. Hmmm.

"Edward" I warned "What are you up to?" I stopped, but he continued to pull me along, he was too strong.

"Nothing yet Bella, relax" He grinned at me with his crooked smile, and my heart stopped. Talk about drop dead gorgeous.

"Ooooooh! Hey Bella" Alice greeted me as usual. Jasper, Emmett and Edward seemed to be having some kind of a secret men's conversation. Edward was now using both his hands to make gestures, so mine was free. I slipped away to my office as Alice was completely absorbed and fascinated by the boys' silent conversation. I closed the door behind me quietly. Something was going on and I didn't want to know about. Opening my eyes I looked around my office. I gasped, what the hell had happened to it? There was now a very definite colour scheme of forest green, ivory and black. All of my furniture had been replaced and I now had paintings and curtains and cushions and all sorts in my office. Not to mention a giant whiteboard; well actually that could come in handy when planning a clients advertising plan. There was only one person who would have done this, but there was no way I was going to go out there and confront her when I had no idea what was going on. Reluctantly I sat down in my new chair, it was very comfy. Maybe I wouldn't kill Alice over this. I studied my office in more detail and realised it was very much to my taste. My mobile started vibrating.

"Hello?" I asked warily, as caller ID had not shown a number.

"Bella, where are you?" It was Edward, he sounded worried.

"I'm in my office why, what's up? And how did you get my number?" He exhaled in relief. What was up with him, one second he's all happy and then he's all stressed.

"So you're ok? Oh Alice gave it to me, I hope you don't mind" Interesting, Alice was handing out my personal mobile number to people. I'd have to ask her who else she gave it to.

"Yeah I'm fine, and no I don't mind" Why didn't he just come in here if he wanted to chat. He was what a couple of yards from my door, not that much of a hike.

"Good, you just kind of disappeared and we started freaking out" I did tend to have that effect on people. He was making me feel guilty, but it's not like I was their responsibility.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do some work" I lied, I really just wanted to spend time with him, but the boys were obviously in a mischievous mood. He seemed to buy it.

"Oh, ok, well...I um, shut up Emmett; I thought you might like to give us a tour of the building?" He whispered, while I could hear Emmett laughing in the background. This was one weird conversation.

'Us?" I questioned.

"Emmett, Jasper and me" He sounded hopeful. I didn't want to crush him.

"Fine, ok" By this time I had made it to the door of my office and opened it. Emmett pounced on me and started pulling me off in the opposite direction to where Edward was standing. Edward hadn't seemed to notice me yet.

"Edward!" He looked around as he heard me yell both through the phone and in the reception area. Emmett began pouting as Edward hung up and walked over to me.

"Aw, Bella you're no fun" Emmett whined, I gave him a death stare.

"Emmett, I've already lost Bella once today, I do not want to make a repeat of the incident thank you" Edward sounded angry and pulled me free from Emmett's grasp. Yikes, he really must have been worried. What did he think had happened to me?

"Sorry" Emmett muttered, continuing with something under his breath that I couldn't hear. Edward obviously heard it because he slapped Emmett in the head.

"Edward, it's not that big a deal" I mumbled quietly.

"It is when I thought that Laurent had snatched you right out of my grasp, speak of the devil" He murmured in my ear, and I blushed as Laurent approached. He walked straight up to me and stroked my face with his finger. I fought to resist a shudder and felt the anger bubble within me; apparently I wasn't the only one. Emmett had his fists clenched at his side and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, his eyes narrowed on Laurent.I felt, slightly nervous at the close contact with Edward, but I was fairly certain he was just trying to dissuade Laurent. But why was his hand rubbing up and down my side. I could get used to this.

"Bells, I need to speak to you, in my office, alone...I'd like us to get down to business" He did not just use that nickname! Asshole. Well two could play at that game. I couldn't explain my strange urge to kick him where it hurt, although it probably had something to do with the fact that he thought he owned me and the way he treated me and...Well I guess I could explain it. I leaned my face into the crook off Edward's neck and whispered quietly.

"Please play along" Shivers erupted on his body and he nodded with confusion plastered all over his face. I turned back to Laurent.

"I'm sorry Laurent but Edward and I have some...business of our own to attend to" I tried to purr seductively. It must have worked because all three males' mouths fell open and I felt Edward stiffen next to me, his hand tightened around my waist. If he had liked me before, this would probably discourage him now. I just hoped it would be worth it and would at least get Laurent off my back.

"Emmett...we could probably use you to" I continued in the same tone. It looked like Laurent was about to explode from the shade of purple his face was turning. Emmett looked between me and Edward, he appeared terrified.

"Ya...you...him...what...Bella...fine" Emmett mumbled. I never thought I would be able to render him speechless.

"We could make it really interesting..." I trailed off seeming deep in thought while I was really just trying to see where Edward and Emmett would draw the line or where Laurent would smack me. Either way would be an interesting experience.

"No!" Emmett and Edward shouted at the same time and dragged me back to my office slamming the door behind them. They looked pretty uncomfortable; this was a first for me, embarrassing someone else. I quite enjoyed it and felt a smile spread over my face. Edward and Emmett paused in their pacing and stared at me. They seemed frightened, wow, I could get used to all this power.

"Would you two get a grip and get your minds out of the gutter!" I exclaimed, they were taking this too seriously. "And get Jasper and Alice in here" I walked past them and sat in my chair. Had I completely lost my mind? Did I just order them around, yikes, what was wrong with me? I felt a blush creep over my cheeks and I sighed in relief. Some normal behaviour, finally.

'How could our minds not go to the gutter?" Emmett shrieked. Interesting, I didn't think I had wound him up that much.

"Well, Edward was thinking about using my advertising firm for his company, but you three being men instantly assumed the most dirty connation for what I had said, simply because I had used a different tone" I explained quietly, feeling very embarrassed. I guess it had just taken a while to catch up with me.

"Oh" Edward and Emmett let out a breath they had obviously been holding.

"Why do you need Jasper and Alice in here?" Edward asked; seemingly back to his normal self.

"So I can go over the house rules" I grumbled no longer wishing to make eye contact with either of them as Emmett had erupted in laughter after everything that had happened clicked into place.

Almost instantly Alice and Jasper burst through the door and glided over to the couch. Psychic much?

"Bella, what did you do to Laurent?" I grimaced. Uh oh, what was going on out there? I groaned.

"Why Alice?"

"He might just have fired anyone and everyone in sight and then started throwing stuff around the place; tables, chairs... my filling cabinet" She answered darkly. Was Alice planning something sinister? Uh oh, there was that evil smile on her face again.

"Elaborate now" She cocked her head.

"What do you mean he fired everyone?" I expanded.

'Well, everyone on this floor, he tried to fire me but I said he didn't employ me you did so I'm the only one left" I hung my head in my hands.

"_Shit_mumblemumble_Jackass_mumblemumble_idiot_" I ranted under my breath. I looked up just in time to see the other four exchange glances of glee. I groaned, they were all excited again, this is not good.

"Well we will see you later Bella" Emmett and the others seemed way too eager to get in to the deserted office area.

"Wait, rules first" I stood and walked over to them, blocking the door. I was amazed that I didn't trip getting there, especially with Edward standing in the room.

"No blowing up the office, no destroying my property, I don't want to be hurt and I want everyone in this building to leave it alive and not in a comatose state. Did I make everything clear?" I smiled at them as they beamed back, clearly amused by my rules. What? I wanted to leave alive, in one piece with my livelihood intact, other than that I wasn't fussed.

"You're the best Bella!" Alice and Emmett squealed throwing themselves at me, toppling me to the ground.

"Ouch, guys you've already broken one of my rules" I groaned lying on the floor, in pain. I heard everyone laugh and walk out the door. I just lay there; completely unaware that anyone else was still in the room. Suddenly, I heard a chuckle and Edward pulled me gently to my feet and traced my face the same way Laurent had, but I enjoyed this much more. I smiled at him and he grinned his crooked smile back at me. He then walked out of the office, following the others. This was going to be a long day, even if I wanted no part in it.

**Review!! It will get to the funny part next chapter, all i can say is Laurent has it coming!!**


	17. Fish, Coffee and Bathroom Doors

**Thanks to **_**fun-E-ness**_** for the brilliant idea... hee hee hee!! And a big thanks to all my faithful reviewers, i love you guys!!**

**READ, LAUGH and REVIEW!! I thought this chapter was funny, but maybe it's just my sense of humour. Its nice and long too. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight...sadly i am not that brilliant**

EPOV

I had just pulled Bella from Emmett's stronghold. I knew he was trying to hide her from me just to make me squirm. Jasper and his big mouth had to tell him that I was in love. And now not only was I going to cop it but so was poor beautiful Bella. Emmett muttered sorry loud enough for Bella to hear and then proceed to say something about me just being a jealous love struck pansy, for which I smacked him on the back of the head for. Bella seemed upset.

"Edward, it's not that big a deal" She whispered. It was, I loved her, I hated being away from her and she had just disappeared and Emmett was going to hide her from me. Not to mention Laurent was on the loose.

"It is when I thought that Laurent had snatched you right out of my grasp, speak of the devil" I murmured in her ear as she blushed gorgeously. Laurent walked straight up to Bella and ran a finger down her cheek, while trying to look down her top. It took all my strength not to lay him out cold. Instead I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and drew her to me. I rubbed my hand up and down her waist, trying to sooth her. How I wish I could hold her like this all of the time.

"Bells, I need to speak to you, in my office, alone...I'd like us to get down to business" Again, anger tore through my body. Bella abruptly leaned her face into my neck; I could feel her warm breath on my skin. It sent a shiver of bliss up my spine.

"Play along" She whispered, and I was amazed that I could resist kissing her. But what did she mean by _play along_ and did I detect anger in her voice as well?

"I'm sorry Laurent but Edward and I have some...business of our own to attend to" She purred in the most seductive voice I had ever heard. Wow, what had gotten into Bella? I wasn't sure I liked the way Emmett and Laurent were looking at her right now though.

"Emmett...we could probably use you to" She continued. Emmett looked at me with fear in his eyes. I'm glad he knew that Bella was mine. I nodded, barely visible to the eye. He exhaled, unnoticed by Laurent and Bella.

"Ya...you...him...what...Bella...fine" Emmett mumbled.

"We could make it really interesting..." Bella trailed off. There was no way I wanted to know where she was about to go, but I could see a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"No!" Emmett and I shouted at the same time and dragged her into her office. Bella was smiling now and then frowned as she realised we were staring at her.

"Would you two get a grip and get your minds out of the gutter!" She yelled. "And get Jasper and Alice in here" She sat down and a blush crept into her cheeks. I wanted to kiss the blush right off her, although that would probably have the opposite effect.

"How could our minds not go to the gutter?" Emmett shrieked.

"Well, Edward was thinking about using my advertising firm for his company, but you three being men instantly assumed the most dirty connation for what I had said, simply because I had used a different tone" She explained quietly.

"Oh" Emmett and I let out a breath, she had had us a little worried for a second there, not that I thought she was propositioning us but...

"Why do you need Jasper and Alice in here?" I asked.

"So I can go over the house rules" She sighed

Almost instantly Alice and Jasper burst through the door. That was a little weird.

"Bella, what did you do to Laurent?"

"Why Alice?"

"He might just have fired anyone and everyone in sight and then started throwing stuff around the place; tables, chairs... my filling cabinet" Alice had an evil smile on her face again, bad news for Laurent, good news for us. Bella and Alice kept talking and I tuned out, just watching Bella.

"Well we will see you later Bella" Emmett shouted and I was aware that we were leaving.

"Wait, rules first" Bella blocked our exit. What rules?

"No blowing up the office, no destroying my property, I don't want to be hurt and I want everyone in this building to leave it alive and not in a comatose state. Did I make everything clear?" She was so adorable; it was really almost too much.

"You're the best Bella!" Alice and Emmett squealed tackling Bella to the ground

"Ouch, guys you've already broken one of my rules" I watched as she just lay there as the others exited. Chuckling, I pulled her gently to her feet and traced her face the same way Laurent had. I smiled at her before following the others.

I walked out of Bella's office on cloud nine. She had smiled at me, after I had stroked her face. Her smile was breathtaking. Snap out of it Edward! I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It was now time to get revenge on Laurent for anything he had ever done to Bella. The trick was we had to do it so he didn't realise it was us or so that he wouldn't call security on us. Hopefully this would be where Bella would come in and save us from being arrested or such. I turned to Emmett and Alice who both seemed to be levitating with excitement. Is this what I looked like? Jasper just had an evil grin plastered on his face; I knew he had a plan.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked with glee. His smile widened, if that was possible.

"Well, we all have the same goal, right? To get Laurent, so I thought we could make this interesting by keeping score and whoever pulls the best prank on him wins" He swept his glance around us. We all nodded eagerly and went our separate ways to plan. I knew what I wanted to do the moment I saw Laurent cross to his office with a coffee cup in hand. I felt a smile spread slowly across my face. Jasper must have sensed my excitement because he paused mid step and stalked over to me.

"Tell me" So I explained my plan to put Laurent to shame in the most evil way I could think of without him knowing it was me. Jasper said he could add his own prank on to the end. We must have been grinning like mad men, because Bella walked by and gave us the strangest look. Oh well, I would explain it to her later, after Laurent was... disposed of. Alice skipped over to us with the same evil grin.

"Boys, I'm going in" She skipped off to Laurent's office, and I noticed that she had a rather plain purse in her hand that had something protruding from it...was that a fish? Emmett followed behind Alice stealthily. Now what was he up to? Alice gained admittance and Emmett got down on his hands and knees and crawled into the office, trying to be _inconspicuous_, something very difficult for someone of his size.

Jasper went to work on his part of our prank and I went in search of what I needed. We were both done within ten minutes. After about fifteen or twenty minutes, Emmett crawled back out of Laurent's office, trying to hold in his laughter. What had he been up to and how did Laurent not see him? Alice emerged shortly after, with a large smile on her face and her purse missing. Interesting.

I was wondering about at what time I should make my move when we heard shouting come from Laurent's office then a loud crash and cursing followed. We all rushed around the office area, arranging ourselves on the furniture so as to look innocent.

He threw open the door and tumbled out of the office tripping over his own feet. Grabbing onto the first thing that would break his fall, a large wheelie bin that I was certain hadn't been there early today. I watched in amazement as he fell, and the garbage bin crashed open around him dispelling fish all over him, and from the smell of it they weren't fresh either. I gaped over at Alice who was smirking while reading a magazine. How did she remain so calm? Emmett and Jasper were on the floor pissing themselves with laughter. Real subtle guys, I rolled my eyes, smiled and went back to reading my _Cars_ magazine. Laurent was fuming and was speechless. If I was him I wouldn't believe what had happened either. How did Alice manage to get all these rotten fish here? And what had Emmett done?

I suddenly decided this was the time to act. I silently slid from my seat and cautiously made my way to Laurent's office. He was too preoccupied to see me walk through his door. I looked at him and noticed that his shoelaces were tied together, that must have been Emmett. As I entered his office and an overwhelming smell of fish hit me. Whoa, Alice had outdone herself. I found Laurent's coffee and poured in half a bottle of liquid laxative. Hee hee hee. As I snuck back out and back into my chair I watched as Bella emerged from her office.

"What the hell is...oh" Her face went blank as she watched Laurent fight off about thirty fish, the slippery floor and try to keep standing. It wasn't working out for him all that well.

"Never mind" Bella muttered shrinking back into her office glancing around at us nervously, clearly not wanting the same fate to happen to her. I smiled at her to which she responded by bolting into her office. I thought I heard a lock turn. When Laurent finally got back on his feet, after removing his shoes, he stormed back into his office. His coffee was only just half finished when I was in there and it was still warm. I knew coffee calmed me down so I could only hope. I saw and evil glint in Jasper's eye. I wonder what his prank was; he had failed to explain it to me previously. I waited patiently. I timed, in ten minutes he would be bursting out of that office like a shot out of a cannon.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six...I decided I probably shouldn't be around when he stormed out. I did not want to be in that...explosive...war path. I opened the door to Bella's office. She jumped out of her seat and backed against the wall.

"I thought I locked that" She stammered her breathing uneven. Silly Bella, did she really think I was going to attack her with fish? Kisses maybe but...

"Bella, calm down, I just need somewhere to hide, come here" I sat down on the couch and she walked cautiously towards me. When she was close enough I reached out and pulled her into my lap. She shrieked.

"Now I have you right where I want you" I chuckled, she smiled and blushed, only Bella. The door slammed open, and there stood Laurent with a very uncomfortable look on his face, he was doubled over and breathing shallowly.

"I'm going to get you for this Masen" He spat before running off as his stomach made a rumbling sound.

"What did you do Edward?" Bella looked horrified. I smiled at her before Alice, Emmett and Jasper all ran into the room, locked the door and proceeded to move furniture against the door. Hmm, Bella broke my train of thought.

"What on Earth have you all been up to?" I focused my eyes quickly on her face, relieved that I saw amusement not anger on her breathtaking features.

"Alice you start off seeing as you initiated the prank session." Alice smiled and gracefully sat down on the floor.

"Well Bella, we have been extremely chivalrous and have been extracting revenge for you" Alice took a quick breath and continued rambling on. "I went first as I knew exactly what I wanted to do. You see Saturday there was supposed to be a cocktail party here and they were supposed to serve sushi, but all the fish were off and they were being kept in a fridge. I had to pay Laurent back for tipping over my filing cabinet so I went into his office and asked if I could get something out of his filing cabinet. I had taken a couple of the fish in my handbag and I found a small electronic fan. I placed the fish in there, turned the fan on and began rearranging all his files. And then..." Alice was talking at the speed of light, no wonder Bella looked confused.

'And then, she noticed that I had crawled in and was proceeding to tie Laurent's shoe laces together" Emmett was pissing himself laughing. It wasn't really that good off a prank but it had worked out quite well.

"And well Bella, you saw what happened when he came out of his office due to the smell" A smile spread over Bella's face. I then continued.

"Well, while Laurent was...preoccupied with a fish, I snuck into his office and poured some laxative in his coffee" Bella gasped.

"You didn't" I nodded and laughed at her expression. She appeared to be holding back laughter.

"I wonder how he knew it was me." I mused aloud. Bella sat in thought for a few minutes.

"And Jasper what did you do?" Bella asked innocently. We all faced Jasper, curious as to what his plan had been.

"I locked all the bathrooms on this floor" He stated with a small smirk on his lips. We all exploded with laughter, rolling around in hysterics. Bella fell off my lap onto the floor, which set Emmett off louder. If Laurent hadn't of realised it was us, he sure would have now. I realised why they had baracaded the door. Laurent was going to be pissed.

**What did you think??**


	18. Tackle

**This is a pretty long chapter, i was going to split it into two, but i love you guys so feel privileged. Thanks for the reviews, im really glad you enjoy my story enough to review.**

**Enough rambling, to the story!! ( Which Stephanie Meyer owns, due to you know copyright of twilight and stuff)**

**Thank to shopaholic 92 for the idea!!**

BPOV

I can't believe I just fell off the couch, where I had been pleasantly sitting in Edward's lap. We heard noises from the other side of the door. This could not be good.

"Break down the God Damn door!" Laurent yelled. Uh oh.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think Miss Swan will appreciate that" That was Mike; thank goodness, someone with common sense.

"I don't give a damn!" Laurent screamed.

"Well I freaking do, and anyone who touches my door will find themselves unemployed so fast that the door won't even hit them on their way out" I stalked over to my door and was yelling through it. Edward, Jasper and Emmett seemed shocked, Alice was simply smiling.

"Bella, I know they are all in there! Open this door, now!" Hmmm, I think not.

"Laurent, Edward is the only other person in here" I walked away from the door and moved the couch forward. There was a small door behind it. I motioned for the others to go through it. I hoped Emmett would fit.

"Bella, you are a terrible liar, and I'm coming in one way or another" I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers up my spine.

"Masen, I heard that! And I wouldn't be so smug if I were you I'm pressing charges!" I looked at Edward, he was still smiling.

"Well, I'm in herewith Bella, and you're out there with a stomach problem and a bunch of security personnel" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. Uh oh, too much testosterone in the air...can't breathe. I turned in Edward's arm and faced him with hands on hips. He did not just bring me into this.

"Yes I did" My mouth fell open; I hadn't even said anything...had I? He chuckled at me.

"Masen, what the hell are you laughing about?" Laurent was going crazy out there. I had a feeling that door was not going to last much last longer.

"The beautiful woman in my arms" He replied. I blushed furiously and tried to walk away from him, he simply pulled me back into his chest.

"Edward" I hissed, not really angry.

"Oh crap!" Emmett, what was up with him? Everyone had by now disappeared down the hidden hallway.

"I'm stuck help!" He stated. I laughed, this was too funny. Edward allowed me to walk over to the small door.

"Well we will get you out later, just be quiet, and try sucking in your stomach" I whispered before shutting the door as Edward moved the couch back into place.

"What was that Bella, what are you two whispering about?" Laurent sounded like he had pressed himself against the door.

"No, I'm not answering your questions until you answer mine. What charges are you pressing against Edward and why?" I was mad; who did he think he was, I was none of his business.

"Grievous bodily harm" he replied, sounding happy.

"Why? Edward hasn't touched you, and he's been in here most of the time." I thought I sounded convincing.

"Isabella" Did Laurent just growl at me? Edward stood in front of me protectively; I guess that was a yes.

"What proof do you have?" Laurent laughed at my question.

"Security footage" Hmmm, I could easily fix that. I walked over to my desk and pulled up the security monitors on my screen. Nothing was done with tapes these days; it was all electronic and stored on the computer. This made it really easy for me to delete, cut and paste...so now none of the events of this morning were present, except for Laurent tearing apart the office and firing everyone.

"Well Laurent, I'm looking at the footage now and all I see is you destroying _my _property! Perhaps I'm the one who should be pressing charges" I heard Laurent audibly gulp.

"Bella what have you done" Laurent was growling at me, again. Edward looked hostile. I shrunk back into my seat. He walked over to me, pulled me out of the chair and sat back down with me in his lap. He laughed as he saw the footage.

"You are brilliant Bella" He hugged me to his chest as we heard the door get smashed, and start to splinter. I tensed, who the hell, was breaking down my door? As the door opened I saw four security guards standing around looking anxious as Laurent barged through my door. Suddenly I was sitting in my chair and Edward was standing in front of me.

"Security!" I squealed, I saw the four faces outside lighten up and smile as they ran towards Laurent and tackled him before he was halfway across the room.

"You bitch!" Laurent spat "You will pay for that later!" This earned him a slam into the floor from Mike.

"Apologise now!" Mike was up in his face. It was quite terrifying. At that moment, Jasper and Alice skipped into the room.

"Bella! What is going on in hear? We go out for lunch and we come back to all hell breaking loose!" Alice shrieked before detouring around Laurent and the guards and walking over to where I sat and Edward stood.

"Oh, you guys could have asked us if we wanted to have lunch. What did you guys have?" I asked trying to maintain the charade.

"Sushi" Jasper replied with a stoic face. Ok, don't laugh Bella, it will blow our cover. Don't laugh, don't laugh. I took a deep breath.

"Miss Swan, are you ok?" One of the security guards was walking towards me, it was Eric.

"Yes thankyou Eric, I'm just a little overwhelmed" I sighed rubbing my head, feigning a headache to try to mask the laughter that I was sure was about to erupt from my lungs.

"Right, everybody out now" Mike ordered, as he dragged Laurent form the room.

"Mike?" I asked sweetly. He paused.

"Could you please ask someone from maintenance to come and fix my door?" He nodded and pushed Laurent through the door. Once I was sure I heard the elevator close I turned abruptly to Jasper.

"You almost blew it" I was trying to be angry.

"How? You were the one who was silently laughing" I glared at him.

"Because you mentioned _sushi_" I emphasised. A smile played across Jaspers face.

"Guys get me out of here!" A muffled yell came from the passage way. Oops, we forgot about Emmett. After the guys managed to pull him out, it took a lot of struggling, He faced me furious.

"You knew I would get stuck and you made me get in there anyway" He spoke menacingly. I hid behind Edward grabbing onto his shirt and burying my face in his back.

"Sorry Emmett" My voice came out muffled.

"So you admit it?" I yelped and I think I started shaking because Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Enough Emmett, you're scaring her" Edward snarled I looked up at his face. He smiled down at me.

"I won't let him touch you love" Did he just call me _love?_ I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. I buried my face in his chest to hide my blush.

"Thanks Edward" I whispered quietly.

"Edward, you always wreck all my fun" Emmett was now pouting. A giggle escaped my mouth, it was one of the most hilarious things I had ever seen...well besides Laurent fighting with a bunch of fish. This added to my humour and I exploded in full fits of laughter. Everyone joined in instantly. We grew quiet again, eventually.

EPOV

I can't believe what Laurent just did. I expected him to be mad but he threatened me, growled at Bella, broke down her door and then proceeded to advance towards us. I wasn't sure if he was after me or Bella so I stood in front of her protectively. Luckily she called security and they were only too happy to tackle Laurent to the ground. That was a beautiful sight; until he called my beautiful Bella a...I won't repeat it. Just then Alice and Jasper bounced in and added to our story that proved our _innocence_.

"Bella! What is going on in hear? We go out for lunch and we come back to all hell breaking loose!" Alice shrieked but I could see the laughter in her eyes.

"Oh, you guys could have asked us if we wanted to have lunch. What did you guys have?" Bella replied, and Laurent said she couldn't lie.

"Sushi" Jasper replied with a stoic face. He did not just say that. Bella held her breath and closed her eyes, I was trying my hardest to maintain a clam exterior while inside I was laughing my head off.

"Miss Swan, are you ok?" One of the security guards asked.

"Yes thankyou Eric, I'm just a little overwhelmed" She rubbed her head, and I saw a flash of a smile on her face before she bit her lip.

"Right, everybody out now" Mike ordered.

"Mike? Could you please ask someone from maintenance to come and fix my door?" He agreed to Bella request.

"You almost blew it" Bella faced Jasper trying to look angry while her eyes were filled with humour. .

"How? You were the one who was laughing" Jasper returned.

"Because you mentioned _sushi_" A smile played across Jaspers face, he was trying to provoke Bella.

"Guys get me out of here!" Oops, we forgot about Emmett. After Jasper and I pulled him out he faced Bella with mock anger.

"You knew I would get stuck and you made me get in there anyway" He spoke menacingly. Bella jumped behind me and held on for dear life. I guess she didn't know Emmett well enough yet to know he was joking

"Sorry Emmett" She murmured into my shirt.

"So you admit it?" Bella yelped and started shaking. I pulled her into my arms securely.

"Enough Emmett, you're scaring her" I snarled at Emmett before smiling down at Bella.

"I won't let him touch you love" That wasn't supposed to slip out. Instead of pulling away, Bella blushed and buried her head in my chest.

"Thanks Edward" She whispered quietly.

"Edward, you always wreck all my fun" Emmett was now pouting. We all burst into laughter after Bella started giggling.

EPOV (still)

"So Bella" Emmett began. I now had Bella back in my arms as we were sitting in her chair. She hadn't complained when I had pulled her into my lap and we had been like this for at least half an hour.

"Yes Emmett" My goddess enquired sweetly. I'm so glad Alice had talked her into spending the rest of the day with us, even if it was at her office.

"I think you should give me and Jasper jobs here" He blurted out quickly. I chuckled into Bella's neck as her mouth dropped open.

"Now before you say anything..." Too late, Bella found her voice.

"Don't you two already have jobs?" She asked bewildered.

"Well, yes, we work for Edward, but" She cut him off again; it really was quite hilarious to think that little Bella could silence the big goof that is Emmett.

"No" She stated calmly. This should be interesting, now Emmett would surely beg.

"But Bella" He whined. "You didn't even let me explain my reasoning behind it" He complained.

"Fine, go ahead, dazzle me" She sighed.

"I think I'll leave that to Edward." Bella blushed bright red, I stroked my finger across her cheek and she leaned back into me.

"Relax Bella, please, I have no problem with it" I whispered into her ear and watched delighted as goose bumps appeared on her skin.

"Hmm, as I was saying, if me and Jasper work here then Edward won't be worried about you all the time because he'll know that we're here to protect you and Alice. Besides, you lost what, about forty employees today, if you hire me and Jasper then that's two less you have to worry about" Emmett was grinning from ear to ear. He thought he had had Bella won. Bella groaned. I think she had forgotten that Laurent had fired a floor full of staff. It was mostly executives that worked on this floor, but she still seemed upset about it.

"Well what skills do you have? What can you add to this business?" Bella was straight into interviewing mode. Jasper put a hand on Emmett shoulder and pushed him out of the way. I think Bella was more intimidated by Jasper than she was by Emmett because she shrunk away from him, unnoticeable to everyone but me, who she had in fact shrunk back into. I rubbed soothing circles in her back. She relaxed at my touch. God how I wanted her to be mine. I wonder what she'd say if I asked her to be my girlfriend? **( Edward and Bella still aren't officially together yet, this is important to know for later on)**

"Well, we both work in executive positions at Edward's company, making vital decisions to help boost business. We know what we want and how to go about getting it, especially from investors" Jasper was so calm, he exuded confidence.

"And will you keep working for Edward or will you transfer to here permanently? Bella asked; her face blank. Business Bella was so amazing; I wanted to get to know all of her.

"Well, that is up to you and Edward to decide. I would prefer to work at both places, for example work mornings at Edward's while you're at school and then work afternoons here" Bella nodded, it actually made a lot of logical sense to me too.

"So Bella, are you going to give them a chance?" I breathed into her ear. A light blush tinged her cheeks.

"If it's alright with you, I don't mind them being here" She spoke softly to me.

"Yes!" Emmett jumped into the air and high fived Jasper. What were the so excited about.

"Bella, we are going to have so much fun" Emmett grinned mischievously.

"Emmett, I am very serious about my business, and I would like to think that my executives were also" Bella leaned forward folding her arms across her desk. She looked the part of a powerful business woman.

"Yes sir" Emmett and Jasper mock saluted her.

"Speaking of business, guys I really need to get back to work" Everyone including me groaned at Bella's statement. I tightened my arms around her waist; I wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"Bella" Alice whinged.

"No Alice, this is the fourth day I've skipped work, I have responsibilities, I can't just ignore them." I started feeling guilty for selfishly tearing Bella away from her duties.

"Fine!" Alice shrieked standing up. "Jasper, Emmett I will show you two your offices, that is of course if it's alright with Miss high and mighty over there" I laughed at Alice's frustration.

"That's a good idea Alice, but you three can have the rest of the day off afterwards" Emmett and Jasper high fived again as Alice rolled her eyes.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" Emmett boomed.

"Edward, you need to go too" She murmured quietly looking at her hands. I couldn't detect the emotion on her face.

"I know, I just don't want to" She stood up slowly, I followed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella" I smiled down at her and thought I saw sorrow in her eyes. Why was she so upset? I picked up her hand, kissed it briefly and walked out of her office, not trusting myself to look back for fear of ravishing her.

**REVIEW!! Isnt edward sweet!! And Bella..sigh...ignorant but so funny.**


	19. I choose you

**Yay another chapter, sorry guys i had a little bit of writer's block ( i just typed i had a little butt lol) so here's the next chapter!! **

**REVIEW**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

BPOV

I woke up with a start. I relaxed a little when I realised I was in my office, I wasn't completely used to the new decor yet and it startled me. After Edward left yesterday, without so much as a glance back in my direction I might add, my door was soon fixed and I found myself up to my elbows in clients' portfolios. I wasn't sure what time it had been when I finally gave up and collapsed on the couch. Luckily I hadn't slept in too late and would be able to make it to school on time with a shower and breakfast. Speaking of food, I hadn't eaten since school yesterday. I needed to work something out with Alice about that, or else I wouldn't just be tripping over air, I'd be passing out or collapsing due to lack of sustenance. Walking into my bathroom, Alice had already set out an outfit for me. When had she managed to do that? I looked at it and instantly refused to wear it. I walked over to my closet and realised it was padlocked. That little witch...now I had to wear...this. After getting out of the shower I looked at the dress again. It wasn't that I didn't like wearing dresses...well ok maybe it was. But this was not anything I would ever wear, especially not in the day time. What had Alice been thinking!?

It was a strapless white dress that fell just above my knees; it fitted tight to my waist but flared out below my hips. Beside the dress was a little black jacket that fastened just below my bust and a pair of high black heels. Alice was going to be the death of me. If I didn't freeze to death I certainly would fall to my demise. As I was walking out of my office I glanced at my calendar, and my sorrow that I was feeling yesterday slammed into my chest. It had been one week exactly today since Edward had promised to sit with me for a week. My time was up and now I would go back to being alone. I took a deep shaky breath and calmed myself to try to stop myself from crying. _It's not like you won't see him anymore Bella_ I kept repeating to myself as I got into the Lamborghini and drove off towards the source of my sorrow. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot Edward was at my door opening it for me to get out. He just stood in the door way gaping at me. I didn't like what I was wearing either but he didn't have to be so rude about it.

"Edward are you going to move?" I hissed, angry at him, he looked taken aback before a smile passed across his face.

"No" He leaned closer to me. I shut my eyes and held my breath.

"Silly Bella, I just wanted to help you out" He murmured in my ear. I felt him tug on one of my hands that I had been holding onto my seat for dear life with and I slowly opened my eyes. He was half inside the car and he reached over me to grab my book bag that I had remembered to bring today. He smiled as he looked me over and helped me from the car.

"You look absolutely stunning today Bella" Edward spoke again looking into my eyes. My breath hitched.

"Don't be absurd Edward" I muttered dropping my gaze. He still held onto my hand and I was leaning against my car door that he had just shut behind me. He took a step closer to me, I took a step back and he raised my chin with our intertwined hands so I had to look into his eyes. I gulped.

"I'll try that again shall I?" I just nodded as he smiled at me. "You look beautiful today Bella" He watched me closely as amusement danced in his eyes.

"Thank you Edward" I uttered breathlessly. He chuckled.

"Mr Masen, Miss Swan, if you please!" Mrs Casey spoke evenly. I exhaled a deep breath of relief as Edward continued laughing and led me after the teacher to the staffroom. After our teacher student meeting that lasted around half an hour we exited the staffroom and I began to dread what would happen next.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward stopped walking and held onto me tight forcing me to pause as well.

"It's been a week Edward" I stated staring at the floor.

"So, what's that got to do with anything?" He asked, brushing a hand lightly across my cheek. He was not making this easy for me.

"The deal...you are free to hang out with whoever you want now" I barley whispered. I felt his grip tighten on my hand. His other hand pushed my chin up gently do that I had to look into his beautiful green eyes.

"I choose you" He smiled at me warmly.

"Edward...I...are you?" He cut me off.

"Bella, please don't argue, if you don't want me around I'll go but other than that I'm sticking with you" I was trying to divert my gaze from his but failed.

"I do want you around" I mumbled so quietly I was sure he wouldn't be able to hear me.

"I'm glad" He looked it too; he was beaming at me with a bright smile.

"Out of my way" Jacob stormed past, slamming a shoulder into me. I started falling backwards, and just as I thought I would make impact with the ground, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. Edward pulled me up straight and held me close to his chest. He looked very angry; moving one hand from my waist he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella are you all right?" He suddenly enquired opening his eyes quickly to assess me.

"Yes, are you?" I watched the amount of raw emotion flicker in his eyes. Some I could detect, like anger, but there were some emotions there that just confused me.

"I will be" He smiled at me and started walking off, one arm still locked around my waist. We made it to history with five minutes to spare. We walked in hand in hand, and the whole class froze and stared at us. I immediately felt the blush rise in my cheeks.

"Poor Eddie, Isabella is _still _dragging you around with her" Lauren pouted and walked straight up to Edward and began tracing his jaw. I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp, and walk away but he just held on tighter.

"Lauren, could you please keep your hands to yourself and _never_ call me that again" He sounded very intimidating. Lauren froze and took a step back. Not many boys ever rejected her. I must have had the same look of shock on my face because Edward suddenly chuckled and ran his finger over my blush.

"Let's go find a seat Bella" He didn't give me time to answer; he simply tugged me to the back of the room and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down muttering a thank you.

"So you don't deny that she is dragging you around?"Lauren marched over. I really hated this chick and wished for nothing more that to slap her across her pretty little face.

"Actually Lauren, _I_ just can't seem to leave this beautiful woman alone. She puts up with me." He answered staring at me, instead of at Lauren. Lauren let out a strangled scream, which shocked us both. Turning to look at her she seemed as if she was about to go on a rampage. Yikes, what's the bet I'm the target?

"Bella! You think ugly, boring, clumsy Isabella is beautiful!? Give me a break buddy, whatever she poured in your coffee will be out of your system soon." That was harsh, I found myself blinking back tears. I did not want to cry in front of Lauren, or anyone else for that matter.

"I think that Bella is the most beautiful person in this room, and I'm sure most of the guys here would agree with me" He raised his eyebrows at the class and the majority were nodding and looking at me with hunger. Uh oh, what had gotten into them? And why was Edward being so nice and sweet?

"You're kidding right? I'm way more beautiful than she is!" Lauren was screaming in Edward's face.

"No, you're not" Edward stated calmly before Lauren turned her back and stomped out of the room.

"Edward, you don't have to lie for me" I whispered not meeting his gaze as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Nobody said I was lying Bella" He replied softly as the teacher began. It was Mr Hammal, great, just what I needed.

"Miss Swan, what was one major cause of death during the Late Middle ages?" He was already picking on me? Lucky I knew this topic like the back of my hand.

"The Black Plague... sir" I added as an afterthought.

"And what was that?"

"A bacterial disease that was transmitted by rats" I answered curtly, how long was he going to keep this up?"

"And what did this lead to?" He wasn't going to give up, I sighed.

"Well, due to the rapid decline in the number of labourers, those workers remaining thought they deserved higher earnings and this led to the break out of popular uprisings all across Europe" My lack of sleep was starting to catch up to me and I stifled a yawn.

"What do you mean by popular uprisings?" God someone tell him to shut up! Taking a deep, calming breath I answered.

"They were revolts or rebellions by, typically, peasants in the country and the bourgeois in the cities against the nobles, abbots and kings" He nodded and turned back to the class. I exhaled in relief. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward staring at me with his mouth hanging open. As soon as the bell went I was outside the door incredibly fast, wanting to avoid another interrogation by Mr Hammal.

"Bella, wait up" Edward ran past me in a second and had me stopped in my tracks.

"Sorry Edward, I had to get out of there" He wrapped his arm around me. I looked at him with confusion.

"Why don't we skip the rest of the day?" He suggested hopefully.

"First you drag me away from my work and now you want me to quit school? I don't think you are having a positive effect on me Mr Masen" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Is that a bad thing?" He practically purred in my ear. I gulped and had to focus hard to remain breathing. I heard him chuckling and shot a glare in his direction.

"Fine, we'll go to class, but I don't know why, you know everything anyway" I rolled my eyes. I would love to just sit my SAT's and be done with it, but of course, I had to continue going to school...it was my father's last request.

"Bella? Bella" Edward was shaking me gently. I must have zoned out.

"Yes Edward" My eyes lingered on his for a second, worry was shinning clear in them. Why did he care so much?

"Please let me take you home or to your office, something is wrong, I can tell" He sounded so determined. How could I tell him that I was still upset over my family's death and that I was so confused about what to feel about him? I loved him, but could I really act that way, would he accept me? Edward started shaking me again.

"Ok Edward, we can ditch, let's go" He seemed to visibly relax and ran his eyes over me. I wonder why he did that?

**REVIEW my pretties!! muh huh muh hah!! Thanks for all the reviews!!**


	20. Forever

**You guys will love this chapter!! Well i did anyway! Thanks for the reviews and sorry i havent updated in a while...i have assignemtns that i have been neglecting and they are building up. Oh well only four weeks until end of semester!!**

**I dont own twilight!!**

**ENJOY **

EPOV

"Bella, you aren't feeling well, please just get into my car and let me drive you to work" I spoke with what I hoped was persuasion in my voice.

"But Edward, what will happen to my car? I can't just leave it here, besides, I can drive myself to work _and_ you have to go to your own office to work" She pouted, looking adorable, I was starting to crack. No Edward resist, resist.

"I will have someone come and pick it up and besides unlike you I hire people that can easily do my job. Technically I only have to go in once a week. Please Bella, let me drive you" I prayed she would say yes.

"Fine Edward, but if someone steals my car..." I smiled, I had her now.

"Then I will buy you two new ones just to make up for it now please Bella, get in" I opened the passenger door and gently pushed her into the seat, leaning across her to buckle her seat belt. I watched as a blush rose in her cheeks.

"Edward I can do that myself" She muttered not meeting my gaze.

"I know" I chuckled and walked around, sliding into the driver's seat. I called Alice on my mobile.

"Edward! Aren't you supposed to be in school? And where is Bella? Oh my God what happened to her?! How am I supposed to dress her up tomorrow? What have you done to her?!" Alice was screaming into the phone that I held two feet away from my ear. Both Bella and I could hear her crystal clear, even though she was talking at a million miles an hour.

"Alice calm down, Bella and I are just ditching, Bella isn't feeling well although she won't admit it or tell me what is upsetting her" I eyed Bella as she looked away sheepishly.

"You big idiot! What have you done to upset her?" My mouth fell open.

"Why does it have to be something _I _did, maybe it was you" I retorted thinking of everything I had done and said to Bella that could offend her.

"Well I haven't been around her morning like _someone_ I know" Alice answered back.

"Edward, could you hand me the phone?" I jumped as Bella's quiet voice echoed in the car. I handed the phone over to her.

"Alice shut up!" Bella screamed. Well now I definitely knew something it was up, Bella never yells. I really hoped I hadn't caused it.

"Bella what's wrong?" I heard Alice's voice, now toned down a few notches.

"Alice, it's nothing. But Edward has in no way distressed me, he has been nothing but kindness itself, so stop blaming him!" At least I hadn't been the cause of her...mood.

"Bella, please you can tell me...or if not me you can tell Edward, because I know you really li... " Alice's voice was getting softer; I could only just make out her words. I started focusing on my driving so as to appear like I wasn't eavesdropping.

"Alice" Bella warned in a low dangerous voice cutting her speech short just at the part I wanted to hear. Did Bella like me? I tried to hide my smile of pure delight.

"Bella just tell him how you feel" Alice coaxed sweetly.

"Alice I will see you at the office in less than ten minutes goodbye" Bella ended the call and leaned her face against the window, looking away from me.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you Bella" I murmured softly, keeping my eyes on the road while trying to draw Bella into conversation.

"Edward it is in no way your fault... accidents happen...exhibit _A,_ Lauren, exhibit B, Laurent, exhibit C, James" She smiled at her own feeble attempt at a joke, but shuddered at the last name. What did she mean by accidents happen and who was James?

"Bella I wish you trusted me enough to tell me what is going on" I sighed.

"I do trust you Edward, it's just...it's hard to talk about" She looked like she was about to burst out in tears so I stopped talking and simply held her hand in mine. After a while I pulled into a car park.

"Are you sure you want to go to work? Do you want me to come with you?" I asked quietly.

"I'll be fine, I think I will just lock myself in my office and refuse to see anyone" She sat quietly.

"Would you let me in if I bring you lunch later?" I enquired cautiously. Bella's head snapped in my direction. After a moment she smiled and nodded.

"I could use some food...and good company" She admitted shyly. So she really did like me!

"Alice is going to launch into twenty questions as soon as she sees you, you know?" It felt so right just sitting and talking with Bella...perfect even. She just nodded in response.

"I should get it over with fast then" She glanced up at me quickly and then looked out the window.

"Ok, I will be back in a couple hours with some food...any preferences?" I really didn't want to let her go.

"Surprise me" She smiled before unbuckling her seatbelt. "Thanks for the lift Edward, make sure you take care of my car, otherwise you are going to be out of a lot of money" She laughed.

"It would be worth it if I got to drive you everywhere...I'm glad you're feeling better" Bella was stunned by my statement.

"So observant...I'm surprised you don't know that it's you that makes me feel happy" She whispered the last part, I almost missed it. I raised her hand to my lips and kissed her wrist lightly.

"Go face Alice, Bella, before she comes down here and drags you from the car" I watched as she pouted then got out.

"Bye Bella, my love" I whispered as she closed the door and walked over to the entrance of the building, her hips swaying sexily. If only she realised how truly beautiful she was.

BPOV

I was upset, but riding with Edward had lifted a weight off of my shoulders. I missed my parents, my sister, was crushed by what Lauren had said, angered by Laurent's behaviour and terrified that any day James would come back for me. Why couldn't I just tell Edward that? I stood quietly in the elevator as it ascended to the top floor.

"I've been waiting for you missy! You better start telling me what's wrong, right now" Alice screeched as soon as the door opened. I wonder how many other people on this floor she had given this lecture to in the past ten minutes? Speaking of people, there were actually people here. Who had hired them all? I looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

"No you answer me and _then_ I will answer you" She huffed. I could wait.

"Hold all my calls and visitors...unless it's Edward, he can come in" I walked off nonchalantly to my office. I heard Alice let out a grunt of frustration.

"Fine, I hired them, now tell me" I walked in and closed the door in her face .I heard her yelling at me from the other side. I turned the lock and sat down at me desk, turning on my stereo, blaring the music. I hoped the new employees were tolerant of their boss' obnoxious behaviour. Too bad if they weren't, it's not like they could get me fired. Time escaped me and soon enough I heard a loud banging noise coming from my door. I jumped up to investigate, swinging open the door, ready to yell when I saw Edward standing in front of me.

"Oh...hi Edward come in" I stumbled back into my office, embarrassed that I was just about to tell him off for disturbing me.

"Not exactly the warm welcome I was expecting" He muttered. I just laughed and turned down the volume on my stereo.

"Sorry about that...I thought you were Alice and I was about to give you an ear full. You just took me by surprise" I shrugged and cleared off an area of my desk so we could eat.

"A good surprise?" Edward asked playfully. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

"You really didn't have to do this Edward" I mumbled as he sat down across from me.

"But I wanted to" He flashed me with a dazzling smile.

"So what did you bring me anyway?" I queried curious about what he was holding in his hand.

"Sushi" My mouth fell open...he could not be serious.

"Silly Bella, no, I didn't, I just wanted to see your face, when I said that" he was chuckling to himself, I glared at him. "I brought you Italian, I go to this little pizzeria now and again and it has delicious food." My mouth instantly started to water. I watched as he pulled out a few containers, each containing something tastier than the next.

"I thought we could share...you know mix and match...do you mind?" He hesitated.

"It looks absolutely tantalising Edward, of course I don't mind" I smiled at him reassuringly before picking up my fork.

"I think you look absolutely tantalising" His velvet voice chanted. I blushed and looked away, unable to meet his burning gaze. "Dig in Bella" He chuckled, back to his usual self in a split second. Had I just imagined that?

We ate in silence until the majority of the food was gone. I leaned back into my chair and groaned.

"I'm so full, I couldn't stop, and it tasted so good" I complained lightly. I could see the amusement in Edward's eyes, but they quickly turned serious.

"Bella..." He trailed off, clearly in deep thought. I waited patiently and curiously about what he wanted. Maybe he had decided he really didn't want to hang out with me anymore and this was just a goodbye lunch! I took a deep shaking breath and exhaled. Everything else in my life had gone rotten, why would this be any different?

"Bella, are you crying?" Edward's soft voice snapped me out of my trance. Apparently I was. I shook my head no. He crossed to my side of the desk, picked me up in his arms, carried me across the room and sat down on the couch.

"Please tell me what's wrong Bella" I shook my head again. The past months of pain and exhaustion seemed to catch up on me all at once and I found myself hysterically sobbing into Edward's shirt. He held me close while rubbing soothing circles in my back. After what seemed like hours I ran out of tears and just sat there, fatigued and depressed. I took another calming breath, and Edward looked at me with alarm.

"I'm fine I promise" My voice sounded hoarse, my throat felt raw.

"Bella, no you're not, you are upset and holding it all in does nothing good for you my love" There he goes using that word again. Does he really mean to use that endearing term? What did he mean by _my _love? I didn't think anyone as perfect as him could even _like_ someone as plain as me. He stroked my cheeks, wiping away the tears that still trailed them. I must look like a mess.

"Are you going to tell me anything?" He whispered.

"I...where should I start?" I finished lamely.

"The beginning?" I laughed; of course, this was the logical place to start.

"It's just...my family and James and Laurent and you and...I don't think you'd understand even if I explained it" I gushed out at supersonic speed.

"Ok well let's just pick one and go from there" He looked confused and frustrated. "How about we start with why I'm on the list?" I gulped and turned my face away.

"Edward, I have to get back to work. It's been almost two hours, we can talk about it another time...if you're still around or want to" I uttered quietly. He gently grabbed my cheeks in his hands and brought my face within inches of his. I was forced to look into his eyes.

"Bella, I am not going anywhere, I'll always be around, and I'll always want to know want you're thinking and I'll always want _you_...forever" He spoke with such anguish and truth in his voice.

"Forever is a long time" I managed to stutter before his lips captured mine in a soft kiss.

"It's not long enough" He murmured against my lips.

**Isn't Edward the sweetest most romantic guy ever?** **Finally they sort of admit their feelings for each other. Yay!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	21. Sweet Kisses

**Another Chapter!! A little bit fluffy but i think they are so cute together!! **

**Give me your thoughts!! More drama and fighting to come in a couple chapter!!**

**Enjoy...i dont own twilight or the fantastic characters...but i do own Amanda...i think!**

EPOV

I just kissed her and she's still sitting in my lap; I just admitted that I wanted to spend eternity with her and she's not screaming. She didn't run away! I leaned in for another kiss this time with a little more passion. She met my kiss and deepened it. I had to finally pull away when I began to struggle for breath. Bella was also having trouble breathing. I rested my cheek on top of her head. Of course our perfect moment had to be interrupted.

"Bella, is this guy giving you a hard time?" Emmett bounced in coming to stand right in front of us. I watched as Bella turned a delightful shade of pink. She was so gorgeous and now she was mine. That sounded so good.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked, slightly frustrated that I had to share _my _Bella.

"Touchy aren't we Edward? Well Jasper and I just arrived and Alice mentioned that you guys had been in here for hours...together...all alone" He was grinning the goofiest grin. What did he think we had done? Never mind, I have an idea. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep calming breath.

"Emmett out!" Bella suddenly said in an angry voice as if she were disciplining a puppy. Emmett simply lowered his head, pouted his lips and sulked out of the room. Wow, I would have to try that sometime. Bella was just full of surprises wasn't she? I listened as she sighed heavily. I started chuckling. She immediately tensed.

"Relax my love" I whispered in her ear before kissing her neck lightly. She shivered slightly and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Edward, I really have to get back to work, I'm going to be at the pageant all day tomorrow and" I quickly kissed her lips.

"That's fine Bella, I guess I will just see you tomorrow" She smiled at me warmly.

'So I take it that Amanda astounded all the judges and she's in the semi-finals?" I nodded in response and watched as her smile grew wider.

"I'm so happy for her" She looked it too; I wonder why she cared so much about Amanda?

"Well I better let you work away to your heart's content" I slid her off my lap onto the couch before leaning in for another chaste kiss and standing up. I would never get my fill of kissing Bella.

"Goodbye my Bella" I kissed her hand and walked out of her office. Feeling her stare on my back, I turned around at the door and flashed her a smile before slipping out.

"EDWARD ANOTHONY MASEN! What have you been doing in there?" When had Alice turned into my mother?

"Mary Alice Brandon! What have you been doing out here?" I thoroughly enjoyed stirring Alice up.

"Don't take that tone with me Mr!" So she was reprimanding me, big deal, I was what, at least a foot and a half taller than her. She was _really _intimidating, not! I snorted loudly. Big mistake. Alice stamped down on my foot with her heel, the pain almost bringing tears to my eyes. She then grabbed my ear and started dragging me to the elevator.

'Alice, ow! Let me go! What have I done to deserve this?" I shrieked, my ear and my foot were now throbbing.

"You break her heart Mr and I will break your car! Do we have an understanding!" I was so confused, this morning Alice was trying to get me and Bella together and now she was threatening me...and my precious car! Not to mention I would never hurt Bella, ever, and I would make sure that anyone who did would pay.

"Alice, I love Bella of course I'm not going to break her heart!" I growled, she instantly released my ear. Her mouth was hanging open.

"You...you love her?!" She squealed after a nanosecond of incoherent thought.

"Alice, keep your voice down...I haven't told her yet" I mumbled. She punched me hard in the arm. Alice sure was strong!

"Why not!" I stared at her hard and she softened.

"Ok, ok, it's too soon and I will try and stay out of it but I'm not promising you anything" She complained.

"Thanks Alice! I'll see you at the pageant tomorrow" I smiled before running in the elevator quickly before she decided to attack me again.

XXooooooXXooooooXX

BPOV

I woke up screaming. But calmed down slightly when I realised I was just lying on my couch in my office and not tied to a chair in a damp hotel room. I shuddered at the memory and got up quickly throwing open the curtains to let in the early morning sunlight. Today was beautiful and I was excited for the first time in a while. The semi-finals for the pageant were today and Edward was going to be there. Edward...sigh. He was so perfect, and gorgeous and sweet and kind and muscled...Snap out of it Bella! I shook my head and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I thought I heard the door open while I was showering, but no one answered to my call. Turning off the faucets I blindly grabbed for a towel, wrapping it around myself before stepping out from behind the shower curtain.

"Shit fire and save matches!" I screamed startled as I stepped out and saw Alice rummaging through the wardrobe.

"Did you hear that from Emmett?" Alice asked nonchalantly while still not really noticing me.

"Alice! Haven't you heard of knocking! I was in the shower for heaven's sake! I could have walked out here naked! Why didn't you answer me when I called out?" I vented, gripping the towel to me tightly.

"Bella, Chillax! We have to get you beautified for Edward!" Alice was clapping her hands together and dancing on the spot. She chucked me a red lace bra and underwear set.

"Put those on and stop complaining, I will give you five minutes starting from now and then I will be back to choose you a cute little outfit" She pressed a button on her watch and skipped out. She really was going to time me. Damn you Alice! After my allocated time, Alice waltzed back in and pulled out another daring outfit...well everything was daring for me.

"Alice" I groaned.

"Shut up Bella! Edward will love it! Now this is a pencil skirt, the colour is midnight black. This top is a sexy ¾ French cuff shirt, now its white satin so I know the bra will show through but that's the idea" Alice winked at me. "So tuck this shirt into the skirt and it will look hot!"Alice squealed jumping up and down.

'Alice what are you trying to do to me?" I shrieked and she just started laughing.

"Get dressed Bella or I will dress you" She walked out of the bathroom still laughing. Great, psycho Alice is in the building. I quickly slipped into the curve hugging clothes and walked out for Alice to inspect me. After a few minutes of tugging and straightening she clapped her hands together.

'Right, Rose should be here any second, let me just pick out some shoes and then we will get to work on you" She danced back into the bathroom emerging with a pair of black stilettos.

"Alice why is Rose coming?" I shouted as Rose walked in carrying a curling iron, hair straightener and blow dryer and a large bag. Great, more torture and it's not even eight in the morning yet.

After what seemed like hours Rose and Alice let me stand up. I looked in the mirror and blinked. Wow, I almost looked hot; they had straightened my hair and curled the bottom and done bold eye make-up but still managed to keep the rest light. I hugged Rosalie and Alice.

"You two are amazing!" I smiled at them appreciatively.

"We know" Rose hummed.

"Uh oh, it's time to go Bella. We'll catch you later Rose!" Alice dragged me out, as I stumbled in my heels.

"Alice slow down, I can hardly walk!" We rested in the elevator, briefly, before I was shoved into her Porsche.

'Where's the fire Alice?" I asked as we burnt rubber speeding out of the parking lot.

"Well, you are supposed to make an introduction in...nine minutes and thirty seven seconds, but who's counting" She laughed happily and kept on recklessly driving. We made in there with two minutes to spare. A record if you ask me. I was rushed backstage and told to be ready in ten seconds. Well, here we go again. I strutted out onto the stage, attempting to look confident while I felt like I was going to pass out or trip at any second. I exhaled as I made it to the microphone and begun speaking. After welcoming everyone and congratulating everyone on making it so far I went backstage to find Alice or hopefully Edward. I wasn't watching where I was going and abruptly slammed into something solid. Two arms wrapped around my waist and I heard a chuckle I knew oh so well.

"Edward" I smiled at him, relieved that a stranger hadn't just wrapped their arms around me.

"Hello love" He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You look stunning today, positively breathtaking" He quickly swept his gaze over my body, before staring into my eyes. 'But those shoes are going to be a problem I think. Did you let Alice dress you again" I nodded remorsefully and he laughed.

'Silly Bella, why don't you use your Emmett trick on her" My Emmett trick? I cocked my head to the side. "You pointed and spoke and he listened" He laughed as I blushed remembering how I had been so rude yesterday.

"Sorry" I mumbled. One of his hands went from my waist to my face. He lifted my chin up.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, it was quite adorable" He kissed me again, deeper this time. We didn't break apart until we heard squealing.

"Bella!" It was Amanda. She ran full pelt and collided with my legs, almost knocking me to the ground. Luckily, Edward had his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Edward let her go I want to hug her!" Amanda pouted.

"No, she's mine" He teased laughing at Amanda.

"I bet I can hold onto her longer than you can" Amanda returned, a clear challenge.

"Really?" He pulled me closer to him. "And Bella who do you think would win such a bet?" He smiled at me, taking out my breath.

"I'm not a gambling woman" I took the coward's way out, but Edward simply chuckled.

"Well we could always find out?" I snapped my attention back to him. Amanda instantly relatched onto my legs.

"Edward" I groaned resting my head on his chest.

"Love, you should have just answered the question" He laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest.

"What on earth are you two doing to poor Bella?" Alice laughed. Thank goodness, my saviour.

"Amanda bet Edward that she could hold onto me longer than he could" I whined as Alice and Jasper stood beside us with big smiles.

"Sweetie you are going to be there a while, I don't think Edward will ever willingly let Bella go" Alice murmured to Amanda, just loud enough for Edward and I to hear her. Amanda pouted before letting go.

"Looks like I win" Edward kissed my neck lightly, as I blushed. I loved how he made me feel.

"So you did" I smiled.

"Are you two going to do this all day" Amanda grumbled. Edward laughed and took a step away from me, intertwining our fingers.

"Unfortunately no, do you need any help getting ready Amanda?" She looked defiantly at Edward.

"No Edward, I'm all ready" And with that she stormed over to the marshalling area.

"Good Luck Amanda" I called after her. She turned briefly and smiled before continuing on.

**REVIEW my wonderful reviewers!! **

**By the way what actually happens at pageants??**


	22. Hidden Pasts

**Ok, here is my next chapter!! Sorry if its been a few days, university is a little hectic at the moment and i work all weekend!! Bummer i know and its no excuse.**

**Thank for all the reviews! They make me want to get chapters out fast!**

**I dont own twilight.**

EPOV

I spent all day in Bella's wonderful presence, she never left my side. Amanda had again wooed the judges and was now through to the final. It was to be held during the gala ball on Friday night. We had waited until the last people had left; which of course was the judges, and all they could do was talk!

"Well we will see you Friday Miss Swan" One of them remarked.

"Bye" I waved, encouraging them to walk off. Even though I had spent the day with Bella we hadn't had any alone time. Bella shot me a funny look.

"Yes, I will see you then, thank you once again" She smiled at them kindly. How did she do it? I know she had been on her feet all day, in stilettos, and she was dead exhausted and she still managed to be politeness itself. Amazing.

"Edward?" Bella spoke, her voice was so soothing.

"Yes beautiful" I smiled down at her and watched as her cheeks turned pink.

"Would you mind taking me home, it's just that Alice already left and she was my ride, seeing as both of my cars have been commandeered, I mean if it's too much trouble or I can just catch a cab but..." I kissed her lightly, cutting her off.

"Of course I would love to drive you home, besides it was all Alice and Rose talked about for days! Would you mind terribly if I came up with you to see it" I continued to smile at her as she just nodded her head. I don't think she had actually heard a word I said but now I got to see her home...I wondered if her parents would be there? (**Remember Edward doesn't know they're dead...yet)**

"Do you need to wait for your sister?" Bella asked, looking around the now deserted auditorium. I chuckled.

"She went home hours ago when the other contestants left, we've been waiting just for the judges to leave" Her confusion soon became worry. How curious.

"I'm sorry Edward, you should have gone home, you didn't have to wait with me" I grabbed her hand in mine and started leading her towards the exit.

"Bella love, I wasn't waiting with you, I was waiting _for_ you. I just want to spend some time with you; there is nothing to be sorry about." She smiled weakly, still not convinced. I sighed; even if I told her I loved her she probably wouldn't believe me.

"Edward, I've kept you waiting all day! I think I will just call a cab, that way you can go home to some peace." I tightened my grip on her hand and stopped walking; we had just made it to my car.

"Bella, please, don't be absurd! I am taking you home and that is final. I'm at peace when I'm with you." I begged looking into her big brown eyes. She glanced away shyly. I brought her hand to my lips. She suddenly peered at me.

"Edward?" Now that I had her attention... I leaned towards her, closing the gap between our lips. I embraced her in a passionate kiss, which she returned. After what seemed like barely seconds, but was probably around ten minutes, I broke the kiss, breathless, and simply held onto Bella. She rested heavily against me, panting slightly. I'm glad I had the same effect on her that she had on me...only I was much better at hiding it.

"Can I take you home now Bella...please" I felt her nod and led her over to the passenger's side, opened the door and watched her get in before I ran over to the driver's side to get in myself. After asking for directions, I set off, holding one of her hands in mine. We relapsed into comfortable silence for the remainder of the drive.

BPOV

Edward was so perfect, he wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted on driving me home. Not that I didn't love him and his company, but I knew this couldn't last forever. Although sometimes, some emotion in his eye would make me believe otherwise...Wait what am I talking about? We aren't even dating and I'm talking about love! He kissed me _yesterday_ and I'm already thinking about spending _forever_ with him. I must be losing my mind. He pulled into the private car park for my building and turned off the car. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he opened the door for me. I got out, taking his offered hand. He pulled me close to his chest and brushed his lips across mine. I sighed, thoroughly content, which caused him to chuckle.

"C'mon Bella, show me this crazy wonderful apartment of yours" I nodded and led him over to the elevator. My apartment was at the very top; actually it was more like a penthouse. We rode in silence up the elevator. Edward occasionally kissing my hand that was intertwined with his. The elevator dinged and we exited into the small lobby area. There was only one other person who lived on this floor and I had never met them. I walked over to my door and inserted my key card and access code. The door clicked and swung open. I walked in with Edward hot on my tail. I felt him tug on my hand, stopping me from entering further.

"Is something wrong Edward?" I asked utterly bemused by his expression.

"Where is everyone?" Huh? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean? I live here alone" His gaze flickered to mine, revealing that he was shocked and upset.

"Where are your parents? Your family? No roommate?" Uh oh. He didn't know about my parents, my sister... He didn't know, he didn't know! How was I going to tell him, it was so horrible I barely even let myself think about it anymore, how was I going to relive it! My breathing became shallower and I saw the world tilt and arms wrap around me before everything went black.

EPOV

Bella just passed out! Luckily I caught her in my arms before she hit the floor. What did I do? What's wrong, was it something I said? I kicked her door closed and looked around her extravagant apartment. Not that I was one to talk considering the mansion I owned outside of the city. I wish I could take her there and spend eternity with her. No Edward stay on track! You have to help the beautiful women in your arms that you love. I walked further into her apartment until I came to an open door. Peering in, I realised it was her bedroom. How would she feel about me being in her room? I looked down at her lying limply in my arms and took a deep breath and entered. It was very nice and spacious with a big canopy queen bed in the middle of the room. I walked over to it, gently placing Bella onto it. I sat next to her and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Slowly she began to stir. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open and met mine. I sighed in relief.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked, resting my hand against her cheek. She blushed; at least her blood was still flowing. She looked around the room confused, but slowly nodded anyway.

"You passed out love" I whispered, stroking her face lightly.

"Sorry" she mumbled, breaking our gaze by lowering her eyes.

"Please Bella...could you possibly tell me why?" I really wanted to know, but I didn't want to upset her again. She nodded and sat up on the bed, making a move to stand. I held her back in my arms.

"It will be easier if I show you, wait here" I was reluctant, but agreed as she stood on shaky feet, before kicking off her shoes and walking over to a dresser. Opening it I watched as she pulled out a stack of around ten newspapers clippings. I saw the tears in her eyes as she made her way back across the room. She sat down next to me and gave me the stack. Before even looking at them, I turned to her, wiping away her tears.

"Bella, I don't read the newspapers, they are just tabloid filled gossip columns that try to defame and disparage everyone. The last time I read one was when they did an article on me, about how I had taken over my father's company and how I was doomed to fail. That was seven months ago." I watched as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Please Edward, just read these few for me? I...I can't talk about it...it hurts too much" She closed her eyes and I watched as tears streamed down her face. I pulled her into my arms, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"For you, anything" I murmured into her ear. As she lay in my arms, quietly crying, I started reading the selected articles. One after one, the pieces of her fragile life fell together. Her father had started a business when she was born, which over the years had become a multi-million dollar firm. Some of the articles mentioned Bella's previous schools, starting from kindergarten, the places she had done work experience at, where she shopped, who she had dated, where she was intending to go to college...man they really targeted her. Four months ago, both her parents had been tragically killed in a car crash along with her younger sister. She had only been nine years old. That was her entire family, gone in one instant. Her father had willed her the company, the money, the estates and property, everything and now she was running it all, managing her own finances and life at the age of seventeen. When I had finished reading all but one article, I looked down at the stunning woman in my arms and realised she had fallen asleep. I wrapped my arm tighter around her and held her close as I read the last small article.

_21 November 2006  
Last night a teenage girl was reunited with her family after a week long ordeal. The girl said to be aged sixteen had been abducted outside her high school last week and her family feared the worst. After being paid an exorbitant amount, her captor released her days later. She is now recovering in hospital suffering from cuts and abrasions as the result of abuse and torture. The police were not involved in this case and the identity of the girl and her family is unknown. The man believed responsible for this hideous crime is still lurking on our streets. _

Wasn't that was the date of the gala ball this year? What relevance did this story have to Bella? Sure the date matched up for when she was sixteen but it couldn't possibly have been her...could it? Not my sweet, beautiful, innocent Bella. If I ever found out who did this to her...he was a dead man. Bella murmured my name in her sleep. It sounded so wonderful in her voice. I sighed, happy to have her safe on my arms now. I snuggled down next to her on the bed and wished I would be able to protect her in the future. Pulling her close to me, I felt my eyelids droop and fell asleep to the face of a beautiful angel.

**Sad i know...can you figure anything out yet? Hint hint! Lol**

**REVIEW!!**


	23. Repressed memories

**Hello everyone...sorry i havent updated in a few days...university sucks, we have end of semseter tests now so bummer. **

**So a few of you are very confused..im sorry **_I_** know what's going on but you guys dont so hopefully this chapter will clarify some things for you all.**

**THANKS for all the reviews...i got 23 last chapter i mean WOW!!**

**I dont own twilight...**

BPOV

I awoke encased in someone's arms. Slowly opening my eyes, I found a beautiful Edward asleep next to me. I knew we were going to have to talk when we woke up. I snuggled closer to his chest and fell back asleep, content in his strong arms.

EPOV

I felt Bella wake up, but I kept my eyes shut. I can't believe I had fallen asleep! I had spent the entire night with my beautiful woman, yet I hadn't asked her if I could stay. I felt her move closer to me and sigh. At least she was happy and not angry at me. I glanced at the clock on her wall. It was six am but we had to be at school in two hours and I wanted to talk to her. I exhaled sharply, not wanting to break this perfectly wonderful moment.

"Bella love, wake up" I murmured in her ear softly. She stirred against me and opened her eyes, staring into mine.

"Good morning Edward" She smiled sweetly. I would never get over how beautiful she was, and now she was mine. I brushed my lips over hers lightly. Bella shivered in response.

"It is a very good morning" I smiled at her lovingly. I never wanted her to leave my arms. A blush tinged her cheeks.

"Edward" She groaned, burying her head in my chest. I pulled her body closer to mine.

"Bella we have to go to school" I whispered, kissing her neck lightly.

"I know, I just don't want to" She mumbled. We kept quiet for a few minutes.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly, not sure how to approach the subject I wanted to talk about. She lifted her head up and studied my face.

"What's wrong Edward?" She turned her face away, obviously knowing what I was going to ask.

"Please Bella, I just have some questions" She nodded and rolled away from me, standing up.

"Just let me take a shower and get changed and then you can ask away...you can probably find some clothes in my wardrobe if you want to change" She shrugged, walked into her wardrobe and exited quickly with clothes into the bathroom.

I didn't want to upset Bella, but I just had to know about her past and I was worried she was holding in the grief of losing her family. I hadn't and never would have realised it unless she had said something. I sighed jumping off the bed and walked over to the closet. I didn't really believe that she would have anything for me but was surprised by what I found. There was a small section dedicated to male clothing... Why did Bella have these clothes here? I pulled out a brown and white long sleeved button up shirt and a pair of low rise jeans. They had the Abercrombie and Finch logo on them...interesting. Changing into the clothes I rolled up the sleeves to above my elbows and noticed that the shirt fit perfectly, snugly hugging my muscles. I walked out of the bedroom and found my way back to the kitchen. Neither Bella nor I had eaten in a long time...since lunch yesterday. I opened her fridge and found the fixings for omelette. After around fifteen minutes Bella walked out of her bedroom wearing a white suit that fit her figure delectably. She didn't have shoes on yet and her hair was still damp but Bella was stunning; I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Edward, could you please stop staring at me like that" She blushed and looked at the floor. I placed an omelette filled plate in front of her.

"Sorry, you are just so beautiful" I answered sitting down next to her watching as her blush turned redder.

"You didn't have to cook me anything" She mumbled picking up her fork.

"Bella I wanted to, besides I know for a fact you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday" She didn't meet my gaze just nodded and began eating. After a few bites she looked up at me.

"Where did you learn to cook? This is fantastic!" She smiled and continued eating. I exhaled silently, ecstatic that she enjoyed my cooking.

"I'm glad you like it" I returned. We finished eating and I cleared the plates and started doing the dishes.

"Don't worry about it Edward...someone will come and clean it up later" She met my gaze briefly before looking around the apartment.

"You have a maid?" I asked curiously. She nodded and met my eyes.

"If I didn't you wouldn't be able to see the floor at the moment" She smiled weakly. I was sure she was exaggerating, her office was incredibly tidy and so was her bedroom for that matter. I walked over to her and kissed her lightly.

"Can we talk now?" I enquired, holding her close to me and staring into her beautiful brown eyes. Worry and sadness flashed in her eyes.

"Of course" She answered. I sat down on the couch and pulled her into my lap. She seemed so nervous and was sitting tensely.

"Please relax Bella, you are making me nervous" She instantly melted and laid her head on my chest. I started running my hand up and down her leg soothingly.

"What do you want to know Edward?" She questioned softly. I thought over everything that I wanted to ask and decide that I'd start off with the easiest.

"Why do you have men's clothing in your closet?" I blurted out. I was slightly...well...extremely jealous that someone other than me had stayed in her apartment. She must have noticed because she started laughing.

"I honestly don't know...they appeared in there the other day...I think it might have been Alice's doing" She blushed again. I smiled relieved that they didn't belong to some other male. I brushed my lips across hers.

"So you think they're for me?" She nodded. At least that explained why they fit exceptionally well.

"Next question" Bella stated.

"I...Bella...I don't want to upset you" I was exasperated. I wanted to ask her so bad, but...

"Just go ahead and ask Edward, it's alright" She smiled at me and held my hand. Why was she comforting me?

"Ok" I thought for a while, thinking about how to word my questions and where to start, so many things were running through my mind. I must have looked frustrated.

"Edward, how about I talk and you listen and ask questions" She suggested quietly. I kissed her again.

"Only if you want to, love" I breathed against her lips. She rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Where do you want me to start?" Bella asked playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"The week ending with the 21st of November 2006" I felt her freeze in my arms.

"Breathe Bella, deep breaths...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I whispered hugging her even closer to me.

"Its fine...ok...um...My father had a business partner...James" She shuddered "They had been working together for a few years. The company was a multi-million dollar firm but because my father was the owner he got a much larger return than James did. I spent a lot of time at the office. I enjoyed, and still do, designing advertising campaigns and working with the artists and clients to meet budgets and deadlines. One afternoon, James came up to me and told me that my father had asked him to take me home. This wasn't unusual; I often got rides home with employees." Bella paused, deep in thought. I studied her face carefully. She took a deep breath and continued.

"On the way home, I fell asleep, but when I woke up...I wasn't in his car and I wasn't at home...I was tied to a chair in the middle of what looked like a hotel room. There was a video camera set up in front of me and my mouth was duck taped. I tried screaming but all that came out was a muffled cry." Bella was shaking in my arms now. I wanted to rip this guy apart, limb for limb. He had hurt my angel, my goddess.

"He heard my cry and walked slowly towards me from another room. I was so confused, I had no idea what was going on but at that moment I remember feeling relieved that James was my captor and not some random psycho. I should have been more terrified of him. He stood in front of me and told me not to scream or he would hurt me. I was scared now...he seemed...excited. He ripped the duck tape off my mouth so fast it brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't help myself...my first instinct was to scream. Next thing I knew he had slapped me across the face so hard he drew blood. Over the few days he kept me there... he filmed me begging my family to pay his ransom... he starved me and...he beat me unconscious daily" She broke off closing her eyes, tears streaming down her face. I wiped the tears off her cheeks and ran my hand through her hair gently. She clutched my shirt tightly. I hugged her to my chest and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. I was so mad...furious that someone had hurt her so bad. Bella calmed down after a few minutes and took a deep breath.

"Bella, please, you don't have to go on" I murmured laying my hand on her cheek.

"Edward, you wanted to know, so I'm telling you...its hard but I don't mind talking about it" She spoke softly. Bella was so strong it amazed me.

"My father decided to pay the ransom on the fourth day of my being held prisoner. I thought that James would just release me after that but he didn't...He said he was worried about the police coming after him so I tried for three days to negotiate my release...I knew he was contemplating killing me. It worked in the end, but I put my father's company in jeopardy by suggesting what I did." Bella went quiet again.

"What did you suggest?" I asked quietly. She gazed at me for a second before speaking again.

"I told him to blackmail my father to ensure that he wouldn't be turned over to the police. That way I wouldn't be able to say anything and neither would the rest of my family. It worked." She paused again, lost in her own thoughts.

"What did your father have to hide that someone could blackmail him for?" I questioned curiously.

"Mostly just tax evasion and offloading money into off shore accounts" Bella answered slowly. "James had known about them for a while...I don't know why he just didn't think off blackmail himself" Bella mused.

"So how did he let you go?" I asked.

"He put me in his car and drove past a hospital throwing me out of the car as he drove by...I don't know how he managed it, but he did" She was studying my face again with a confused expression. Was she expecting me to run away from her?

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Bella, you don't deserve what happened to you" I traced her lips with my finger before showering her face in soft kisses.

"Edward" She giggled ducking her head away from my kisses.

"Thank you for telling me that Bella. It means a lot to me that you trust me that much...I have more questions but right now we have to finish getting ready for school" I buried my face in her hair and breathed deeply. She smelled fantastic. Bella tightened her arms around me.

"Edward do we have to" She groaned.

"Well technically no, but you seemed to insist on it the other day" I pulled away from her, keeping my hands around her waist.

"I only go because it was my father's last request...that I finish high school like a normal teenager...even if I have already done all the work" She whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you sad...again" I kissed her hand, not wanting to meet her eyes. She lifted up my chin before kissing me sweetly. Her lips were so tender; I would never get enough of them.

"Edward, I volunteered the information, you have nothing to be sorry for" She smiled.

"So I'm forgiven?" I joked.

"Always" She answered before jumping out of my lap and walking back off to her bedroom.

**What did you think?? Review or PM me if you are still confused or you want to see something in my story. **

**PS. Read stories****by wantingedwardcullen i like them and so you should all read them!!**


	24. Lunch in France

**My next chapter YAY!! Sorry about the slow updates...im in finals mode and im trying to focus on my studies lol.**

**Lots of Edward and Bella fluff this chapter...and a bit of verbal jousting.**

**Ok just to clarify Edward sr and Elizabeth are Edward's parent's in this story. And we find out what happened to James soon i promise. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

EPOV

We arrived at school right on time and walked into the staff room hand in hand. I loved being able to touch Bella. She smiled at me every now and then as we walked along, which I gladly returned. I was so ecstatic that she had opened up to me about her past and trusted me. But there was still so much more I wanted to know like what had actually happened to James...and what about the accident her family had died in.

BPOV

After our morning meeting ritual in the staffroom we headed off towards class...we had a double of Biology that would last all morning. Edward had been keeping a firm grasp on me since we left the apartment this morning and I loved the constant physical contact with him...it made my heart soar. I knew I shouldn't be getting so attached to him so quickly but I couldn't help it...I was definitely falling in love with him by the second. I had loved waking up in his arms this morning. He was so comforting and made me feel safe, special and wanted all at the same time. We suddenly stopped walking and Edward laced his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his chest. I looked around anxiously and noticed some blonde, tan boy approaching me. It was Brad, and he was flanked by Tyler and Eric. Great. I rolled my eyes, expecting them to walk straight by. Instead Brad stopped about a foot away from me. Yikes ever heard of personal space buddy...what could he possibly want?

"Bella...how are you today?" Brad smiled at me, looking me up and down. Pig. Edward brushed a strand of hair out of my face and kissed my neck lightly. I shivered in delight and laughed.

"Great, actually yourself" I smiled at Edward as I answered. He smiled crookedly back at me before turning to Brad and glaring daggers at him.

"Better if I was the one holding you" he mumbled still smiling at me. Did he think I was deaf...or that Edward was deaf? Because Edward was looking pissed and was more toned and taller than Brad.

"Excuse me?" I snapped...who did this idiot think he was?

"I can tell that you want me" He smiled at me as Edward took a step towards him. I grabbed his hand and yanked him back to my side.

"Yeah I want you to leave" I stated boldly. Edward laughed and murmured in my ear.

"He's not even worth it Bella" As he intertwined our hands.

"Why don't you come over here and say that?" Brad shouted as Edward led me away.

"I would...but I'm a little homophobic." Edward remarked seriously over his shoulder as I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Edward... I can't... believe you said that!" I gasped between giggles.

"Bella, he was being a...he was just not acting like a gentleman towards you" He frowned.

"Jealous Edward?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm the one who gets to go home with you" He smiled before he kissed me quickly on the lips before pulling me into the Biology lab. We were now lab partners apparently we were both too brilliant for the rest of the class. More like we were the only ones who paid any attention so were the only ones passing. We were late but no one was sitting at their benches and the teacher hadn't arrived. Edward led me to our usual desk and I sat down. Not five seconds after we were ambushed.

"Good morning Eddie" Lauren laughed shoving his shoulder playfully. I resisted from rolling my eyes...barely. Edward instantly pulled me out of my chair and into his lap kissing me briefly before murmuring in my ear.

"Bella... please explain to Lauren how much I despise that name" He whispered just loud enough for a very red faced Lauren to hear.

"Lauren _Edward_ hates to be called...Eddie..." I shuddered in mock disgust as Edward chuckled and Lauren fumed on the spot.

"Bella I don't know what Edward sees in you! You are _soooo ugly!_" Lauren screeched as I froze at her words before remembering how to speak.

"And you're quite good looking yourself...for a gorilla that is" I smiled at her sweetly as she turned redder.

"Shouldn't you have a license for being that ugly?" Lauren smiled...thinking victory was hers...she's dreaming.

"Whilst every girl has the right to be ugly, you seem to have abused that privilege" I rattled off lazily.

"Well at least I'm not _brainless and unattractive_" She stated smugly. Where was she trying to go with this?

"Why don't you just open your mind and shut your mouth, both are empty anyway." I shrugged indifferently. I could feel Edward shaking with silent laughter underneath me.

"Well...well...you're mothers so fat..." She didn't get out the rest of the sentence.

"Lauren shut up and get out" Edward growled at her pointing towards the door. I felt the tears in my eyes but there was no way I was going to let Lauren think she had made me cry. Lauren nodded at Edward...shocked by his tone no doubt and stumbled out of the room. As soon as she left the teacher entered and I slid off Edward's lap into my chair, folding my arms across the desk and lying my head down. After the teacher had set the lab work, Edward leaned in close to me.

"Bella...are you ok?" He murmured comfortingly in my ear brushing my hair away from my face. I lifted my head off the desk and smiled at him. I hadn't shed a single tear...yet anyway...that could wait till I got back to the office or home.

"I'm fine Edward...ready to dazzle Mr Banner again?" He continued searching my face and staring into my eyes. I felt like he could see right through me and into my soul.

"Really Bella...I do not _dazzle people_" He scoffed.

"You dazzle me" I muttered looking around the room.

"I dazzle you?" He questioned, sounding unsure.

"Frequently" I smiled at him before glancing at the board where the task was written out. "Let's get this done so we can leave early" I suggested; finally meeting his gaze. He was smiling at me warmly...his eyes were full of some emotion that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I've done it before, it shouldn't be hard" He chuckled while setting up a microscope. We had to look at a box of slides and identify what phase of mitosis they belonged to. Great...just how I wanted to spend my Thursday morning.

"Do you want to observe and I'll label or do you want to write?" I asked flipping open my note book that I remembered to bring for once.

"I'll write seeing as I've done this prac before" He smiled at me before snatching my book off me and my pen out of my hand.

"Whatever you want Edward" I sighed before looking through the eye piece. "Telophase" I added quickly.

'Mind if I have a look?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Go ahead, prove me wrong" I exhaled dramatically.

"Silly Bella" He looked and nodded confirmation. "Next" He wrote quickly in an elegant script. I stared before removing the slide and replacing it with the next one. We continued and finished the box with an hour to spare. Handing in our results we walked out of class before anyone else.

Once we exited the doors to the school, Edward moved his hand from mine to around my waist, hugging me slightly.

"You ok love?" He asked sweetly steering us towards his Volvo. He was so caring...I felt the tears I hadn't shed before bubble to the surface. All I could do was nod in response for fear of my voice breaking if I tried to speak.

"No you're not Bella...I can see the tears...you're upset, please tell me" He stopped walking and turned me into his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I guess...Lauren's comment threw me off balance a bit" I spoke softly while he rubbed my back.

"That's quite understandable" He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Will you let me take you out for lunch? To cheer you up of course" He smiled a breathtakingly beautiful crooked grin at me and I found myself nodding in agreement.

'Dazzled" I laughed as he opened the car door for me.

"What?" He leaned in and buckled my seat belt; his face inches from mine.

"I said you just dazzled me" I leaned in and kissed him quickly before I smiled.

"You have the ability to dazzle as well my Bella" He smiled and shook his head, shutting my door and walking over to the driver's side. We arrived outside a beautiful French restaurant ten minutes later. It screamed class and money. I glanced at Edward.

"Please let me treat you Bella...I just want to spoil you and give you the world" He pouted before bringing our intertwined hands to his lips, brushing my knuckles lightly.

"Ok...but don't expect this to be allowed all the time" I laughed as his face brightened and he jumped out of the car opening my door a second later. He led me up the steps to the fancy restaurant and pushed open the doors. It was cosy and romantic inside...it had a real homey feeling to it. As soon as the door shut a woman that was beautiful approached us.

"Edward, how wonderful it is to see you" She exclaimed; hugging him briefly before turning to me and hugging me to. "And who are you?" She smiled warmly at me.

"Uh" I really didn't know this woman, I looked at Edward bewildered. He chuckled at me.

"Bella this is my Aunt Esme...Esme this is Bella" He said it like my name was the most important name in the world.

"Oh, so you're Bella, well it is really lovely to finally meet you dear" She hugged me again.

"Esme, would it be possible for us to get a table" Edward smiled down at me before looking back at his Aunt.

"Of course, you know you are always welcome here Edward...and you too Bella, feel free to drop in any time and we'll feed you" She looked at me then tutted. "You're not feeding this girl enough Edward" Esme smiled mischievously at us both as Edward snaked his arm around my waist again.

"It's not my fault...she works way to hard" Edward gazed at me sadly.

"I don't get the youth of today...I mean look at you two... Bella you're not even eighteen yet... and you both work more hours a week than I do and you both go to school. It is utterly absurd. You have the rest of your lives to work why are you wasting away your childhoods hmm?" She smiled at us again.

"My mom always used to say I was born middle aged" I shrugged. Concern flickered across Esme's face before introducing us to every member of staff so that they would know to always let us in and make a table available.

"Ok you two go find a seat and I'll send some food out in a minute and a waiter will come and take your drink orders." She gave us a gentle push and walked off into the kitchen.

"She is such a beautiful person...inside and out" I murmured as Edward led us over to a cosy corner booth.

"I'm glad you like her...she acts more like a mother to me than an aunt" He admitted sheepishly.

"I could tell...she seems so compassionate and caring" I met his gaze briefly. He was staring at me smiling.

"That is exactly the two words I would use to sum her up" He held my hand and rubbed circles on it.

"So is this her restaurant?" I asked taking in the beautiful decor and art work.

"Yes...she did all the interior designing herself." I nodded, it suited her personality perfectly.

"Is she married? Does she have any children of her own?" I asked drawing my gaze back to Edward.

"She's married to my Uncle Carlisle, he's a doctor...and Alice is their only daughter." My mouth fell open.

"Well now I know where Alice get's her good looks from" I reasoned out loud. Shortly after a waiter came and took our drink orders and arrived back just as Esme brought out a platter of food.

"I forgot to ask you what you wanted so there are a lot of choices...just eat what you like" She placed the platter down in the middle of the table and gave us a plate each. We ate in a comfortable silence until we were both full.

"Well I'm glad to know you at least have a healthy appetite" Edward laughed at me. We stood up to leave shortly after we had finished and Esme met us and walked us out.

"I was wonderful to see you today Edward and lovely to meet you Bella...I'm always here if you feel the need to talk to someone" She stared at me for a while before smiling.

"Off you go my two little workaholics!" She hugged Edward and kissed my cheeks before shooing us away. Edward grabbed my hand again and led us back to his car. He paused outside my door and embraced me in a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?"I smiled at him as he stroked my cheek lightly.

"A thank you for going to lunch with me and meeting Esme and being nice to her" He kissed me quickly again. "And did I mention that I really treasure your kisses" He smiled before opening the door and helping me in. We drove back to the office in silence again. He parked out the front and turned off the car.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Mmmmm Bella" He kissed my hand lightly.

"Whatever happened to my Lamborghini?" I gazed at him as he blushed slightly...but maybe my eyes were deceiving me.

"I might have given it to Rose" He murmured breaking my gaze and looking out his window.

"That's alright...I like driving around with you better anyway" I kissed him on the cheek before sliding out of the car. "Will you pick me up after work?" I asked cautiously and watched happily as his mouth pulled into a crooked grin.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure" He blew me a kiss as I shut the door and watched as he drove off.

**Read and Review! Was it a) too mushy b) not enough love c) funny how Bella kicked Lauren's but at trash talk or d) shut up and write some more!**


	25. Bets and Frets

**WOW i got lots of reviews and that makes me HAPPY!! Here is another chapter! My longest yet!**

**I dont own the Meyer magic!**

BPOV

I walked out of the elevator and was attacked by Alice and Emmett. Jasper just stood there enjoying the show. How did Alice always know when I about to walk out of the elevator?

"Sooooooo!" Alice squealed at me as Emmett looped his arm through mine and dragged me into my office.

"So what?" I had no idea what Alice was referring to. Was she talking about how Edward spent the night at my apartment or how I divulged my traumatic experiences to him after breakfast or how he took me out to a romantic restaurant to meet his aunt that was also Alice's mother for lunch? Hmm. I wasn't going to willingly bring up any of these topics. The less she knew the better anyways.

"Don't play coy Bella" Alice snapped as Jasper and her entered my office closing the door and locking it. Uh oh.

"Honestly Alice I have no idea what you are talking about. Besides I have to get a lot of work done, I'm a very busy girl" I stated in what I hoped was an authoritive voice. Emmett started laughing.

"Bella...you just said you're a _very busy_ girl" He continued laughing.

"So why is that funny Emmett?" I was slightly confused...but wasn't I always when it came to him.

"Ha ha you...oh...just never mind" And with that he slumped down on the couch and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok...Bella I'm talking about how Edward hung off you all day yesterday and then waited around for you!" Alice shrieked. I had already had a more eventful day _today_ and she wanted me to recount and analyse all the small events of yesterday! Oh boy.

"What about it?" I sighed; sitting down at my desk and opening my laptop.

"Well...did he kiss you good night?" She squealed as Jasper sat down next to Emmett and smiled. Great the boys had just willingly fed me to the shark.

"Um..." I wasn't actually sure when I had fallen asleep...but I knew he kissed me good morning. Was that insinuating something?

"He kissed me good morning" I muttered, flicking through the documents that were starting to pile up in my in box.

"What do you mean Bella? How come he didn't kiss you goodnight? And what was he doing with you at that hour of the morning?" Alice rattled off. Wow she didn't miss a beat and could probably tell me exactly what happened last night if I uttered another word. Should I tell her...or not...tell her...or not...

"BELLA!" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face frantically.

"What Alice?" I snapped, slightly annoyed.

"Answer my questions. And how come you didn't call me to get a ride to school this morning? What are you hiding Bella?" When did Alice become my mother!

"I fell asleep before he _could _kiss me goodnight, and he woke me up this morning and took me to school" I blurted out quickly. Maybe she would ask how he had gotten into my apartment...into my bedroom and...

"Why was he in your apartment Bella?" Alice smiled deceitfully at me. God she already knew and she just wanted me to admit it. But I knew just how to put a damper on her spirits...even if it caused me pain.

"I told him about my parents...and what happened to me a couple of years back" I whispered staring intently at my wall. I felt the tears building up but I wasn't going to cry...I had to get over it sooner or later, why not today.

"Why what happened to your parents?" Emmett sat forward and stared at me intensely.

"Leave it Emmett...what happened a couple of years back Bella?" Alice spoke softly and calmly. So Emmett couldn't ask questions but she could? Only Alice. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter...it's in the past, Edward already knew he just asked me to clarify" I exhaled.

"Oh...you sure you don't want to..." Alice pressed gently.

"Alice I'm sure I don't want to talk about it no matter how much better it will make me feel" I stated forcefully.

"Ok...why are you back from school so early?" Alice bounced back quickly. I looked at the clock and sure enough school should have just ended now...how did she know I was in the building then.

"How do you always know when I enter the building Alice?" I asked curiously.

"Wh..what do you mean Bella" She stammered smiling slightly.

"Just spit it out Alice" I begged.

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine" She giggled.

"Fine I went to lunch with Edward and I met your mother ok! Happy... now answer the question pixie and no one gets hurt" I stood up slowly, kicking off my heels and advancing towards her. She blinked at me a couple times.

"Edward took you to meet Esme?" Alice enquired faintly. I nodded, pausing in my advance.

"He took me to her restaurant" I cocked my head at Alice as she started bouncing on the spot with a big grin on her face.

"I knew he liked you! Yes, yes yes yes!" She gave me a big hug and danced over to the couch jumping into Jasper's lap.

"Emmett, you owe me fifty!" Alice laughed as Emmett pulled out a crisp bill form his wallet and handed it to Alice.

"So you how many bets do you guys have going?" I smiled at them.

"Well between me and Emmett, six...Jasper isn't silly enough to bet against me but between him and Emmett there is eight" I nodded, of course they would turn the best relationship of my life into a game. Wait...Edward hadn't even asked me to be his girlfriend yet...what kind of relationship were we even in?

"Oh and to answer your question, the security guards and I always relay our information on you. They tell me when you're coming and I tell them when you're going...for your safety and stuff ya know?" She smiled at me sadly.

"Really?" I didn't really think she cared _that_ much. "Thanks Alice" I replied kindly.

"You're not mad?" She sounded sceptical.

"No...but I will be if you three don't get out of here and let me work" She instantly jumped up and hugged me.

"C'mon guys let's..." She was cut off as my door swung open to reveal Laurent.

"Bella, you know I don't like it when you lock your door" He smirked at me as he walked towards me. Emmett intercepted him.

"How did you get in...if the door is locked that means Bella wanted some privacy" Jasper stated calmly walking over to my side as Alice stood behind him.

"I had a key made" Laurent shrugged indifferently and tried to take a step towards me but Emmett placed a firm hand against his chest. What the hell was going on here!?

"Laurent was there something you needed..." I trailed off as his eyes darted to me, sweeping over my body. Shuddering, I began to wish Edward was here.

"Why are these two here?" He demanded suddenly, completely ignoring my question.

"We work here, Bella hired us" Emmett shot back.

"She's the boss; address her as Ms Swan. Bella why didn't you consult me on this?" Laurent challenged.

"Because who I decide to hire is none of your business Laurent! I'm the boss as you so kindly pointed out. Emmett and Jasper are doing me a huge _personal_ favour by accepting my offer to work here!" I retorted angrily. A twisted smile crossed his features.

"What position do they have?" He questioned smarmily.

"I just promoted them to my personal co-vice-presidents" I exclaimed as the smile fell from Laurent's face. "They will be answering to me and only me, is that clear?" I ordered. He inclined his head slightly as his face turned a dark shade of red.

"As you wish" He then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I jumped slightly at the loud noise and deflated as soon as he was gone. That man was truly terrifying...and I should know.

"Bella, would you mind if I worked in here for the rest of the day?" Emmett asked quietly as Jasper and Alice walked towards my door.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you did" I smiled at him as he flopped back down on the couch.

"Jasper!" Emmett screeched. Jasper walked lazily back into my office and frowned at Emmett.

"Could you wait here with Bella while I go get my work?" He bounded out of the room as Jasper walked in and took a seat. I wanted Emmett to stay but I DIDN'T need to be babysat. This was ridiculous.

"Jasper" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Bella please, Edward would never forgive us if something happened to you when we could have easily prevented it" He smiled lightly at me as I flopped back down and went to work. The hours trickled by and I finally finished going through all the papers in my inbox.

"Finished!" I jumped up punching the air joyfully.

"Perfect timing love" Edward smiled standing in the doorway. How long had he been standing there...and how long ago had Emmett left? Wow, I must have been in my own little world. I watched, embarrassed as he walked slowly towards me.

"Is it time to finish work already?" I asked; bewildered at where the rest of the day had gone.

"It's five-thirty Bella" Edward spoke tenderly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips delicately. He pulled back slowly and smiled at me before kissing me again with passion. I kissed him back; wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, if that was possible. We stood interlocked for a few minutes before we had to break apart to breathe. Silently Edward grabbed my hand, my bag and my jacket and led me out of my office. Unfortunately we were intercepted by Laurent. I shuddered remembering our encounter earlier today. Edward wrapped his arm around me and held me close to him, protectively. I gripped his shirt tightly.

"Bella, I didn't realise you were still here...otherwise I would have come and kept you _company_" He purred, trying to sound seductive. I felt sick to my stomach.

"I've been more than sufficient at keeping her _company_ thank you" Edward growled.

"Yes well, there _is _something to be said about a _man _as opposed to a _boy_" Laurent quipped as Edward tightened his grip on me. Oh boy...another testosterone war.

"Possession is nine tenths of the law" Edward sternly responded turning to smile at me reassuringly. Unexpectedly Laurent lunged at Edward who, after pushing me out of the way, laid Laurent out cold with one punch. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oh my God! Edward are you ok?" I shrieked running over to him. He crushed me to his chest and kissed my head.

"I'm fine, are you ok love?" He whispered, pulling back and running his fingers down my face, staring into my eyes with raw emotion. I nodded and kissed his lips briefly.

"He's insane" I muttered shaking my head as Edward gently tugged me towards the elevator after scooping up my things that had fallen to the floor.

"Bella..." Edward stopped outside the elevator. I snapped my eyes to his. He looked worried.

"What is it Edward?" I replied quickly.

'You know I don't want to _possess_ you right?" He sounded so insecure.

"It's fine Edward, don't worry about it" I smiled at him sweetly.

He pulled us into the elevator. We then got into his car and drove silently back to my apartment. He shut off his car after pulling into my parking space.

"Can I come up again?" Edward asked quietly.

"Of course Edward...you're always welcome in my home" I replied slowly. A dazzling smile soon graced his beautiful face. It took my breath away.

"Did I just dazzle you Bella?" He chuckled as I just nodded. We walked towards my apartment slowly.

"So what did you do this afternoon Edward?" I asked curiously after regrouping my fragmented thoughts.

"I spent some time with my sister and checked in at the office" He smiled at me squeezing my hand lightly.

"Sounds like you had a good afternoon then." I smiled back at him.

"It would have been better if you were there" Edward murmured kissing my knuckles as I unlocked my door. I kicked off my shoes as we walked in and Edward closed the door behind us with a click. I soon felt Edward's arms snake around my waist. I turned in his arms to face him and he leaned down and kissed me chastely.

"Can I make you dinner?" He asked, his lips still resting against mine.

"You already made breakfast and took me to lunch...how about I cook you dinner" I smiled.

"Ok, but I'm allowed to help" Edward kissed me again briefly before dragging us both into the kitchen.

"Hungry Edward?" I laughed. He turned and ran his eyes slowly up and down my body before meeting my eyes. I almost melted on the spot.

"Yes" He flashed me a crooked grin before opening the fridge. We ended up making spaghetti and eating it on the couch. I took the dishes back to the kitchen before sitting down in Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms around me as I nestled into his chest.

"Don't you have to go home? Aren't your parent worried?" Yawning slightly.

"No my beautiful Bella I don't. My father lives in England and...my mother died during Amanda's birth" He spoke softly into my ear.

"I'm sorry Edward" I whispered. He kissed my cheek.

"Don't be, I'm ok with it." I let it drop.

"What about Amanda? Doesn't she notice you're not around?" I questioned carefully.

"She is wrapped up in preparing for the pageant tomorrow, there was so many people in the house _I _felt like the outsider" Edward chuckled. I tried to stifle another yawn but failed miserably.

"Tired love?" He trailed kisses down my neck slowly causing me to squirm.

"N...no" I contradicted myself as another yawn escaped me.

"Go take a shower, I'll be here when you come back I promise" Edward helped me to my feet and gave me a gentle push towards my bedroom.

"There is another shower just down the hall if you want one Edward" I mumbled stumbling into my room. I felt a hand on my lower back.

"Bella, please be careful" Edward sighed as he steered me towards the wardrobe. We both grabbed some clothes and parted ways. After a good twenty minute shower, I dressed in a flannelette shirt and silk boxers. Alice would have a fit if she saw how I dressed when her back was turned. I walked out of my bathroom chuckling but my breath hitched as I saw Edward looking like the Greek God he was. He was lying down on my bed, shirtless in pyjama pants, his hair still damp, reading _Wuthering Heights. _Edward looked up at me and locked his gaze onto mine as I crawled onto the bed next to him.

"How do you like it so far?" I asked studying his perfectly chiselled face and body.

"I've read it before, but it's not really my cup of coffee" He closed the book and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his bare chest and traced the contours of his abs. He rested one hand on my hip and rubbed it soothingly while brushing the hair out of my face with his other. I brushed my lips against his softly.

"Goodnight Edward" I whispered.

"Goodnight my love" He returned.

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!! It will get me to post another chapter quicker!**


	26. Love and Pride

**Ok, so lots of you are like **_**why doesn't Bella just fire Laurent?**_** Well, there is a story behind this...it has to do with James...and the will. I will bring it up this chapter just so you guys aren't confused...again. Lol sorry about that. **__

**Another really long chapter BTW!! I got over 30 reviews for last chapter!! Thanks to everyone who reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: see previous.**

EPOV

I awoke once again with my beautiful Bella asleep in my arms. I sighed contently...until the bedroom door flew open.

"Bella! What the hell is going on here? Why are you in BED with my cousin! God Edward put a shirt on I do not need to see that!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs as Bella flinched awake and held onto me tightly. I could feel her heart racing against my own chest. Alice continued to storm about the room as we just laid there.

"Sorry about Alice waking you up like that love" I whispered gently in Bella's ear. "I wanted to do it much nicer and with a lot less stress" I smiled playfully at her as she curled up into my chest, resting her head against my shoulder.

'What are you two still doing in bed! Get up! I need to start prepping Bella for her makeover. And Bella, what the hell are you wearing? Didn't you see the new pyjama sets I bought you!" Alice shrieked as an extremely tired Jasper stumbled into the room.

"Any room on that bed?" He asked groggily. I wonder what the time... I stopped breathing when I looked at my watch...no wonder Jasper was so tired.

"Alice Mary Brandon! It is FIVE AM!" I growled as she paused staring at me.

"Your point?" She looked at me inquisitively.

'The pageant doesn't start till seven PM! Five hours is reasonable preparation time but this...this is just plain ridiculous! Get out and let us have a few more hours sleep. You can have Bella after lunch...until then she's mine. Now shoo" I felt Bella laughing silently against me.

"So can I go back to sleep too?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"Sure Jasper, there is a spare bedroom second door on your left" Bella murmured lifting her head off me to talk to Jasper.

"I owe you one Bella! Goodnight" And with that he staggered out of the room and down the hall.

"But Bella! We have to go shopping for your dress and..." Bella cut her off quickly.

"That is already taken care of I assure you Alice, now go back to sleep like Jasper" Bella mumbled resting her head back on me and closing her eyes.

"Fine! But if I hear anything coming from this room, you two are in big trouble!" She stamped her foot once before exiting slamming the door.

"Yes mom" I whispered as Bella giggled quietly.

"My hero" Bella sighed dramatically before flashing me a grin. I captured her lips with mine softly.

"For you, anytime, anywhere" I spoke softly.

"What are the chances of sneaking away for the day?" Bella murmured closing her eyes and relaxing against me.

"Slim to none my love, if that" I kissed her jaw softly and was rewarded with a small smile. I watched as she slowly drifted back to sleep. She felt so right in my arms, I kissed her forehead and drifted bacj to sleep.

XXXxxxxxooxxxxxXXX

"Edward..." I heard an angel whisper in my ear before her soft lips were against mine. I returned the kiss slowly...teasing and savouring the moment. Slowly I opened my eyes to reveal a stunning Bella. The sun had now risen and it was flowing in through the window, bathing her skin in it.

"Morning beautiful" I murmured, tightening my grip around her. "I assume it is now a decent hour?" I asked running my finger down her soft face.

"It's only eight am...but I'm a little worried about what Alice is doing to my apartment but I'm...I'm afraid if I go out there on my own she'll ambush me" Bella admitted sheepishly, a blush tinging her cheeks.

"At least the sun's up...and I did say she couldn't have you until after lunch...so that makes you mine for the rest of the morning" I smiled at her and she blushed even more. She was so breathtaking. 'What is she doing to your apartment anyway?" I enquired curiously.

"Listen..." She held up one of her beautiful, slender fingers to my lips and I did what she requested.

"_No Jasper! Move the couch to the right a little...hmm no that's not right...move that chair towards the window more...ugh...no no...put it all back as it was and we'll start over" Alice's voice echoed. _

"_Yes love" Was all Jasper wearily returned. _

"Well, I guess we should go save poor Jasper" I laughed as my lips brushed her finger as I spoke. She sighed and stood up, tipping on the rug but I caught her in my arms before any damage could befall her. I chuckled and brought her against my chest as she blushed red.

"Sorry Edward" She mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Don't be sorry love...I told you I would be your hero anytime anywhere, I'm just fulfilling my promise" And with that I kissed her passionately...a kiss which she welcomed and returned to my delight. We broke apart gasping for breath. I strode over to the bedroom's door and flicked the lock into place before pulling Bella back into my arms. She cocked her head at me inquisitively. I simply placed my finger against her lips and gestured towards the door with my head. We were still breathing heavily when I heard the door knob rattle.

"What are you two doing in there! And why is this door locked? Edward! Open this door right now I know you to aren't asleep I can hear you two breathing! Stop being cowards!" Alice stamped her foot impatiently from outside the door.

"Well we certainly aren't asleep _now_ and I'm glad you can hear us breathing otherwise the consequences would probably be rather dire" I returned sarcastically. Bella giggled at my wise crack.

"Edward Anthony... Jasper what are you doing?" She broke off from her scowl and started laughing. "Wh...what...i know he has her till after lunch...ok...I'll be back here at 12:30 you two behave!" And with that her giggling subsided and we heard the door to the apartment open and close quickly.

"Do you think they really left or that was a ruse cooked up by Alice to get us to come out?" My sweet Bella asked me, her face screwed up in concentration. I kissed her brow and it relaxed instantly.

"I think they really left...God bless Jasper" I chuckled as Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"Alice isn't _that_ bad...well ok she did wake us up at five am" Bella trailed off as I kissed her neck playfully.

"Go dress and shower love, and I'll make you some breakfast" I felt her nod as she untangled herself from me and walked towards her closet. I must have _dazzled_ her again. If only she knew what she did to me. I sighed as I unlocked the door and looked around cautiously in case it had all just been a trick on Alice's behalf. The coast seemed clear so I ambled into the kitchen and began making eggs, toast and bacon. After ten minutes, Bella stumbled out of her room dressed in a plain black tank top and denim shorts. Even though it was winter, her apartment was perfectly warm and I felt quite comfortable with no shirt on. I stealthily watched, amused, as Bella paused as she saw me and looked me up and down. Suddenly she noticed what she was doing and blushed furiously. She turned away from me and began walking towards the table as I snuck up behind her. Just before she reached the table she tripped, but once again I easily wrapped my arms around her waist protectively and kept her safe. She shrieked at my sudden appearance but seemed relieved none the less.

"Bella, please try to be careful" I chastised lightly turning her in my arms so that she was facing me. "For me?" I pouted a little and she smiled before leaning up and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Of course Edward...forgive my clumsy behaviour?" She smiled but it didn't make it to her eyes. Afraid that I had upset her I gently grasped her chin and traced her mouth with my thumb.

"What's wrong Bella?"I questioned, heartbroken that I had made her sad.

"I just wish I was as graceful and perfect as you are" She spoke sadly, not meeting my gaze.

"Bella...the first day I met you, I was drawn to you because of your clumsiness...do you remember?" I asked gently. She nodded.

"If you are referring to when I tripped entering the conference room that was full of thirty five staring males...I don't think I _could _forget something so embarrassing" She still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"They were pigs to stare at you...especially Laurent...he wouldn't take his eyes off you and I was ready to hit him" I admitted carefully, trying to judge her reaction. She started nodding.

"I thought so...and I was ready to shove my stiletto through his foot..." She flicked her eyes to meet mine and then towards the kitchen...crap the bacon! I dragged her with me to the kitchen and pulled everything off the stoves and dished it up onto two plates. Thankfully nothing was burnt. I handed Bella a plate but kept an arm around her waist securely as I directed her back towards the table, juggling my plate in my other hand. Setting down my plate, I pulled out her chair, helping her sit, before taking my seat. We started eating in silence but after a while a burning question flew out of my mouth.

"Bella, why don't you just fire Laurent?" I demanded a bit more forcefully than I intended. She put down her fork and crossed her legs in her chair. Smiling at me briefly I saw the sadness creep back into her eyes. Stupid Edward, you made her upset AGAIN!

"It's complicated Edward..." She looked out the window briefly before meeting my gaze. I had now stopped eating too...my appetite now gone.

"Would it be too much for you to try to explain it to me?" I wondered sympathetically. She exhaled deeply.

"I'm not even sure how to go about explaining it...I guess the main reason is my father requested that I keep him on staff in his will" Her eyes flashed with anger, I think...man how much was in his will...not meaning to be disrespectful of the dead...but he sure sounded controlling.

"But there is more to it?" I added quietly.

"Yeah...him and James were _very_ close before James...well you know...my father was going to fire him but something happened...I'm not even sure what exactly...I think James blackmailed Charlie to keep Laurent on staff...though I don't know why and I have absolutely no proof...but I can't fire him you see...no matter how much of an asshole he is...because of my father...and I'm not sure what the implications would be" She looked genuinely distraught and helpless.

"I'm sorry Bella" I stood and had her engulfed in my arms within seconds as a tear trickled down her face. I pulled her onto my lap as I sat down on the couch, wiping the tear away tenderly with my hand, gently caressing her cheek.

"Edward...you have nothing to be sorry for" She breathed out quietly.

"I shouldn't have brought it up Bella" I replied soothingly.

"It's actually nice to have someone to talk to about it" She answered in a hushed tone. Wow...I knew exactly what she meant.

"I know what you mean...it's just me and my sister and well...i can't really tell her about...anything" I sighed frustrated "But I feel like I can talk to you freely and act like myself" I confessed forlornly...and slightly embarrassed. She took my face in her hands and kissed me. Why was she comforting me? I was supposed to be making _her_ feel better.

"Edward?" She pulled away slightly and looked at me intently. "Honestly...I've never opened up to anyone like I have to you" I watched as she seemed to be having an internal battle within herself. I took the pressure off her.

"Well I'm glad you have...can I tell you something?" I wanted to share with her something from my past, like she had shared with me.

"Of course" She rested her head against my bare shoulder, her hair tickling my skin slightly. It felt wonderful.

"Do you know why I'm the president of my father's financing firm?" I asked. She shook her head no. "He left...a few years back...just up and left the country leaving everything in my name, the company, the houses, the estates, the bank accounts, the money...Amanda...they're all mine...I had to drop everything with school and focus on the business, even though I was a minor...according to all the official documents I had been running the company for years... a statement that did have some truth to it...but it was difficult none the less...but you know all about that." She opened and closed her mouth a few times but didn't seem to find any words so kissing my neck she laid back down on me. I knew I would never feel more comfortable with anyone else...hell I was sitting here half naked with her in my arms and I was telling her about the worst time in my life and I felt safe and secure and not in the least bit self conscious. I was so in love with Bella it hurt.

"Have you seen him since?" Bella amazing voice broke me out of my trance.

"He comes home for birthdays and Christmas" I muttered playing with a few strands of her hair absentmindedly.

"Did you ever find out why...he left?" Bella seemed to hesitate with the question.

"I have an idea...but no we have never discussed it...he treats me more like his younger brother than his son...with all the responsibility of a man" I spoke in a low voice. I didn't want to tell Bella about my mother's death just yet...it might upset her considering...

"You are a man Edward...whether you like it or not you have a level of maturity it takes others a lifetime to acquire...I am so amazed and proud of you" Her voice was barely a whisper but I felt tears welling up. Wait, I couldn't cry...guys don't cry. I took a deep shuddering breath and regained some composure. My heart had swelled at her words. No one had ever told me they were proud of me before...not even Esme.

"Sorry Edward...that was too forward" Bella mumbled trying to pull away from me. I just held on tighter. I kissed her temple lightly.

"No" I kissed a trail down her jaw "You weren't" I kissed her lips lightly and pulled back to see her face. She was staring at her lap, fiddling with her hands. "It's just no one has ever said that to me before" I traced her face as her eyes met mine. Shock and disbelief were displayed.

"Wh...but...never?" She stammered as I kissed her lightly again.

"Why how many people have ever said it to you?" I wondered again expecting a high numbered answer.

"Well, nobody but I don't deserve..." I captured her lips again, kissing her deeply this time...trying to express my praise and gratitude of her...how much I valued her.

"Bella, I am proud of you and have every reason to be...you've been through so much more than me...I am just lucky enough to have you in my life" I watched as tears fell down her cheeks and I kissed them away. "Do you believe me Bella?" She looked highly doubtful but she nodded her head. At that moment Alice burst in through the door.

"HI GUYS!...oh s...sorry...bye" Alice looked from my depressed face to Bella crying and backed out of the room closing the apartment door quietly.

"Well that's got to be a record...I think we just rendered Alice speechless" I tried to lighten the mood that was surrounding us. Bella laughed quietly against me and rested her head.

"They're probably sitting out in the hall...we should let them in" Bella looked me in the eyes...searching my heart and soul...well that's what it felt like anyway. I pulled her to me for one last kiss before standing up and helping her to her feet.

"Ok...but just so you know I would much rather leave them out there and cuddle with you" I smiled sheepishly at her. I never thought anyone could make me feel like this...wow. Bella blushed slightly at my comment but had now stopped crying and had a small smile playing on her lips. I took her hand and walked us over to the door to let in Alice...how many questions was she going to ask...this was going to be awkward.

**Aww...how sad and beautiful are Edward and Bella...did that make anyone cry? Alice has the worst timing...as always lol! Review!!**


	27. Angels in Heaven

**Ok another day another chapter...hmm...fluffy and awwy chapter again...drama escalates next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews...WE PASSED 300!**

**I dont own Edward or Twilight...i think i'll go drown my sorrows, excuse me...**

BPOV

I loved Edward Masen, it was as simple as that. He had my heart now whether he knew it or not. I wanted to tell him...but I wasn't sure if he felt exactly the same way...I was scared what it might do to our relationship if I did tell him...not that we were exactly in a relationship per say. He was pulling us over to the door to let Alice and Jasper back in. I really didn't feel like sharing Edward with anybody at the moment but we couldn't just leave them out there on the doorstep. A soon as Edward opened the door Alice was going at a million miles an hour.

"Oh my God! Are you guys breaking up? Edward what did you do to upset Bella! Why were you both looking so depressed! Why are you laughing at me!!" Alice spat out so rapidly I had to pause just to process all the questions. Edward wrapped him arm around my waist and pulled me to his side, smiling at me.

"Well Alice for a start, you shouldn't take the lords name in vain. And no, we are not breaking up, I didn't do anything to upset Bella...we were just talking...and I was laughing because we had momentarily rendered you speechless but then you instantly made up for lost time." Edward spoke calmly staring into my eyes not even acknowledging Alice with a glance.

"But why were you guys so upset?" Alice shrieked dancing into the apartment with Jasper trailing behind her. He pulled her up short. **(Lol...she's short and Jasper pulled her up short ha ha ha)**

"Alice, maybe it was something private that you shouldn't pry into" Jasper flashed a sympathetic smile at Edward and I while wrapping his arms around Alice's waist. She huffed at him and raised her eyebrow at us.

"They don't have any secrets that I don't know" Alice stated confidently.

"Are you sure about that Alice?" I asked quietly...she couldn't know...unless Edward told her. I looked at him and he shook his head no before kissing me softly.

"What? What is it? Why haven't you told me?" She sounded panicked.

"Alice!" Jasper chastised. She frowned at him then at me.

"Don't you trust me Bella?" Alice pouted. Edward quickly turned me to face his chest so I couldn't see Alice's face.

"Alice! Bella does trust you and you know it! Now stop acting like this...did you ever think that some secrets might just be too painful to talk about?" Edward spoke menacingly at Alice.

"Well then you can tell me Edward...she told you so it mustn't have been that bad" I tightened my grip on Edward's waist. Please don't tell Edward, please... I begged mentally.

"Alice...Bella confided in me, she trusts me and I'm not ever going to break that trust." Edward titled my face up towards his and he brushed his lips gently against mine. I smiled at him weakly. "and Alice I don't tell you everything either...I've told Bella things I would never talk to you about, just because...it's hard to explain" Edward was trying to find the words to explain what we were feeling...I knew it was love but he was going to have to discover that for himself so I took a different approach.

"We share a deep level of understanding...a connection I guess, what do you think Edward?" I murmured softly. He leaned down and kissed me again, deeper this time.

"Exactly love..." Edward breathed against my lips. I wasn't too fond of being affectionate in front of Alice and Jasper, but Edward made me feel whole, complete, like no one else mattered.

"Ok then...you are both withholding information from me...ok I can deal with that...I'm accepting it...ok...good." Alice took a deep calming breathe as Jasper rubbed her back. "But all these PDA's (Personal Displays of Affection) are driving me insane! Get a room people I mean come on!"Alice was smiling as she yelled at us.

"Like you two can talk" Edward snorted. I simply snuggled into Edward's embrace and he pulled me tighter to his chest.

"We do not act like that!" Jasper scoffed. Edward and I exchanged glances.

"No, you're right you're worse" I smiled at them. Disbelief flashed across both their faces. "Shall we do a demonstration Edward?" I whispered in Edward's ear quietly. He nodded and carried me to the couch in his arms.

"Oh Alice" Edward sighed in a high pitch voice.

"Jasper" I returned melodramatically imitating Alice's voice. Edward sat down and I scooted closer to him, placing my legs in his lap. He started running his hands up and down my legs...thank god I had shaved! And then we just sat like that gazing into each other's eyes. After around ten minutes I broke off.

"See that is what you two... Edward where'd they go?" Edward took his eyes off me and searched the room. He shrugged and pulled me into his lap.

"It doesn't matter because now I get to spend time with you" He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and captured my lips. I tangled my hands in his hair as he kept one hand around my waist and the other on my thigh.

"Cough...cough" Alice's voice called us back to Earth. I felt the blood run into my cheeks once again. Edward chuckled and traced it with his fingers.

"What Alice?" He questioned, still not taking his eyes off me.

"Well Edward, your time is up and now Bella is mine...muh ha ha!" Alice laughed evilly. Now the torture begins. Time sure does fly when you're kissing the love of your life.

"Can I pick you up tonight Bella?" Edward enquired.

"Yes!"

"NO!" Both Alice and I answered simultaneously.

"Alice" Edward growled "Why can't I take Bella" He looked livid.

"Because Edward, your little sister is competing...how would it look if she won?" I sighed dejectedly...Alice was right yet again.

"But I don't have a car Alice" I moaned softly extremely upset.

"Rose is bringing your Ferrari around soon...lighten up you two, you can see each other at the event and afterwards and even all weekend if you really like each other that much!" Alice jeered.

"Deal!" Edward smiled lifting me off his lap. He kissed me on my hand before standing up.

"I'll see you tonight my beautiful Bella" He smiled before walking into my bedroom and emerging with a shirt, keys and wallet.

"Alice please don't torture her too much, she's gorgeous just how she is" Edward kissed my lips again before heading toward the door.

"Bye Edward" I sighed as he shut the door.

"C'mon Bella this will be fun! Show me the dress you're wearing!" I grumbled before standing up...feeling slightly empty now that Edward was gone.

"Fine Alice. Where's Jasper by the way?" I gazed around the apartment.

"He went to get my stuff so we can get ready together!" She bounced down the hall radiating enthusiasm. This was going to be one of the worst afternoons of my life, I could tell.

XXxxxooxxxXX

EPOV

I was standing around nervously inside the ballroom of _The Marriot Marquis_ hotel. I was surrounded by people making idle conversation but hadn't come across the one person I had been longing for all afternoon, Bella. I felt an aching hole growing in my chest the longer I was away from her. Suddenly, Amanda hugged me around the waist. I lifted her up into my arms.

"Hey little lady, you all ready for your big night?" I asked her as she giggled.

"Put me down _Eddie_" She laughed as she used my cursed nickname. "I'm supposed to be back stage"

"Well good luck my sweet, I'm...very proud of you" I stated quietly to her. She smiled before skipping off into the crowd, back where she had come from. I would have never said that to her if it wasn't for Bella...my Bella. I was shaken from my thoughts with an elbow to the gut.

"Hey!" I shouted. Jasper smacked me on the back of the head.

"Shut up and watch your women enter" Alice squealed as Jasper laughed. They turned towards the door, where I now had my eyes trained. The doors swung open to reveal a stunningly gorgeous Bella.

"Put your hands together for the host of this evening charity event...Miss Isabella Swan" My mouth was hanging open as she gracefully entered the room smiling shyly. I wanted nothing more to run up to her and embrace her but I had to be patient. Her eyes flickered up to meet mine and I smiled and winked at her. I could see a slight blush arise on her cheeks. God I loved her. Jasper handed me a glass of champagne and I sipped it while observing Bella make her way across the room, constantly being diverted by people who wanted to make small talk.

"So tonight Bella is wearing a one of a kind deep gold duchesse satin full length evening gown with a sweetheart neckline and soft pleat detailing." Alice commentated to me. "Her hair and makeup were perfected by none other than yours truly and the shoes...ah, the shoes are Jimmy Choo originals. What can I say...that girl is beautiful" Alice finished smiling at me.

"Yes, yes she is" I murmured not daring to take my eyes off Bella. After what seemed like hours she made it over to us.

"Mr Masen, how are you this evening?" She questioned politely.

"Very well, and yourself Miss Swan?" I raised an eyebrow at her and raised her hand to my lips. I saw a smile and a blush creep across her face.

"Since seeing you this evening my mood has dramatically improved" She admitted sheepishly, still trying to maintain our facade. I bent close to her ear and whispered.

"You look beautiful Bella, promise you will dance with me later" Before quickly kissing her neck and pulling back.

"Thank you, I will" She smiled "If you'll excuse me, I must go and make a short speech" I kissed her hand again.

"I'll see you later then" She nodded at my statement before slowly walking towards the stage. After her speech she made her way back over to us and sat at our table.

"Fancy seeing you here" I remarked, our table was in the centre, first row and contained Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Bella and I. One table to the left were all the judges and the table to our right held the most generous beneficiaries.

"It is amazing isn't it...very good seats, if I do say so myself" Bella flashed a smile at me as she sat in the chair next to me. Once she was seated I intertwined our hands but kept them under the table, away from prying eyes. Dinner was shortly served and we ate in a comfortable atmosphere. The plates were cleared away and the pageant was set to begin. Bella tightened her grip on my hand. I leaned forward.

"Relax love" I murmured quietly in her ear. Her lips formed into a small smile but she kept her attention on the stage. We watched as the five finalists paraded in ball gowns, performed a talent and then presented a speech. Amanda clearly shone out above the rest...but perhaps I was a tad bit biased.

"Thank you all for coming to this wonderful evening, there will be a half an hour interlude where the dance floor will be opened while we wait for the judges decisions" The compare announced.

"Miss Swan I believe you owe me a dance" I declared.

"I believe I do, but I must warn you first that I am a terrible dancer" Bella was blushing slightly again.

"I won't let you be embarrassed" I affirmed. "It's all in the leading" I winked at her and she stood unhurriedly, lacing her arm through mine. Leading her to the centre of the dance floor I placed my hand on the small of her back and held on to one of her hands. She placed her other on my shoulder and we were instantly off waltzing. As the song went on, Bella's smile got bigger which I'm sure was reflected in my own. The waltz came to an end and a slow song started playing. I wrapped both my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her close to me. I didn't care who was watching, I just wanted to be close to her.

"See, you can dance" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and smiled shyly. The song ended and I was just about to ask her for another dance when...

"Edward, I have to go back stage to present the title" She mumbled quietly. This statement made her look almost as sad as I felt.

"I'll walk you?" I wondered. She smiled and nodded. We walked our separate ways once we had reached the table.

BPOV

I had just left Edward's side and was halfway towards the stage door when I saw Amanda dash past, I grabbed her arm, kneeling down and I swung her to face me. She was bawling her eyes out. I crushed her to my chest and she threw her arms around my neck.

"Amanda, what's wrong? Please tell me" I begged. She was sobbing hysterically.

"I can't do this Bella, I can't" She wailed. I suddenly felt a hand on my back and watched Edward crouch down next to me.

"Amanda sweet, what is it?" Edward sounded distressed. Amanda simply gripped onto me tighter.

"Eddie leave me alone...Bella make him go away" Amanda uttered. I watched as Edward's face collapsed into absolute sorrow.

"Amanda he's just worried about you, like I am...please tell us what happened" I soothed. I noticed that a few people around the ballroom were staring at us. I just didn't care anymore, Amanda and Edward were more important, they could stare all they liked.

"I just can't do this Bella" She cried, more tears falling .

"Why won't you tell me in front of Edward?" I tried a different tactic. I heard her breath hitch.

"Because he's so proud of me Bella...what if I don't win...and mummy too, she will be disappointed if I don't win and then what will she have to talk about with all the other angels in heaven?" Amanda sobbed quietly but loud enough for Edward to hear. She pulled away slightly form me to stare at my face intently. Edward's jaw had dropped.

"Amanda, sweetheart, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, Edward and your mom are already so proud of you for just simply having the guts and determination to get up on that stage in front of a bunch of strangers and show them your best. You've made it so far...I would have never been able to do what you've done." I brushed the tears off her cheek before continuing. "You are so beautiful, smart and talented Amanda, you mom would no doubt be describing you to everyone in heaven, just because you are her daughter. I'm sure my mom and your mom are up there right now smiling down on us" I added, looking to Edward for guidance. He smiled at me, leaning over to give my forehead a kiss.

"Your mommy is in heaven to?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Yes Amanda" I replied, feeling the tears well up but I ignored them taking a deep breath.

"Oh" Amanda looked confused but didn't press the matter.

"Amanda, I'm proud of you no matter what you do...my love is unconditional" Edward spoke softly. Amanda launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. I made a move to stand but Edward gripped my hand tightly, holding me down. He raised my hand to his lips but I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Thanks Eddie, Bella. I'm going backstage, to get cleaned up" Amanda laughed and skipped back towards the stage. Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet. He raised my chin with his finger, forcing me to gaze into his eyes before he kissed my lips softly.

"Thank you Bella" He murmured against my lips before kissing me again.

**REVIEW!! Tell me all your thoughts!! Confused? Happy? Sad? Angry? Crying? Laughing? lol constructive critism is always welcome!**


	28. Nightmares

**Yay i updated! Some of you dont know where im going with this...dont worry i do, and maybe this chapter will give you some more clues. **

**thanks for all the awesome reviews!!**

**Sadly, i dont own twilight or the associated characters**

BPOV

We were in our own little world until Alice pulled us apart.

"Bella get on the stage now. C'mon Edward" Alice ordered. I smiled slightly and walked over to the stage where I was handed the sash, crown and flowers to give to the winner.

"Good evening once again Ladies and Gentlemen. Sadly, our night is now slowly coming to a close as we announce the winner of the first ever Little Miss Beauty Pageant! Now to explain how the results have been tallied and a winner chosen. Not only have our three wondrous judges given their decision but, as most of you know, there has been numerous ballot boxes distributed throughout the various rounds to also determine your favourite contestant." What? I had no idea! Why did no one tell me about this, I would have been stressing a lot less tonight about Edward if I had of known this! I bet Alice knew, I'll kick her little pixie but!

"With these two results we have found our winner! Unanimously, by both the judges and yourselves...drum roll please...the winner...is ... AMANDA MASEN!!" My mouth fell open, but was soon replaced by a big grin as Amanda danced out towards me. I bent down and kissed her cheek before placing the sash and crown on her carefully and handing her the bunch of flowers.

"Congratulations Amanda...you really deserve this, no matter what anyone else says" I whispered to her quickly. She hugged me before taking off down the small runway waving and blowing kissing. She really was adorable. I smiled and exited the stage, walking back to the table. Edward grabbed my hand instantly as I sat down and kissed my cheek.

"Will you two knock it off! Stop drawing attention to yourselves" Alice commanded. We turned away from each other, but Edward still held my hand under the table. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my small clutch. I read the email and groaned quietly.

"What is it love?" Edward murmured discreetly. So now he's discreet after kissing me in front of the whole room full of New York's elitists.

"I have to go to work" I sighed bringing both my hands up to my face.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Edward asked, worry and concern in his voice as he leaned closer to me.

"EDWARD! I won Eddie, I won!" Amanda skipped over to us, now that the formal aspects of the night were done with.

"So you did beautiful!" He smiled at her and swung her up to sit in his lap. "Where's Joe and Sarah?" Edward then asked her. Who were they, not that it's any of my business. Speaking of business...

"I'll see you later everyone, I've got to go Edward, bye" I stood up and started to walk away but instantly found an arm around my waist and two little arms around my legs.

"Wait five minutes Bella and I'll be right with you" Edward's velvet voice spoke close to my ear while Amanda clung to me with a mischievous smile on her lips. I watched as a large man, not as large as Emmett though and a pretty, motherly woman approached us.

"Sarah!" Amanda shrieked and ran up to the women. The big man, who I assumed was Joe, nodded at Edward and turned to escort them out the doors. "Oh wait! Bella!" She ran back and hugged me crying again. "I will never see you again, will I? You're like my big sister, Bella, what will I do without you?" She wailed. Amanda was almost as dramatic as Alice.

"Of course you will, I'll bring her home on the weekend" Edward promised lightly.

"Promise me Bella" Amanda demanded

"I promise Amanda, will that do?" Edward confirmed. I watched on helplessly as Amanda, the Joe and Sarah walked away.

"Her bodyguard and nanny" Edward explained in my ear. I nodded.

"She's precious and should be nurtured and protected" I added in agreement.

"Most people don't get it" Edward admitted pulling me slightly closer to his side. "They think I'm paranoid and sheltering her from the world and that I'm restricting her personal growth. But I hardly get to spend time with her so I gave her the next best two people" He seemed sad.

"Well the world these days isn't a place for young girls" I muttered bitterly. Edward squeezed my waist slightly.

"Ready to go?" I didn't think he was serious about coming to work with me.

"Edward" I sighed "You don't have to..." He cut me off by placing a finger on my lips.

"I'll just worry about you Bella, please let me come...I might even be able to help out" Edward argued.

"What about Amanda?" I asked directly.

"I never spend weeknights at home...I spend all weekend, every weekend with her. And this weekend so will you" He smiled his crooked smile at me and I melted a little on the inside.

"But Edward..." He held his finger to my lips again as he walked us out of the ballroom and to the elevator that would lead us downstairs.

"Bella, I made a deal with Alice that if I couldn't bring you here tonight, that I could spend all weekend with you...besides do you really want to disappoint Amanda?" He pouted at me, pulling me into the elevator with him. We were the only ones inside. As the doors closed, Edward crushed his lips against mine and pulled me flush against his body. I instantly brought my hands up behind his head. We pulled away gasping as we reached the bottom. I wiped the lipstick off his lips before the door opened and we walked out hand in hand. Edward walked over to the valet parking, handing over the ticket to my car that I was sure I hadn't given him. I shivered as we waited outside in the cool November breeze. Edward wrapped his arm around me again, rubbing my arm to warm me up.

"Will Amanda be the only one I'm disappointing if I refuse to come?" I asked playfully. Edward kissed my lips again softly.

"No love, I would miss you dearly, but you're coming" He whispered against my skin.

"Sir, your car" The boy opened the driver's door and stood there. Edward pulled away from me, handing the boy what I was sure was a bill with Benjamin Franklin on it and walked me over to the passenger's side, opening the door and handing me in.

"Thank you" Edward stated warmly to the boy before sliding behind the wheel, revving my car and speeding out into the traffic.

'Edward...you never asked me if you could drive my car" I whimpered holding onto the panic handle.

"Love, is it alright if I drive your car?" He turned to me, taking his eyes off the road.

"YES! Eyes on the road!" I screamed, before shutting my eyes tightly and leaning back into my seat. I heard his chuckling. After a while I felt Edward's hand stroke my face. I opened one eye cautiously and realised with relief that we were parked.

"Bella, was it really that bad?" He requested, lifting my hand to his lips.

"I don't know, I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see how fast you were going" I admitted sheepishly. Edward chuckled again but was outside my door quickly helping me out. I shivered as the night air hit me. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I opened my mouth to protest but he captured my lips in another quick kiss, cutting off my words.

"Please Bella, for me?" Did he just bat his eyelashes at me? I must be seeing things; he's just smiling at me now. Oh God...do I _want_ him to bat his eyelashes at me? Pull yourself together woman! We walked in comfortable, past the security desk.

"Ms Swan! Please don't go up there! Why are you here?" I heard Mike's familiar voice yell out. I turned around as did Edward.

'Is there a problem?" Edward asked politely, slightly angling his body in front of mine.

"Yes but I wish to speak to Miss Swan about it...its personal" Mike frowned and looked at the ground. Wow, Edward got a security guard to bow down to him with one question...impressive.

"Anything you have to say Mike, you can say it in front of Edward" I sighed. I hadn't known Edward long at all but he already knew more about my life than anyone else I had ever known.

"Very well, he's here Bella" Mike whispered, still trying to block Edward out of the conversation.

"Who's here? Where? I don't see anyone but us?" I was completely bewildered.

"He's upstairs...in his old office...right now" Mike winked a couple of times there but I was now beyond confused and Edward was pulling me away from Mike slowly.

"Who Mike! Who?" I ordered firmly.

"James" AT that one word I paled and my legs turned to jelly. No, no, no no no. He couldn't be here, not here no. I'm in total denial. Shit! What am I going to do? Run? Where exactly would I run to? Why is he even here? What does he want? The police? No I can't do that...shit, I'm hyperventilating...wait no I'm not even breathing, breathe Bella breathe!

"Breathe love, deep breaths" Edward murmured in my ear while holding me close to him. I took a big deep breath and felt instantly better. Ah, sweet oxygen. "I won't let him touch you love, not one hair on your head Bella. Do you hear me?" I hugged Edward tightly and nodded. "Good. Now Mike _where_ exactly is he?" Edward enquired.

"Top floor" I cringed internally and visibly. I had to go up there to get the files and paperwork I needed. Crap.

"How many other guards do you have on right now?" Edward rubbed circles in my back as he kept talking.

"Three, sir two of which are up on that floor right now, why?" Mike answered, treating Edward with authority.

"Bella, love, do you really have to go up to your office?" Edward brushed my hair out of my face as I nodded again.

"Yes Edward, I do" I whispered. He caressed my cheek lightly.

"Not to worry love. Mike, can I trust you?" Edward demanded suddenly.

"With your life" Mike responded indignantly.

"It's not my life I'm concerned about" Edward smiled down at me. "But that will do. You're coming with us up there. You will get out of the elevator first, check the halls, escort us to Bella's office and safely out again. DO you understand?" Edward sounded like he was sending troops into a covert battle. I almost expected Mike to salute, instead he pulled out a gun, checked it was loaded and re-holstered it.

"Ready" Mike grunted walking over to the elevator with us following.

"Edward" I began.

"Shh Bella, it will be fine I promise, I won't let anything happen to you" He seemed to tighten his grip on my waist and pulled me even closer to his body as we stood, ascending, in the elevator. After an extremely suspense filled ride, the elevator dinged and Mike snuck out. I tried to follow but Edward held me back.

"Clear" Mike whispered through the door. Edward walked out with me crushed to his side. His eyes seemed to be sweeping the halls as we made our way to my office door.

"Isabella, how nice to see you" SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Edward held me flush to his body as we turned back around, Mike standing instantly in front of us; his gun not yet drawn.

"James" I returned flatly staring at my own personal nightmare. He looked me up and down to Edward's displeasure.

"You've grown up" He smiled smarmily at me, jerk. Edward stiffened next to me. I saw another guard walk around the corner and advance towards us.

"Ms Swan, can I be of assistance?" The guard asked me. Surprisingly, Mike answered.

"Escort _James_ out of the building...we wouldn't want someone to accidently shoot him for trespassing on private property, would we?" I watched as James's eyes widened warily before bowing his head.

"Till next time Ms Swan" He smiled at me, enforcing the fact that there _would_ be a next time. I clung onto Edward securely, and took deep breaths as I watched James's face disappear behind the elevator doors.

"Bella" Edward smooth voice brought me back from my thoughts. "Let's get your stuff and then you're coming home with me." He was pleading me to agree. Sounded like a damn good plan to me. Edward made me feel safe.

"Sure, that would be great" I regained my voice. Edward smiled, looking somewhat relieved.

**REVIEW!!**

**BTW i have exams all this week so i dont know when i'll update!**


	29. Surgeons and French chateaus

**Sorry for not updating...life you know...a shorter chapter than usual sorry...again.**

**Mike is 33yrs old - he's more like an Uncle figure to Bella.  
Laurent is 26  
James is 28  
Edward is 18 and is Alice's cousin.  
Bella is almost 18  
Alice and Emmett are 19.  
Jasper and Rose are 20**

**Disclaimer goes here**

BPOV

Edward led me into my office and closed the door behind us with Mike standing guard outside. I faced Edward carefully, containing my emotions.

"Bella" He murmured one of his hands caressing my face, the other holding me close to his body.

"Yes Edward" I returned staring into his beautiful emerald eyes. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"I can't lose you" He whispered leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward" I replied quietly. Edward bent down and kissed me gently again.

"I know Bella, I just want to protect you and keep you safe" His words brought tears to my eyes.

"Thank you" I spoke softly. Edward's lips crashed onto mine. After a few minutes, we reluctantly pulled away, short of breath.

"Let's get your paper work and we'll go home" Edward stated gently.

"Ok, just let me change first and I'll grab some spare clothes" I agreed. He slowly let go of me as I headed towards the bathroom. I put on a pair of black jeans, a red long sleeve, v neck top and a designer jacket. I found a backpack in the wardrobe and proceeded to throw a few changes of clothes into it before adding my necessary toiletries. I opened the door to the bathroom and found Edward sitting on the couch.

"Catch" I tossed him my backpack, which he caught with ease and a smile. From my desk I unplugged my laptop and shoved it into its case before locating the Mallory file and all the documents that were associated with it. I walked over to Edward with my laptop bag and he stood up wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Ready love?" Edward asked me.

"Sure" I nodded as he opened the door. Mike led us back to the elevator and got in after us.

"So... Edward?" Mike stipulated.

"Yes" Edward replied serenely.

"You know James" Mike stated.

"I know of him, yes" Edward smiled down at me carefully.

"Then watch your back...and Bella's" Mike added gruffly.

"Can I ask how you know James, Mike?" Edward enquired politely. I stiffened next to him slightly. He kissed my head and I relaxed once again.

"Everyone who was in the company at that time knows just who and what James is" Mike spat venomously.

"And it was kept inside the company?" Edward wondered. Where was he going with this?

"I believe so yes" Edward nodded to Mike's response and fell silent. We all exited the lift and Edward and I headed toward the car park.

"Thanks Mike" I called out over my shoulder. Edward unlocked my car and held open the passenger door for me.

"You don't mind if I drive do you?" Edward asked kindly.

"Of course not...and it's not like I know where you live, I would probably get us lost" I laughed quietly to myself. Edward kissed me lightly before he walked back around the car to the driver's side.

"How many times have you got lost?" Edward questioned curiously. I started laughing again.

"Just on my way home or in the whole city?" There was way too many times to count. All the buildings looked the same. Skyscraper, apartment block, high rise...it was just a monotonous grid.

"Ok, point taken, you get lost often...my house is a fair way out of the city in the country, it will take us an hour or two to get there, is that ok?" Edward queried.

"Wherever you want to go Edward, I don't mind" I smiled at him warmly. "Would you mind terribly if I worked while you drove?" I added as he turned the keys in the ignition and the Ferrari roared to life.

"Can you talk while you work?" Edward smiled crookedly. I felt a smile spread across my face in return.

"All women can multitask...can you drive while you talk?" I laughed in response. He chuckled.

"Silly Bella" He focused his eyes back on the road as we exited the parking lot. I pulled the folders out of my bag and opened the Mallory file, pulling out their business outline and requested advertising plan.

"Isn't there a Mallory in our class at school?" Edward wondered out loud.

"Yes, one Lauren Mallory, she's friends with Jessica...her father just recently switched to my firm and he has us on a tight deadline...he's been breathing down my neck all week to personally manage his company's campaign." I answered, reading through the budget, requirements, company motto and their achievements.

"Do you often work nights Bella?" Edward continued.

"Until recently yes, I used to work every night at the office...most of the time I would sleep there" I replied quietly.

"What happened recently?" I thought I could hear the smile in his voice but I didn't dare look at his gorgeous face.

"I met you" I murmured, keeping my eyes trained on the pieces of paper I had scattered around me already.

"You shouldn't work so hard Bella, I'm glad I've distracted you from it" Edward declared. I tore my eyes away from my work and stared at his face. His eyes flickered to mine briefly before he focused back on the road. A smile was playing on his lips.

"Well you certainly are one big distraction" I muttered to myself. Edward chuckled.

"So what Business do the Mallory's run?" Edward asked after a while.

"Huh...oh...they make surgical equipment" I spoke distractedly, overlooking some of the basic sketches the people in designing had come up with. They were boring to say the least. I pulled out a sketch pad from my carry case and began listing possible ideas.

"What are you doing now?" Edward sounded curious again.

"I'm brainstorming...usually I use a bigger piece of paper though...that whiteboard at the office would have come in handy right now..." I was fully immersed in my thoughts; it was hard to carry out a conversation at the same time...so much for multitasking.

"What kind of advertising package are they after?" Edward persisted.

"They want a few different print ads done, a billboard print and a television commercial" I finally gave up brainstorming and gave him my full attention. I looked out the window at our surroundings and noticed that we were on the outskirts of the city...how long had we been driving for.

"And when's the deadline?" He resumed questioning.

"Two months at the latest, but ideally he wants the billboard to be unveiled in around five weeks." I sighed heavily. This was too tight a deadline...we were really going to have to push it to make this one.

"Sounds tough...it's not a particularly easy subject is it?" Edward conceded turning his head to face me briefly.

"You have no idea" I mumbled focusing back on my ideas, jotting a few more down. I didn't have anything good yet...usually it wasn't my job to come up with slogans or designs but once I had an idea I could sketch and create to my heart's content. We sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like minuted but would have been much longer. I only looked up when I felt the car slow down. We were on long winding dirt road that was surrounded by forest. We must have been a long way out of the city.

'Where are we Edward?" I asked slightly alarmed. "Are we lost?" I panicked.

"No Bella we're not lost, and even if we were you're safe with me" I nodded calming down instantly.

"So where are we then?" I wondered, inquisitively.

"This is my driveway...we'll be coming up to the property boundary in a minute and then you will be able to see the house." Edward sounded more excited than I was. I was going to his house...secluded in the middle of the woods...for the entire weekend. We pulled up to a very expensive and high tech gate with a guard's house in front of it. Edward turned off the car.

"I'll be back in one second Bella" I smiled at him as he gracefully got out of the car and walked over to a tall man. I watched as they talked and laughed for a few minutes before the automated gate slowly opened and Edward came back to the car. We drove for another hundred yards and then I saw it. The house was beautiful...well it was more of a mansion. It looked extremely modern, was easily three stories and three times the length of a normal house. My mouth fell open as I noticed the intricate detailing. It looked like something inspired by 18th century French-chateau architecture with a highly modern twist. And it was night time...imagine what it would look like in daylight (**See link on profile)**

"It's breathtaking Edward" I murmured, absentmindedly shoving all the papers back into files and into my bag.

"Yes, you are" I felt the blush rise on my cheeks. Edward ran a finger across it lightly. "Beautiful" He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. "C'mon love, let's get you inside and warmed up" He added, pulling away and stepping out of the car. I undid my seatbelt and found myself once again face to face with the Greek God. I took his offered hand as he helped me from the car. It was cold outside and I felt myself shivering. Edward threw my backpack over his shoulder and took my laptop case form my hands before intertwining his hand with mine and leading me to the front door. The light shone warmly from it, illuminating the ground outside. I shivered again as a breeze blew past. Edward let go of my hand to unlock the door before pushing me in. I stood in the foyer gobsmacked once again. There was a beautiful marble winding staircase that led upstairs and hallways before it leading down either side.

"You want a tour?" Edward breathed in my ear. I smiled at him warmly and nodded.

"Ok, let's go drop your stuff in my room and we'll start form there" Edward walked towards the staircase. I followed right next to him. "Look up at the roof Bella" Edward encouraged. I gasped as I observed the Michelangelo -reminiscent painting on the high ceiling.

"Amazing" I uttered, slowly climbing the stairs. We walked up to the top floor and along the right corridor till the very end. We were in the very back corner of the house. Edward opened up a set of double doors and we entered what I assumed was his room. It was very large and spacious with an extremely large bed pushed against the far wall. The room was done in golds, reds and blacks and reminded me of what a royal bedroom would look like. I stood in the doorway as I watched him place my bags on his black leather couch.

"Bella, come here" Edward spoke from the other side of the room. I walked cautiously towards him. He took my hand and brought it to his lips as we stood in front of deep red curtains. "I want to show you something" I smiled reassuringly at him. He reached up and pulled on a cord that drew the curtains apart. His wall sized window looked out over the backyard where a large fountain was, lit by floating candles.

"It's truly beautiful Edward" I smiled as I just took in the beauty of it. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

"No Love, _you _are the only truly beautiful thing in this world" He whispered staring into my eyes. I leant up and kissed him softly before resting my head on his chest. His arms held me close to him. "Shall we take a quick tour now or wait till morning...I wouldn't want to lose you in this big house" Edward murmured in my ear. I snuggled closer to Edward's chest. "Tomorrow it is" Edward chuckled.

"I suppose I better get ready for bed" I yawned. Bed...oh crap! "Oh man" I exclaimed thumping my head against Edward's chest, much to his amusement.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward laughed.

"I forgot to pack pyjamas" I groaned, embarrassed, a blush tinting my cheeks. Edward pulled back slightly and caught my face with one of his hands.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to borrow some of my clothes" His eyes were dancing with excitement.

**REVIEW!!**


	30. Boxers, Shirts and Sweats

**AN update!! Yay! BTW i finished my exams!! I now have a month off until uni starts again in August!! SWEEEET!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I didnt get many hits last chapter...tell me if im doing something wrong!**

**About their ages...Bella was kidnapped two years ago so that would have made James 26 which is plausible...young men can be crazy psychos too. **

**I OWN Nothing...except amanda (so cute!)**

EPOV

I had Bella, my beautiful Bella, safe in my arms, in my house in the middle of the forest. To say I was content was an exaggerated understatement. I swung her up into my arms and carried her off to my closet to find her some clothes to sleep in. She was going to be sleeping in my clothes, in my bed with me. Now I just had to figure out a way to keep her here with me forever...if only. I carefully set her down on her feet.

"I can walk you know Edward" Bella mumbled. I kissed her swiftly.

"Not very well love" I smiled. She frowned and pushed me playfully. I caught her wrists and drew her towards my chest.

"Now now love, that wasn't very nice" I chuckled. Her frowned dissipated and she smiled. I kissed her again. "Let's find you something to wear" I murmured looking around my immaculately arranged wardrobe. "Do you have any preferences?" I asked walking past a rack of dress shirts.

"Whatever you're willing to give me Edward" She answered sitting down on a chair in the corner.

"I'm ready to give you the world" I admitted mischievously and smiled as a blush emerged on her delicate cheeks.

"Please don't" Bella whispered.

"I'm not promising anything" I chuckled again. I completed a full circle of my wardrobe before deciding what to give her. I pulled out a royal blue button down dress shirt that was silk. I then went to my draw and pulled out a pair of black satin boxers. I walked back over to her.

"Will this do love?" They were probably the comfiest clothes I owned, besides my sweats, but I preferred to see her gorgeous slender legs.

"Perfect" She exclaimed standing and taking them out of my hands. "Would you mind if I took a quick shower? I really don't want to go to sleep with this makeup and hair gunk all over me." She pulled a lock of hair in front of her eyes and scrutinized it carefully. I kissed her forehead, picked up her backpack before taking her hand and leading her to my bathroom.

"Take your time love, I'll still be waiting" I brushed my lips across her knuckles and shoved her gently in. I sighed happily as she closed the door. I walked back over to my closet and changed into my sweat pants before going out and lying down on my bed. I pulled out her work folder and began reading through her notes. Why would they request a television commercial for surgical equipment? That would be the most boring thirty seconds ever...but if anyone could pull it off I was sure it would be Bella. Speaking of Bella...she would be out of the shower soon. I slipped off the bed, turning on the bedside lamp, before shutting off the other lights and checking that the door was shut. Just as I laid back down Bella walked slowly out of the bathroom looking tired...my poor angel. She was wearing my clothes and looked absolutely divine...beyond sexy. I watched discreetly as she dropped her bag on my couch before crawling into bed next to me. Carefully keeping my eyes on the paper I was reading, I felt her lay her head on my shoulder.

"Thrilling reading isn't it?" She giggled quietly. I slid an arm around her waist and pressed her more firmly against my chest, kissing her softly.

"Anything that has to do with you is thrilling" I whispered in her ear. Her breath hitched and I kissed her neck. "Breathe Bella" I reminded, she took a deep breath before gazing into my eyes.

"Really Edward...I'm sure you could have found something else more exciting to read to pass the time" She stated honestly.

"Of course I could have, but I wanted to read it so I could help you in any way I could" I returned running my other hand through her damp hair.

"Oh" She breathed before leaning up to kiss my lips tenderly. I loved her soft kisses.

"Thank you" She smiled at me, before yawning. I kissed her forehead and placed the folder on the bedside table; switching off the light. I lifted Bella in my arms and pulled down the comforter, placing her underneath it before I crawled in next to her. Wrapping my arms around her protectively I felt her snuggle closer to me.

"Goodnight Edward" I heard her mumbled, her breathing already slowing into a steady pattern.

"Goodnight Bella, my love" I returned. I watched her sleep for a while... she was so beautiful. After a while she started murmuring.

"No I don't want the pickles give me some ice cream...No Edward, I don't care if they're healthy, I hate pickles..." My breath hitched as she spoke my name. She was dreaming about me...and some pickles that I was apparently forcing her to eat. Note to self: Bella hates pickles. She grew quiet for a few minutes but then what she said next absolutely took my breath away.

"Edward...I love you" Her soft voice echoed around my room. She loved me? God it felt so good to hear her say those words...even if it was in a dream, it just meant she wasn't ready to say them out loud yet. I sighed ecstatically and kissed her lightly.

"I love you too Bella" I murmured quietly allowing myself to drift asleep.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

"No! NO! Get away...James no please! No!" I woke with a start, Bella was tossing and turning, tears were streaming down her face.

"Bella, Bella wake up love" I pulled her into my arms tightly. "Wake up Bella, it's just a bad dream" I spoke to her, looking down at her troubled face. Her eyes fluttered open as I brushed the tears away.

"Edward" She murmured...her voice tainted with anguish.

"It's alright Bella, you're safe, James isn't here, you're safe" I held her tighter, muttering reassuring words. I felt her slowly relax and fall back to sleep. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I too let sleep overtake me.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

I awoke with the feeling of someone bouncing on the bed. I pulled Bella closer to me and heard her mutter...

"Edward sit still...tired...sleepy" She breathed against my neck.

"Sorry love" I returned groggily.

"See dad! Aren't they just the cutest?!" I heard the unmistakable sound of Alice's voice. I groaned loudly.

"Alice get lost!" I complained...wait dad? What's Carlisle doing here? I felt the bouncing stop and I carefully opened my eyes and was startled. Alice was hovering an inch from my face.

"Gah!" I was instantly jolted awake and Bella stiffened in my arms. I picked my head off the pillow and noticed Esme and Carlisle standing in the doorway. They waved sheepishly. I also noticed Jasper sitting on my couch. He looked at me apologetically.

"What are you all doing in _my _house? In _my_ room for that matter?" I asked, bewildered and embarrassed. "Do you have no respect for my privacy Alice? Or Bella's?" I snapped angrily.

"Shut up Eddie" Alice sniggered jumping off the bed. I looked down at Bella, who was bright red and had her face buried in my chest. I began running my hand through Bella's hair, soothingly.

"Hey! I'm the only one who can call him Eddie!" I heard Amanda shriek before her body landed on top of Bella and me. "C'mon sleepyheads, time to get up!" She giggled before cuddling up to Bella.

"Good morning Amanda" Bella laughed and smiled at me. I suddenly wished all the people in the room would disappear so I could give Bella a proper good morning kiss. Could it get any more crowded in my room?

"Hey hey Bella, don't you look sexy in Eddie's clothes" I growled as a laughing Emmett and Rosalie came into the room. I had to open my big mouth didn't I? Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head with a resounding whack. If I wasn't so humiliated I probably would have found this whole situation amusing.

"Emmett shut up! As if the poor girl isn't mortified enough" Rose smiled at Bella kindly, but Bella had buried her face in my chest again.

"Is there any particular reason why you are all here?" I asked indifferently kissing Amanda on the head while rubbing a circle in Bella's back.

"Well, Esme and I told Carlisle all about Bella and how perfect she is for you and how you two are so adorable together and how you both work too much" Alice spat out rather quickly. I blinked and she continued on. "So we convinced him to come with us to meet her and I just knew she'd be here after I promised her to you for the weekend and Jasper goes wherever I go so that's why he's here and Emmett thought it would be hilarious to see the look on yours and Bella's faces and Rose tagged along with Emmett. Amanda lives here so you shouldn't be surprised to see her" I blinked again as my brain absorbed the information.

"Ha ha Alice...of course I'm not surprised to see Amanda, I'm delighted..." I smiled down at Amanda and she poked me on the nose "But the rest of you I'm not so pleased about, couldn't you have waited till we'd woken up? You could have easily made yourselves at home" I questioned warily. Esme whispered something in Carlisle's ear and he nodded.

"I'm sorry Edward, it was quite rude of us, everyone out, let them get dressed and they can join us down stairs" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded and flashed a smile at Carlisle and Esme as they walked out.

"No fun" Alice mumbled pulling Jasper out of the room. Emmett and Rose strolled out after them.

"I'm glad you came Bella" Amanda whispered in Bella's ear, giving her a quick hug before running out of the room slamming the door closed behind her. I sighed, content to finally be alone with Bella in my arms. I heard her groan.

"Edward that was utterly embarrassing" She mumbled into my chest. I pulled her chin up and kissed her deeply.

"I know love I'm sorry" I whispered against her lips. She relaxed into me and kissed my lips. We lay quietly for a few minutes; I played with a strand of her hair.

"We should get up" Bella spoke sadly.

"We should, but they can survive without us for a little while" I countered. "Besides, there's something I want to talk to you about" I requested carefully. Bella titled her head so she could look in my eyes.

"Ok...what?" Bella sounded reluctant.

"You're nightmare" I breathed cautiously. Bella closed her eyes before opening them slowly. I saw the fear and sorrow burning in them clearly. "Bella, I'm here if you want to talk about it" I kissed her nose lightly. "And I will do everything I can to keep you safe" I added with certainty.

"I'm just scared Edward" She breathed almost inaudibly and shut her eyes. I hugged her even closer to me.

"I know love, I know" I trailed kisses down her jaw fervently. "You're safe with me" I declared quietly. "And Emmett wouldn't dare let anyone touch you; neither would Jasper for that matter" I tried to reassure her. Her eyes flickered open and I saw her love for me shinning in them.

"Thank you Edward; that means a lot" I kissed her lips delicately before running my hand down her face.

"You mean a lot to me" I murmured, stroking her beautiful face. Alice stormed into the room but paused in the doorway.

"What are you two...Sorry for interrupting...Bella I unpacked your clothes into Edward's wardrobe and brought you some more clothes, and your toiletries are in his bathroom and I put your work stuff in Edward's library. Now get your butts downstairs!" Alice announced and quickly danced out of the room. Bella sighed heavily.

"We should really get up now" She maintained. I kissed her passionately.

"Ok love, you get changed out here and I'll go take a shower" I pushed the comforter back and allowed my eyes to travel the length of Bella's body. She really did look sexy in _my_ clothes.

"Were you just ogling me Edward Masen" Bella smiled at me teasingly. I brushed her lips with mine.

"Yep, I was admiring how absolutely delectable you look in my clothes" Bella blushed and I laughed. "Silly Bella" I chuckled climbing out of bed. I collected a pair of jeans and a shirt before jumping into the shower. When I emerged Bella was dressed in chocolate brown yoga pants that matched her eyes faultlessly, a curve fitting dark green tank top with a little white jacket that tied up just below her breasts. She looked stunning.

"You ready beautiful?" I enquired. She jumped up and kissed my cheek.

"Give me a minute in the bathroom and I will be" Bella walked attractively towards the bathroom, her hips slightly swaying. I couldn't help but stare. She emerged shortly and I took her hand.

"I never did give you a tour did I?" I queried.

"No you didn't, but I think your family is waiting for us" She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. I stopped walking. Bella didn't have any family...this must be really hard on her...painful.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've been inconsiderate...well Alice has. Bella, you don't have to go down there" She kept her eyes on the ground.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" She mumbled. I wrapped her in a hug and buried my face in her hair.

"I don't love, I just know _you_ I guess" I pulled back slightly. "You can just go work in my study if you want" I suggested. She shook her head.

"No it's fine, I'm fine...really" She must have seen the doubt in my eyes. She leaned up and kissed me. "I've met all of them already; it would just be rude if I didn't meet your Uncle now" She posed.

"I just hate seeing you upset...I feel like I'm flaunting the fact that I still have a family in your face" I muttered bitterly. Bella kissed me slowly but ardently.

"Edward, don't. I'm glad you've got them, they obviously make you happy. You shouldn't feel guilty" She confessed with conviction. I stared into her deep eyes. My head snapped up as someone cleared their throat.

"I'm sorry dears but Alice sent me to come and find you and I admit I heard the end of your conversation, I'm sorry" Esme spoke softly looking at Bella sadly. I hugged Bella closer to me, placing a hand on her cheek where she was blushing.

"It's fine Esme" Bella answered, to my surprise. "I don't mind" She smiled warmly at Esme who seemed somewhat placated. I kissed Bella swiftly.

"So we've been summoned?" I wondered. Esme smiled and Bella chuckled.

"Something like that dear" Esme continued to smile warmly at us.

"And where exactly have we been summoned to?" Bella asked after we stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh! How silly of me, I've been daydreaming, everyone is down in the living room" Esme gestured for us to lead. I slipped my hand in Bella's and towed her down the large marble staircase. She squeezed my hand lightly as we entered.

**I love Edward...stares off dreamily...tell me your thoughts on if i did his point of view ok (I didn't want him to be an overtley sexual male or completley cluless) and i promise to update tomorrow!!**


	31. Family Talks

**See i promised a quick update!! Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me really happy! I decided to do another in EPOV because no-one seemed to hate it!**

**I only own twilight and sexy Edward in my dreams...**

EPOV

"Damn, I'd tap that!" Emmett exclaimed to mine and Rose's displeasure. I growled at him menacingly, drawing Bella to my chest as Rose smacked him on the head. Bella pulled out of my grasp and strode over to Emmett who jumped to his feet.

"How dare you Emmett McCarty! That is sexual harassment! I think I should fire you right here and now" Bella declared before turning her back on him and smiling at me.

"Aww, c'mon Bells, please don't fire me, I was trying to flatter you" He was grovelling, on his knees behind Bella.

"Sexual harassment is not a compliment Emmett!" Bella stated angrily. (**A/N We get told this at Uni all the time, there is like a poster on every wall, no joke)**

"And don't call me Bells, its Ms Swan to you young man" She huffed indignantly...with a great big dirty smile on her face. Too bad Emmett couldn't see that.

"I'm sorry Ms Swan, please, please don't fire me cause then I'll have to spend every waking minute with...Edward!" He shrieked and started withering in pain on the floor. I rolled my eyes and Bella turned around to face Emmett and could no longer contain her laughter.

"Emmett...your...face...ha...ha" Bella was doubled over with laughter as Emmett looked at her in confusion.

"Did I get fired or not?" Emmett wondered which set Bella off in another set of giggles. I wrapped an arm around her waist to support her and stop her from dropping to the floor. After a few deep breaths she calmed down and stood up straight only to find everyone eyeing her with curiosity. Immediately a blush formed on her cheeks and she hid her face in my chest. I chuckled.

"Wow, I don't think anyone has ever pranked Emmett that good" Jasper announced. Suddenly Rose burst into a fit of giggles.

"Emmett...ha ha...Bella" Rose was clutching her side.

"It wasn't that funny Rosie" Emmett grumbled.

"I think it was" Alice laughed.

"Ok, everyone take a seat, let's have a talk" Carlisle asserted. Everyone groaned but complied. I sat down in a recliner and pulled Bella into my lap.

"What do you want to talk about?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Well let's start how you all know Bella" Esme requested. They all turned to me and I watched Bella's blush darken slightly.

"Uh...I met her at a business meeting" I mumbled quickly.

"Edward if you don't tell the whole story then I will" Alice scowled. I sighed.

"Ok after that I ran into her again at the Little Miss Beauty Pageant, because Bella brilliantly organised it to raise money for the_ Children's Defence Fund_ charity" I smiled down at her and she blushed deeper again. "And then I transferred to her school and we have the exact same schedule and then we got to know each other" I shrugged "She really helped Amanda out a few times as well" I added as Amanda waltzed in and climbed into Bella's lap, hugging her. I smiled at both of them warmly. I looked up and noticed Esme had tears in her eyes...it wasn't that sad of a story, was it?

"And Alice dear how do you know Bella?" Carlisle questioned curiously.

"Well, she hired me to run her Beauty Pageant thingy and then she fired her secretary and I was hired and now we're best friends" Alice exclaimed gleefully.

"I met Bella through Edward and Alice and Bella also hired me as her...what's the position again Bella?" Jasper asked as Bella laughed.

"I believe I promoted you and Emmett to my personal co-vice-presidents...what that is I'm not quite sure yet" Bella laughed. When did this happen...last time I heard they were just executives. I raised an eyebrow at Bella. "Later" She murmured quietly.

"Yeah, what Jasper said" Emmett added as we all laughed.

"I met Bella through Alice and Emmett" Rose affirmed quickly. Carlisle nodded.

"Could you tell us a bit about yourself Bella?" Carlisle asked gently. Bella shot her gaze to me, I nodded and bent down to her ear.

"Just tell them whatever you're comfortable with love" I whispered kissing her cheek afterwards holding a finger to Amanda's lips to indicate that that conversation was secret. They both nodded at me.

"Well, I'm seventeen years old...soon to be eighteen...I own and run a multi-million dollar advertising company...um...I enjoy my work...I also enjoy reading and cooking..." Bella looked at me uncertainly I smiled and nodded. She placed her head down on my shoulder.

"What about family?" Carlisle enquired. Bella stiffened in my arms and latched onto me. I stroked her hair.

"It's ok Bella, you don't have to answer" I whispered in her ear and felt her tears on my neck, where her face was buried.

"That wasn't nice Uncle Carlisle! You made Bella upset!" Amanda accused to a confused Carlisle. I shot him a weak smile.

"Calm down Amanda, Bella's fine" I murmured softly.

"Bells, Bella, its ok...he's a jackass don't listen to him" Amanda stated confidently. Bella withdrew air sharply then broke out in laughter.

"I'm...sorry... Edward" Bella confessed between giggles. I smiled at her then at a confused Amanda to everyone else who looked confused. I then exploded with laughter.

"Eddie why are you and Bella laughing at me?" Amanda pouted. Bella wrapped her in a big hug.

"We're not sweetheart...it's just well...I know you heard me use that word but you shouldn't say it...it's not nice" Bella tried to explain with a big smile on her face.

"Well Uncle Carlisle wasn't being nice he made Bella cry" Amanda huffed. Bella suddenly stopped smiling and looked apprehensively around the room at the others. Rose, Emmett and Carlisle all looked baffled while Esme, Alice and Jasper had looks of understanding.

"Carlisle didn't make me cry Amanda, I was just...temporarily overwhelmed" Bella weighed each word carefully, casting a fleeting glance in my direction.

"We'll talk about it later Amanda" I promised quickly. Bella smiled in relief.

"I'm sorry...I'm a little confused" Carlisle admitted and Rose and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Dear, please drop it" Esme pleaded quietly.

"It's ok Esme" Bella whispered quietly sitting up. I focused my gaze on her eyes and raised her hand to my lips.

"Carlisle...my family...passed away four months ago in a car crash...both my parents and my...little sister...I have no other family" Bella spoke staring me in the eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her lips softly wiping away the few tears that rolled down her cheeks. Amanda hugged her tightly.

"Poor Bella" Amanda muttered

"Oh my God Bella...why didn't you tell us?" Emmett demanded, astonished.

"I'm sorry Bella, I wouldn't have brought it up if I had known" Carlisle acknowledged sadly. Bella lay down on my chest and closed her eyes.

"It's quite alright...curiosity is part of human nature...as is pain" Bella divulged. "Edward I'm hungry...is it possible if I could get something to eat?" Bella opened her eyes to watch me. I nodded.

"Excuse us" I muttered as Amanda jumped down before I tenderly grabbed Bella's hand and led her off to the kitchen. As soon as we were a safe distance away I stopped and pushed Bella against a wall kissing her deeply. As I pulled away I rested my forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Bella, if I had of known they were..." Bella cut me off by placing a finger on my lips before kissing me softly.

"It's ok Edward, really...it's painful, but I can deal with that...I probably should have told Emmett and Rose sooner anyway...and it is in no way your fault so don't even try to take the blame here MR!" Bella chastised playfully.

"I don't like seeing you in pain" I reiterated giving her chaste kiss.

"I know" Bella smiled at me shyly. "I really was hungry you know...it wasn't just a ruse to get us out of there" She admitted. I chuckled.

"I'm hungry too love" I kissed her quickly before throwing her over my shoulder and jogging to the kitchen.

"EDWARD MASEN! Put me down! Edward!" Bella shrieked and laughed. I sat her down on the counter top and opened the large fridge.

"Edward...can I make you and Bella something? I realised we dragged you out of bed and forgot to feed you...very rude of us" Esme professed walking towards us as I shut the fridge.

"If it would make you happy, that would be lovely Esme" Bella smiled at her kind-heartedly. A smile lit up Esme's face.

"Sit down at the breakfast bar and I'll whip something up" She shooed us around to the other side of the counter, tying her hair back in a bun. I sat on a stool next to Bella and watched Esme cook.

"So Bella, do you have anything planned for this weekend?" Esme asked politely.

"Sadly...I actually have a lot of work that I have to get done...I've recently been neglecting it" Bella smiled at me humorously and I elbowed her gently. Esme witnessed the exchange and smiled to herself.

"Bon Appétit!" Esme announced, placing two plates filled with French toast in front of us.

"Thanks Esme!" Both Bella and I chanted and then began laughing.

"My pleasure...come back when you're finished...and ready" She smiled at us lovingly. "I'll try to deter Alice from coming in and dragging you back" Esme laughed walking gracefully out the door. We ate in a content silence.

"I'm stuffed" Bella groaned, pushing the now empty plate away from her.

"I feel exactly the same way" I added rubbing my full stomach. Suddenly I remembered something I was going to ask her.

"Since when did Jasper and Emmett get promoted to your own personal co-vice-presidents?" I enquired curiously.

"You're not going to like it...but...Since Laurent stormed into my office and started making crazy demands and such so I put Emmett and Jasper out of his reach so to speak. It was just after we had come back from lunch at Esme's restaurant." I nodded, Jasper and Emmett had mentioned the incident.

'I'm just glad Emmett and Jasper were there to keep you safe" I murmured pulling her to my chest as I stood up. She leaned up and kissed my lips.

"Me too" She answered allowing me to pick her up and carry her out of the room, bridal style. I detoured around the living room and started ascending the stairs. "Where are we going Edward?" Bella wondered confused resting her head against my chest.

"Esme said we could go back when we're ready...I'm not ready, so we're going to hide from Alice for a little while" I answered, heading towards my study. "Besides, we always have the excuse that you have to work" Bella nodded again. I paused and looked down at her.

"Why are you so quite?" I enquired.

"I just ate four pieces of toast...I feel sick and sleepy" She breathed giggling lightly. "I shouldn't have eaten so much" Bella was completely relaxed in my arms...it felt so right. I opened the door to my study and strolled in, placing Bella gently down on the couch before closing and locking the door. I laid down next to her and held her in my arms.

"How long do we have until Alice breaks down the door?" Bella questioned, snuggling closer to me. I loved how she was so easygoing around me...like she trusted me absolutely.

"Depends love, on if she saw us sneaking off and how long Esme can distract her for" I started trailing kisses up and down her neck. She was gorgeous and she was mine. "Probably ten minutes... half an hour at the longest" I uttered between kisses. Bella tilted her head away slightly giving me better access. We sat in silence for a few minutes while I kissed her before she tilted my chin upwards and kissed my lips deeply. I love Bella...she's sexy and she's mine.

"Edward! I know you're both in there! Open this door right now and come back downstairs." Alice banged on the door.

"She caught us love" I whispered kissing Bella softly again.

"Did you really expect anything less?" She giggled.

"No, but I was hoping" I chuckled standing up and pulling Bella to her feet.

"You two have five second before I'm sicking Emmett onto this door!" I led Bella quickly over to the door and opened it all of a sudden. Alice was caught in mid knock and stumbled into the room.

"Ha ha Edward you're hilarious! Now move, both of you! Left right left right, forward MARCH!" Alice commanded. I sighed and hugged Bella to my side as we went back to the torturous living room.

**REVIEW!! Poor Edward and Bella cant seem to get a minute alone...**

**BTW i was wondering if any guys (males) read this...just curious.**


	32. Private Kisses?

**Good day all you fanfictioners out there...so here is another chapter...i know the story might seem a little slow at the moment but that is because we are building up to the drama! Plus i like doing fluffy ExB stuff...it makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside...just like all your wonderful reviews!**

**I still dont own anything...story of my life.**

BPOV

Alice was starting to become a regular pain in the ass. Couldn't she just leave Edward and me alone for fifteen minutes! I sighed as we walked in to the living room once again. Edward dragged me back over to the recliner and I sat in his lap. Amanda jumped up from Rosalie's lap and sat on the arm rest next to me.

"Are you feeling happy now Bella?" Amanda asked running her fingers through my hair. She really was too adorable.

"Yes thank you Amanda" I smiled at her. I looked up and noticed everyone staring at us and I felt the blush in my cheeks. Edward tightened his arms around me comfortingly.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful; but do you all have plans or did you need us for something particular?" Edward asked politely. I saw Alice bounce up and down in Jasper's lap. Uh oh.

"Well Rose, Esme and I wanted to take Bella shopping today!" Alice squealed. Esme didn't look like she liked the plan much...neither did Rose. I felt all colour drain out of my face. What if James found me while we were out!

"No" Edward stated forcefully. I looked up at him and he pulled me closer to his chest protectively.

"Edward you can't keep her all to yourself!" Alice complained loudly.

"It's not that Alice" I tried to explain staring into Edward's eyes for guidance.

"Well then what is it?!" Alice shrieked; I winced slightly.

"Alice, remember when we talked about privacy" Jasper asserted calmly.

"Oh come on! Not this secrets business again" Alice scoffed.

"Alice if I go out with you I could be putting all your lives in danger" I whispered.

"She is not leaving this house without me" Edward reinforced.

"Edward stop babying her! It's not like anyone's trying to kill her!" Alice protested. Edward and I exchanged troubled glances and fell silent.

"C'mon Bella! As if!" Alice snorted. Still Edward and I said nothing. I didn't want to talk about this...especially with everyone just staring at me. I had no idea what James was up to but I really didn't want to find out.

"Bella has a lot of work to do anyway" Esme piped up after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Look I love having you all around, and I don't mind if we hang out here, in fact I insist you stay, but neither Bella nor I are leaving this house today" Edward declared strongly leaving no room for argument. I hugged myself to Edward's chest.

"Thank you" I whispered quietly. He bent down and kissed my lips chastely.

"Just trying to keep you safe love" He murmured. There was silence in the room for a few minutes. Carlisle stared at Emmett for a few minutes then coughed and looked at Edward and me. If he wanted to talk to us, he could just ask.

"Well Rose and I are going to go play pool...Jasper Alice? You guys want to come?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence. Way to be subtle Emmett. I rolled my eyes and noticed Edward doing the same thing.

"But!" Alice started but was cut off by Jasper.

"That sounds fun...Amanda do you want to come with us?" Jasper smiled at Amanda kindly.

"Ok!" She hugged me before jumping down and holding Jasper's hand. Suddenly we were very alone in a room with Edward's Aunt and Uncle...awkward didn't really cover it. They stood up and took the couch closest to us.

"Bella if you're in trouble..." Esme trailed off looking at Carlisle.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Carlisle continued. I opened and closed my mouth and cast a fleeting glance at Edward before shaking my head.

"I don't see what you could possibly do" I muttered.

"We have no evidence...there's nothing really that we could charge him with" Edward frowned and stared at me. "Some confidential legal advice would probably be beneficial" Edward added making eye contact with me and then Carlisle. "Could we have a moment alone please" Edward stared back into my eyes.

"Of course dear" Esme stood up.

"We'll leave Esme, no need to make yourself uncomfortable" I quickly insisted jumping to my feet. Edward followed and led me down a hallway. I really had no idea where we were going. He opened a door to my right and ushered me in. It was a small room with a cosy fire place.

"Bella?" I was studying the room and jumped slightly at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Yes Edward" I drew my eyes to his face. He looked deep in thought and concerned.

"Are you ok with talking to Esme and Carlisle?" He asked nervously.

"If you trust them, and I'm not putting them in any danger, then of course" I smiled at him. "Although I don't see how it will help any" I persisted. He pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"Would you be ok with me telling them what happened to you?" He enquired gently cupping my face with his hand.

"If you think they need to know, yes...but I don't want anyone else to know, not Alice not Emmett...and I don't want them telling anybody else" I whispered closing my eyes. I felt his lips brush against mine once more.

"I trust them Bella, so can you...It will be ok" Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as I rested my head against his chest.

"I hope so Edward" I breathed out. He kissed my head.

"Let's go get Carlisle and Esme and we'll go find somewhere private to talk" He instructed. I nodded in agreement.

"Can we talk with you two in private?" I asked once we were back in the living room.

"Certainly" They stood up and followed us. Edward led us up to the room next to his study...apparently his library. It was filled with volumes upon volumes of books and hundreds of cds. He locked the door behind us.

"Wow" I exhaled as Edward guided us towards a group of couches in the far corner.

"Like it, love?" Edward queried as he sat down drawing me into his lap again. I played with a button on his shirt and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"It's quite astounding" I answered, flickering my eyes to his. He smiled at me for a long time.

"What did you wish to speak to us about?" Carlisle questioned, breaking our little moment.

"First..." Edward glanced at me quickly. "We need to know that we can trust you just to keep what is said between us, not even Alice can know...or anyone else for that matter" Edward made eye contact with both his Aunt and Uncle. I watched as they exchanged anxious looks. Esme intertwined their hands.

"You shouldn't have to ask Edward" Esme smiled at me.

"Just making sure that you knew this was confidential" Edward answered carefully. I sat there quietly as Edward told them my story. I had tears rolling down my face and was trying to distract myself be playing with Edward's hands. Edward finished and kissed my lips gently.

"Did I miss anything Bella?" He asked softly.

"No Edward...I think that was all" I finally glanced at Esme and Carlisle. Esme was crying and Carlisle looked mad. He jumped up and started pacing backwards and forwards. Edward and I watched him closely while Esme came and sat next to us.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Bella" Esme apologized.

"Thank you" I gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry too" Suddenly Carlisle paused opened and closed his mouth, shook his head then continued pacing.

"I need to go for a walk" Carlisle announced and walked out of the room.

"He's just angry dear...that you were hurt and no justice was dealt. He's probably most mad at your parents for letting it happen." Esme tried to soothe me.

"Actually he's probably frustrated because there is nothing that we can do" Edward sighed sadly.

"Surely there is something" Esme cried.

"I don't think so Esme, I've done a lot of background reading...there's not a lot and I don't know exactly what he blackmailed my father with and if he could use that against me" I explained slowly. She exhaled deeply.

"Maybe Carlisle will think of something...I better go find him" Esme stood up and followed after Carlisle.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked covering my neck in butterfly kisses.

"Yes, but I have to do some work" I murmured, delighting in his lips on my skin.

"Ok love, I'll watch" Edward leaned back into the sofa and trailed his eyes on me as I stood up.

"You can't Edward, you have to go entertain your friends." I explained dejectedly. He rose to his feet and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"_Our_ friends love, and just so you know I won't like being away from you" He kissed my lips before pulling away. "Please don't work too hard, I'll be back later" He stared at me for a moment before slipping out of the room. I sighed and then located my laptop case on a desk near a stereo. Pressing play on the stereo I relaxed to the sound of Debussy and got straight to work.

I sat for what seemed like hours, typing out a detailed advertising plan that could be sent to the legal team and be drawn up into a contact on Monday while trying to determine a captivating advertisement. I was still unsure of what the Mallory's slogan should be and I had no idea how to campaign surgical equipment. The target audience would be doctors and hospitals...not an easy crowd to please. I leaned back into the leather chair I was currently occupying and stared blankly up at the ceiling. I really missed Edward, so much so that I had now lost all concentration and willpower to even focus on my work. The door burst open unexpectedly.

"Right, that's it Bella!" I was startled out of my dejected mood by a seemingly upset Jasper. I sat up slowly in my chair and blinked at him curiously.

"Don't look at me like that! You've been locked up in here for hours; Edward is driving us all insane! _I want Bella, I miss Bella, blah blah blah_! Just go get her! _No I can't do that, she's working_! Of course, how silly of me to even suggest you spending time with your woman, my mistake!" Jasper sounded a bit frayed, it was kind of scary and he continued to approach me. "And I come in here and you're staring at the ceiling not even working!" He was now shouting at me.

"Jasper" I whispered timidly. "What exactly do you want from me?" I questioned quietly, glad that there was a desk between me and him. He slammed his hands down on the desk and leaned on it towards me.

"I want you to come downstairs and fix Edward's bad mood! Right now!" he snapped. Man, Edward must be really unbearable to frazzle a usually calm Jasper. I closed my laptop and jumped to my feet. Jasper grabbed onto my arm and practically dragged me out of the room.

"Jasper, you're hurting my arm, let go. I'm not going to run away" I begged as he pulled me down the stairs. He instantly released his grip, leaving me to flying down the stairs. I closed my eyes and prepared for the painful impact that was marble when I felt two arms wrap around me and cradle me to their chest.

"Jasper! What the hell!" Edward growled as I opened my eyes and saw his striking features. I wrapped my arms around his neck and took a deep calming breath.

"Edward" I sighed happily. I felt his hand running through my hair and I looked up to his face, his eyes now staring into mine. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Finally!" Jasper groaned and jogged off down a hallway. Edward leant down and brushed his lips against mine, I returned his kiss eagerly. We stood embraced in our kiss for a few minutes before Edward pulled back.

"Love, aren't you supposed to be working?" Edward asked rather breathlessly. I felt a smile on my face.

"I couldn't concentrate any longer, I need a break" I answered happily as he flashed me a crooked grin.

"Well we're just sitting down to a late lunch, come on" He kissed me quickly again and took my hand, carefully leading me down the few remaining steps. We entered what I assumed was a dining room, although it was huge! A table that could seat at least twenty sat directly in the middle of the room with everyone already seated. Edward pulled out a chair for me next to Amanda and took the seat directly beside me. I watched as we were each served a full plate that contained roast chicken and vegetables. My mouth instantly started to water. Edward picked up his fork and began eating and I soon followed.

"So did you have a productive morning Bella?" Esme wondered quietly. I nodded before swallowing my food to answer.

"Yes thank you" I returned politely. I heard Jasper snort from across the table.

"Yeah, real productive" He continued to mock. I frowned at him.

"Well what did you do dear?" Esme progressed trying to figure out what was going on.

"I completed a five thousand word legal document that will be handed to my client on Monday and signed as a legally binding contract" I answered politely to Esme before turning to Jasper. "If that isn't a productive feat, considering I started from scratch and finished in two and a half hours, I don't know what is" I countered at him rudely, feeling a blush flush into my cheeks. Jasper opened and closed his mouth.

"Sorry Bella" He apologized quietly. I nodded, still embarrassed that I had snapped at him.

"Bella, my love, what was that all about?" Edward whispered quietly in my ear as everyone else picked up a different conversation. I felt myself shiver as his breath blew softly against my skin. I turned so that my mouth was to his ear.

"Jasper thought I was upstairs twiddling my thumbs while he had to suffer your apparent bad mood, he was blaming me I guess, and assumed I was just using work as a cover to hide away...I think" I murmured softly into his ear pulling back to judge his reaction. I saw anger flash in his eyes. He turned back to my ear.

"So he went upstairs and dragged you down here?" He whispered furiously. I placed a calming hand on his cheek and watched as his anger died down.

"I was going to come down anyway...I missed you too much" I admitted shyly as his hand reached up and grabbed my own gently bringing it to his lips.

"Guys come on, we're trying to eat" Jasper joked lightly.

"I wouldn't push my luck if I were you; I still haven't forgotten that you just all but threw Bella down the stairs" Edward responded menacingly. He kissed my lips briefly before turning back to his plate with my hand intertwined with his in his lap. We finished up lunch fairly quickly and Edward led me and the others away, down yet another hallway.

"Edward, where are we going?" I wondered aloud.

"C'mon Eddie, you're supposed to be a gentlemen and you haven't even given her a tour of your house yet" Emmett started laughing.

"If I had a minute alone with her I might have" Edward snapped. Ok so maybe he was in a bad mood today. I squeezed his hand and pulled him to a stop, pushing him gently against a wall, out of the way. He looked at me confused before I brushed my lips across his and started trailing kisses along his jaw line. He instantly responded pulling me flush against his body. I heard whistling and hooting in the background but ignored it, my eyes trained on Edward's.

"Why are you so upset Edward?" I enquired kissing him again softly, pulling back and waiting for his answer. His gaze flickered from my eyes to something behind me. I turned around with my hands on my hips as everyone stood there. I knew I was blushing but I was upset because Edward was and they weren't making it any easier. Jasper and Emmett were smirking while Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rose stood off to the side just observing us in our private moment.

"If you two aren't gone in the next ten seconds I'm going to load you up with so much work you won't see the sun...or your girlfriends... till June" I stated calmly. Emmett paled instantly and took off down the hall followed quickly by Jasper.

"C'mon girls, let's give them some privacy and no Alice you can't stay and watch" Carlisle commanded softly. Alice grumbled as she stalked off down the hall, everyone behind her. I turned back to Edward to find him watching me with a curious expression. I felt my face flush again and I looked at the floor. He tilted my face upwards and his lips met mine.

"I'm upset because I thought I would be able to spend all weekend with you or at least in your presence but I've had to share you and I've had hardly any time with you" He mumbled against my lips. "I'm feeling very selfish right now" He continued. I crashed my lips to his and kissed him passionately. He flicked his tongue out and traced my bottom lip, before he began sucking on it gently. I gasped and he pulled back chuckling. Edward traced my now swollen lips with his thumb. "Mine" He murmured before sighing, taking my hand and leading me down the hall where the others had disappeared. We walked into the room and Emmett was loudly humming _Like a Virgin_. I groaned and buried my face in Edward's shirt. He pulled me down onto a love chair and started singing the _Weird Al Yankovic _version in my ear.

"_Hey, like a surgeon, Cuttin' for the very first time, Like a surgeon, Organ transplants are my line"_ I listened mesmerised by his beautiful voice before my brain clicked. I kissed him hard on the lips.

"You're a genius!" I exclaimed, kissing him briefly again before running out of the room heading for the library.

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!! **


	33. Like a surgeon

**Good evening my minions (says it in a count dracula voice)... So now that it's finally uni break i have to work five days a week at work and then the other two days, four hours of work a day at home...yep, can you say fun! (eyeroll)**

**And my family is going on a week long holiday to the beach without me...the perks of growing up...more fun (cough, cough)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

EPOV

That was some kiss. Hang on, why am I a genius? And, if I'm a genius why did she just run away? I felt myself pouting and staring after her retreating form. Should I go after her? Nah, she'll be fine.

"Suck it up Eddie and be a man" I heard Emmett laugh. I glared at him and settled in to watch them play halo. After twenty minutes, Bella still hadn't come back. I wasn't too worried but I missed her.

"Guys I'm going to go check on Bella" I stated, standing up and exiting the room. I found my way back to the stairs and made my way to the library. Poking my head in the door, I didn't see Bella. Hmm...maybe she's in my study. I opened the adjoining door and she wasn't in there either. Where else could she be? I walked further down the hall and into my bedroom.

"Bella?" I called softly. No answer. I was really starting to panic now...where could she be? I knocked on the bathroom door and pushed it open. No-one. I ran back down the stairs and went to every room I had shown Bella...she was no-where. Crap, crap, CRAP! I mentally started kicking myself, I should have followed her! I ran back to the entertainment room where I had left my family and friends and burst through the door.

"I can't find Bella!" I announced as they all stared at me. Esme got off the couch she was sitting on and walked towards me.

"She probably just went to do some work" She assured. I shook my head no.

"I checked the library, the study, my bedroom..." I listed all the places I had checked and a frown grew on Esme's face. She turned to Carlisle.

"Maybe she just got lost, this place is huge Edward and you said yourself you hadn't given her a tour" Carlisle theorised. I nodded this made sense, I was just freaking out.

"Let's search the house and then we can go from there" I declared stalking back out of the room.

BPOV

Naturally I got lost...I couldn't even find my way back to the dining room. I kept wandering the halls before collapsing on the ground after at least twenty minutes. This sucked! I tried hard not to cry...someone would miss me and come looking for me eventually right? I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I hugged my knees to my chest. Stupid, big, breathtakingly beautiful, house. I leaned my head against the wall briefly and waited while silently crying. I wondered if I called out would I hear an echo.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice ask. No, who else would it be? How many teenage girls do you have running around here lost Edward? Ok, sarcasm really doesn't become me. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up out of my knees as I heard Edward quickly approaching. I looked up at him, he looked angry and scared and I was positive my face was puffy and red from crying.

"I got lost" I tried to explain, but ended up feeling extremely embarrassed and buried my face back in my knees. Edward sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms, cradling me reassuringly to his chest. This felt nice.

"It's ok Bella, I found you" He comforted me as I wrapped my arms around him, hiding my face.

"Oh, you found her!" Esme exclaimed. "We were so worried Bella" She persisted before being cut off by Edward.

"Esme would you go and tell the others please" He requested courteously. She nodded and walked off.

"Bella" Edward murmured, tilting my chin up to face him. He brushed away the few tears on my face with his lips. "Please don't ever scare me like that again" His voice was laced with relief but I could hear the anxiety in it.

"Sorry, I got excited about an idea for the Malloy's and I thought I could just run back down the hall and take a left and I would be at the stairs but I wasn't and then I got confused and I swear I all the halls look the same and before I knew it I was horribly lost and ..." Edward kissed my lips tenderly cutting off the rest of my words.

"It's fine, I was just worried" He stated calmly before standing with me still cradled in his arms. "let's go on a tour so this doesn't happen again" Edward smiled at me before gently setting me down on my feet. He took my hand and led me down the corridor, he took a left and we walked on for a bit longer before he took a right, opened a door and I found myself adjacent from the front door. I blinked. How did we just get here? Edward looked down at me and my face must have portrayed my confusion. "Ok we'll take it slow." He chuckled. We started at the front door and made our way through the house and back again. I could now confidently say I wouldn't get lost...well maybe not at night.

"Do you think you've got it now love?" Edward smirked at me. I nodded, again trying to rememorize all the rooms and halls just to be sure. "Good, now what was all that before about me being a genius?" He cocked his head at me. I giggled and broke out of his grasp.

"You'll find out soon enough" I laughed walking towards the stairs already planning out the sketches and slogan in my head. Maybe if I did enough tonight I would be free tomorrow.

EPOV

There she goes, walking away from me again...her hips swaying deliciously...No Edward! After standing in the hallway for more than twenty minutes...trying to put off the inevitable; I shook my head and went to find everyone else.

"Hey Edward" Alice greeted bouncing up and down in front of me. "Where's Bella" She asked as my eyes followed her, up, down, up, down.

"She's...um...sit still!" I placed a frustrated hand on her shoulder before continuing. "She's working" I felt her still instantly and she pouted at me.

"But _Ed-ward_" She whined. "We hardly got to spend any time with her today" Emmett added in a sulky "yeah".

"Tell me about it" I mumbled under my breath. Alice heard me and smacked my arm. This was getting ridiculous. How old were we again?

"Well why don't you all spend the night, maybe tomorrow will be better" I shrugged. Oops, did I really just suggest that? I blame the pout.

"Edward that would be wonderful! It is really a long drive home" Esme gushed. Well now I was committed.

"It's fine Esme, you all can have your usual rooms" I smiled at her lovingly.

"Yay! Girls slumber party!" Alice squealed.

"No! Bella is staying with me" I tried to state calmly but I could hear the acid in my voice. "When I said usual rooms I meant, Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle in separate rooms on the second floor." I took a deep breath and prepared for Alice's counter attack.

"Alice, drop it, we are Edward's guests; that is usually where we sleep, no more arguments" Carlisle established. I shot him a thankful look. He inclined his head. Could they not just all understand I wanted to keep Bella safe?

"C'mon Eddie, we know you just want special cuddles" Emmett snorted and I launched myself at him. Carlisle and Jasper caught me and held me back. I was pissed. How could Emmett say that! He had no right to! And he had no idea what the freaking situation was!

"Emmett" Carlisle growled. I stopped struggling and stood, gaping at him. Wow, I had never seen him this mad...ever. He was madder than me, and that was saying something. "Apologize and shut up or get out" Carlisle stated in a low voice. Everyone stared at Carlisle shocked beyond words.

"I...I'm sorry?" Emmett stumbled looking at me quickly then back at Carlisle.

"You should be, you have no idea what's going on and you should have a hell of a lot more respect for Bella and Edward considering what they've both been through and even if they were...being intimate...it's not your business to discuss it" Carlisle added, now in a much more normal voice.

"Carlisle" I warned, had he not promised me and Bella he wouldn't tell anybody else? And this was beginning to get rather personal...I had only just met Bella a couple of weeks ago, albeit I felt like I have known her my whole life and I love her but...

"Edward, what's going on?" Amanda tugged on my hand.

"Nothing love, everyone's just sleeping over" I explained gently to Amanda.

"Oh, why do you all look so confused then?" She was too observant for her own good...just like my Bella.

"We were just discussing sleeping arrangements" Esme offered. Amanda nodded and then bounded off.

"Carlisle" I continued.

"Sorry Edward" He looked at Esme in apology and she kissed his cheek.

"Ok, what is going on?" Rose ventured bravely.

"I shouldn't have brought it up, it's not for discussion. Please disregard it" Carlisle was now fully back to his calm and collected self...thankfully. I don't know how much angry Carlisle I could take.

"But" Alice chimed in.

"Alice, it isn't up for discussion" Esme murmured quietly, looking like she was about to cry.

"What does everyone want to do?" I quickly attempted to divert the conversation.

"Let's go for a swim in the heated pool" Jasper suggested. Thank god for Jasper.

"But I don't have a suit" Rose countered.

"Not to worry! I have enough for all us girls and the boys can go borrow Edward's clothes." Alice exclaimed with sudden enthusiasm. Man, that girl had mood swings, from whiny to peppy in three second flat. We all went our separate ways. Once I had found all the guys shorts I went over to see if Bella would come. She had been working for around an hour now...was that long enough? I knocked on the door to the library before entering. Bella was lying on her stomach in the middle of the room with music playing softly in the background. She looked up as I entered in my trunks.

"You're going to get cold walking around without a shirt on" Bella smiled at me with a pink blush tainting her cheeks. I slowly sauntered towards her and sat down next to her. I brought my hand up to her cheek.

"Everyone's going swimming in the heated pool. Would you like to come?" I enquired softly, staring into her gorgeous eyes. She looked down and shook her head no.

"I have to finish these" She gestured to pieces of paper scattered around her. On closer inspection I realised they were sketches, and very good ones at that.

"I used Malloy's my first time" I read and raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"Well, the whole campaign is based on the song, _like a surgeon_, you know the one you were singing. And everyone knows sex sells...just experimenting" I watched amused as her face got redder and redder as she went on.

"So you're implying that these _surgeons _used Mallory's surgical equipment when operating their first time?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's clever, their minds draw automatically to sex, improving sales...in the television ad you should play the song to add an amusement factor" I contemplated. I was rewarded with a breathtaking smile.

"I was considering it, but now I definitely will...if I can convince Mr Malloy." She frowned slightly.

"You can convince anyone of anything, love" I leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "Come down and join us if you finish early" I persisted while getting to my feet. She would look sensational in a swim suit, I sighed as I left her to herself.

"Where's Bella?" Alice chirped. I seemed to have a feeling of déjà vu. Maybe this would become regular conversation for us.

"Working Alice" I returned diving into the pool. When I surfaced Alice was inches from me. I flinched.

"Why?" She was staring me down.

"She has to _work_ Alice. What do you mean _why_?" I asked.

"Why didn't you make her stop and come swimming with us?" She glowered at me.

"It's her choice, I'm not going to force her to do something" I snapped.

"Children enough!' Esme called. I turned away and started swimming laps. When I stopped Emmett, Jasper and I had a wrestling match. As the sun began to set, the air started to get colder.

"Hey Bella" I heard Alice's voice and my head whipped in that direction so fast I almost got whip lash.

"Hey Alice, hello everyone" Bella smiled warmly at us while wrapping her arms around her. "Its freezing out here guys, how are just swimming around?" I watched as she shivered. It was going to be a pain in the ass getting out into the cold winter air, soaking wet. Why did Jasper suggest this again? I moved to the side of the pool and hoisted myself out and stood up to find Bella holding out my towel for me. I leaned in and kissed her briefly.

"Thanks love" I murmured against her lips taking her hand and pulling her back into the house with me, trying to get us out of the cold air.

"Hey, what about us?" Emmett called after us. "Aren't you going to give us our towels Bella?" He whined. I picked Bella up and threw her over my shoulder.

'She's busy" I smiled before running into the house which was much warmer.

"Edward! Put me down, you're all wet!" Bella shrieked laughing. I slowly lowered her to her feet once we were at the top of the stairs.

"You should have joined us, it was fun" I murmured, holding her close to me, unwilling to let her go. She ran her hand down my arm that was covered in goose bumps.

"Yes, I can see that" She laughed again, music to my ears. I pulled away from her warm body and noticed that she was now almost as wet as me and shivering.

"I'm sorry love" I stated sadly. She frowned and shivered.

"What for?" She was so adorable when she was confused.

"For getting you all cold and wet" I muttered placed a hand against her cheek.

"I was going to take a shower before dinner anyway" She shrugged and started walking towards my bedroom. We both took showers before heading down for dinner. The rest of the night was spent in front of the television watching movies. At around midnight I decided it was time for Bella and I to go to bed.

"C'mon love, time for bed" I whispered in her ear as she rested her head on my shoulder, the rest of her body curled up in my lap. She just groaned and snuggled closer to me. Picking her up bridal style we walked practically unnoticed from the room, the majority of the others fast asleep.

"Goodnight Edward" Esme uttered as we exited, I smiled at her and continued on up the stairs. I tucked Bella into bed before turning off the lights, changing into pyjamas and crawling into bed next to her.

**Please Review...it lets me know people are still actually reading this! BTW apparently only one guy reads this! Hello ****mailbox killer****! Oh well, one is better than none!**


	34. You saved me

**Hello!! I just want to thank everyone for all the fantastic reviews last chapter! WE PASSED 500!! i mean WOW!! **

**So this chapter is full of drama and so is the next...but im a die hard Bella X Edward fan.**

**Please dont hate me!**

**I dont own twilight or the fabulous characters!**

EPOV

I woke up alone, sitting up I did not find Bella in my bed. Slightly disorientated I stood up, threw a shirt on, and that's when I heard screaming...

BPOV

My stomach rumbled and I sat up. The digital clock said eight am. I looked over at Edward's sleeping form and smiled. He looked so peaceful and beautiful...his flawless features relaxed and content. Crawling out of his arms I changed into jeans and a form fitting, turtle neck. I quietly opened the door to Edward's bedroom and slipped out into the hall. The house was silent.

"Morning Bella" I jumped about a foot in the air and turned sharply, discovering Amanda sitting on the floor. After a few deep breaths I calmed down.

"Amanda, you scared me...what are you doing?" I lent her a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I couldn't sleep anymore so I was waiting for you or Edward to get up, seeing as you didn't like it when everyone woke you up yesterday" She playfully tugged on my hand, pulling me towards the stairs.

"Is everyone else still asleep?" I wondered. The house was awfully quiet. "Where are the maids and other workers...and Joe and Sarah?" I questioned.

"Everyone has Sunday's off, except for a few security guards...and the family is still sleeping yes" Amanda continued to drag me downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I enquired.

"I'm hungry...would you mind making me some breakfast?" I watched as Amanda jutted out her bottom lip and pouted...so cute.

"Of course not!" I smiled warmly as we entered the kitchen. "What would you like?" I walked over to the fridge and examined its contents...it was full of everything I could have ever imagined.

"Just some waffles please!" I laughed as Amanda jumped up onto the seat of a stool. I found a packet of waffles in the fridge.

"One or two?" I asked plugging in the toaster.

"Two please" Amanda was positively beaming. Who knew she would find breakfast was so exciting? I popped in two for her and two for me and waited patiently.

"What would you like on your waffles Amanda?" I queried as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Maple syrup!" She squealed. I nodded and searched through the fridge pulling out the syrup and a tub of butter. Looking through some cabinets I located two plates and two sets of cutlery. I set them up in front of Amanda and myself. The toaster popped and I dished up the steaming hot waffles. I began buttering mine while Amanda poured around half the bottle of syrup on hers.

"Want some waffles with your syrup" I laughed pleasantly taking a bite. Amanda looked at me with a confused expression. I shook my head. "Never mind" I smiled and watched as she devoured her breakfast. I continued eating at my slow pace as she stared at me.

"Are you going to marry Edward, Bella?" Amanda suddenly asked. I choked on my food and held onto the bench for support.

"WH...what?" I managed to splutter. She smiled at me...the little devil.

"Well, you are both obviously in love with each other" She shrugged and continued starring at me.

"Wh...what makes you say that?" My heart fluttered...Edward couldn't possibly love _me..._could he?

"Well, you both stare at each other like Esme and Carlisle do...I just thought you'd get married like them" She cocked her head to the side. "Don't you love Edward Bella?" Amanda's lip started quivering.

"Yes, I do, very much" I whispered, not quite sure she heard me.

"Then what's the problem?" She was utterly confounded.

"I don't think Edward feels the same way Amanda" I murmured, starring out the window.

"Why does he always call you love, then? And why can he not stand to be away from you? I think he loves you more than he loves me, and that's saying something" She was giggling now. How could one small child be so observant and intelligent? But the question on my mind was...was she right? Did Edward love me? We haven't really known each other that long...although I trust him completely with my life. And I've told him things I that I haven't told anybody else...and _I_ did love _him. _

"We're too young to get married" I tried a different plan of attack.

"Not for long, Edward said it is your birthday next week, that means you'll both be eighteen" She had a wicked smile planted on her face...God, she was worse than Alice! Again, how could one little girl be so intelligent? Oh...right, she had Edward for a brother.

"We're both still in school, we have so many other responsibilities" I stated. Why was I even considering the possibility of marrying Edward?! He would never ask me anyway, and his life was complicated enough without me thrown in there. We weren't even exactly dating yet! I sighed mournfully. Amanda was just about to open her mouth and no doubt reply with a solution when the doorbell chimed. Saved by the bell... I watched Amanda jump off her chair and wait for me. Was I supposed to get the door? Well it wasn't like anyone else was up and about. I took Amanda's hand in mine and walked towards the front door. Without looking through the eye hole, I slid back the bolt and unlocked the door swinging it open. I was shocked by who I saw. This could not be happening! There stood James...I stopped breathing, felt my face drain of all my blood and pushed Amanda behind my body.

"Ah, Bella, I thought I'd find you here" He snarled. Man he looked mad.

"Amanda go get Edward" I whispered quietly, hoping to not alert James to her presence. His eyes narrowed on me and he took a step towards me, causing me to involuntarily take a step back inside, allowing him into the house.

"What's going on Bella?" Amanda asked in her sweet, innocent voice. I silently vowed to protect her from whatever was about to happen. James's eyes were furious and were boring into mine, then tried to flicker to behind my back. I gulped, what the hell was he going to do? I cringed as a smirk flickered across his face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" He shook his head mockingly and taking another step towards me. I recoiled a few steps back.

"Amanda, run, go get Edward" I begged, I didn't want her to get hurt because of me. I felt her hand tighten on mine. Damn it! Why wasn't she running?

"You're boyfriend isn't going to be able to save you this time Bella. I know for a fact that everyone is still fast asleep...aren't security cameras a wonderful thing?" I took a deep breath and started trying to plan an escape...except I had no idea what he was about to try.

"What the hell do you want" I growled, maybe if I intimidated him... I felt a sting across my face. I blinked back tears...did he just slap me? I stumbled back and pushed Amanda further away.

"Bella" Her voice was trembling and she was darting her eyes from me to James.

"Now Bella, watch your language...especially in front of pretty young ladies" I watched horrified as he turned his attention to Amanda briefly. I had to distract him.

"What is this about James?" I demanded quickly. His eyes snapped to my face and I had to restrain a flinch.

"Don't play dumb Bella" He glared at me, taking another step towards me. I stumbled back and collide with a wall with him still advancing towards me. "You know exactly what this is about" He snarled. Honestly I had no clue...he had money...what else did he want from me?

"I can't say I do" I stated croakily, I could feel myself trembling as his body prevented any escape. He slapped me again and this time the pain sent tears streaming down my face. I tried to scream but found my throat completely dry. I started to attack him but he grabbed my wrists roughly and held my arms to my side.

"Bella" He growled. "Behave, I want my future wife to know discipline" A creepy smile spread over his face...did he just call me his future wife. I shuddered.

"I'd rather die than marry you" I spat. He brought me forward slightly before slamming me hard, into the wall.

"Don't worry, I'll arrange that after we wed, that's the only way I can get the money. After I disposed of the rest of your family, this should be a piece of cake" He snarled crushing me against the wall. Money...all he wanted was my money! He killed my family for the MONEY. I felt the tears stream down my face faster and I tried hard not to sob.

"Hey! Leave Bella alone you Jackass!" Amanda screamed. I watched aghast as a smile appeared on his lips and he turned to Amanda. My head and body was throbbing from where he had thrown me against the wall.

"Did you just chuck this at me?" James asked Amanda in a sickly sweet voice, picking up a little shoe from the floor. Amanda stood shocked. Why wouldn't she run! Run! Run Amanda! My mind begged. James pushed me against the wall once more. "Stay" He barked. I stared as he advanced on Amanda. Not her no! She blinked and I saw the fear in her eyes. He grabbed her arm roughly. "I asked you a question _Amanda"_ He cackled. How dare he! She's just a little girl! I did the only thing I could think of...I attacked. I ran and jumped on his back and stared pounding on every inch of him I could physically make contact with.

EPOV

"Hey! Leave Bella alone you Jackass!" I heard Amanda scream. I swung open my bedroom door and ran down the hall as fast as I could. I made it to the stairs and rapidly started descending. The scene that played out before my eyes momentarily froze me. James threw my Bella against the wall before roughly grabbing Amanda. I watched in horror as Bella attacked. My Bella was risking her own life to protect my baby sister! I started running again; I still had a flight and a half to make it down.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" Amanda was screaming running towards the stairs. James had thrown Bella a good ten feet where she collided with the wall and crumpled. He approached her body. Amanda met me on the third step from the bottom.

"Go get Emmett Amanda! Now" I pushed her further up the stairs as I ran towards where James now kicked Bella in the guts as she laid on the ground.

"Hey! Jackass!" I snarled. He turned to face me with a smile on his face. I threw a punch that collided with his nose in a satisfying crunch. He staggered back, the smile now gone.

"EMMETT EMMETT! HELP EMMETT" I heard Amanda screaming. As I strode towards the leech that dared enter my house and hurt my precious Bella and Amanda. I would make him pay. James squared his shoulders and faced me, blood flowing out of his nose. I heard Bella whimper but I had to focus on James; otherwise we might both end up dead.

"It's alright love, I'm here" I stated reassuringly, not taking my eyes off James. He lunged towards me with a punch that I dodged before landing my fist in his gut. I heard him exhale sharply. Good, I hope that hurt! I pushed him off me and he staggered but turned to attack me again.

"Edward what...who!" I heard Emmett behind me.

"He attacked Bella, Emmett...and Amanda" I growled. I felt Emmett at my side. Bella whimpered again and my eyes flickered to her. She was trying to get up.

"I'll finish this Edward" Emmett growled. He was shaking with rage. I ran over to Bella and gently picked her up cradling her to my chest.

"Edward!" I heard Carlisle yell as he ran to my side as Emmett threw James against the wall.

"That's him Carlisle...James" I growled, holding Bella as close to me as I could. She felt so fragile and weak. Carlisle's attention snapped to James. Carlisle stalked towards James and Emmett. I tuned out the conversation, focusing on my Bella. She had a cut above her right eyebrow and she was bruising pretty badly.

"Bella, love...can you hear me?" I moved away from the others and sat down on the stairs, Bella still in my arms.

"Edward" I heard her faintly moan. "It hurts" She groaned. I held her reassuringly.

"I know love, it will be ok" I whispered. My attention was drawn to the door as it burst open and three of my security guards ran in. I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jasper standing next to me.

"Hold Bella please" I instructed. Jasper took Bella carefully into his arms and sat down where I had been.

"Please don't go Edward" Bella cried.

"He's coming right back Bella, be calm" I heard Jasper murmur to her. I stormed over to the security guards who now had James in handcuffs.

"Who the hell, let this piece of filth into my house" I spoke in a deadly calm but menacing voice.

"S...sir, he knew all the security access codes and passwords, even the personal questions he answered flawlessly" One guard stuttered.

"He assaulted and attempted to kill my girlfriend and sister then he tried to attack me" I retorted. "I want you to make sure he is personally locked up for a very long time, I want restraining orders enforced and the police notified immediately of this scumbag!" I ordered.

"Yes sir that can be arranged sir" The three of them replied. I barely resisted punching _James_ again as I stalked back over to Bella. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were now standing half way up the stairs with Amanda, they were all crying. I picked Bella up from Jasper's arms, muttering a thankyou and silently carried her upstairs to my library. No-one said anything to me as I passed. I laid Bella down on a couch and sat beside her stroking her hair.

"Bella...open your eyes, please" I pleaded. I watched as her eyes flickered open and she stared at me. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"He killed them Edward, and he wants to kill me" She wept, closing her eyes and turning her head away from me.

"Who did he kill Bella?" I whispered, gently caressing her face. I felt like I was about to be torn in two. I hated to see Bella in pain!

"My family" She whimpered. I held her to my chest as she continued to cry. I laid down on the couch with her cradled against me.

"I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry" I murmured. How had he killed her family? I hadn't been able to protect her...I failed to keep her safe. This was my entire fault.

"Edward!" She scowled. "Stop blaming yourself" She demanded harshly. My mouth fell open...could she read my mind?

"It is not your fault! You saved me, you saved me" A fresh batch of tears overtook her and I rocked her gently, trying to sooth her without damaging her battered body any further. Eventually Bella stopped crying but I was still comforting her. I heard a knock at the door and felt Bella freeze beneath me.

"I won't let anything happen to you again Bella" I whispered. "You safe when you're with me" I insisted. She relaxed against me. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Carlisle, can I come in?" Carlisle's voice travelled through the door.

"It's open" I answered. Carlisle paused as he entered the room. It probably had something to do with the vice grip that Bella had around my neck, or the fact that we were lying on a couch clinging to each other desperately. Carlisle walked slowly over to us and crouched down in front of Bella's face, which was pressed into my tear drenched shirt.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Can you tell me where it hurts" He sounded so calm. At this moment I felt eternally gratefully towards him for being a doctor.

"Everywhere" Her voice came out muffled. Carlisle frowned and looked at me.

"Can you be specific love?" I gently probed, rubbing my hand lightly up and down her back.

"My head...and my back...and my ribs and stomach all ache" She turned her face towards me while answering. I softly kissed her lips.

"Edward can you sit up with her in your lap?" Carlisle enquired. I slowly sat up, holding Bella in my arms. "Bella I'm going to prod gently and you tell me if it hurts, ok" He informed her. She nodded her head once. I kept my arms around her waist as Carlisle performed the check up. He placed his head against her stomach. "Take a deep breath Bella" He commanded. She did as he said. "Good, ok...there is no internal bleeding that I can detect and no broken bones. You are just badly bruised and you have a concussion. I need to suture up that cut though, is that alright?" I exhaled a sigh of relief...Bella wasn't too badly hurt.

"Thank you Carlisle, that's fine" Bella answered him. Her face was still slightly red from crying, but her voice was losing its rasp. I laid her back down on the couch and sat next to her.

"You should try and sleep, love" I requested. She shook her head as the door opened and in walked...

**CLIFFY!! WHO IS IT? I have almost finished the next chapter...it will be up tomorrow!! REVIEW!!**


	35. Red Devils

**See I promised an update and here it is! This story is now coming to an end...sadly...I think that there will only be around 3-5 chapters left and an epilogue. **

**SO this chapter the drama INCREASES!! Muh hah ha! Thanks for all the support with reviews, they make me happy!**

**PS. The song that inspired this whole story was **_**Aerosmith...Don't wanna miss a thing**_** cause I had a dream about this chapter first and the song was playing in the background. Just saying...lol**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own twilight or sexy Edward...sigh**

BPOV

My eyes were trained on the door as a beautiful red hair women strode in, displaying more grace than I could ever hope to have.

"Eddie...who's this?" She sneered at me. Edward sat stroking my hair staring into my eyes.

"What are you doing here Victoria...this is Bella" He murmured, placing a kiss on my lips. I watched as anger and fury flashed across _Victoria's_ perfect face. Now she was someone I could see Edward with. He deserved someone that beautiful and graceful...just like him. I watched as Amanda barged into the room, shoving Victoria out of the way. She bounded over to me.

"My poor Bella" Amanda sighed, patting my head. It hurt a little but I tried to hide my wince...she was just being kind. Edward grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Gentle with _my_ Bella, Amanda" He smiled at his little sister lovingly. My heart fluttered a little at the endearing term, but I found it hard to believe that he wanted me...especially with that gorgeous woman standing there, glaring at me like I'm trespassing on her turf.

"Eddie, can we talk?" Victoria suddenly demanded. What had her knickers in a bunch? Edward kissed my cheek before flashing Victoria an irritated glance. They obviously know each other well...she calls him _Eddie_.

"Wait in my study, please" His voice was rough, not like when he spoke to me. He faced me and I watched his eyes soften. "Bella, please stay here, I'll be right back" He murmured standing up and walking over to the door to his study. I sat up slowly, cringing at the pain I felt, but ignoring it much the less. Amanda sat next to me and rested her head against me.

"I'm glad you're going to be ok Bella" She smiled prettily at me.

"Me too" I returned.

"WHO IS SHE EDWARD?!" I heard Victoria scream from inside the study. I froze...who was Victoria?...was she Edward's girlfriend, I mean he never made it official with me...he never asked, what if...

"That is none of your business" Edward growled back. I flinched at the hostility in his voice.

"Well I'm sorry if having SEX last week meant something to me!" Victoria returned. I stopped breathing...he slept with her...last week, while he was stringing me along? I felt fresh tears build up. I cant believe he would do this to me! Would he do this? Well they did seem to suit each other perfectly and she calls him _Eddie_.

"Bella, what's sex?" Amanda was tugging on my arm.

"I don't know sweetie, you'll have to ask your _brother_" I hissed the word "He obviously knows a lot about it" I stood up and strode out of the room quickly and quietly disregarding the lack of energy I had. I practically ran down the stairs, forcing myself to ignore the throbbing pain in my head and body and _heart,_ no-one else was around surprisingly.

"Bella, where are you going?" Amanda called after me. I paused...if I left I would probably never see Amanda again.

"Home, I'm going home Amanda...I have to...work" I lied through my teeth, all my work stuff was still upstairs, but I don't think I could look Edward in the eye again...ever...it would just hurt too badly. I had my hand on the doorknob.

"Will I ever see you again?" Amanda looked at me with tears in those beautiful green eyes. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the door.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout. I quickly opened the door and ran outside. I had no way of escape...I had no car and we were miles away from civilisation, yet I still ran.

EPOV

Victoria entered the room. I was shocked and annoyed to see her to say the least. I had dated her _once _a few months back...way before I had ever heard of Bella Swan, my love. What did Victoria want, I thought I made it clear I never wanted to see her again when she tried to...shudder...seduce me. One date and she wanted into my pants...disgusting.

"Eddie...who's this?" She sneered. She knew I hated that name. I played with Bella's hair to try to calm myself down.

"What are you doing here Victoria...this is Bella" I murmured, placing a kiss on Bella's soft lips. She had the cutest look of confusion on her face. I watched, highly entertained as Amanda muscled her way into the room and over to Bella.

"My poor Bella" She patted Bella on the head a little roughly and I saw Bella wince. I grabbed Amanda's hand.

"Gentle with _my_ Bella, Amanda" I smiled at her...Bella was mine, and I wanted everyone to know that...especially Bella.

"Eddie, can we talk?" Victoria suddenly demanded. I kissed Bella on the cheek. I better see what she wants...maybe I could get rid of her faster that way.

"Wait in my study, please" My voice was rough towards her. "Bella, please stay here, I'll be right back" I murmured before I regretfully left my beloved. I didn't want to; especially after what had just happened a short time ago...I never wanted to leave her alone again.

"WHO IS SHE EDWARD?!" Victoria screamed at me. Like it was her business! I hadn't spoken to her in months; she had no right to interfere in my life!

"That is none of your business" I growled, unable to keep the hostility out of my voice.

"Well I'm sorry if having SEX last week meant something to me!" Victoria returned. WHAT! I would NEVER touch that piece of skanky trash! Not even with a three foot stick! Wait...had Bella heard that surely she wouldn't... I ripped open the door to the study to find Bella and Amanda gone. SHIT!

"Get out of my house and I never want to see you again, you lying piece of filth" I snarled. She stood there smirking! What the hell! I didn't have time for this I had to find Bella. I jogged out of the room and down the stairs. I could see Amanda and Bella standing near the front door.

"Will I ever see you again?" I heard Amanda ask Bella. She's LEAVING! NO NO NO! This is just a big misunderstanding! God Bella, don't leave me, I love you, I need you...you have my heart.

"Bella!" I shouted. I watched as Bella threw the door open and ran outside. I jumped the last few stairs and ran out the door past Amanda. Bella shouldn't be running! How could she even, she was injured, she couldn't even move without flinching a few minutes ago, this has got to be killing her! "Bella stop, wait, please" I shouted. I knew I was catching up on her, I was a fast runner; I used to be on the track team in middle school, although she was not in peak physical condition anyway. Bella stumbled slightly but kept running. Why was she running from me? Oh right, she thinks I slept with someone else while I was with her...had she no trust in me? I was only a couple of feet behind her when she abruptly stopped and collapsed. I caught her in my arms.

"Bella, love?" I called, swinging her up into my arms. She was limp and I could feel her heart beating rapidly. She didn't move when I spoke to her. I held her protectively and walked back towards the house. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight ever again. I loved her and I wanted her to know and I would prove it to her no matter what it took. It was at least a hundred yard walk back to the house. By the time I reached the front steps, Bella still hadn't stirred. I prayed she was alright. As I entered the house I found everyone glaring at Victoria. Their attention snapped to me as I walked up to her.

"I thought I told your lying ass to get out of my house" I growled at _Victoria_. This was her fault, she made Bella run from me and now Bella was in worse condition than before. I was ready to tear Victoria into shreds.

"Eddie, it's ok, I told them about us, you don't have to pretend for..._her_...anymore" I ground my teeth together and looked down at Bella. She would never forgive me if I killed someone. I took a deep breath.

"Bella is the love of my life; now get out of my house before I kill you for causing her pain" My voice was low and deadly. Victoria flinched and staggered away from me and out the front door. Thank god she's gone.

"Edward...why?" Esme asked, her voice was wavering...I looked into her eyes...I could see her disappointment. Had Victoria fed them her lies to?

"Nothing happened between me and Victoria, nothing besides one date a few months back!" I spoke through clenched teeth. How could my family believe I would do that to Bella? "I would never betray Bella, ever" I continued as I made my way towards the stairs. "And I would have thought you all would have known me better than that" I finished harshly.

"Why was she here then Edward?" I heard Carlisle ask. Even he doubted me, great.

"Jealousy drives the weak to do incredibly stupid things" I muttered bitterly. "And Victoria's lies have not only upset and hurt Bella, but they've caused you all to change your life long opinions of _me_. I don't know how, if I can't convince my family that I don't sleep around and that I'm trustworthy, I'm going to convince Bella that I love her and only her" I felt depression wash over me. Bella had believed it, she didn't even ask me if it was true she just automatically assumed the worst...did she really not trust me or was she just _that_ insecure. "If you'll excuse us" I stated before ascending the rest of the stairs and journeying to my bedroom. I carefully laid Bella down on my bed and pulled up a chair, sitting next to her, waiting.

"I love you Bella, please wake up" I whispered. After around twenty minutes there was a knock on the door. I stood from Bella side and opened the door. Carlisle stood there.

"Can I help you?" I asked formally, with disinterest.

"Edward" Carlisle wouldn't meet my eyes. Well if he was that disgusted with me he could leave.

"If you hate me that much and don't want to be in my house you are more than welcome to leave" I made a move to close the door. Carlisle slammed his hand on the door, preventing me from closing it.

"Edward, I don't hate you, I'm proud of you and disappointed and embarrassed in myself and everyone else for doubting you and believing someone whom we had just met. I know you wouldn't cheat on Bella, I can see the love for her in your eyes, and hers for you. I'm sorry we failed you, especially now when you need us most." My mouth had fallen open at the, _I'm proud of you,_ part and I was still gaping at him. "Please forgive me Edward...all of us, please forgive us" He was _begging?_ I think my eyes might just pop out of my head. I closed my eyes.

"Of course I do Carlisle...I just hope Bella..." I trailed off and looked back at my bed where she lay motionless except for her steady breathing. What if she never woke up again? I swallowed hard.

"Edward let me check her over" I nodded and allowed Carlisle access to my room and Bella. I stood back as he worked.

"Why won't she wake up?" I demanded. He sighed and turned to face me.

"Edward, she has a concussion and is in pain; her body is just trying to cope with that. There is nothing wrong with her other than that, she just needs to sleep, she'll wake up when her body is ready, it could be thirty minutes; it could be a couple of hours. But she will wake up" He sounded so confident. I had to trust his judgement.

"Thank you Carlisle" I murmured. Bella took a deep breath and turned over on her side muttering.

"Red heads are evil" Her voice echoed. I exhaled in relief, she _was_ just sleeping. But how was I going to convince her I never cheated on her...that I loved her...would she ever be able to love me again?

"I love you Edward" She whispered. My heart stopped and started at double time.

"She trusts you Edward...and loves you even after she thinks you betrayed her" Carlisle uttered reassuringly. "The subconscious reveals our deepest thoughts...it's not something we can control. You obviously hold her heart, and she yours...use that to your advantage, love is a powerful thing" He smiled warmly at me before closing the door. I smiled down at Bella, I would try everything in my power to win her back. I crawled into bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Bella" I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek, before closing my eyes trying to get some sleep.

**REVIEW!! **

**PPS. My sister is writing a fan fic that I inspired so you should check it out!**

**anni93...**_**Presidential Perfection**_


	36. Love and Tears

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**My next chapter...without further delay...**

BPOV

My head was throbbing, my body was stiff, sore and aching and I was struggling to open my very heavy eyelids. My mind was foggy and I laid there trying to piece together the events of yesterday. Groaning I rolled over onto my side. Suddenly it all came rushing back. James, my parents, Victoria and Edward! Oh my GOD! The last thing I remember was running out of the house with Edward chasing me. Edward...my heart clenched and I felt the tears start to trickle down my face. Why would he do that...if he didn't like me he could have just left, or at least told me! Wait... what day was it? What happened to the rest yesterday? How long had I been asleep? And where was I now?

"Love, open your eyes...I know you're awake...please Bella, don't cry, it's ok my love, it's alright" I heard Edward's beautiful and tormenting voice from beside me. I felt his hand on my face and I squirmed away, pain flashing through my body. Why was he here, I thought he didn't want me. Before I could contemplate any further, I felt darkness encroaching my mind again and I drifted into unconsciousness.

EPOV

I couldn't sleep in the afternoon or for the entire night. I just laid there, awake, listening to her breathing and occasional mutterings. She seemed so peaceful, yet when she rolled over she would wince in her sleep. All night I tried to comfort her, whispering reassuring nothings...mostly my love for her. As morning came my Bella still hadn't awoken. I slowly and carefully crawled out of bed and closed my heavy curtains. She did need to rest; it would help her heal faster. I laid back down next to her body, relishing the contact...would this be the last time I would be able to do this? Would she believe that nothing had happened between Victoria and I...that she was the most important person in my life trumping Amanda...that I loved her my all my heart and soul. I suddenly felt her stir next to me and she groaned rolling over to face me. I stared at her troubled face as a frown then panic flickered over her beautiful features. I watched, heartbroken as tears trickled down her face and she clenched her eyes shut even tighter. She was finally awake...

"Love, open your eyes...I know you're awake...please Bella, don't cry, it's ok my love, it's alright" I murmured softly, stroking her face. She squirmed away from me breifly before she relaxed against the sheets, asleep again. I felt despair wash over me. Bella had shied away from me, she had refused my comfort...my touch...how was I going to win her back? I crept out of the bed again and pulled a chair as close to the bed as possible, sitting myself down in it. I gently grabbed hold of Bella's hand. She squeezed my hand lightly.

"Edward" She sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. Her subconscious would hopefully win out in the end, for my sake I prayed...I couldn't fathom my life without Bella in it. I heard a small knock on the door and turned my attention to it briefly as Amanda cautiously walked into the room. She glanced at me carefully before looking at Bella. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Come here Amanda, you know you don't have to knock" I reluctantly released Bella's hand and pulled Amanda into my lap. She started sobbing.

"Shhh, what's wrong Amanda, my sweet? Why are you crying? And what are you doing up so early?" I held her small body to mine. It was early...the sun had only just peaked over the horizon.

"Is Bella going to be alright?" Her lip quivered as she stared at me with troubled eyes.

"Of course, she's just sleeping, her body just needs to heal itself" I smiled at her comfortingly. She looked from me to Bella a couple of times before she burst into fresh tears.

"She's dead!" Amanda wailed clutching onto me and crying hysterically.

"What? No, she's just sleeping" I tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears.

"That's what mommies and daddies say in movies when the little boy's pet has died!" She wept uncontrollably. "How could you let her die! She loves you and wanted to marry you and now she'll never be my big sister" What?! Marriage... "You broke-ed her heart with that evil woman and now she's gone!" How could Amanda be so observant?!

"WH-what do you mean Amanda, how could you know that?" My mind was jumbled and I had to shake my head to focus on her answer. Her sobbing subsided a little and she turned in my lap to face me.

"She loves you...its easy to see...did you not know?" Amanda frowned at me.

"Bella said it a few times while sleeping" I admitted sheepishly. "But what did you..." She cut me off.

"The morning the scary man came...yesterday...Bella made me breakfast and I asked her if she was going to marry you" My mouth fell open and I stared in open shock. Of course I wanted Bella to be mine...marry me...Mrs Bella Masen... "And she said that she loved you very much, I could see it in her face, she was smiling...glowing, but she said she thought you didn't feel the same way and then she tried to make lame excuses as to why you two wouldn't get married, but she really did want to" Amanda smiled and then started crying again. "But because of that woman and her and you _sexing_ Bella died...her face Edward...you broke-ed her...she was... and now she's..." Amanda was still sobbing but she suddenly turned angry. "Why did you do that to poor Bella!" She demanded.

"I never did anything Amanda; it's all a big lie...an unfortunate misunderstanding. I have no idea why _Victoria..."_ I spat her name out, my voice harsh. "...Was here, except to try to separate Bella and I. I never went _sexing..._" I tried not to laugh over Amanda's term...I would have to discuss sex with her later...oh joy...maybe Esme would do it...or Bella..._focus Edward!_ "...With _Victoria_" I shuddered at the thought. "I would never betray Bella that way; ever...she alone holds me captivated. I love Bella, with all my heart...I want nothing more in this world other than to make her my beautiful blushing bride...I hate that she's in pain, and I hate that I'm the cause of it...that I couldn't protect her from James and Victoria and all the other resentful people in the world... it's so excruciating to see her hurt, it causes me grief that you can't imagine..." I trailed off, fearing I'd already said too much to Amanda, who was just a little girl after all.

"And now she's dead" Amanda wailed, still in distraught tears.

"Give me your hand darling" I held out my hand for her. She hesitantly placed hers in mine. I slowly placed our intertwined hands over Bella's heart...it was beating quite rapidly. I held Amanda's fragile hand gently to Bella heart. "See, her heart's beating." I explained. Moving our hands down her warm arm I smiled slightly "Her skin is warm" I rested my head gently on her stomach. "She's breathing" Quite shallow breaths I might add. I pulled away a fraction and studied her face. It wasn't relaxed...She wasn't sleeping...and she wasn't crying and trying to squirm away from my touch. I smiled...maybe just maybe she had heard some of our conversation and she believed me! "And Amanda...I bet I can get her to wake up." Slowly releasing Amanda's hand and sitting on the edge of the bed I smiled looking down on my angel...

BPOV

What good is unconsciousness if my mind won't stay turned off. This is infuriating...I just want to escape...escape the pain, both physical and emotional...the emotional hurt much worse than anything James could have ever done to me. It didn't matter that Edward didn't love me...well it did, but it didn't change how I felt about him...he would always be my angel...my love...my Greek God. I started drifting back into consciousness. I could hear Edward's velvet voice...it was still comforting even though it ripped at the hole in my heart.

"Shhh, what's wrong Amanda, my sweet? Why are you crying? And what are you doing up so early?" His voice was soothing.

"Is Bella going to be alright?" Why was Amanda so upset? I was not in that bad of a condition...was I?

"Of course, she's just sleeping, her body just needs to heal itself" Edward sounded hopeful and confident. Amanda burst into wailing sobs.

"She's dead!" She cried hysterically. Did I really look that bad...did I look dead?! Maybe I was dead...

"What? No, she's just sleeping" My angels voice sounded bewildered...

"That's what mommies and daddies say in movies when the little boy's pet has died!" She wept uncontrollably. "How could you let her die! She loves you and wanted to marry you and now she'll never be my big sister" Why would she tell him that! "You broke-ed her heart with that evil woman and now she's gone!" She was so observant!

"WH-what do you mean Amanda, how could you know that?" If he had sounded bewildered before he was utterly perplexed now.

"She loves you...it's easy to see...did you not know?" Amanda sounded disappointed.

"Bella said it a few times while sleeping" He admitted sheepishly. I froze...I said it out loud! "But what did you..." Edward's voice was cut off.

"The morning the scary man came...yesterday...Bella made me breakfast and I asked her if she was going to marry you" I wonder what Edward's reaction to marriage will be...he probably thinks of it as some kind of trap..."And she said that she loved you very much, I could see it in her face, she was smiling...glowing, but she said she thought you didn't feel the same way and then she tried to make lame excuses as to why you two wouldn't get married, but she really did want to" How could she just tell him this...all my personal thoughts "But because of that woman and her and you _sexing_ Bella died...her face Edward...you broke-ed her...she was... and now she's..." _Sexing..._interesting "Why did you do that to poor Bella!" She demanded angrily.

"I never did anything Amanda; it's all a big lie...an unfortunate misunderstanding. I have no idea why _Victoria..."_ My breathing hitched...he wouldn't lie to Amanda...and he spat _Victoria's_ name out, with venom...did he not betray me...did he really care about _me?_ "...Was here, except to try to separate Bella and I. I never went _sexing..._" Edward sounded rather entertained but I couldn't feel amused when I was so desperately clinging to his every word. "...With _Victoria_" I shuddered at the thought...I wished Edward would be mine...and only mine forever. "I would never betray Bella that way; ever...she alone holds me captivated. I love Bella, with all my heart" I felt tears well up...he loved me, he said it, he loved me "...I want nothing more in this world other than to make her my beautiful blushing bride...I hate that she's in pain, and I hate that I'm the cause of it...that I couldn't protect her from James and Victoria and all the other resentful people in the world... it's so excruciating to see her hurt, it causes me grief that you can't imagine..." He trailed off. I wanted nothing more than to leap out of this bed and tell him I loved him...that I was sorry...that I should have trusted him...and that I would..._gulp_... some day marry him, but I held back.

"And now she's dead" Amanda wailed. What notion has her so convinced that I'm dead?

"Give me your hand darling" His voice purred. I suddenly felt their hands over my heart...which was now beating frantically at the thought of Edward _loving me_. "See, her heart's beating." he explained. I felt their hands slowly move down my arm "Her skin is warm" Edward remarked before resting his head gently on my stomach. "She's breathing" Breathing! I was on the verge of hyperventilating! "And Amanda...I bet I can get her to wake up." I felt the bed sink a little on my right side and Edward's body pressed against my side softly. I could feel him lean over me. His hand reached out and stroked my face. I relished his touch...I felt like I had been without it for too long...although it probably hadn't even been a day yet. My body automatically responded...my face leaning in to his touch. His fingers traced my lips. Abruptly his cool breath was on my neck.

"I love you Bella" He confirmed, kissing my neck once before I felt him sit back up straight. I willed my heavy eyelids to open and they did...the breathtaking man before me smiled down at me...with what I could now identify...as love in his eyes. I smiled shyly back...even though it caused my cheeks and muscles in my face pain.

"Edward" I breathed. He reached out and placed a gentle hand against my face. I heard the door open but didn't break my gaze away from Edward's.

"Amanda, come on" I heard Esme's sweet voice from the doorway.

"But!" She objected.

"Now Amanda, please, give Edward and Bella some privacy" Esme's voice was firm.

"Bye Bella, I'm glad you're awake; bye Eddie" She mumbled, grudgingly leaving the room. The door clicked shut.

"Bella" Edward whispered. I reached one of my hands up and placed it on top of his.

"I'm sorry" I murmured closing my eyes, dropping my hand and turning my face away from him. Both his hands grasped my face.

"Bella, please look at me...I've missed your beautiful eyes" He asked softly. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked back into his sparkling green eyes. I felt so ashamed that I had ever doubted him.

EPOV

Bella looked so torn up with anguish, regret and shame. I couldn't stand it...I didn't want to make her more upset...but my mouth opened on its own accord.

"Why Bella...how..." I closed my mouth quickly and studied her face. She shut her eyes again...her gorgeous big brown eyes...

"Because Edward...you're perfect...you're smart, beyond handsome, kind, loving, friendly, wealthy, funny, talented, confident, graceful, accommodating...I can never live up to you...I feel that you are so far out of my league there's no way I could ever hope to...that you would ever feel like I do" She shook her head and tried to pull my hands off her. I wasn't going anywhere. So it wasn't that she didn't trust me...it _was_ that she was insecure...my sweet Bella. I loved her and I was going to damn well prove it.

"Bella...my Bella...my love" I breathed, leaning over her again, an inch from her face. Her eyes flickered open and I smiled at her. "I could use all those words and more to describe you...well except maybe graceful...but your wrong, you by far surpass me...I don't know what I have done to deserve a Goddess...an angel like you" I leaned down to gently kiss her lips, but paused just before touching them. "I love you" I validated, my lips brushing against hers as I spoke.

"I love you too Edward" Her lips brushed mine briefly as she spoke and I closed the distance between us, kissing her tenderly...showing all my love for her.

**REVIEW!! C'mon people show me the love!!**


	37. My Everything

**Greetings and Salutations...i thought id try and be different...meh**

**I dont own twilight...unfortunate yes.**

EPOV

I pulled back from Bella, short of breath. She was breathing heavily too. I crawled into the bed and snaked my arms around her, cradling her to me gently.

"Bella say you'll be mine" I whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I'm yours Edward, whatever that entails" She answered quickly. I smiled and kissed her lips again.

"You don't know what you've just signed up for" I grinned at her. I want her, forever and I'm going to make it happen. She reached up her hand and traced my lips.

"Tell me" Bella smiled up at me. I felt my heart burst with happiness. Just to see Bella happy was enough...more than I deserved, but I was selfish...

"Well for a start it involves you saying you'll be my girlfriend" She nodded, but I paused shaking my head, causing her to frown. "Girlfriend isn't a strong enough term...how about you promise to be my everything? It's a couple steps up from girlfriend" I studied her face and found nothing but happiness in her eyes.

"I could live with that" She assured me quietly, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Speaking of living...would you consider moving in with me?" I wondered. I heard a sharp intake of breath. Had I pushed my luck too far?

"Here?" She asked, breathlessly. I nodded.

"Here or I have an apartment in the city" I elaborated. She shook her head no, I felt my heart crash.

"I hate how you don't live with Amanda. Please, it hurts her, even if it doesn't seem like it does, I know how I feel when you walk out the door" Bella whispered sadly. So she wasn't saying no just yet?

"I didn't realise my leaving upset Amanda that much...or you... Well then we will all just live here...how does that sound?" I held my breath.

"I...Edward...but" She stuttered. I placed a finger on her lips, feeling slightly depressed.

"It's ok love you don't have to, it was merely a suggestion" She was shaking her head back and forward.

"No Edward, I really want to...I would love nothing more than to live with you...and Amanda, but let's be practical, how would we make it to work on time everyday...and what about school...living here is much too far out and I don't want to upset Amanda by dragging her out of her comfort zone..." I cut her off by crushing my lips to hers for a quick kiss.

"Is that a yes?" I enquired, trying to mask the excitement that was bubbling inside me.

"Yes...but" I kissed her again, allowing my happiness to be conveyed through the kiss. We could figure it all out later; we could easily come up with some kind of solution, of that I was confident. She responded by wrapping her arms around me and pulling me closer. I tried to hold my weight off her; I knew she was still in physical pain. When we were both starting to become short of breath I pulled away from her lips. I smiled at her lovingly. She'd agreed to be mine, to live with me...

"I love you Bella" I asserted.

"I love you too Edward" Bella answered in her sweet voice. I lay back down and pulled her next to me gently. I was going to have a look at her injuries today, she'd hesitated with Carlisle yesterday, but I needed to know so I would know how much pain she really was in.

"Bella..." I paused, there was something else I wanted to talk to her about...but I didn't want to upset her...

"Edward, you look tired...have you slept?" My Bella whispered, distracting me as she traced the bags underneath my eyes.

"No, my love...I couldn't, I was too anxious about you, you were in so much pain...and I was afraid that if you woke up while I was asleep you'd run from me and I'd never see your beautiful face again." I returned, shutting my eyes, relishing her touch. In one day I had come so close to losing her twice...but here she was, safe in my arms.

"I'm so sorry" My eyes snapped open and saw tears rolling down Bella's face. I reached my hand up and stroked them away.

"Don't be, please Bella, it's ok, don't cry love" I murmured staring into her eyes.

"I should let you sleep" Bella muttered, trying to pull out of my arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" I questioned, panicking slightly.

"I'm getting up so you can get some sleep, it's my fault you were awake all night" I held Bella tighter to me and kissed her forehead.

"What makes you think I'll be able to sleep with you anywhere but in my arms?" I demanded softly. "Besides, you're injured, I don't want you straining yourself, or causing further injury. And I most certainly don't want to let you out of my sight again...how am I supposed to protect you?" I posed. She relaxed into my arms.

"Will you let me use the bathroom before we go back to sleep?" My Bella asked...silly Bella. I jumped out of bed and held out my hand for her to take. She took it and I wrapped my other hand around her waist, pulling her into a sitting position. She whimpered quietly.

"How bad does it hurt?" I whispered.

"It could be worse" Was all she admitted...yes I was definitely going to examine her injuries today and then Carlisle would be having another look. I sighed before lifting Bella slowly to her feet. She groaned and rested heavily against me.

"How about I just carry you to the bathroom?" I requested tenderly. She nodded against my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck. "Tell me if I hurt you" I added, wrapping an arm behind her knees and lifting her up. I walked quickly over to the bathroom door.

"Edward...I didn't go to sleep in these clothes" Bella muttered lifting her head to look at me as I set her down on her feet outside the bathroom door. The only time I had left Bella's side last night was when Alice insisted on changing her out of her jeans and shirt. Alice had wanted a night dress that I knew would have made Bella uncomfortable. I forced my hand and Bella got to wear my boxers and my shirt. Bella still wore my clothes.

"Alice changed you while you were sleeping" I answered reassuringly. She nodded and started to detangle her arms from me. I kept my hands firmly planted on her hips as she swayed slightly on her feet. "I'll be right here if you need me, you've got ten minutes, then I'm coming in to see if you've fallen in" I grinned and she smiled at me slightly.

"I'm not that clumsy Edward" She retorted.

"Yes, but you've got a concussion, you weren't even supposed to be asleep for that long...but I couldn't wake you up...you're badly hurt Bella, I'm just taking a precaution and now you've been sufficiently warned" I leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Oh...ok" Bella took a step away from me successfully and entered the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind her. I looked at my watch, anxious already to be away from Bella. After around five minutes the door opened to reveal Bella, her hair and teeth now brushed. She had a frown set into her face though. I wrapped my arms around her.

"What is it Bella?" I wondered.

"I'm a mess...no wonder Amanda thought I was dead..." Bella's voice broke on the last word.

"Bella" I exclaimed holding her to me. She held onto my shirt tightly and took a few deep breaths. I picked her up in my arms and laid her gently back down on the bed. "No-one is ever going to touch you like this again, I will protect you, I promise...I'm sorry" I murmured brushing away the few tears that fell down her cheeks. I kissed her lips. "Let me see how bad you're injuries are Bella, please" I let my hands rest on her face.

"Edward" Bella responded, her voice unsure.

"Trust me love, please, I won't hurt you" I tried to sound reassuring. After a minute or so, Bella nodded and watched as my hands slowly moved to the hem of her shirt. I tugged it slowly, about halfway up, revealing her flat stomach and ribcage to me. I gently traced my hands along the numerous bruises. "Does this hurt?" I asked.

"No, it feels nice" She watched me intently. I bent down and kissed her stomach.

"Good" I smiled at her before looking at her bruised body again. There was a distinct boot mark across her ribs. It made me so mad that _James_ had done this to my Goddess...that he harmed one single hair on her head...that he could have killed her

"Edward, calm down, I'm ok" I heard Bella's soothing voice. I reached up and pulled her shirt down. I didn't want to see anymore, she was right, this was upsetting me. I played with a strand of her hair before tucking it behind her ear. My eyes were feeling heavy...my sleepless night catching up on me. I snuggled down next to Bella and pulled her to my chest. My arms encasing her. I sighed content and closed my eyes.

"Sweet Dreams Edward" Bella murmured quietly in my ear.

"Goodnight my love" I answered in return, drifting to sleep quickly.

BPOV

I lay still in Edward's arms, watching him sleep for hours. He was so beautiful...and he was mine, it was now official, well at least between us. And he asked me to move in with him! I loved Edward, with all my heart. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but he tightened his hold and muttered.

"Stay, mine" Before drifting back to sleep. I sighed; I might as well enjoy this. I lay still in Edward's arms for another hour or so, content to be in his loving arms, just listening to his steady breathing. The door slowly creaked open and Alice stuck her head warily in the doorway.

"Hey Alice" I smiled at her and she slowly walked in, closing the door behind her. Walking unhurriedly over to the bed, she sunk down in Edward's now unoccupied chair.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice spoke timidly.

"I'm ok" I answered. She raised her eyebrow at me, unbelieving.

"I'm in pain, but I'm ok" I reiterated.

"Edward's got you in a death grip" Alice chuckled half heartedly. I shook my head.

"It may look that way, but actually he's holding me really gently, just secure" I smiled at Edward's peaceful face.

"So you guys made up?" She was smiling at us now.

"He asked me to live with him so I guess so" I answered, unable to wipe the big cheesy grin off my face even thought it hurt my swollen face.

"That's great Bella...he really loves you, you know?" Alice was suddenly serious again.

"I know" I replied, sighing. I must be the luckiest woman...no person on the entire earth.

"He told you?" Alice asked, excitedly. I nodded.

"More than once" I admitted hesitantly, trying to gauge Alice's reaction. She started bouncing up and down on her seat and then paused frowning.

"Amanda didn't tell us that" She muttered, mostly to herself.

"Oh, you sent her up here to spy on us" I accused. Alice swiftly looked guilty.

"Well we didn't think you were awake and Amanda told us all about your conversation with her in the kitchen...we thought she should tell Edward" She shrugged.

"Well Esme all but dragged Amanda out of here when I woke up" I explained. "So I guess she missed the _I love you _part" I shrugged, but instantly regretted it. Pain shot up my back. I took a deep breath and slowly the pain subsided. Alice stared out the window, oblivious to my pain.

"What day is it Alice?" I questioned absentmindedly, playing with Edward's hair.

"Monday, why?" Monday!! Crap! I'm supposed to be in a meeting with Mr Malloy! Crap! And I have to send that legal document off and all my sketches!! Crap, Crap, Crap!!

"Oh, nothing...would you mind getting my laptop for me? And the case while you're at it?" I requested, feigning nonchalance. I had placed all my work into it Saturday night so if I could just send off a few emails...Alice eyed me warily.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Um...I'm bored, and I don't want to...well I can't move" I answered...it was pretty close to the truth. She pressed her lips together in a tight line.

"Fine, but if Edward gets mad, don't bring me into it" I nodded and smiled as she rose gracefully to her feet and skipped out of the room. Within a few minutes she was back and I went to work around Edward.

EPOV

_Tap, tap tap tap. Tap tap. Tap. Message sent._

I groaned and hugged Bella closer to me. Ah, sweet Bella, my Bella, mine.

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap. Tap tap._

I opened my eyes groggily and tried to find the source of that infernal noise. I found Bella cuddled up to me with her laptop on her knees, typing away.

_Dear Mr Malloy,  
I'm sorry to inform you that I will be unable to attend today's scheduled meeting due to unfortunate circumstances. My vice president Laurent will still be able to attend but if you would rather it, I would be happy to reschedule for a time that is convenient for you. Once again, my deepest regrets. I will have the legal documents and preliminary sketches sent over to your office later today for you and your colleagues to examine.  
Kind Regards,  
Isabella Swan._

"Bella, what do you think you are doing?" I demanded angrily sitting up. Bella flinched and inhaled sharply.

"Edward, don't do that, you scared me" She was breathing heavily, a hand resting on her heart. I closed the lid on her laptop and pulled it off her lap, setting it on the bedside table farthest away from her. I crawled on top of her, keeping all my weight off her and kissed her lips gently. I pulled back slightly and trailed kisses down her neck.

"I'm sorry I scared you love" I murmured before lying down next to her and drawing her to my chest.

"But I'm very upset." I stated in a matter of fact tone. A frown crossed her beautiful face.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because you were working, love. You shouldn't be; you're injured and hurt and should be resting. You were almost killed, that is not an _unfortunate circumstance_ that you only need a day to recover from." I tried to keep my voice light, but I was struggling.

"Edward, I have responsibilities, I can't just put them off" She spoke quietly, shaking her head.

"Yes you can Bella" I smiled, an idea forming in my mind. "You didn't send that email did you?" I asked quickly.

"Not yet but Edward" I cut her off with a chaste kiss.

"I will be right back my love, don't touch that laptop till I return, promise me" I jumped out of bed and held her face in my hands.

"Edward" She complained. I leaned in but paused just in front of her lips.

"Promise me Bella" I murmured against her lips.

"Ok" Bella agreed. I captured her lips and rested my forehead gently against hers.

"Watch some TV or something love and I'll be back before you know it" She looked confused.

"There's no TV in here?" Bella's statement came out as more of a question. I chuckled and picked up a remote. Pointing it at the ceiling, a large Plasma screen descended.

"Oh...wow" She breathed. I picked up her hand and placed the remote in it.

"I rarely use it, but I'm told it has over three hundred channels" I smiled as she looked at the remote, bewildered. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, I'll be back" I reaffirmed. Her eyes flashed to mine.

"I love you too" I smiled and kissed her lips once more.

"I know" I smiled and strolled out of the room, leaving my love and my heart on the bed.

**Review...i'll post another chapter either tomorrow or the next day!!**


	38. SATs and Oxford

**I just realised i proabably need to have this finished by August 2nd...because by then we'll all be super wrapped up in **_**Breaking dawn **_**and after that we'll probably be really sad...i just have a bad feeling about it... :(**

**On with the story!**

**I own nothing**

BPOV

I settled down in the bed and looked at the remote in my hand. There was over a hundred buttons on it. Oh well here goes...the big green one should be on right? I pressed it timidly and flinched as sound echoed throughout the room. Ok, yes that was on but for the surround speakers...where was the on button for the screen. I pressed different buttons for ten minutes trying to get the stupid TV to work. After that I gave up and pressed the big red button. The TV disappeared back up into the ceiling. I sighed and placed the remote down on the bed. I missed Edward...that doesn't seem healthy...he's only been gone for a few minutes...I was also feeling something else...fear. Yes, I was afraid...afraid that James might walk through the door and..._NO BELLA_! I screamed mentally, _don't think about it, don't think about it_ I chanted. I wrapped my arms securely around my chest, rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes, drifting asleep.

_I was running through Edward's ridiculously large house, and once again I was lost...but this time I ran down one never-ending hall. When I finally reached the end, after what seemed like an eternity I found a single door. I had encountered no other doors on the way down. This was the only one...my only chance of escape. I reached up to grab the handle, when suddenly the door swung open and there stood James. I screamed loudly and turned to run back down the hall, but suddenly found myself trapped in a doorless room with James advancing towards me. _

"_No! Please don't! No James, don't!" I yelled again and started sobbing, backing myself into a wall. "Edward please!" I cried. "Edward!" I screamed._

I was suddenly jolted awake by someone shaking me forcefully. My eyes snapped open and found the green ones I sought after. My throat ached and I felt the tears streaming down my face, they were being wiped away by Edward's shaking hands. His eyes were full of worry.

"Edward" I croaked my voice full of relief.

"Bella" He returned, his voice mimicking my feelings exactly. "I thought...he was...I was so afraid...so scared...Bella...I thought I lost you again" He whispered, holding my face in both his hands. It looked like he was about to cry. I shook my head and placed a hand on his face.

"I'm sorry Edward...I was...it was... just a nightmare...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I mumbled. He brought his lips to mine affectionately.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked, his eyes travelling down my body and back up to my eyes quickly...assessing me for damage no doubt.

"I'm ok, just a little frightened" I answered in an almost inaudible whisper. He pulled me up into his arms and cradled me to his chest. I latched onto him and pulled him tighter, shutting my eyes. I heard a cough from over near the door and grudgingly opened my eyes. Emmett and Jasper stood there, both leaning against the doorframe, staring at Edward and me. Emmett gave a little wave and grinned sheepishly at me. I buried my face in Edward's shirt and groaned, blushing. The whole house had probably heard my screaming. Edward pulled back from me and stared into my eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" He enquired, concern laced in his voice.

"No...I'm just...ashamed...and embarrassed" I muttered, closing my eyes and turning my head away from him.

"Don't be Bella, you have been far more traumatised than any of us can imagine, you're allowed to be scared...although I wish you would trust me enough to know that I will protect you from now on" Edward smiled weakly at me, one hand caressing my face, the other running up and down my side...comforting.

"I do Edward, I do trust you...I'm just...I can't understand why...you...I'm just...not worth it" I struggled to put my thoughts into a coherent sentence. Edward froze. I heard the door shut with a snap, I flicked my eyes towards it and realised Jasper and Emmett had left.

"Bella!" Edward spoke with a fierce tone in his voice, recapturing my attention. "Don't you dare say that ever again! You mean so much to me, why can't you accept that! I love you Bella, you're my everything and you are most definitely worth it!" He proclaimed quickly before catching my lips in a hard, passionate kiss. We stayed embraced until I had to pull away gasping for air. Edward was heavily panting. "Please Bella, don't say that, don't...you are worth more than ten, no twenty times your weight in gold...no more! You are so precious I can't place a figure on you, please Bella" He held me very close to him, so tight it was hurting my ribs. I didn't mind though, his presence comforted and reassured me of both my safety and worth.

"I'm sorry Edward, I promise, I won't" I answered breathlessly. He released his iron grip and kissed me again, softly this time.

"Good" He smiled at me, all the anxiety and fear now erased from his perfect face. Edward brushed away the few remaining tears on my cheeks before kissing my nose.

"Edward what were Jasper and Emmett doing here?" I questioned. His face went blank and he turned to the door, shaking his head.

"When did they leave?" He wondered, still staring at the door.

"Before you got angry" I replied. His gaze met mine and he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry my love, I shouldn't have yelled at you" He whispered "Can you forgive me?" His eyes were forlorn.

"No" I breathed. Edward's eyes flashed with pain "Because there is nothing to forgive Edward" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Besides, you weren't yelling, more whisper shouting if anything" He chuckled and traced my face delicately.

"You are much more than I deserve Bella" He confessed. "But I'm selfish and I'm going to keep you anyway" His finger ran over my lips.

"I could say the same" I asserted calmly. Edward leaned towards me and brushed his lips against mine. We heard a knock at the door. Edward slowly moved away from me.

"I want us to have a talk with Jasper and Emmett. Is that alright?" Edward appealed.

"Its fine" I watched as he slid into the bed and sat down, leaning against the head board. He lifted me onto his lap, his arms embracing me.

"Is this uncomfortable for you?" He enquired. I rested my head on his chest and smiled up at him from beneath my eyelashes. His breath caught. I laughed, I must look a right mess and he still found me attractive.

"No, why?" He grinned his crooked grin at me and whispered in my ear.

"Because I have you right where I want you to stay forever" It was now my turn to stop breathing and Edward chuckled. "Breathe my Bella" I took a deep breath and grinned at him.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" We heard Jasper say from the other side of the door.

"I have a few ideas, but Edward looked like he was about to blow a gasket and you made us leave!" Emmett complained sulkily. I heard a resonating _whack_. "Jasper! What was that for?" I giggled and relaxed further into Edward's embrace. He was laughing also.

"Are you two going to come in or stand out there talking about us all day?" Edward spoke loudly. The door slowly opened and in trudged Emmett followed closely behind by a frustrated Jasper.

"Hey Bells" Emmett smiled at me. "You look like hell" He grinned while pulling up a chair to the bed. I heard Edward growl. I placed a calming hand on Edward's chest and he relaxed.

"Thanks Emmett, you sure know how to talk to the ladies, I'd say that pick up line is a keeper" I grinned back.

"Bella, I'm glad you're alright." Jasper flashed a smile and sat down in the chair that was already pulled up to the bed.

"Thank you Jasper" I responded timidly.

"So when are you going two tell us what the hell is going on?" Emmett challenged. I looked up at Edward and he smiled slightly. He didn't tell them about James...he kept his promise. I leaned up and kissed him lovingly.

"You didn't have to" I spoke to Edward.

"I made you a promise" He stated, rubbing his hand up and down my back. Emmett cleared his throat.

"Later and when everyone is present so I don't have to repeat it" I answered Emmett, staring into Edward's eyes.

"Fine" Emmett slumped back in his chair.

"Bella, we want to discuss Emmett and me taking over from you for a week or two at work" Jasper announced. I felt my eyes bug out of my sockets.

"It was Edward's idea!" Emmett suddenly yelled, pointing at Edward. Jasper whacked him on the back of the head again.

"Ouch! Man, stop doing that!" Emmett complained rubbing his head. I stared into Edward's eyes.

"Please Bella, at least think about it. You are in no condition to work, let alone organise an extensive advertising campaign. I've already called our school...and so did Carlisle and we have both been excused for two weeks or forever...did you know you have completed all your credits and are simply doing extra and unnecessary work by attending school. You have a perfect GPA. They said that you've already completed your SAT's and scored 2390...Bella do you realise how fantastic that is! You should be attending the best college in America; no the world." I stared at him open mouthed. How did he get all that information from one measly phone call? I shook my head and turned away from him.

"We've already discussed why Edward, please, can we talk about it later?" I begged.

"Twenty bucks Bella wins" Emmett held out his hand to Jasper.

"Fifty Edward does" Jasper replied shaking Emmett's hand.

"Deal." I glared at them both.

"Bella do you realise you scored higher than Edward" Emmett asked me. I shook my head and turned to study Edward's carefully blank face. I didn't know he'd already sat his SAT's too.

"Just barely...he scored a 2385 and he was practically begged to go to Princeton, Harvard and Yale" Jasper argued. "He was even offered a full scholarship to attend Oxford"

"So why are _you_ still in school Edward?" I asked gently.

"We _will_ discuss it later, I promise you Bella" He responded, kissing my neck. I sighed and turned back to face Jasper and Emmett.

"What do you two know about advertising?" I enquired warily.

"Just the basics...but we do know how to be persuasive and I'm sure we could sell anyone your ideas" Jasper replied.

"How do you expect to run the business?" I wondered; my face was a careful mask of disinterest. But on the inside I was squirming...I had never ever considered handing off my company to someone else, no matter how short the time frame was...but I did trust Jasper and Emmett...but isn't there a saying about not mixing work and friends? No I think that was work and pleasure...hmm.

"Bella, Jasper and I take over for Edward all the time and we hardly know the first thing about financing...in fact I would bet I know ten times more about advertising, yeah advertising is much easier than finance, sex sells right? Well then I'm so the man for the job!"Emmett puffed out his chest and I had to force my face to not slip into a smile. I turned to Edward.

"You leave him in charge of your company?" I exclaimed curiously. He smiled and nodded.

"They both keep things running in smooth working order. Just give them a list of all the things they have to do and they get it done" I could tell Edward was trying to persuade me "Besides Alice will be there to make sure they don't screw up"...and it was working.

"What do you know about legal documents and deal breakers?" I asked.

"I am very familiar with legal documents, I've been studying Law at night school for a while now...and Emmett and I work as a tag team when doing business negotiations...we usually make Edward a lot of money" Jasper returned.

"It's actually fascinating to watch, they are very good at getting what they want, when they put their minds to it" Edward added. I studied his face once again. He wouldn't be pushing this if he didn't think it was for the best. I trusted him and his judgement. If he thought this would work...

"Please, please, please Bella!" Emmett whined. "I really want to be able to boss Laurent around" He moaned. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was eager in my ear.

"Yes Edward?" I replied innocently.

"Please say yes Bella, please, we'll get to spend all that time together, please" Edward pleaded quietly in my ear. Damn it, where has all my determination to resist this gone?!

"But who will run your company Edward?" I posed.

"I have three vice presidents that usually cope without me...I just prefer Emmett and Jasper there to keep an eye on things, besides...I wouldn't mind showing you where I work, would you object to going into work one day with me and seeing what I do?" He looked so excited.

"So I can go to your work but I can't go to mine?" I was toying with him...and he knew it.

"Yep, but at my work you actually won't have to do anything but keep me company...at your work you work ten hour days and stress yourself out by overloading your work load" He skimmed his nose along my neck.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Ok what?" Edward compelled impatiently.

"Ok, I'll let Jasper and Emmett run my company and ok I will go to work with you" I smiled as Edward attacked me in kisses. I giggled and squirmed.

"Bella, we will make sure everything runs smoothly. Now what time is your meeting with Mr Malloy today?" Jasper enquired...he sounded eager. Wait, how did he know about the Malloy account?

"I showed them the file and filled them in love" Edward murmured in my ear. I nodded.

"Three thirty" I answered.

"Right, Bella, explain the campaign to us, we need to know it inside and out" Emmett stated, now serious. I almost laughed, a serious Emmett was quite amusing. I made a move to crawl out of Edward's arms but he restrained me.

"And just where are you going?" He demanded playfully. I pointed to my laptop and sketch pad. He simply reached over and picked it up, placing them in my hands.

"Thanks" I opened my laptop and pulled up the contract I had drawn up yesterday and passed the laptop over to Jasper, wincing as I stretched the wrong way and agitated my ribs. Edward pulled me back into his arms.

"Please don't hurt yourself love" He sounded upset. I gave my sketches to him and he gave them to Emmett while I sat quietly, content in his arms. When Jasper had finished reading, he and Emmett swapped. I watched their facial expressions carefully. They were extremely composed.

"Edward? Where is the client folder?" I asked quietly.

"I took it to my study; do you want me to get it?" He was always so sweet and thoughtful...but that meant he would have to leave me...but I needed the folder if Jasper and Emmett were going to make this work. Edward must have sensed my indecision because he turned my face to his and kissed me tenderly.

"It's fine Bella, I'll be back in a second, Jasper and Emmett are here if you need anything while I'm gone. I smiled and he slid me off his lap onto the bed and jumped out. Jasper and Emmett didn't even look up as Edward walked out the door.

**Review...there is alot more drama next chapter!!**


	39. Piano House Passion

**I cant believe i have more than 700 reviews for this story!! That is just mind blowingly phenomenal! Thankyou so much to everyone who reads and reviews! I probably would have given up without you guys!!**

**Ok so last chapter i lied...this chapter was going to include the drama but that would have made it over 6000 words long...so that will be next chapter, im sorry!! But i will post it quickly because i have most of it written! Like tomorrow at the latest!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all Twilight charaters!**

EPOV

I came back into the room to find Bella sitting cross-legged on the bed facing Jasper and Emmett as they fired question at her. She answered all of them easily. I sauntered over to the bed and sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist. She smiled at me briefly before continued answering Jasper's question. I drowned out their conversation, not really interested considering I knew most of what they were discussing anyway. I picked up a strand of Bella's hair and played with it. Suddenly the conversation lulled and I glanced up. All three were staring at me, oops.

"Edward? Can Jasper and Emmett have the folder?" Bella requested. I handed the folder over, not looking away from her eyes.

"What else do we need to know about your job in general?" Emmett asked, causing Bella and I to break our gaze.

"Uh...well, on my desk there is an in and out box...the _in_ you need to read and sign them or send them back for editing and then you place it in the out box...other than that...I'm not really working on any other specific cases at the moment, but people, mostly executives will come in and disturb you often asking pointless questions...if you're not sure how to answer them, tell them you'll get back to them and then you can ring me on my mobile and I'll help you out. Um, you need to check the email hourly, seeing as you'll have my laptop I won't be able to do that...what else...oh, some new clients that might be interested in using the company, you have to greet and explain the business to them...hang on, pass us the laptop." I watched as Bella pulled up a document entitled, _landing big bucks._ I snorted and kissed her neck. My Bella, so amusing. She motioned for Jasper to take the laptop back.

"That is the speech I usually use to lure in new clients, it has most of the facts and information you need to know about the company" Bella directed.

"Bella?" Jasper abruptly asked pausing.

"Yes" She frowned at him.

"How long have you been doing this?" He queried cautiously.

"I've only been running the company for a few months" Bella avoided his question, strange, she told me almost anything I wanted to know, yet this simple question she wouldn't answer for Jasper...I guess that just shows how much she _does_ trust me.

"That's not what I asked" Jasper replied amiably.

"Since I was twelve" She muttered turning to stare at me. Bella looked upset, and I couldn't exactly figure out why. I brushed my hand across her cheek and she leaned into my touch, closing her eyes. I was troubled that she was upset but it made me unbelievably happy that I could comfort her.

"Are we finished here?" I asked Jasper and Emmett pointedly. Jasper looked remorseful, though it wasn't his fault.

"I'm good" Emmett answered. Jasper nodded and Bella still hadn't looked back at either of them. I looked at my watch, it was midday.

"You two better head off if you want to get there and get settled in, you can take my car if you need it" I supplied. Jasper stood up quickly, as did Emmett.

"Catch ya tonight bro" Emmett smiled holding out his fist. I pounded it.

"Good Luck" I smiled at them both as Bella remained silent, leaning against me. As soon as they left and the door clicked shut I tilted Bella's chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"Bella love what's wrong?" I pleaded softly. She smiled at me, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Nothing" Huh? She's plainly upset...I can see it in her eyes.

"Bella, I know something is...how...why do you answer any question I ask instantly...yet Jasper asks you one simple one and you get upset? If you feel that way when I ask..." Bella cut me off by placing her fingers across my lips.

"That's exactly it Edward... I'm more than comfortable talking to you...I trust you, I've told you almost everything there is to know about my life... I've never related to anyone else that way before...I can't, I guess I find it hard to open up to other people...It's actually very hard for me to do, and I like Jasper and Emmett and yet I'm still reluctant to tell them anything...and tonight I have to go downstairs and tell them _all_ about my life...can you see how that would make me a little upset?" Bella explained, slightly distressed.

"Of course I can Bella. I'm here for you love...and you don't have to, I'll tell them if you want me to Bella. You have no idea how happy I am that you trust me that way" I assured her. She smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you, but it's probably better if I tell them" We sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Why didn't you tell me you had finished all your school credits and sat your SAT's?" I asked quietly.

"I could ask you the exact same question" She mumbled.

"Well my answer is pretty embarrassing. But if I tell you, will you tell me?" I enquired softly, tilting her chin upwards so I could see her beautiful eyes. She nodded weakly and I leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Before I met you, I had finished school and was just working at my company whenever I felt like it...I put off going to college because I didn't want to move away from Amanda or drag her across the globe to England just so I could further my education. When I met you, however, I found myself wanting to spend every minute of every day with you...so I enrolled in your high school just so I could get to know you better" I admitted sheepishly...what if Bella thought I was some kind of stalker!

"That's so sweet Edward" She murmured, deep in thought. I watched as her face contorted in concentration. "What would you like to major in?" Her perfect face suddenly smoothed out and she looked at me with such intensity I had to blink a few times.

"It's silly" I mumbled, turning away from her curious gaze.

"If it's important to you then it is not silly Edward" My Bella stated reassuringly. It was silly but here goes...

"I want to do a major in Music, preferably composition" I breathed quietly.

"That's amazing Edward...why would you think that that's silly!"She exclaimed. I turned back to face her, shocked. "And your music is so important to you...yet I've never heard you play" Bella's face was suddenly full of pain. I grasped her face between my hands and held her gaze, until she shut her eyes.

"Bella no don't think like that, Bella please" I begged. I moved my hands down to her waist and hugged her closer to me as tight as I could without hurting her. "Bella...I...would you really like to hear me play?" I asked uncertainly...I would love to share such a big part of me with Bella...but what if she didn't like it?

"Edward, if you don't want me to hear you play then don't feel like you have to" Bella spoke slowly, agony clear in her voice...I had caused her pain again. I found her lips and kissed them gently.

"No Bella, of course I want you to hear me play...it's just...I...I'm nervous" I confessed quietly.

"Why?" She asked half heartedly. I brought one hand back up to caress her face. Her eyes unwillingly opened. I brushed my lips across hers once again.

"Because Bella...my Bella, love...you mean so much to me...I just don't want to disappoint you...or what if I..." Bella cut me off.

"You never disappoint me Edward, it's physically impossible for you to do so. To me it doesn't matter if you play as well as Beethoven or as bad as nails on a chalk board. I just want to be included in something that _you_ enjoy." Oh, I didn't realise she cared that much. Well in that case. I jumped to my feet and pulled Bella into my arms before I took off walking.

"Edward where are we going?" Bella enquired.

"It's a surprise" I smiled down at her as she frowned. I carried her down the stairs down and headed to the back of the house.

"Edward this is too far for you to carry me. Put me down, I'm too heavy" Bella complained. I shook my head at her.

"Honestly Bella, I could carry you around all day and not even break a sweat" I grinned mischievously at her. Maybe I should carry her around all the time...

"Don't you dare even think about it!"Bella shrieked as I walked outside. A cold breeze hit us and Bella curled into my chest. I probably should have brought her a jacket.

"Ed-ward, it's t-too cold to be outside, I don't even have a j-jumper on...or shoes, p-please" My love chattered. It was cool, yes, but we would be inside again in a matter of minutes.

"Relax Bella, of course we're not staying outside, I care about your well being too much to allow you to freeze to death" I placed a kiss on her forehead and followed the winding path down towards the forest. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her cold nose into my shoulder. I passed the first clump of trees and saw our destination. I had designed a cottage just for my piano and set it aside from the rest of the house so I wouldn't disturb anyone. I strolled up to the door and opened it.

BPOV

I felt the warmth in the air increase tenfold and I picked my head off Edward's chest and looked around. We were in a small one room cottage that contained a custom built grand piano in the centre of it.

"Wow" I breathed quietly. Edward walked over to the only couch in the room and gently set me down before sitting beside me. I gazed up at him.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly.

"It's amazing Edward, breathtaking" I sighed, admiring the beautiful instrument in front of us.

"Would you like me to play something in particular for you?" Edward whispered in my ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to run up my spine.

"Whatever you're willing to play for me is more than sufficient" I answered, smiling at him. He stood up and held out a hand to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, against his chest. Edward then led me over to the piano where he sat down and motioned for me to join him. I sat down hesitantly. He smiled at me before placing his hands on the keys and playing. He was phenomenal...amazingly perfect...a piano God. I felt tears fall down onto my cheeks. It was the most beautiful song, unlike anything I hadever heard before. Yet it also seemed familiar. When he finished he finally glanced over at me nervously. Edward raised a hand to my face and brushed away the tears.

"You didn't like it?" He stated sorrowfully. I shook my head frantically.

"No Edward, I loved it! It was the most inspirational piece of music I have ever heard so soothing and calming yet...it had so much emotion and personality...beautiful" I tried to explain to him how much I enjoyed it but was unsure if he understood.

"I'm glad you like it...I wrote it for you" Edward murmured quietly, holding me close to him. My mouth fell open in shock. He _wrote _that master piece? It was his _own composition?_ And he did it for me?

"Edward...I...it...wow" I stuttered, the tears still cascading down my cheeks.

"Do you really like it?" Edward asked sheepishly.

"Yes, it was astounding, thank you for sharing it with me" I smiled at him genuinely. He captured my lips is a gentle, loving kiss.

"It was all my pleasure" He grinned at me before pulling me to sit on his lap facing the piano. "Would you like to play something with me?" Edward whispered in my ear. I reached a finger up and pressed down on a key. A note resounded from it, echoing off the walls. I withdrew my hand and placed it back in my lap.

"I have no idea how to Edward, sorry" I shook my head and smiled at him slightly. "Besides, I enjoy watching and listening to you play very much" I added happily. Edward placed a lingering kiss on my neck. He then placed his hands above the keys.

"Bella, place your hands on top of mine" Edward ordered carefully. I did as he said. "Good, now keep them there as I play" He murmured excitedly against my cheek. He started off on a slow, sensual melody, humming along to it in my ear. The chords reverberated off the wall of the room, bouncing back to us. The vibrations made my skin tingle.

"I don't think I'll even be able to play without you by my side again" Edward laughed carefree.

"Maybe we can arrange that" I agreed back easily. He finished playing the song and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you ready to head back to the house my love?" His velvet voice purred in my ear. I simply nodded in response and found myself once again in his arms and being carried outside into the frigid air. We soon entered back into the warm house, to my relief.

"Where have you two been?" Alice asked as she spotted us.

"Playing the piano" I answered subduedly. I watched amazed as Alice's mouth fell open.

"Edward? Edward let you _near_ his piano?" Alice demanded. I frowned...was I not supposed to go near his piano. "He hasn't _ever_ let anyone set foot in his piano house, not even Amanda." Alice practically shrieked. I turned to Edward.

"I'm sorry I entered your sacred piano house and touched your piano" I turned back to Alice and raised an eyebrow, painfully. I felt Edward's cool hand on my cheek as he turned my face back to his. How was he holding me up with one arm?

"Bella ignore Alice, it was something I wanted to share with you...and only you. You asked me to share my music with you, I could have played for you on the piano in the house but _I_ took you out to my piano, _I _invited you to play with me. I wanted you there Bella, with me." Edward sounded so elated.

"Thank you for sharing it with me" I smiled at him and was rewarded with a crooked grin.

"So now that you've shown Bella, can the rest of us see?" Alice bounced excitedly on the spot. Edward wrapped both arms around me and headed towards the stairs.

"No" He replied almost instantly. I searched his face; it had grown weary and defensive.

"But!" Alice followed us up the stairs, Edward walked all the way to his room where he set me down on the bed and joined me. "C'mon Edward that's not fair!" Alice complained. Edward didn't even glance at her. He sat staring at my hair, playing with a strand. I ran my hand through his tossed locks and sighed. "Just because Bella is your lover" Edward cut Alice off with a black glare.

"Alice" He all but growled. "Why do you want to go there?" He asked.

"Because I'm curious as to what you're hiding" She answered truthfully.

"Exactly, that is why I wish to share it with Bella and only Bella" Edward returned quickly before interlocking our hands and staring at them.

"So what you're hiding has to do with Bella...that's kinky Edward" Alice curled her lip back, revolted. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly he was enraged. I started tracing his features with my finger as he took deep calming breaths.

"Don't be absurd Alice" I retorted calmly. "He meant your answer is why you can't go" Edward's eyes snapped open and he stared at me momentarily, searching me.

"So that means your answer got you access! Tell me Bella!" Alice insisted forcefully. Edward opened his mouth ready to fight but I placed a finger on his lips.

"Alice, Edward didn't even have to ask" I answered staring into Edward's beautiful green eyes. He smiled at me before glaring at Alice.

"If you're quite finished Alice, the answer to you and everyone else will always be no. Bella's love for me is why I wanted her in there with me, you probably won't understand. Please let us rest Alice, we've had a couple of rough days" Edward was now solemn.

"Fine!" Alice huffed and sauntered out of the room, slamming the doors shut. I flinched as they closed but found Edward encasing me in his arms, calming me.

"My Bella" He sighed, pulling us both down to lay on the bed. I snuggled up to him, using his shoulder as a pillow and turned my face to study his.

"Yes Edward" I brushed a few strands of his hair out of his eyes. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Do _you_ understand why I'm unwilling to show them?" He questioned tentatively.

"Of course. You don't want them judging and ridiculing and making jokes and comments about your own personal space. It's special and important and sacred to you, for more reasons than you can probably name. It's where you can truly be yourself without the fear of being criticized for who you want to be. Besides, they would miss the beauty of it due to their curiosity to be there in the first place" I speculated quietly closing my eyes. Edward captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and my eyes fluttered open to meet his. I was lost in his intense gaze; it was so full of emotions...love, awe, gratitude, amazement, contentment and joy to mention a few.

"I love you" Edward enforced, his voice tender and ardent.

"And I love you" I asserted passionately. We lay comfortable in each other's arms for a few minutes.

"Bella?" Edward posed.

"Mmmmm" I responded.

"Do you have a place like that...like my piano house?" Edward wondered shyly.

"I guess so...I'll take you there when I feel well enough to drive" I promised. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"You don't have to" He spoke with a gentle, caressing voice. It soothed me to no end.

"I would like to...no, I need to...unless you have an objection" I frowned at my last words...maybe he was reluctant to go...

"Then take me there Bella, when you're ready" I smiled at him and nodded.

**Review and tell me how sweet it is that Edward only wants to share his special thinking place with Bella!!**


	40. Gunshots and Ravioli

**Here is the next chapter...and yes there is drama in it...a lot at the end...**

**Stephenie owns all!!**

EPOV

"Love?" I asked. We had just been enjoying each other's company for the last half an hour or so. She raised her big brown eyes to mine and waited.

"You never answered my question" I attested. Sorrow flashed in her eyes and she turned away from me.

"You know the answer" She said faintly.

"No, I know the reason _why_ you wish to continue with school, I desire to know why you didn't tell me you had already completed it." I returned gently.

"Well you never asked and it doesn't matter, it doesn't make any difference anyway. I'm not going to college" Bella answered sadly.

"What?! Why?" I sat up quickly and Bella's head fell to the bed.

"Ouch" She muttered. I instantly lay back down and pulled her into my arms, caressing her body delicately.

"Sorry my love" I can't believe I did that! No wonder she didn't tell me, she knew I would react. "Please explain" I added.

"I, hmmm. You're not going to understand, or like it" Bella sighed. I cupped her face in my hand.

"Please. Just give me a chance" I all but begged, why was she so reluctant to tell me?

"Ok, just please don't get mad at me." She truly looked like she believed this would be the outcome.

"Love, I just want to help you out. I'll try my best to stay in temper and I promise not to get angry at you" I assured her warmly. Bella nodded.

"So, I told you I continued with high school even after I had completed all my credits and sat my SAT's due to my Father's will." She began. "That is mostly true, except for the small fact that if I didn't I would lose all the money, the estates, the company, everything. If I quit school now I will be out on the streets with absolutely nothing" I could feel anger bubbling inside of me, but it was in no way directed at Bella, I just had to keep reminding myself of that.

"Bella of course you won't. You have me, everything I have is yours. As if I would ever let you sleep on the streets, love." I vowed sincerely. She started shaking her head.

"I only just met you recently Edward, I have never even considered not going to school an option. And I could never use your money in a circumstance like that...I would feel immensely guilty; I couldn't accept or expect you to take me in." Bella looked like she was about to cry, my poor love.

"There would be nothing you could do to stop me. I could not just sit back and watch you struggle or starve or freeze on the streets. I love you too much. Besides you already agreed to move in with me" I comforted. "Now please continue with your story" I encouraged before she could object again. What did she think would happen when I married her? What's hers would become mine and vice versa...of course she hadn't agreed to marry me yet...

"Edward, I hate not being independent...I was more independent when my parents were alive. You have no idea of all of the restrictions and conditions in the will. I...for example, I have a set number of hours I have to complete at the office a week. I'm only allowed days amounting to four weeks off for an entire year. I can't even buy a new car or house because I'm not allowed to spend that much capital in one go. There are so many penalties and punishments if I don't follow the rules. But thankfully, the majority of them end when I turn eighteen. Others...there's no out clause..." I frowned, Bella had a much harder life than she ever let on, she shouldn't be under this much pressure and stress. And what did this have to do with Bella going to college? And who the hell is policing my dear Bella?

"Bella? Who ensures that you do in fact follow the rules?" I queried carefully.

"My Father's lawyer" She answered bitterly. Hmmm...

"Bella, why aren't you going to college? What has the will and its conditions got to do with it?" I drank in her face and waited for her response.

"My Father set aside a college trust fund for me...he also decided which college I am to attend and what course I shall be taking." Bella replied, grief laced in her voice.

"I'm sorry to say I don't follow. You have a college and course set up for you, yet you don't wish to attend? Why can you not just use other money to pay tuition?" I was repeating everything she had ever said to me on this subject in my mind and I still could draw no conclusions.

"Edward, the will, I can't use any money to pay a college tuition except for that which is already set aside for the course my Father wished me to do. It was and is in no way my choice, want or passion. While I do love my job and the company...it is not what I want to do" Bella's voice was thick with emotion now. I hugged her to me tighter and kissed her tenderly.

"Shhh Bella...what would you like to major in?" I questioned softly.

"It doesn't matter Edward" She cried quietly. Yes it does! Ok, another tactic.

"What does your father wish you to major in? It can't be that bad?" I reassured her.

"A double major in statistics and economics" She uttered, the absolute misery shining through her voice.

"Bella, please tell me. What would you like to major in?" I was going to give it to her, no matter what.

"Honestly?" She murmured. I kissed her lips gently, in a way that hopefully persuaded her to answer. "I would have liked to have done a double major in English and Comparative Literature" I watched a small smile flicker across her face. Of course, that's perfect for Bella.

"Love, I'm going to figure something out. I will get you to college to do what you want, I promise Bella." She was shaking her head. "Listen to me Bella, there is always a loop hole. You just have to know where to look to find it" I stated firmly. Bella clung to my shirt and buried her face in my chest. We sat in silence for a while, I just held Bella to me, running a hand through her soft brown hair.

"Are you hungry love?" I wondered. I had forgotten that Bella hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. Bella frowned.

"I guess so" She admitted. I laughed and stood up.

"Do I have permission to carry you down the stairs or would you like to try and walk?" I grinned at my love. She rolled her eyes.

"Help me up and I'll see how I am" I fulfilled her request and slowly helped her to her feet. She took a handful of steps before wincing and clutching her side. I lifted her into my arms and held her gently.

"It's not that bad Edward" She murmured faintly. I frowned and started walking.

"I don't want you causing yourself unnecessary pain Bella, please just let me help you" I pleaded gently.

"Ok" She returned. I walked slowly down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I entered and found Carlisle and Esme standing at the counter.

"Good day Edward, Bella" Esme smiled at us.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked approaching us, when he reached out to touch Bella however I took an instinctive step back. Carlisle frowned at me, but then smiled a small smile.

"I'm not going to hurt her Edward" He stated simply. I knew this; I wanted him to check her over, it was just an involuntary reaction, I was protective of Bella. I nodded and slowly slid Bella to her feet. She kept a firm grip on me, like she was about to topple over at any moment.

"I'm ok Carlisle, just a little stiff and sore" Bella answered in a calm tone. I walked over to the counter, half carrying Bella. I helped her onto a stool. Carlisle followed us over.

"Bella...would you let me examine you later?" He inquired of her. Bella glanced at me hesitantly, I nodded and smiled.

"Sure" She agreed. Carlisle smiled and took a seat. Esme was standing on the other side of the counter.

"Would you two like me to make you some lunch...I know the cook's around here somewhere but I wouldn't mind" Esme smiled warmly at Bella who had rested her head on my shoulder.

"That would be lovely" Bella returned quietly.

"Thank you Esme" I smiled at her.

"Any preferences?" Esme asked, tying her hair back in a lose ponytail. I shook my head, no.

"Actually...something that might be soft or easy to chew would be nice" Bella spoke shyly. I looked down at Bella...her face was slightly swollen from where James had hit her...there was some bruising...but I didn't realise she was in that much pain...maybe I shouldn't have been kissing her so much...had I been hurting her?

"Of course...how does mushroom ravioli sound?" Esme enquired cheerfully.

"Perfect" Bella smiled back just as warmly. She reached down and picked up one of my hands and stared playing with my fingers. I placed a kiss on her temple and stared at our intertwined hands. Esme and Carlisle kept shooting stealthy glances at us, before leaving us alone to eat. After Bella and I had finished eating, a maid entered the room. Her face was a white as a sheet.

"S-sorry t-to disturb...but there's a mons-man who would l-like to see you both" She spoke directly to me. I stood and pulled Bella into my arms and followed the woman out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Who I saw there froze me instantly in my tracks. What the hell was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in a meeting in the city?

"Ah Edward, Bella, just the two people I wanted to see" Laurent sniggered taking a few steps towards us. I felt Bella tense and I crushed her protectively to my chest. "My my Bella, James did make a right mess of you didn't he?" Laurent laughed again. How the hell did he know about James?! I pushed Bella behind my back and snarled at Laurent. And how the hell did unwanted and dangerous people keep getting into my freaking house?!

"What are you doing here?" I demanded fiercely. There was no way I was letting anyone hurt Bella again, ever.

"Well, you see...it started off a couple of years ago when James and I were employed at a large advertising firm that had more than enough money and weren't willing to share it around...so we organised Bella's kidnapping...and well, we got some of the money and got let off scot free...but money can be used quite quickly as we found out...James and I both wanted more...so then we cut the brakes on her parents car, leading to their _unfortunate_ deaths...you see the only way to get all the money would be to inherit it...and Bella wasn't taking to my advances so we had to get everyone else out of the picture...once that was accomplished all we'd have to do was have one of us marry her, kill her and then we'd get the money. James has failed to get Bella, his little pet Victoria failed to break you two apart and now I'm here to win dearest Bella over" Laurent let out a mirthless chuckle and continued to advance towards my Bella.

"There is no way in hell I would ever marry you or James!" My gorgeous Bella shouted. Laurent took another step forward and one to the side. I countered his movement, moving Bella and I away.

"Yes, I'd thought you'd say that, but you don't really have a choice my pet" He smiled and withdrew a gun from his pants. "Now Edward do be so kind and step aside, Bella and I have an appointment we just can't miss" He twirled the gun around in his fingers. SHIT!! No, no, no, no! "You see I'm looking forward to our wedding night, you have no idea how desirable your body is Bella" That bastard! Bella was mine and will be for eternity.

"No" I stated calmly although on the inside my heart was breaking in two...I couldn't see a way out of this for either Bella or myself. Bella was shaking behind me. I grabbed her hand in mine and squeezed it comfortingly. Laurent lifted the gun and pointed it to my chest.

"Move aside" He ordered. I couldn't. I couldn't just let him take my Bella, marry her and kill her. I would do everything I could to prevent that...including facing my death.

"Get out of my house" I spoke with authority, loud and clear. Maybe someone would hear me and come and help us... He paused and I heard the gun click...

"Edward don't! Please! Let me go, I can't watch you die. Let me go!" Bella shouted griping my shirt tightly. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with everything I had.

"I can't" I whispered, holding her precious face in my hands. "Bella I won't ever let you go" I caught her lips in mine and kissed her again for an immeasurable amount of time. I didn't want this to be goodbye but I couldn't see it any other way. Suddenly I noticed a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye. Joe had just slipped in the door and was sneaking up on Laurent. Thank God! Now all I had to do was keep Bella safe and alive for a few more minutes.

"Can we move this along" Laurent droned, bored.

"You are taking away the woman I love to marry her and then kill her, at least let me say a proper goodbye" I asked composedly. Laurent nodded with a sick smile on his face and I turned back to Bella. She had tears streaming down her face. I leaned in and kissed below her ear.

"Bella listen to me for a second" I whispered in her ear, too quiet for Laurent to hear...he would just assume I was telling her I loved her and was saying my final farewells. "I'm not going to let him take you and neither is he going to harm either one of us" I paused and pulled back a fraction to study her face. She was shaking her head back and forth, the tears were still flowing. "Trust me Bella, we aren't alone today...in fact Joe is just about to take Laurent down" I continued to murmur quietly. I felt her freeze. I took the opportunity to observe what Joe was doing. He now had two other guards with him and they were closing in on his back. I kissed the tears off of her cheeks while holding her body flush against mine.

"It will be fine my love, I love you with all my heart" I assured her. Just then the door crashed open and in tumbled Emmett and Jasper, holding a livid and wild looking Victoria. Shit! This was not good. Laurent turned around to see what the disturbance was and spotted the three men sneaking up on him.

"What the hell is going on!" Emmett exclaimed. I saw Laurent's eyes flicker with hatred and anger. He was outnumbered but he still had a gun and he could still do a lot of damage.

Shouting echoed and gunshots sounded...

**Please dont kill me but i hardly ever do cliff hangers so be thankful...lol, please review!! I will apprietiate your anger as well as any criticisms or compliments!!**


	41. Love is stronger than Blood

**This is the last chapter, however there will be an epilouge after this. I would just like to thank everyone who has been with me while i wrote this story. I really had a lot of fun!!**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews...now without further adeu...**

EPOV

_Shouting echoed and gunshots sounded_and I threw Bella to the floor protecting her with my body. Suddenly silence wrung heavily in the air. I was afraid to move and look to see what had happened...who was injured, if Laurent had emerged victorious. But I was too worried about Bella, she was lying completely still underneath me.

"Bella love, please Bella! Are you ok?" I pushed myself off her so that I was just hovering above her. I exhaled a sigh of relief when her eyes flickered open instantly.

"Edward!" She shouted and latched onto me tightly. I ran my hands up and down her body while attacking her face in kisses.

"Bella, are you hurt anywhere? Did you get hit?" I demanded in between kisses. She was alive, I was alive.

"No, I'm fine. Are you hurt Edward?" I felt her hands trail over my back and shoulders.

"No love, I'm ok" We were ok...but the silence in the room was deafening. I slowly stood up and pulled Bella with me, not allowing any space between our bodies. Once again I had come much too close to losing her. I kept her encased in my arms, holding her head to my chest so she couldn't see as I turned to face the room.

Emmett had Laurent on the ground, Jasper had Victoria pinned and one of the security guards was down with Joe and the other one crouching over him. I didn't think anyone was dead...amazingly. Emmett had blood dripping down from his arm, Laurent looked to be wounded as did the security guard who was down but other than that...I released my hand from Bella's head but she kept her face buried in my chest. I wrapped both my arms tighter around her waist and kissed her hair.

"It's ok love, no one's hurt too badly" I murmured in her ear. She pulled away from my chest slightly and looked into my eyes before quickly sweeping the room.

"Oh my God! Emmett!" Bella cried and tried to pull away from me. I held her to me, not relinquishing her.

"He's fine love, it's just a flesh wound" I told her, she relaxed back into my arms and started crying. "Shhhhh, everyone's fine, its ok Bella" I heard a door open and glanced up to witness Carlisle enter with a hand gun loosely held at his side. He held Esme's hand in his other and led her into the foyer. Why on earth...no _where_ on earth had Carlisle gotten a gun?!

"Emmett!" I heard Rose scream and watched as she ran out from behind Esme and jumped on him, embracing him in a hard kiss.

"Rose Baby I'm all right" Emmett persuaded. "But Laurent here isn't looking so good" Emmett was now off of Laurent and I could see three clear chest wounds. He was breathing heavy and hardly moving. I'm watched as Carlisle shoved his gun into his waistband and slowly walked over to Laurent.

"Who else is injured? Bella, Edward?" Carlisle stared at me for a long minute.

"We're fine" I murmured, holding Bella even closer to me.

"Blake here has a bullet in his thigh" Joe spoke. "Nothing fatal" He elaborated.

"Jasper?" Carlisle questioned.

"I wasn't shot and neither was she" Jasper spat at Victoria who lay on the ground clutching her ribs.

"I called the police and paramedics before I came in here and explained the situation, they should be here soon" Joe stated calmly, assessing the room. "Is there anyone else who's out to kill you two that we should know about?" Joe continued, giving me a hard stare.

"Not that I'm aware of" I replied cordially.

"What about her" He motioned to Bella and I kept her encased in my arms.

"Not that _we_ are aware of" I reiterated with a bit of venom in my voice.

"That was not what I meant. I _meant_ what are you going to do about her? She is a threat to this household" Joe barked taking a few steps towards us.

"She's staying with me" I ground out through clenched teeth. How dare he!

"She's putting everyone's life in jeopardy by staying here!" Rosalie exclaimed suddenly. "If she wasn't here Emmett wouldn't have gotten hurt" Rose claimed indignantly.

"Rosie" Emmett started but was cut off by Bella.

"You're right. I shouldn't have come here; I put all your lives in danger. I'll go now, Edward let go" Bella was still crying and she was trying to pull away from me.

"This is my house, therefore my rules. Bella is staying, she has promised to move in with me. Anybody who has a problem with that can leave" I spoke in a low menacing voice. I loved Bella, I was going to protect her and she was going to stay by my side.

"Edward! How can you say that? Look what has happened because of her! All these random people here trying to kill _her! _What is so special about her anyway?" Rose snapped rudely. I felt Bella's sobbing increase as she buried her face into my chest once again.

"Because I love her Rose! And this is in no way her fault! These haven't just been random attacks! It's the same freaking people! And everything is special about Bella! Everything! You have no idea what you're talking about! They killed her parents Rose and her baby sister, I'm the only person she has left and there is no way you are taking her away from me!" I snapped at Rose. I was so angry, beyond furious. I looked down at Bella who had frozen still in my arms. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"It is my fault Edward" She whispered. I captured her lips with mine quickly, starting off soft but deepening the kiss. I slowly pulled my lips away from her and rested my forehead against hers.

"No my love, it isn't. This is not your fault, you are not to blame" I murmured tenderly to her. "Not in any way" I reinstated.

"But Emmett" She muttered, before I cut her off.

"Is fine, he will have a cool battle scar that he will brag about for years" I chuckled and glanced over at Emmett who smiled at me. Suddenly I realised it was not just me and Bella, having a private moment. We were in a room with twelve other people in it. I hugged Bella so that she was flush against my body and made eye contact with everyone in the room, daring them to say anything regarding Bella. Alice and Amanda were now in the room and Rose was crying into Emmett's chest. My eyes rested on Joe who looked defiant.

"Edward, think this through. What about Amanda's safety? What about her well-being and peace of mind?" Was he trying to provoke me? Cause it was damn sure working! I was just about to open my mouth when Carlisle beat me to it.

"Bella is a part of this family. She loves Amanda like she was her own flesh and blood and yesterday Bella risked her own life to save her. Amanda, would you like Bella to leave and never come back?" Carlisle asked Amanda. I was ready to scream protests, Bella was not going anywhere!

"Of course not, how would she and Edward get married then? And how would she be my big sister? Please don't leave Bella" Amanda crossed the room and was suddenly clutching onto Bella's legs.

"I didn't know you two were engaged" Esme insisted staring at us with a big smile on her face.

"We're not" I stated loud enough for Esme to hear. Then I bent down to Bella's ear and whispered only so she could hear "Yet" I grinned crookedly at my love and she smiled back. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"This is sick!!" A scream sounded out over the room. I glanced around the room and my eyes rested on Victoria who was lying on the ground, held down under Jasper's foot. "There is so much love in the room its disgusting!" She spat. I simply smiled at her.

"You're just jealous" I stated smugly. A loud shriek sounded from her lips.

"Enough!" Carlisle ordered and Victoria fell silent. "Now, Bella is staying here with Edward. There is no arguing, it is a fact. If any of you have a problem with it leave or keep quiet." He commanded before turning to Bella. "I think it's time to tell everyone your story, before this escalates any further".

BPOV

Edward wants to marry me. Edward is going to ask me to marry him. Mrs Bella Masen...Bella Swan soon to be engaged to Edward Masen...Edward wants _me. _I suddenly noticed everyone was staring at me, again, and I froze automatically. Why were they staring at me? Had they just voted me out of Edward's house? How could I have missed that! I didn't even get a vote!

"Bella, I can tell them if you like" Edward murmured in my ear. I glanced at him, utterly confused.

"Tell them what?" I breathed back, barely audible. He chuckled.

"What were you thinking about that had you miss the entire conversation?" He was smiling at me. It wasn't the _entire _conversation...just everything after when he said we weren't engaged..._yet_. I felt the blush rise up in my cheeks and buried my face in Edward's shirt once again. My tears had finally stopped flowing. I felt Edward's chest shake with laughter for a minute before he became calm and still once again.

"Carlisle just asked you if you would tell everyone your story, my beautiful love" He whispered once again in my ear. Oh...well...I _guess_ now would be an appropriate time...and maybe it would get Rose to give me a break...not that I was in any way shape or form comfortable talking to anyone about this other than Edward.

"Can we sit down?" I asked Edward and gestured to the stairs. I wasn't too sure if I could tell them all standing up. He nodded and pulled me over to the stairs, taking a seat with me in his lap and Amanda sitting beside us. I cleared my throat and stared at Laurent's body. He was just lying there on the ground, his shirt soaked with blood. I began to feel dizzy and light headed.

"The paramedics and police will be here soon, love, I can hear the sirens" Edward stated following, my gaze. I nodded and met everyone's eyes briefly. Just then, the doors opened and the Police and Paramedics filed in surveying the scene. I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Go ahead love, they need to hear it anyway" He reassured me quietly.

"A couple years ago, I was kidnapped, tortured and extorted for a very large ransom." I paused and glanced at Esme and Carlisle. They were calm and composed. Laurent was unconscious and Victoria looked like she couldn't care less. Everyone else in the room, however, had their jaws dropped. Even Rosalie was staring at me in shock. Edward dropped a kiss on my shoulder and I took a deep breath before continuing. "I almost died but managed to get released by coning my captor into blackmailing my father. I spent weeks in hospital, recovering. The man, who was here yesterday, did the kidnapping and beating. His name is James, and he was my father's business associate. Him and Laurent, the man bleeding on the floor, wanted more money after they had spent the ransom. From what I can gather, they cut the brakes on my parents' car, leading to their... deaths." I felt my throat constrict but Edward pulled me against his chest tighter, holding me together. "But this was not before months and months of Laurent flirting with me, trying to get me to like him. With my family out of the way...the plan was for him to marry me, so that he could inherit the money. Unfortunately I didn't take to his advances, and then Edward came along." I was summarising fairly briefly but I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep talking without having a breakdown.

"Apparently I'm a charmer, because she seems to have fallen for _my_ advances" Edward chuckled, lightening the mood somewhat. I turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Very charming, I've fallen hard" I smiled against his skin. He nudged me with his nose and I turned back to the room full of people. By now the paramedics were working on Emmett, Laurent and Blake. Some of the police were listening to me but others were talking quietly with Joe and Carlisle in a corner. Victoria had been cuffed.

"The night of the Gala, Edward and I ran into James at the office. He wasn't acting that threatening, but Edward wanted to bring me here and I was scared so I relented. Yesterday morning, when I opened the door, I found James and he was _very _threatening...as you can see from my bruises" I ran my fingers over the bruises on both my wrists that fit perfectly with James's hand, the majority of my body was also bruised but I didn't want to show them that. "He wanted the money, and admitted to killing my family...Victoria made her appearance yesterday as well, as most of you can recall" I trailed off thinking about how I had assumed Edward had slept with her and instantly began feeling ashamed. One of Edward's hands tilted my chin towards his face and I was lost in another one of his luscious kisses. I pulled back and finished the tale by staring into Edward's eyes. "Today, Edward and I found Laurent in this room. He demanded that I go with him to marry him...then he was going to kill me." I paused and found Rosalie's gaze. She had focused on every single word that had left my mouth. "Edward refused to let me go, but by then Joe and his two buddies had begun sneaking up on Laurent. When Emmett and Jasper came through the front door with Victoria however, Laurent realised he was trapped...after that, besides hearing shouting and gunshots, I'm not certain what exactly happened" I finished and Edward leaned down to kiss me once again. It was a miracle we were both still alive, and not riddled with bullet holes.

"Bella that was an extremely edited version. You've been through absolute hell and more horrors than most can imagine" I heard Carlisle reprimand.

"I didn't think everyone would appreciate the details" I justified looking down at Amanda and then across to Alice and Rosalie who had tears streaming down their faces. Carlisle inclined his head.

"There was more?" Alice gasped, holding onto Jasper tightly.

"I just edited out a lot of the gory details" I whispered. Like having to go to the morgue to identify my barely recognisable family...being strapped to a chair and held captive in a grungy motel while being beaten, tortured, starved and...abused. The constant fear and nightmares...being completely alone with no one to turn to...and the strict rules laid out in my Father's will that if aren't complied with I could still wind up on the streets...Edward brought me out of my silent reverie.

"It's all over now my Bella. You have me, forever, to watch over and protect you" He breathed quietly, his chin resting on my shoulder. I leaned my head back and nestled it the crook of his neck.

"I want to hear the unedited version" Rosalie spoke calmly. I sat up straight and stared into her eyes.

"No, you don't" My voice was incredibly weak and broke halfway through my sentence.

"Did you tell Edward?" She asked again.

"A lot more than I told you, yes, but no, not the entire version" I murmured, feeling Edward freeze. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek...we were going to talk about it later.

"How can you just act like nothing has happened to you! How _have _you acted so normal and calm! God Bella, it mustn't have been that bad if you can sit there and pretend like it never happened" Rose snapped.

"Because I didn't have anyone to notice Rose, no one cares about a teenage girl and why she looks exceptionally distraught, and pity doesn't help you in the business world, you either harden up or fail. I just learnt to hide my pain" Who gave her the right to speak to me that way; she had no idea the stuff my real nightmares were made of.

"Love, you don't have to prove anything to her." Edward asserted protectively. I gazed at his face and he was glaring daggers at Rose.

"Edward, I would like the paramedics to take a look at Bella please" Carlisle's calm voice washed over me. Edward's eyes, filled with anguish, met mine. I smiled at him and slowly stood up tugging him to his feet. I couldn't do this without him; I couldn't leave his side just yet.

"C'mon Edward, it will be ok" I reassured. He wrapped an arm around my waist and leisurely guided me forward. Carlisle and a female paramedic followed Edward and I into the lounge room where I sat down on the couch, Edward by my side. I started unbuttoning my shirt as the door swung open and Esme led Rose into the room. I looked at Esme who was frowning at Rose.

"Bella, she needs to see. It's the only way for her to understand. Would you mind if I stayed also?" I shook my head and smiled briefly at Esme. Hell, I had my boyfriend, his uncle and a female paramedic all about to see me with my shirt off; what were two more people?

"Bella, do you want me to wait outside?" Edward spoke quietly into my ear. I froze and gripped his hand tightly shaking my head backwards and forwards.

"Stay, please Edward...don't go...not yet, I can't" I whispered urgently to him. He kissed my forehead and leaned forward helping me with the remaining buttons, causing me to blush. So the first time Edward undresses me, it's in a room full of people... I glanced up and noticed everyone else was staring at the walls. Edward finished the last button and the shirt fell open. He leaned forward and kissed my lips tenderly.

"You're so beautiful" He declared almost silently in my ear. No one else would have perceived he said it. He cupped my face gently before leaning back onto the couch, keeping an arm wrapped around my waist. I heard an unmistakable gasp from Rosalie.

"Oh Bella. You...I'm so sorry...how can you hide that much pain" She cried, turning away from me and throwing herself into Esme's waiting arms. Her sobs were loud as Esme led her out of the room. I faced back to the paramedic.

"Ok Bella, Carlisle tells me that nothing was broken and that you had no internal bleeding yesterday. I'm just going to double check and then test your breathing. Is that ok?" She was young, maybe only twenty three, but she looked kind enough.

"Go ahead" I sat still for half an hour, holding Edward's hand as the woman checked me over. I was giving the all clear but told to take it easy for a while. Carlisle walked the woman out and I started to redo my buttons when Edward grabbed my hands. My gaze met his. His eyes were full of love and adoration.

"Please, allow me" He murmured, kissing both of my hands delicately before slowly re-buttoning my shirt. I knew I was blushing furiously, but it didn't matter. He finished off and then gently ran his hands down the side of my body, leaving them on my hips. Edward then pulled me closer to him and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you Bella" He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too" I returned.

**Please review and i might post the epilouge today!!**


	42. Epilogue

**The Epilogue...thank you once again for all the incredible support. It has been amazing...onward with the last chapter...I'm thinking about a sequel, thoughts, ideas?**

BPOV

"Edward. Where are you taking me?" I wondered. Today was my eighteenth birthday. I had told him not to fuss, that I didn't want any presents, I told him I hated parties and also that I did not enjoy surprises. Yet this morning I had woken up to a breakfast birthday party with the whole family, was buried in presents and fussed over all day. Alice had just finished dressing me up in a beautiful blue off the shoulder gown, silver death traps and more makeup and a fancier hairstyle than I was sure I needed. And now Edward had blindfolded me and was leading me somewhere. I knew we were outside, but other than that I had no idea what we were doing.

It had been six days since the incident with Laurent. James had been sentenced to life imprisonment, charged with three accounts of premeditated murder, kidnapping, extortion, blackmail, physical assault, torture, trespassing and entering and attempted murder. James also faced life imprisonment charged with similar offences. Victoria had only received fourteen years jail time due to only being an accomplice to the murders and other such things.

Edward and I had been spending every waking and sleeping minute together and if anything we seemed to be falling more in love. He had been worrying about me constantly, carrying me down the stairs, getting pain killers when I felt the slightest hint of pain and had just been there for me emotionally. Every day I would find out something new about him, and he me. We were learning almost all there was to know about each other, pulling us closer together. Even though we hadn't known each other that long... I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward. He was everything I could have ever dreamed of in a man and much, much more.

Edward had asked me to tell him the unedited version of my story and I had only hesitated briefly. I knew what I had to tell him would upset him but not telling him would upset him more. I had described every cruel minute of being held a prisoner by James, every torturous and brutal thing he had done. I told about him all the nights I spent crying, unable to sleep due to nightmares and fear. How I had felt being all alone in the world with no one to count on other than myself. The day I had been told that my family was dead and that I had to go to the morgue to identify the mangled bodies that no longer represented my loved ones. I had told him everything, and he sat there patiently listening to me in the middle of the night while I cried. When I was done he simply held me, telling me he loved me and that everything would be okay.

"Patience my love, you'll find out soon enough" Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind and we were slowly walking down a path. He placed a kiss on my cheek and gave me a gentle squeeze.

Edward had told me all about the death of his mother after complications due to Amanda's birth. He had been 12 years old and remembered everything, having to say goodbye and having to watch his father cry over his dead wife. That had been the day Edward had grown from a boy to a man. His father no longer had a passion for life, Edward began spending more and more time at his father's work, looking after the staff and organising money, legal matters, everything. The reason Edward's father had left had, in Edward's opinion, been due to his mother's death. It had torn his father apart and every time he laid eyes on Amanda he would be reminded of what he had lost. It seemed both Edward and I had grown up much too fast, with too much responsibility, placing us more at the age of thirty five than our actual age of eighteen. We had both been through more experiences than others would ever experience in a life time. And our relationship had survived through life threatening and trust breaking situations.

I stumbled slightly on some lose gravel, but was held up by Edward's protective arms.

"Careful my Bella" He chuckled in my ear. I began to hear the soft sounds of music drifting in the wind.

"Are we almost there Edward?" I asked eagerly.

"Almost" I could hear the smile in his voice. At least he wasn't taking me to some overly expensive restaurant. What worried me most was what he had gotten me for my birthday. He hadn't given me anything this morning but promised he had something for me tonight. Suddenly Edward pulled me to a stop. The music was louder now, but still soft.

"Ok, my love, we're here" He sounded excited and nervous. His arms removed themselves from my waist and I felt him untying the blindfold. "Happy birthday" He murmured removing the cloth from my eyes. My mouth fell open as I opened my eyes. We were standing outside Edward's piano house where thousands of fairy lights had been strung up in the surrounding trees. The door to the house was open and music and warm air was pouring out around us. There was a table set up just outside the door, lit by candle light. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as Edward wrapped his arms back around me.

"Well, what do you think?" He whispered anxiously. I turned around in his arms, set on seeing his eyes. I brought my hands up and held his face tightly before brushing my lips against his.

"It's perfect, amazing, beautiful, and wonderful" I replied resting my head on his shoulder placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Those are the exact words I would use to describe you" He grinned at me crookedly running a hand down my face. "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me Bella?" Edward enquired sweetly. I couldn't disappoint him by saying no so I nodded and gave him a small smile. One of his hands picked up mine while the other moved to the centre of my back. I stood up straight and placed my free hand on his shoulder. He pulled my body flush against his and started moving in what I recognised as an easy waltz. We picked up pace as the music picked up tempo. Edward spun me around the little clearing with ease and I felt completely comfortable and not in the least bit clumsy. The song came to an end and Edward leaned down to kiss me ardently. We stood intertwined in our embrace for what seemed like an eternity before we pulled away a fraction to breath. Edward took my hand and led me over to the little table, pulling out my seat for me and pushing it in when I sat down. He sat in the other remaining seat and removed the covers of the plates. Underneath was a beautiful desert, I'm not really sure what it was but I knew it had a lot of chocolate and strawberries. I opened my mouth to ask why we were eating desert instead of dinner when Edward popped a chocolate covered strawberry in my mouth. It was delectable and I greatly resisted the urge to moan. He smiled mischievously at me then became serious.

"Bella, first off, I know you're curious as to why we're eating desert...I must admit I'm not an expert at making dinners, but this, desert, is my speciality. It's chocolate Crème Brulee with chocolate covered strawberries." After I had swallowed my food I stared at him in amazement, French cooking was not an easy thing and he _specialized_ in it. Wow.

"You're astounding, did you know that?" I murmured holding his gaze. He reached forward and ran his thumb over my lips.

"You haven't mentioned it before, no" He smiled daringly at me. "But Bella, this is not my night it's yours, so please keep your flattery to a minimum, I want to be the one to make you swoon, not the other way around, please?" He batted his eyelashes at me, he actually did it and I wasn't imagining things. I nodded my head, too entranced to do anything else.

"Good. Now my Bella, I have two gifts for you this evening" I opened my mouth to object but he kept on talking. "One I did not spend any money on so you have no reason to reject it...well you could but...never mind. Remember how we were talking about loop holes?" He paused staring at me nervously, why was he nervous all of a sudden?

"If you're referring to the will and the law then yes I do recall that conversation" I answered hesitantly, his nervousness was making me incredibly edgy. At the start of the week I had given him a copy of the will to examine to his heart's content.

"Well, from what we can gather, there are three alternatives and I am more than willing to give you any of them. Either way, my gift to you will be to send you to college to pursue any course you wish" He paused again as my mouth fell open in shock. He was giving me what? How? This was too much. "Would you like to hear the three alternatives?" He asked gently. I nodded, all cohesive words gone out the window. "The first is you let me pay for it outright" I shook my head no instantly, to which he responded with a tight smile. "The second is that I pay for it and you repay me" He scrunched up his nose at this idea. I almost laughed at how positively cute he looked. But then I realised he had stopped talking and was looking away from me.

"And the third?" I whispered. Maybe it was something bad, something I wouldn't want to hear.

"Would you let me play something for you?" Edward suddenly asked. I assumed he meant on the piano.

"If you wish, I would enjoy it" I simply replied. He was out of his seat instantly and by my side. He pulled me in for a kiss that was passionate and demanding, a lot more so than usual. What was up with Edward? I pulled away breathless as he easily guided me to the piano seat. I all but collapsed onto it. I noticed Edward was still standing right beside me.

"Am I in your way? I can move. I will stand if you like" I stated quickly. Had I upset him, he looked really nervous now.

"No my love, you're perfect where you are" He moved slowly now and sat down carefully beside me. Edward played a soft melody that completely relaxed me. When he finished he looked at me, his eyes filled with nothing but love.

"Ask me" He breathed. Ask him? Oh!

"What's option three?" I murmured. He pulled up my left hand from my lap and placed a light kiss on my palm.

"Bella, I'm afraid I might frighten you if I ask you; that you'll run away screaming" He whispered. If he what? What is he so nervous and frightened about?

"Please Edward" I spoke incredibly softly.

"Bella, my Bella, my only love. You complete me in so many ways, you make me whole. I love you with all of my heart and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the most precious and beautiful ring I had ever laid my eyes on. I sat there staring at it. Had Edward really just asked me to marry him? Am I daydreaming? Surely this can't be real...

"Bella, it doesn't have to be right away. I understand that we're young and that we've only known each other for a little while, but" He was spitting words out of his mouth incredibly fast. I placed my fingers over his lips.

"Of course" I murmured. He froze.

"Of course what..." He looked at me with so much hope in his eyes.

"Of course I will marry you, I love you, and I want to be your wife" I smiled shyly at him before he crushed his lips to mine. I felt him slip the engagement ring on my finger and broke the kiss to look down at it. It was simple yet entirely elegant and the diamond was nothing to be sneezed at.

"Mine" Edward whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver in delight.

"It's a perfect fit" I muttered to myself "And absolutely beautiful" I continued.

"It was my mother's" Edward admitted placing a kiss on my neck, cheek, along my jaw line then lips. "And it looks ravishing on you" He stopped attacking me with kisses and pulled back a little, his finger tracing my lips. "I would like to have a long engagement though, if that's alright with you" I smiled and nodded. I could definitely wait a year or two to get married...I wasn't so keen on the idea of marriage itself, but marring Edward...officially belonging to him is all I could want and more.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, my fiancé and soon to be wife" Edward smiled a breathtakingly gorgeous smile at me, one I had never seen before. "And you have no idea how incredibly happy you have made me" I felt a big cheesy grin spread over my face.

"I think I might have some idea" I smiled up at the love of my life. He chuckled before capturing my lips in a scorching kiss.

_-page break-_

EPOV

We had been driving for a couple of hours now, but I was completely content just to be sitting in the car with my fiancé. I sighed ecstatically. Bella had agreed to be mine, which meant all restrictions in the will would be lifted as I would become the head of the estate and soul instigator of money and property. Naturally I would relinquish all power to my Bella, but we had to follow through initially. Apparently rules were rules. Bella and I had decided to begin College at the start of the spring semester. We would be handing over both our businesses to highly qualified persons whom we had interviewed non-stop of the past few weeks. Bella and I had quit school, not needing to go for any other purpose other than to waste time.

"We're almost there" Bella whispered from the driver's seat. She seemed extremely nervous but I guess she had every right to be. Today she had insisted on taking me to her special place, yet she had yet to reveal where we were heading. Suddenly we pulled off onto a short dirt road that led up to a large three story house. I looked over at my bride to be and glanced back at the house. It looked completely empty, yet the lawn and garden were immaculately manicured and there was not a speck of dust anywhere. Was this Bella's special place? Where were we? What significance did this have to her? She took a deep calming breath and opened her car door. I quickly followed and met her outside her door. Her eyes were unfocused and she was staring at a swing that hung from a large oak tree.

"Bella" I murmured softly, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes, tucking them behind her ear. Her eyes met mine and were so full of grief I didn't think twice about crushing her body to mine, and running a hand through her soft hair. After a few minutes she pulled back a little from my embrace and stared at my face.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked me quietly.

"No my love" I answered just as softly.

"This is my house, well one of them, this is where I grew up as a child" I glanced around the yard and then back at the house. I could see Bella as an adorable little girl running around the yard, swinging on the swing and laughing her beautiful laugh.

"This is also the last place my family spent together on a holiday. We came down for the fourth of July long weekend, something we never did and just spent time as a family" A tear fell down out of Bella's eye, onto her cheek. I quickly kissed it away. "Eight days later and they were gone from the world" She glanced up at the house and smiled sadly.

"This is your piano house." I stated holding her to my chest.

"This is my piano house" She refocused her eyes back on mine. "Would you like to see my childhood bedroom?" Bella murmured bashfully.

"I thought you would never ask, love" I bent down and kissed her soft cheek before walking up the front steps to the house. I paused and looked back at Bella who had stopped on the bottom step.

"Why did you bring me here today love?" I wondered as she slowly made her way towards me with a small smile on her lips.

"Alice told me it would be sunny, something that is a rare occasion here" She opened the door and took a step forward. I watched her carefully as she turned around.

"And you look sexy as hell in the sunshine" A wicked smile played on her lips

**Ok everybody that's it!! But I'm considering doing a lemony sequel about how long they actually will wait to get married and take their relationship to the next physical level. Review and tell me what you think!!**


	43. Sequel

**Hello Everyone!! Thanks a bunch for sticking with me through everything!!**

**54347 Hits. 222 alerts. 150 favourites and 878 Reviews!!**

**And drum roll please...**

**The sequel is called...**

**Love in the Big Lemon!!**

**It's not that lemony yet, and i will give you sufficent warning if they do decided to get physical. **

**But it will be rated "M" Because there will be sexual themes...such as Bella giving Amanda a sex talk...**

**We follow Edward and Bella through their summer holidays after their first term of College. Bella is feeling upset over Edward's seemingly lack of physical interest in her...it will probably go through to the wedding and maybe a little further...not exactly sure yet!!**

**Check it out and dont forget to review my loverlies!!**


End file.
